Perdóname
by Celine0292
Summary: La historia de un amor que nunca pudo ser. La historia de una pasión que siempre existió, a escondidas de las miradas de los demás.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia que espero que les guste y que intentaré actualizar todos los domingos! Muchos besitos y abrazos y no se olviden de dejar su opinión que para mi es 100% importante!**

 **Disclaimer: Nada de Final Fantasy VII ni de Square - Enix me pertenece**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Agosto de 1954_

Aquella era una cálida noche de verano en Costa del Sol. Como cada año, se celebraba la Verbena de las Flores Blancas, donde los jóvenes salían a bailar y a beber zumo de cereza, la bebida típica de la ciudad costera.

Costa del Sol nunca se había caracterizado por ser demasiado grande. Era más bien una ciudad pequeña y cálida, donde casi siempre solía hacer buen tiempo y mucho sol y todos se conocían entre sí.

Aquella noche, algunos jóvenes caminaban de un lado para otro en la redondeada Plaza de la Estrella, mientras el conjunto musical tocaba una canción movida para bailar y algunos, menos tímidos, salían al centro de la plaza a bailar con su pareja. Además, solía correr el rumor de que aquellos que salían a bailar juntos, nunca más se separarían.

Y, en aquella noche, una joven de cabellos castaños se sentía más emocionada que nunca. Era la hija de un prestigioso científico, el Profesor Gast y de su esposa, Ifalna. Ambos eran muy sobreprotectores con su primogénita, que tenía 17 años y siempre habían querido lo mejor para ella. Por eso, durante mucho tiempo sus padres le habían negado la oportunidad de acudir a la Verbena de las Flores Blancas, haciendo que la joven sólo pudiera ver los famosos fuegos artificiales a través de su lujosa casa, cerca de las afueras de Costa del Sol, que se alzaba lujosa e imponente frente a las demás casitas del pueblo.

Pero a Aeris, que así se llamaba la hija del profesor Gast e Ifalna, no le llamaban la atención los lujos y las comodidades. Era cierto que había aprendido a vivir con ellos, pero a ella le interesaba mucho más las cosas sencillas de la vida, como las flores, las estrellas, el sol, los átomos de polvo…cosas en las que, para ella, el mundo había dejado de fijarse.

Por eso, aquella noche, la joven Aeris, de ojos verdes que centelleaban como si tuviesen mil estrellas contenidas en su interior, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, ya que por fin podría ver los fuegos artificiales en persona y no desde la ventana de su habitación.

Aeris, como las demás jóvenes, llevaba una flor blanca en un lado del pelo. La flor era un símbolo de alegría, de feminidad. Los hombres también la llevaban, ya fuera en la camisa o en la mano, como un símbolo de tradición.

Sus mejores amigas, Tifa y Yuffie, dos jóvenes de la ciudad, la esperaban a las puertas de su casa, impacientes. Se preguntaban, preocupadas, si quizá finalmente los padres de Aeris le habían negado el permiso para salir. Pero sonrieron aliviadas cuando la vieron aparecer por la puerta, con una gran sonrisa y un vestido blanco de seda.

Tifa y Yuffie no tenían el mismo poder adquisitivo que su amiga Aeris. Sin embargo, ambas jóvenes eran muy buenas y amables. Quizá Tifa era algo introvertida, pero Yuffie era un auténtico terremoto. Por su parte, Aeris equilibraba la balanza, con su alegría y dulzura.

-¡Pensábamos que no vendrías! - dijo Tifa, sonriente.

-Tus padres no estarán enfermos, ¿verdad? - inquirió Yuffie, burlona.

-No, tonta. Están empezando a cambiar - dijo Aeris, esperanzada.

-¿Tú crees? - insistió Tifa, mirándola con sus grandes ojos rubí.

También había diferencias físicas evidentes entre las tres amigas. Tifa era alta y voluptuosa, con grandes ojos rubíes y el pelo largo y negro. Yuffie era aniñada, delgada y con el pelo corto y lucía unos grandes ojos marrones. Por su parte, Aeris era delgada y tenía unos ojos enormes y verdes, acompañados de un cabello castaño largo que siempre llevaba recogido en una trenza. Pero si en algo se parecían, es que eran muy bonitas.

-Estoy segura de que sí - dijo Aeris, intentando sonar convincente, aunque las insistencias de sus amigas la habían hecho dudar un poco.

Sus padres, aunque eran cariñosos y afectuosos con ella, solían ser estrictos en cuanto a su educación y su futuro e incluso a veces, con sus amistades. En un principio, a los padres de Aeris no les convencía que su hija fuera amiga de la hija del dueño de un bar y de la chica más traviesa de la ciudad. Sin embargo, tras los berrinches de Aeris, terminaron aceptándolas, aunque fuera un poco.

-Bueno, ¡no perdamos más el tiempo! - intervino Yuffie - ¡Vamos ya a la verbena, vamos vamos! - dijo la joven, que salió corriendo ante sus amigas, dejándolas a solas.

En ese momento, Tifa miró a Aeris con una sonrisa tierna.

-Hoy va a estar Cloud en la verbena. ¿Crees que te sacará a bailar? - preguntó la de ojos rubí, con dulzura.

Aeris sonrió, soltando una risa pequeña.

-¡Con lo tímido que es! No lo creo - aseguró la de ojos verdes.

Cloud era el novio a escondidas de Aeris. Sí, a escondidas, porque si a sus padres no les terminaba de convencer que su hija tuviese aquel par de amigas, mucho menos les iba a gustar que tuviese como novio a un futuro aprendiz de soldado. Sin embargo, los dos jóvenes no habían podido evitar enamorarse y aprovechaban los pocos momentos que tenían a solas para verse. Aeris solía mentir a su madre diciendo que iba al parque a leer su libro favorito, pero luego se encontraba con él. No obstante, los besos entre ambos eran fugaces, al igual que las caricias, pues tener un novio a escondidas en Costa del Sol era algo muy difícil, ya que todos se conocían entre sí. Sin embargo, en la Verbena, Aeris podría pasar más tiempo con él sin pensar en las habladurías o en que alguien se chivase a sus padres, puesto que los jóvenes bailaban y disfrutaban de la fiesta sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Una vez llegaron a la Plaza de la Estrella, se dieron cuenta de la gran multitud que había allí. Personas de todas las edades, pero sobretodo, jóvenes. Aeris sintió una punzada al ver a familias completas disfrutando de la Verbena, tomando algodón de azucar, zumo de cereza y demás golosinas. ¿Por qué sus padres no podían divertirse ni un momento?

-¿Vamos? Tenemos que encontrar a Yuffie. A estas alturas, quien sabe donde está - rió Tifa, tomando la mano de Aeris y adentrándose ambas en la gran marea de gente. Tras caminar un buen rato entre la multitud, ambas amigas encontraron a su otra pequeña amiga, del brazo de un joven de semblante serio y de largos cabellos negros, vestido con ropas rojas. Unas ropas que destacaban entre el blanco de la multitud.

-Anda, Vincent…¡invítame al algodón de azúcar! Por favor… - suplicaba Yuffie, mientras miraba con ojitos al joven que se hacía llamar Vincent.

-Ya te has tragado uno entero… - murmuró Vincent - en la próxima verbena te compraré otro.

-¿En la próxima? - exclamó Yuffie - ¡Tiene que pasar un año para que llegue la próxima! No es justo - dijo ella, dando una pataleta en el suelo.

Vincent puso los ojos en blanco durante un momento. Sin embargo, se sonrojó levemente, puesto que ver a Yuffie de aquella guisa era algo ciertamente adorable.

-Ya veremos si te lo compro esta noche… - susurró finalmente el joven, mientras que ella daba saltos de alegría.

Entonces Aeris y Tifa se acercaron sonrientes a su amiga.

-Lo habéis oído, ¿no? ¡Vincent me va a comprar un algodón de azúcar! - dijo ella, contenta.

-Pero…¿qué? - musitó Vincent a sus espaldas, pero las jóvenes ya no lo escuchaban.

De repente, Aeris sintió una mano alargada y algo fría sobre la suya. A la joven no le hizo falta girarse para saber de quien se trataba, pues esa mano ya la había sentido muchas veces sobre la suya.

-¡Cloud! - dijo ella, girándose para dedicarle una gran sonrisa. Se encontró con un rubio algo más alto que ella, de pelo alborotado y semblante serio, con profundos ojos azules. El joven, que no solía transmitir muchas emociones debido a su timidez, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, una que solamente dedicaba a Aeris.

Entonces Tifa, que observaba la situación, intervino rápidamente.

-Oye, Yuffie, ¿por qué no vamos con Vincent a dar un paseo? - propuso la de ojos rubí.

Yuffie, dándose cuenta de la situación, accedió rápidamente. Tras despedirse, los tres jóvenes se marcharon, dejando a solas a Cloud y Aeris.

-¡Te he echado de menos esta semana! No fuiste al parque esta vez… - dijo Aeris, clavando su mirada en el suelo de la plaza. Cloud soltó una ligera risa.

-¿Por qué eres tan olvidadiza? - su voz era tan profunda como su mirada - Te había dicho que tenía que arreglar todo para alistarme en SOLDADO. Por eso esta semana he estado algo ocupado. Lo siento… - dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros y llevándose una mano al pelo alborotado.

Pero Aeris levantó el semblante con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Es cierto! Soy una tonta, se me olvidan las cosas - dijo ella, riendo. Su risa era contagiosa para Cloud, que no acostumbraba a reír. Lo cierto es que no era muy conocido en el lugar por ser alegre, precisamente. Pero con Aeris salía esa parte de él tan oculta, esa parte que en el fondo a el le gustaba. Por eso le gustaba ella, porque sabía hacerlo sentir como nadie lo había hecho nunca.

-Quiero compensarte - dijo Cloud, buscando entre sus bolsillos, mientras que Aeris lo miró, preocupada.

-Oh, no. Ya sabes que no me gusta que me compres cosas. Tu presencia es suficiente compensación - dijo ella.

No le gustaba que su novio le regalase cosas, puesto que Cloud era huérfano de padre y su madre ganaba el dinero suficiente para mantenerlos a ambos. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que Cloud había decidido alistarse a SOLDADO, para que su madre pudiese vivir más holgadamente mientras él estaba fuera. Y eso era algo que Aeris admiraba, puesto que Aeris admiraba las cosas sencillas de la vida, las que nadie aprecia.

-Pero yo quiero regalarte algo - si algo caracterizaba a Cloud era su tozudez. No iba a descansar tranquilo hasta conseguir lo que se proponía. Entonces, el rubio sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y la contempló, orgulloso. - Espera aquí - dijo, mientras se alejaba de la joven que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y se acercaba a un puesto en el que vendían flores.

-¿Cuánto por una rosa? - preguntó el rubio, mirando al dependiente.

-12 giles, joven. - contestó él, con una sonrisa cálida.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos. ¿12 giles? Tan sólo tenía un gil. Miró de reojo a Aeris, quien estaba distraída mirando a la gente bailar y no se había dado cuenta de la situación.

-Ah…bueno…supongo que no puedo comprarla. - dijo Cloud, resignado. Como siempre, el dinero era un impedimento en su vida.

Entonces el dependiente se dio cuenta de a quién miraba el rubio que tenía ante sus ojos y, dándose cuenta de la situación y de la juventud de ambos, decidió hacer una buena acción.

-¿Sabe, joven? - dijo el dependiente, llamando la atención de Cloud - Una vez, en esta misma verbena, hace 20 años, yo también quería regalarle una rosa a mi novia y no pude porque el dependiente la vendía a 12 giles, como yo. Mi novia murió tiempo después y es la única mujer que he amado en toda mi vida y… ojalá hubiera podido regalarle esa rosa. Veo que solo tienes un gil así que… te la vendo por ese precio.

Cloud miró al dependiente, sorprendido. Parecía emocionado por la historia que acababa de contarle.

-Pero señor, yo…

-¡No seas tonto y cógela! - dijo el dependiente, extendiéndole la rosa, de un profundo color rojo. - Ojalá a mi me la hubieran rebajado también. No desaproveches tu oportunidad. - insistió.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Cloud aceptó la rosa y, profundamente agradecido, le entregó el gil al dependiente, quien le guiñó un ojo. Acto seguido, el rubio se acercó a Aeris, quien volvió a la realidad desde su mundo de sueños.

-Ten - dijo Cloud, tendiéndole la rosa. Aeris la miró con una gran sonrisa, llena de dulzura.

-¡Es la rosa más bonita del mundo! - dijo ella, tocando con delicadeza los pétalos rubí. Cloud la miró, ciertamente enternecido.

"Tan sólo es una rosa" pensó "pero si le gusta… esa sonrisa vale más que mil giles en el mundo".

Entonces, la música cambió de ritmo y la gente empezó a bailar aún más, cada vez más parejas acercándose a la pista de baile.

-¡Oh, Cloud! ¡Vamos a bailar! - dijo ella, tirando del brazo del joven. Sin embargo, el rubio se mantuvo firme y no se movió ni un ápice.

-De ninguna manera - se negó él. - Ya sabes que me da vergüenza. No pienso pasar por eso. - concluyó él.

Aeris lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, entristecida.

-Vamos…sólo un poco. ¡Hazlo por mí! - insistió ella.

Tras un buen rato de súplica, Cloud finalmente accedió. Ambos se acercaron al centro de la plaza, donde las demás parejas bailaban alegremente. Aeris se colocó la rosa en el otro lado del pelo y, con una sonrisa, agarró la mano del rubio, comenzando a bailar. Sin embargo, Cloud no tenía mucho sentido del ritmo y le costaba seguirle el paso a su compañera, quien empezó a girar sobre si misma, riendo. Cloud la detuvo, mareado.

-¡Espera! No sé ni bailar … - musitó él.

La joven lo miró, risueña.

-Entonces, bailemos más lento. - contestó ella, mientras tomaba una mano de él y la colocaba en su cintura. El joven se sonrojó ligeramente. Debido a la situación de ella, ambos no habían tenido gran intimidad y el rubio ni siquiera había tocado el cuerpo de la joven. Aquella era la primera vez que lo hacía.

La joven también estaba algo sonrojada, pero evitó pensar en la situación. Ambos comenzaron a bailar, esta vez más rítmicamente. El tiempo pasó rápidamente entre ellos, casi sin darse cuenta de que se acercaba la medianoche.

De repente, la música se detuvo y el componente principal de la orquesta se acercó al micrófono con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Atentos! ¡Vienen los fuegos artificiales!

Aeris abrió mucho los ojos y la boca y tomó con fuerza la mano de Cloud.

-¡Cloud, los fuegos! - exclamó ella, mirando rápidamente al cielo. El rubio la miró, enternecido. Hasta ese año, la joven siempre había visto los fuegos a través de la ventana de su cuarto y verlos en persona era algo que la emocionaba.

Entonces, empezaron a estallar los fuegos en el oscuro cielo de la noche. Algunos eran rojos, otros verdes, otros tenían forma de palmera, otros de corazón y otros de estrella. Aeris los miraba, maravillada. Verlos de cerca era muchísimo mejor que desde su dormitorio. Sentir el fuerte sonido del estallido de los fuegos la emocionaba.

Sin embargo, algo llamó la atención de Aeris, desviando su vista de los fuegos. Algunas parejas habían dejado de mirar el cielo y se daban pequeños besos de amor, para luego volver a mirar los fuegos.

Decidida, Aeris tomó el rostro de Cloud, que sin esperarlo, se sobresaltó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron, ella le sonrió y él le devolvió ligeramente la sonrisa, sonrojado. Aeris era tan diferente…

A la mañana siguiente, Aeris sintió en su puerta como alguien llamaba. Despertó lentamente, mientras los tímidos rayos de sol del amanecer se abrían paso a través de las cortinas de su elegante cuarto.

-Adelante…-musitó, sobándose los ojos y desperezándose.

Entonces entró a su cuarto una mujer bajita, con algunas arrugas, de ojos grandes y marrones y con un moño, ataviada de verde. Se trataba de Elmyra, el ama de llaves de la casa y confidente de Aeris. Ella era la única de la casa que sabía que la joven tenía novio.

-Buenos días, querida - dijo Elmyra, con una bandeja de desayuno entre sus manos.

-Buenos días - dijo ella, con una sonrisa dulce.

Elmyra se acercó a ella y dejó la bandeja de desayuno sobre la mesa, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la joven, acariciando sus cabellos castaños, suaves.

-¿Qué tal anoche en la verbena? - preguntó Elmyra, mientras Aeris tomaba un poco de zumo. La muchacha la miró, emocionada.

-¡Me lo pasé genial nana! - dijo ella, ya que así se refería a Elmyra, como su nana. - El baile, los algodones de azúcar, los fuegos artificiales…¡todo!

-¿Bailaste? - preguntó la mujer.

-Si, ¡con Cloud! - contó Aeris.

Elmyra rió. Sabía lo tímido que era Cloud y le sorprendía que el joven hubiese accedido, pero supuso que por amor uno hace cosas que nunca haría.

-¡Qué milagro!

-Algún día conseguiré que pierda la timidez, nana. - aseguró Aeris, con una sonrisa. - Y me regaló esta rosa…

-Es muy bonita - dijo Elmyra, con una sonrisa. Le gustaba ver a la joven, que era como su hija, tan feliz.

Sin embargo, Aeris escondió rápidamente la rosa bajo la almohada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, dejando paso a su madre. Se trataba de una elegante señora que llevaba un vestido rosa oscuro, con los cabellos castaños sueltos cayendo en ondas tras su espalda y sus grandes ojos verdes, que denotaban firmeza. Físicamente, se parecía mucho a Aeris.

-Buenos días, hija - dijo Ifalna, la madre de Aeris, acercándose a su hija y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, mamá - saludó ella, con cariño.

-Imagino que lo habrás pasado muy bien anoche, dada la hora en la que volviste a casa - dijo Ifalna, cruzándose de brazos.

-Mami… - comenzó Aeris.

-Elmyra, ya puedes retirarte - dijo Ifalna, mirando a la mujer, quien rápidamente se levantó y se marchó.

Una vez se hubo ido, fue el turno de Aeris de hablar.

-Mamá, no entiendo por qué eres así con Elmyra. Ella me ha cuidado siempre y es buena y amable.

-No estábamos hablando de eso. ¿No te dije que estuvieras en casa a las doce? - preguntó la madre, con cierta severidad.

-Pero es que si volvía a las doce me perdería los fuegos artificiales…

-Los has visto todos estos años desde tu ventana. Este año podrías haberlo hecho también. Pero bueno… no hablemos de eso. Tienes que prepararte, vístete elegante. Va a venir una familia a visitarnos y quiero que conozcas a su hijo. - ordenó su madre, disponiéndose a salir del cuarto.

-¿Y no puedo dormir un poco más? - preguntó Aeris, con inocencia. Sin embargo, su madre ya había salido del cuarto.

La joven suspiró profundamente. ¿Por qué sus padres tenían que ser tan estrictos?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas! Aquí estoy con un nuevo episodio que espero que les guste!**

 **Conejoluigi: mi querido lector! Muchísimas gracias por aparecer en esta nueva historia! Si, hay nuevos personajes, nuevo entorno y nueva historia! Espero mejorar en este nuevo fic y espero tus comentarios pronto! Muchos besos y abrazos!**

 **Capítulo 2**

Aeris bajó las escaleras una vez se hubo vestido. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino con un broche plateado en el pecho. Era uno de sus vestidos favoritos y, aquel día, quería estar elegante ya que vendría una familia a conocerlos. Seguramente se trataba de otro de los negocios de su padre, quién se dedicaba a hacer diversas investigaciones y que eran muy bien pagadas por las distintas empresas del mundo.

La muchacha se encontró a Elmyra preparando unas copas de vino para los futuros invitados, intentando dejar todo a punto y a la perfección para que, cuando éstos llegasen, se encontrasen con una casa de ensueño. Mientras tanto, Ifalna daba vueltas alrededor del salón, haciendo un listado mental de todo lo que tenía que hacer cuando llegasen los invitados: saludar con la mano al caballero y con un beso en la mejilla a la señora.

Mientras tanto, su padre estaba ajustándose la corbata. Iba también muy elegante, con una camisa azul y una corbata blanca. A través de sus gafas, se podían entrever unos profundos ojos marrones, serios, pero serenos. El espeso bigote negro tapaba sus finos labios y contrastaba con su tez, pálida.

-Buenos días, papá - dijo Aeris, dando un beso en la mejilla a su progenitor, el cual sonrió abiertamente.

-Buenos días hija. ¿Cómo lo has pasado en la verbena? - preguntó su padre.

-Bien, papá, vi los fuegos artificiales y…

Pero antes de que la joven pudiera decir algo más, sonó el timbre del hogar. Inmediatamente, sus padres ocuparon un puesto en el salón, cada uno en una posición distinta, como intentando parecer casuales. Aeris miró confundida la escena, sin saber que hacer. Entonces Ifalna hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Elmyra, quien se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

En ese momento, se adentraron en la majestuosa casa una familia compuesta por los padres y un hijo, unos años mayor que Aeris o, al menos, en apariencia. La madre llevaba un moño bajo, de intenso color negro y sus ojos eran celestes. Iba elegantemente vestida, con un vestido verde claro. Su marido también tenía los cabellos negros y los ojos azul grisáceo y llevaba camisa beige.

Pero el hijo había llamado completamente la atención de la joven Aeris. Iba también vestido de manera formal. Sus cabellos eran largos y negros, como el azabache, y un mechón caía distraído sobre su frente. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color azul. Cuando entró en el hogar y centró su vista en Aeris, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. La joven se la devolvió, con cierta timidez.

-Profesor Gast, que placer conocerle - dijo el hombre, estrechando la mano del padre de Aeris con fuerza. El Profesor respondió al saludo con una firme sonrisa.

-Le presento a mi esposa, Ifalna - rápidamente, Ifalna se acercó al hombre y estrechó su mano y besó la mejilla de la mujer. - y esta es mi hija, Aeris.

Aeris imitó el comportamiento de su madre. Estaba acostumbrada a conocer a familias de alta sociedad debido al trabajo de su padre y se sabía el protocolo a seguir de memoria. Llegó a la altura del hijo de la familia y dubitativa, estrechó su mano. Mientras tanto, los padres de ambos intercambiaron miradas.

-Si gustan acompañarnos al comedor y tomar algo - invitó Ifalna, acompañando a los presentes hacia el comedor, donde les esperaban las copas de vino, ya servidas por Elmyra.

Una vez estuvieron allí, todos comenzaron a charlar animadamente. En ese instante, el hijo de la familia se acercó a Aeris.

-Así que se llama Aeris. - inició él, con una sonrisa en sus finos labios. La joven asintió, comedida. -Mi nombre es Zack. Veo que nuestros padres se están llevando muy bien. - dijo Zack, mirando hacia los presentes con una sonrisa. Aeris siguió su mirada y también sonrió, levemente.

-Mis padres tienen facilidad de palabra. Logran convencer a cualquier persona con lo que dicen. - comentó Aeris, algo desanimada. En ese instante, Zack la miró, algo preocupado.

-Déjeme decirle que no suena muy convencida, Aeris. - inquirió él, analizándola con la mirada.

-Oh, no es eso. Es solo que debe de ser muy difícil mantener la compostura con todo tipo de personas. Ya sabe. Llevarse bien con todo el mundo. - suspiró ella.

-Bueno. No son sólo negocios científicos de lo que hablan nuestros padres - comentó él, mirando a su alrededor. Aeris lo miró, arqueando una ceja, sin comprender a qué se refería. - ¿Sabe? Creo que intentan que nos casemos - dijo él, con cierta broma en su tono de voz.

La joven lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Casarse ella con áquel hombre que acababa de conocer? Debía de estar burlándose de ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-Usted debe estar bromeando - insistió Aeris, confusa.

-No sé que decirle. Conozco a mis padres. Y estamos en los años cincuenta, señorita Aeris. Todavía nuestros padres deciden por nosotros en muchas cuestiones. - afirmó Zack.

-¿Cuestiones como cuáles? - preguntó ella, inocentemente, provocando una ligera risa en él.

-Pues, por ejemplo, quién es la esposa adecuada. Qué clase de familia tienes que tener. Incluso hasta como tienes que hablar. - dijo él, clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de ella. La muchacha se sintió algo intimidada y se sonrojó.

-Pues yo no quiero casarme todavía. ¡Tengo 17 años! Creo que es pronto. - murmuró Aeris. Zack volvió a reír. Aquella joven le parecía tan inocente y bella. No era como las que había conocido en anteriores ocasiones.

-Empezarán a preparar el terreno. - comentó él.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo me entiendo - dijo Zack, riendo entre dientes. - Por cierto, ¿estudia?

-Sí, claro. Como todas las jóvenes de mi ciudad.

-Eso es bueno.

-Y…¿usted? ¿A qué se dedica? - preguntó ella, con cierta curiosidad. Lo cierto era que aquel chico llamaba su atención por momentos.

-Mi padre - comenzó él, mirando a su progenitor, quien hablaba animadamente con el padre de Aeris - es dueño de la compañía Shin - Ra. Y yo trabajo con él. O para él, según se mire. Digamos que cuando él deje la empresa, yo pasaré a ser el dueño.

-Vaya. Entonces usted tiene que ser un hombre importante - concluyó Aeris.

Sin embargo, Zack negó con la cabeza, mientras se pasaba una alargada mano por el suave cabello negro.

-Mi padre tiene todo el protagonismo y los méritos. Aeris, yo soy una simple marioneta en este mundo. Hago lo que mis padres me dicen. Nada más. - dijo él, con cierta pesadumbre.

Aeris se enterneció instantáneamente. Comprendía a la perfección al hombre que se encontraba ante sus ojos, ya que ella siempre había tenido que encajar obligatoriamente en los moldes que sus padres le imponían. Siempre había sido obediente y había hecho lo que ellos pedían y siempre trataba de cumplir sus expectativas, aunque con el paso de los años, hubiera conseguido abrir un poco la brecha que separaba la disciplina de la libertad. No obstante, Aeris sabía muy bien que esa brecha seguía bastante forjada a fuego, puesto que no podría decirle a sus padres que tenía una relación con Cloud. Para ellos, sería impensable que su única hija estuviese con alguien que no tenía una alta posición social o un renombre, sino un simple y futuro aprendiz de soldado. Nunca lo permitirían y eso era lo que a ella más le dolía. Estar a escondidas con él, no poder disfrutar de una relación libre y abierta con el chico de su vida.

-Mis padres son iguales a los suyos. - dijo Aeris, provocando que Zack la mirase repentinamente. Tras un momento de silencio, el joven habló.

-Pero supongo que lo que nos piden que hagamos es lo mejor para nosotros. Ellos ya han pasado por ésto. - dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza en un intento de reforzar sus palabras.

" _Lo mejor para nosotros…"_ pensó Aeris. " _Lo mejor…¿para quién?"_.

-Vaya hija - dijo Ifalna, irrumpiendo entre los dos jóvenes - veo que ya has conocido al hijo menor de estos señores - comentó ella.

-¿Hijo menor? - preguntó Aeris, con curiosidad.

-Sí. Tengo un hermano mayor que se llama Angeal, pero ya no suele acudir a estas reuniones. Es un alma libre - dijo Zack, bromista. Aeris rió.

-Un alma libre. Tiene que ser maravilloso - comentó ella.

-El mundo no está como para ser un alma libre, querida -dijo Ifalna, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Aeris - es mejor ir con cuidado y con paciencia.

-Sí, mamá… - murmuró ella. Zack, mientras tanto, observaba la escena, analizando la situación.

-Señora Ifalna - intervino entonces - ¿le importa si Aeris me enseña la ciudad? Nunca he estado en Costa del Sol.

Ifalna miró a Zack, desprevenida, ya que no esperaba tal insinuación. Sin embargo, pensó que esa sería una buena oportunidad para que ambos jóvenes se conocieran más profundamente y aceptó. Además, Zack era bastante de su agrado.

-Sí. Por supuesto. Pero volved pronto. No quiero que tus padres se incomoden - dijo Ifalna, con una sonrisa.

Zack asintió, también sonriente y tanto Aeris como él salieron juntos de la lujosa casa de la familia. Ambos comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Qué quiere que le enseñe? ¿La playa? ¿La Plaza de la Estrella? - preguntó Aeris, mientras caminaban.

-La Plaza de la Estrella estaría bien. Pero no sólamente quiero que me enseñe la ciudad. También quiero que me enseñe algo más de usted.

-¿De mi? - inquirió ella, mientras se encaminaban hacia la Plaza.

-Sí. No he podido evitar fijarme en su mirada mientras su madre hablaba. - comentó él, mirándola de reojo. Esperaba no ser imprudente con sus preguntas, pero Zack era intrépido y curioso, no podía evitarlo.

-Oh… bueno. Es difícil intentar ser un alma libre en un mundo cerrado - dijo simplemente Aeris.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-No sé… si sea apropiado contárselo, apenas nos conocemos. - comentó ella, mirando al suelo.

-Soy de confianza. Y me gustaría ser su amigo - dijo él, con una media sonrisa.

Aeris se sonrió también, algo sonrojada. Aquel chico, Zack… había resultado ser de su agrado.

-Verá… mis padres siempre me han sobreprotegido. Todos los años se celebra la Verbena de las Flores Blancas aquí y… ¡este año fue el primer año que pude ir en persona! El resto de veces…tenía que ver los fuegos artificiales a través de la ventana.

-¿Cómo dice? - rió él - Entiendo…sus padres la ven como la niña de la casa aún. Es joven, ya se les pasará.

-Lo dice como si usted fuera un anciano - replicó Aeris, risueña.

-Tengo 23 años. Me hago mayor - dijo Zack, fingiendo caminar con un bastón mientras tosía. Aeris no pudo evitar reír.

Mientras la joven le enseñaba a Zack todos los parajes de la pequeña ciudad, los jóvenes iban contándose anécdotas de sus vidas, conociéndose un poco mejor. Ambos reían con sus historias y se sentían en confianza, cómodos. Sin embargo, llegó el momento de regresar a casa.

No obstante, antes de entrar al hogar de Aeris, Zack se detuvo.

-Ojalá pudiera tener más días como el de hoy, Aeris - dijo él - Al principio, no estaba muy convencido de la idea de mis padres.

-¿La idea? - preguntó ella. Sin embargo, él sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-Tonterías mías. Espero volver a verla pronto - dijo él, acercándose a la muchacha y besando su mejilla con delicadeza.

De repente y sin poder controlarlo, Aeris se sonrojó. Aquel muchacho era muy agradable y le gustaba hablar con él.

-Yo también - dijo ella, con una dulce sonrisa.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy buenas! Aquí estoy, con un nuevo episodio! Espero que les guste!**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida lectora! Ya te echaba de menos por los reviews! Que alegría verte de nuevo por aquí! Jiji no te preocupes por haberte olvidado lo importante es que estás de nuevo en mi historia, te extrañé! Sii, a mi también me encantan las historias de época y para el argumento que tengo en mente para este fic, ambientarla en esa fecha es lo que mejor me viene jiji Aunque puedo adelantarte que avanzaremos en el tiempo, no mucho, pero sí algo, ya que es lo adecuado para la historia! Me alegro muchísimo que te hayan gustado los dos episodios! Tus dudas sobre como se conocieron Cloud y Aeris espero que se vean resueltas en este capítulo! Y me alegro mucho que te gustase la escena de la caminata en la playa, la verdad me sentía muy inspirada ese día! Y aunque mi pareja favorita es Clerith, no faltará en este fic algo de Zack y Aeris jiji aunque siempre primando el Cleris porque me gusta mucho ^^Bueno cielo, espero que te guste este episodio, muchos abrazos!**

 **Conejoluigi: Si, se que te cambiaste el nombre, querido lector, espero memorizarlo pronto para empezar a llamarte por tu nuevo nombre! ¿Así que estás escribiendo un fic nuevo? ¿Cómo se llamará? ¿De que tratará? ¡Cuentamelo todo que tengo curiosidad! Y espero que te vaya genial por supuesto! Te dejaré algún comentario apoyandote cuando la escribas jiji Y con respecto a tus dudas de lo que pueda pasar en este fic, tranquilo que todo llegará querido lector! Todas tus dudas se irán viendo resueltas, por ahora disfruta del fic que ya sabes como escribo yo: lentito para que todo se pueda apreciar más jiji muchos besitos y abrazos y gracias por comentar!**

 **Capítulo 3**

Aeris y Zack regresaron a casa y, tras una larga despedida, los padres de él y el moreno se marcharon. Una vez se hubieron ido, Ifalna miró a Aeris con una alegría inusitada en su rostro.

-Zack es un chico encantador, ¿no crees? - preguntó su madre, con una pequeña sonrisa. La joven Aeris la miró, algo dubitativa. No terminaba de gustarle aquella repentina alegría de su madre. Todo parecía indicar que estaba tramando algo más.

-Sí. Es una buena persona, por lo que he podido hablar con él.

-Entonces todo parece marchar sobre ruedas - dijo el Profesor Gast, acercándose a ambas mujeres con una sonrisa comedida en su rostro, mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

-¿Sobre ruedas? - cuestionó Aeris, cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba a sus progenitores.

—-

Cloud se encontraba volviendo a casa, después de hacer los recados para su madre, quien ultimamente se encontraba muy atareada y casi no tenía tiempo para salir de casa. La madre de Cloud era costurera y se dedicaba a hacer vestidos a las mujeres de Costa del Sol. Era muy conocida en el pueblo por sus vestidos, pero también por su humildad y buen carácter. Todas las mujeres la admiraban por haber podido sacar sola adelante a su hijo, después de que su marido falleciese en un terrible accidente laboral.

Mientras caminaba pensativo, vio algo que llamó su atención. Se trataba de un clavel blanco que nacía de un pequeño trozo de hierba que había en el suelo. Entonces, el joven de cabellos rubios lo observó fijamente, mientras venían a él los recuerdos que esa flor le traían.

" _Era una tarde tranquila, como cualquier otra. Sin embargo, había algo en el ambiente que le hacía sentir a Cloud que aquel día sería diferente. Caminaba por las calles con su solicitud para alistarse a SOLDADO bajo el brazo. La rellenaría en cuanto llegase a casa. Bueno, primero debía hablar con su madre para explicarle su decisión y que ella la aceptase. Seguramente, después de mucho llanto, acabaría cediendo, puesto que era lo mejor para los dos._

 _Hacía mucho tiempo que el trabajo como costurera de su joven madre no daba para mantenerlos lo suficientemente bien a ambos y Cloud era consciente de que su progenitora no daba abasto. Por eso, quería ayudarla y la mejor forma era alistándose a SOLDADO. De aquella manera, no viviría en su hogar y todo el dinero que ganase su madre sería para ella, ya que no tendría dos bocas que alimentar._

 _Entonces, Cloud salió de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que, frente a él, caminaba una joven de cabellos castaños que leía un libro. La joven parecía ensimismada en su lectura, sin darse cuenta como un par de zafiros la observaban fijamente._

 _Cloud sabía perfectamente quien era aquella muchacha. Se trataba de Aeris, la única hija del famoso Profesor Gast, el hombre que, con solo vender su casa, podría alimentar a todos los niños del mundo._

 _La hermosa Aeris. Tan hermosa como inalcanzable, se decía Cloud siempre que la veía. Y es que la joven le gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, a pesar de que sólo había intercambiado con ella simples miradas. Pero no dejaba de impresionarle, puesto que siempre tenía una sonrisa para él, saliera el sol por donde saliera._

 _De repente, al pasar la hoja de su libro, a la joven se le cayó un clavel blanco del mismo. Cloud se dio cuenta de ello y, rápidamente, se agachó para recoger la flor. Se trataba de una flor disecada, pero muy bonita. El rubio la observó, mientras la hacía girar entre sus dedos. Quizá aquella flor no era de importancia para la joven, quizá sí._

 _Sin saber como, ni por qué, se armó de valor para hacer lo que, desde hacía mucho tiempo, deseaba._

 _-Eh, ¡señorita! - exclamó él, haciendo que la joven se girase aprubtamente, sacada del mundo de imaginación en el que se encontraba inmersa. Entonces, Aeris sonrió y miró con ojos brillantes al joven que acababa de llamar su atención._

 _Se trataba de Cloud, un muchacho que le gustaba observar a escondidas. Siempre con su carismático pelo alborotado, del color del sol, con aquellos ojos determinados y firmes, del color del mar y aquel rictus serio que lo hacía parecer mucho mayor de la edad que tenía. Aquel muchacho que siempre le atraía al verlo._

 _-¿Sí? - dijo ella, con dulzura._

 _-Se le ha caído… - musitó él, alzando la flor para que la joven pudiera verla bien._

 _-¡Oh! - dijo ella, acercándose rápidamente a él y tomando la flor. - ¡Muchísimas gracias! Siempre la uso como marcapáginas._

 _Qué extraño marcapáginas…pensó Cloud, sin embargo, algo dentro de sí hizo que se riera._

 _-¿Qué le parece tan divertido? - preguntó ella, sin comprender._

 _-Nada, nada. Usa una flor como marcapáginas. Qué peculiar. - comentó él, risueño._

 _-Sí… - entonces Aeris estalló a reír - ¡no lo había pensado! Le ha salvado la vida a mi marcapáginas. ¿Cómo puedo agradecérselo?_

 _Rápidamente, Cloud sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia._

 _-No es nada - murmuró él._

 _-Para mi es muy importante - repuso ella. - Mm…déjeme pensar… No está bien que las señoritas digamos esto pero … - dijo ella, con una risa maliciosa - ¿qué tal una cita?_

 _Cloud se quedó mirándola, completamente sorprendido._

 _-Hagamos como que usted me la ha pedido a mi. - dijo Aeris, traviesa. - Entonces no quedará tan mal. De acuerdo, si insiste…acepto su cita. - contestó ella, dejando a Cloud aún más perplejo si cabía esa posibilidad. - Oh, ¿que nos veamos mañana a las cinco en la Plaza de la Estrella? Perfecto, ahí estaré, señor Cloud._

 _-¿Cómo…? Espere, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? - dijo él._

 _-¡Nos vemos mañana, señor Cloud! - dijo ella, marchándose corriendo de la escena."_

Cloud se sonrió a sí mismo al recordar como había conocido a Aeris. Desde siempre le había parecido una muchacha diferente a las demás, que evitaba, en la medida de lo posible, dejarse llevar por los convencionalismos de la época en la que estaban inmersos. Y eso, le apasionaba. La mejor decisión que había tomado en mucho tiempo había sido recoger aquella flor del suelo.

—-

-Sí, sobre ruedas, Aeris - dijo el Profesor Gast, con una media sonrisa.

-Verás, hija - comenzó Ifalna - los padres de Zack se llevan muy bien con nosotros. Y, además de los negocios que tenemos entre manos, habíamos pensado que quizá sea un excelente marido para tí.

-¿Marido? ¿Para mí? - preguntó Aeris, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

-Por supuesto. Ya estás acercandote a una edad, Aeris. Es hora de que empecemos a buscar una pareja para tí. - dijo Ifalna, cruzándose de brazos.

Tras un momento de silencio, en el que mil dudas no dejaban de asolar a la joven de ojos verdes, ésta comenzó a hablar, con voz trémula.

-Mamá, creo que sería lo justo que sea yo quien elija con quien pasar el resto de mi vida. ¿No es así? - cuestionó Aeris, mirando a sus padres, quienes se miraban entre sí sin entender.

-Aeris, eres demasiado joven como para saber qué es lo mejor para ti. - intervino el Profesor Gast. -Por eso, creemos que Zack es un gran candidato para ser tu esposo.

-¡Esto es surrealista! - exclamó Aeris - Acabo de conocerlo y ya pensáis que pueda ser mi esposo. ¿Cómo se os ocurre semejante cosa? - inquirió ella, mientras se mordía el labio.

-Es lo mejor para ti. Somos tus padres y mientras vivas con nosotros, harás lo que te digamos. - dijo el Profesor Gast, intentando zanjar el tema.

Pero Aeris siempre había sido una muchacha luchadora que no soportaba las injusticias. Y en aquel momento, tenía la sensación de estar viviendo una.

-¿Lo mejor para mi? Papá, ni siquiera estoy enamorada de él. Tú te casaste con mamá por amor, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿no debería de sentir yo lo mismo por el que sea mi futuro esposo?

-No tienes por qué casarte todavía si no quieres. - intervino Ifalna - Podemos dejarte tiempo para que conozcas a Zack.

Aeris dejó caer sus brazos, chasqueando la lengua.

-Esto es inaudito - musitó ella, mirando a todas partes, intentando buscar una salida para aquella situación que la agobiaba por momentos.

-No lo es, hija. Cuando seas madre, entenderás lo que estamos haciendo por ti. Además, no hay un mejor hombre para tí en toda la ciudad aparte de Zack. - insistió su madre, intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

Tras un momento de silencio en el que Aeris había esquivado la mirada de sus padres, la joven decidió hablar.

-Sí que lo hay… - musitó ella.

-¿Cómo? - preguntó el Profesor Gast, intentando entender a su hija.

-¡Si que hay una persona mejor que Zack! Alguien a quien quiero de verdad. - exclamó la joven, con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Aeris, hija, no sé que es lo que estás diciendo pero espero que sea otra de tus ocurrencias…-comenzó Ifalna, pero Aeris la detuvo.

-No es ninguna ocurrencia, mamá. ¿Queréis que me case? Está bien. Pero me casaré con el hombre al que quiero en estos momentos.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿quién? - inquirió Ifalna, mirando con dureza a su hija.

-Cloud Strife, mamá. Él es el hombre al que quiero y con el que me casaré algún día. Ni con Zack ni con nadie. Con él. Porque es mi novio y nos queremos. - dijo Aeris, temblorosa, mientras miraba a sus padres con cierto temor.

De repente y, sin que a Aeris le diese tiempo de reaccionar, Ifalna abofeteó el rostro de su hija, mientras apretaba los labios con dureza. Su joven hija la miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin comprender a qué había venido ese golpe.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirnos una cosa así a tu padre y a mi? - exclamó Ifalna, terriblemente enfadada.

-Ifalna, por favor… - dijo el Profesor Gast, intentando calmar a su esposa. Pero era demasiado tarde. La caja de pandora acababa de abrirse y amenazaba con expulsar a todos sus demonios.

-¿Cómo has podido fijarte en el hijo de… de esa… costurera pobre y muerta de hambre?

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso, mamá! Ella es una mujer valiente que ha sacado a su hijo adelante. Y él es un muchacho amable y bueno. ¡No lo conoces! - chilló Aeris.

-¡No me hace falta conocerlo! ¡No son como nosotros! ¡No están a nuestra altura!

-¿Y qué es estar a nuestra altura, mamá? ¿Ser unos ricos que sólo tienen eso, dinero?

-¡Basta, Aeris! No pienso permitir que me hables de esa manera. ¡Recuerda que soy tu madre! - gritó Elmyra.

-Parad las dos de una vez - insistió el Profesor Gast. Ifalna iba a hablar de nuevo, pero el Profesor se impuso con fuerza - ¡He dicho que paréis! Ifalna, será mejor que no digas nada más. Y tú, Aeris… olvidate de ese muchacho para siempre. Tu futuro ya está decidido y el hijo de los Strife…no entra en él. - concluyó el Profesor Gast.

-Pero, papá… -musitó Aeris, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, la joven se asustó repentinamente, al igual que su madre, puesto que sin previo aviso, el Profesor Gast se llevó una mano a su corazón, mientras jadeaba.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Ifalna, mientras el profesor gemía de dolor.

-Sí…sí…es sólo este corazón que… ya sabes como se porta a veces.

-Deberíamos ir al médico cuanto antes. - insistió su esposa.

-No…no es necesario…estáre bien - dijo el profesor, mientras se erguía.

-Papá, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Aeris, preocupada.

-Será mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto. Si esto le ha pasado a tu padre, es por el disgusto que nos acabas de dar. - dijo Ifalna, con dureza.

Aeris apretó los labios, conteniendo las lágrimas, mientras se marchaba corriendo hacia su cuarto, en la soledad.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	4. Chapter 4

**Muy buenas! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! Actualicé pronto por que creo que esta semana no podré actualizar hasta finales de la misma ya que tengo recaditos pendientes que hacer! :(**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida lectora! Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado tanto el episodio! Me esfuerzo cada día porque así sea jiji ^^Bueno, la verdad es que nuestra pobre Aeris está sufriendo ser una muchacha adelantada a su tiempo teniendo unos padres tan arraigados a su epoca :( Y si, ella es muy coqueta siempre y quise plasmarlo en este fic, ya que Cloud digamos que es más pasivo y tímido y sería difícil que saliese de él proponer una cita tan fácilmente jiji Espero que te guste este nuevo episodio que te traigo y en cuanto tenga un ratito, seguiré leyendo tu historia que me tiene muy enganchada! Me encanta! jiji muchas gracias por comentar, te mando mil besos y abrazos! ^^**

 **ElCJLokoshom21: mi querido lector! Por lo que veo ese nuevo fic que estás preparando trae muchas cositas interesantes! A mi también me gusta el drama jiji así que en cuanto lo publiques avisame! Y estaré por ahí para leerlo y apoyarte! Espero que te guste este nuevo episodio y recibir tus comentarios que siempre son muy buenos! Muchos besos y abrazos!**

 **Capítulo 4**

Aeris se abrazó mientras yacía en la cama, llorando. No terminaba de entender bien lo que acababa de suceder en su familia, pero le daba la sensación de que todos se habían vuelto locos. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que más le preocupaba de todo…

Su padre estaba enfermo. El Profesor Gast tenía alguna especie de problema de corazón que, hasta ahora, sólo sus padres sabían, pero que ella no había notado. Se sentía asustada, quizá lo que le había dicho su madre era cierto: ella había provocado ese achaque que podría haber sido mortal.

De repente, la joven escuchó unas voces provenir de la planta baja de la casa. La muchacha se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta, dejándola entreabierta. Se trataba de sus padres.

-Ese Strife… - decía su madre - ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes, cariño? ¿Dónde lo ve? ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, Ifalna. - respondió serenamente su padre - Son jóvenes. Saben como escabullirse de los padres. Nosotros también hacíamos eso cuando teníamos su edad.

-¡Pero no de esa manera! ¡Nuestros padres aceptaban nuestra relación! - replicó ella. Aeris sintió una punzada en su corazón. Esa era la gran diferencia entre sus padres y ella. Sus abuelos habían aceptado la relación entre el Profesor Gast e Ifalna. Pero sus padres nunca aceptarían su relación entre ella y Cloud.

-Quizá sea un buen muchacho…- dijo de repente el Profesor. Aeris abrió mucho los ojos, esperanzada. ¿Podía ser que…?

-Pero cariño, ¿te has vuelto loco? No podemos permitir que nuestra hija esté con cualquier pelagato que se le aparezca por delante. Ya se le pasará. Aún es demasiado joven y puede olvidar. - zanjó su madre.

Sin embargo, lo que Ifalna no sabía era que su hija no estaba dispuesta a olvidar. No estaba dispuesta a olvidar al hombre que la hacía sentir libre, que la hacía sentirse querida, que la hacía creer que la felicidad podía existir.

Rápidamente, tomó una decisión. Ifalna había dicho que, mientras viviera en su casa, tendría que hacer lo que ella dijese. Pero si se marchaba… eso sería otra historia.

Aeris sacó una pequeña maleta de debajo de la cama, la que siempre usaba para sus viajes familiares a diferentes lugares del mundo. Con rapidez, la llenó con un par de vestidos y zapatos. Tenía que ser veloz y silenciosa, de lo contrario, sus padres la descubrirían y su plan no funcionaría.

Sí, tenía un plan. Y ese plan era marcharse con Cloud lo antes posible y lo más lejos de Costa del Sol. Aeris avanzó por toda su gran habitación, echando a la maleta pertenencias que pudieran hacerle falta el día de mañana. No podría volver a su casa a buscarlas, así que tenía que pensar con delicadeza que llevarse.

Entonces, algo la hizo detenerse en medio de su habitación. Sin querer, había fijado su vista en un portarretrato en blanco y negro que se encontraba sobre su mesita de noche. Se trataba de una fotografía de cuando ella tenía 6 años, abrazada por sus padres, quienes miraban sonriente a la cámara. La joven sintió su corazón quebrarse. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde aquella fotografía…

Se preguntó entonces si realmente tenía el valor suficiente para huir de su casa. Para hacerles aquel daño a sus padres. Sabía que les dolería aquel acto, aunque recordó las palabras de su madre. Si ella solamente daba disgustos…entonces marcharse sería la mejor opción.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación, provocando que se asustase.

-¿Quién es? - preguntó ella, con voz temblorosa, mientras escondía la maleta tras de si.

-Soy yo, hija. Elmyra. - dijo una voz dulce desde el otro lado de la puerta. Aeris cerró los ojos, soltando un pequeño suspiro. Elmyra era su confidente…quizá a ella podría contarle su plan.

-Adelante…-musitó Aeris.

Elmyra se adentró en el cuarto de la joven y observó la escena. Ropa descolocada, pertenencias desordenadas, todo era un caos. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, tras la joven, había una maleta que estaba llenándose cada vez más de cosas. Elmyra se llevó una mano al pecho, angustiada.

-¡Aeris! No estarás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad? - exclamó la mujer, intentando deshacer la maleta de la joven, pero ella la detuvo rápidamente.

-Sh. Elmyra, por favor. No hagas tanto escándalo. Entiende…-dijo ella, mientras forcejeaba con la mujer por un vestido - entiende que es lo mejor. - finalizó, tomando el vestido entre sus manos.

-¿Lo mejor para quién? - susurró Elmyra.

-Para todos. - murmuró Aeris - ¿No lo ves, nana? Si me voy podré ser feliz con Cloud. Y mis padres podrán quedarse tranquilos porque no tendrán una hija rebelde a la que estar regañando todos los días. Y mi padre se podrá curar del corazón porque ya no le daré disgustos.

-¿Y Cloud sabe que pretendes irte con él? - cuestionó Elmyra, cruzándose de brazos. Aeris se detuvo en un instante, abriendo mucho los ojos. Lo cierto era que no había informado a su compañero de sus planes repentinos.

-Supongo que no le importará. - añadió Aeris, echando más ropa a la maleta.

-Aeris, ¡esto es una locura! Además, no vas a aliviar a tus padres, les causarás un disgusto aún mayor.

-No estoy segura de eso, Elmyra.

-Irte no es la mejor opción - insistió ella.

De repente, Aeris se detuvo y tomó a la mujer por los hombros, mirándola fijamente.

-Elmyra, ¿me quieres? - preguntó ella.

-Claro que sí. - afirmó la mujer, con total seguridad.

-Entonces deja que haga esto. Deja que viva. Que sea feliz. Sé que lo que estoy haciendo es lo mejor. Por favor … - suplicó Aeris.

Elmyra la miró, frunciendo los labios. Sabía que la marcha de Aeris supondría más de un problema en la familia y que todo no sería tan fácil. Sin embargo…comprendía muy bien a la joven y deseó, por un instante, haber tenido en su juventud el valor de aquella muchacha. Estaba segura que, de haberlo tenido, hubieran cambiado muchas cosas en su vida…

-Está bien…pero yo no sé nada. - dijo Elmyra. Aeris se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola, con ilusión.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias - dijo Aeris, mientras reforzaba su abrazo.

-Cuídate mucho, hija. - replicó Elmyra, mirando con tristeza a la muchacha. En el fondo, no se sentía muy segura de si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero quería ver a la joven feliz.

-Lo haré. Tú también cuidate, Elmyra. - contestó Aeris, abrazando nuevamente a su nana. Tras un momento, la mujer salió del cuarto de la muchacha, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella.

-Perdóname, Dios, por lo que acabo de hacer. No sé si será lo correcto. Pero protégela. - dijo Elmyra, llevándose una mano al corazón.

—-

-Cloud, hijo. Menos mal que llegas. - dijo la madre de Cloud, acercándose a su hijo y dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-¿Va todo bien, mamá? - preguntó él, preocupado.

-Sí, hijo, sí. Quédate tranquilo. Es sólo que tengo una buena noticia para ti. - contestó ella, con alegría.

-¿Y de qué se trata? - inquirió él, acostándose en su cama, como acostumbraba a hacer siempre que hablaba con su madre.

-Verás… sé que estabas buscando un trabajo para poder pagar la inscripción a SOLDADO que…bueno…no podemos permitirnos por el momento. - dijo su madre, mientras jugaba con sus dedos, algo nerviosa.

-Lo sé, mamá. Pero no te preocupes, de verdad. Encontraré un trabajo lo más pronto posible. Y por supuesto que la mitad irá para ti, para ayudarte. - contestó Cloud, mirando a su madre con sus ojos azules, que había heredado de ella.

-No, hijo. No quiero que me ayudes. Durante todo este tiempo, has tenido que soportar mis penurias y pasar necesidades por mi culpa. Quiero que todo el dinero que ganes sea para inscribirte en SOLDADO.

-No he tenido que soportar ni pasar necesidades por tu culpa, mamá. Me has sacado adelante tú sola y te estaré siempre agradecido.

La madre de Cloud sonrió, meciendo sus cabellos rubios. La mujer pensaba que le había tocado la lotería con aquel hijo suyo. Era tan parecido a su padre…ambos serios, pero nobles y amables, dispuestos a ayudar a los demás. Tenía el rostro de su padre, aunque sus ojos y su pelo lo habían heredado de ella. Sin embargo, siempre que lo veía, le parecía ver a su difunto marido en él.

-Bueno…lo que quería decirte, hijo mío, es que leí el periódico de esta mañana y hay un trabajo como excavador en Ciudad Huesos.

-¿Ciudad Huesos? Pero…eso está muy lejos de aquí, ¿no mamá?

-Sí, algo… - repuso su madre.

-Pero, es un trabajo… supongo que podría aceptarlo, pero…

Tras un rato de silencio, la señora Strife se dispuso a hablar de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que te detiene, cariño? - preguntó ella, sentándose en la cama de su hijo.

-Dejarte aquí sola, mamá. Y…Aeris. Tampoco quiero dejarla aquí.

Su madre lo miró, enternecida.

-Tu padre era igual que tú. No le gustaba dejar a sus seres queridos atrás. Por mi no te preocupes, sé cuidarme bien sola, cariño. Y Aeris…es una buena muchacha. Estoy segura de que, vayas donde vayas, cuando vuelvas seguirá esperándote con los brazos abiertos.

-Yo también lo creo, mamá. Pero aún así… la distancia duele.

-Lo sé… - dijo ella, acariciando los cabellos de su hijo. - Pero si hay amor de verdad, no importa la distancia. - contestó ella, intentando animar a su hijo.

-Lo pensaré, mamá. Antes necesito hablar con ella y explicárselo. - dijo Cloud, sentándose en la cama.

-Tienes razón, hijo mio. - dijo la señora Strife.

Su madre sabía lo importante que era Aeris para él. Sabía que era una buena muchacha y que quería mucho a su hijo y eso le bastaba para quererla ella también. Así que decidió esperar a que su hijo hablase con su novia, ya que entendía que la situación era algo complicada. Sin embargo, había algo que siempre había preocupado a la señora Strife. Y era el muro, duro y frío, de Ifalna, la madre de Aeris y el Profesor Gast. Ambos eran señores de alta cuna, acostumbrados a los lujos y a tenerlo todo en la vida. Y, con mucho dolor, la madre de Cloud sabía que, dificilmente, su hijo sería aceptado en una familia como aquella.

De hecho, todavía la señora Strife recordaba, con pesar, como había sido su primer encuentro con Ifalna, 18 años antes.

" _El timbre de la puerta acababa de sonar hacia unos instantes, pero ya amenazaba con sonar de nuevo, esta vez, de manera más estridente._

 _-Voy - dijo la señora Strife, corriendo hacia la puerta, mientras su pequeño hijo, Cloud, de dos años, la miraba sentado en su sillita del salón. El timbre, como había previsto la señora Strife, sonó de nuevo, de manera chirriante. - ¡Voy! - exclamó, corriendo, los cabellos rubios meciéndose de un lado para otro en una larga cola de caballo._

 _Abrió jadeante la puerta para encontrarse a una imponente señorita de cabellos largos y ondulados, una firme mirada esmeralda y una belleza incomparable. Llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa, tan imponente como lujoso. No obstante, hubo un detalle que no pasó desapercibido para la joven señora Strife: el incipiente vientre de aquella señora que esperaba un bebé. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Ifalna, la esposa del Profesor Gast._

 _-Buenas tardes, señorita - dijo la señora Strife, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, se encontró como respuesta un despectivo mohín de Ifalna, que miraba todo a su alrededor, como escrutándolo._

 _-Buenas…tardes. - contestó Ifalna. - ¿Puedo pasar?_

 _-Sí, por supuesto, adelante, pase, pase. - dijo la señora Strife, haciéndose a un lado para que la mujer pudiese pasar. Ifalna reparó entonces en el bebé rubio de inmensos ojos azules que estaba sentado en el salón, frente a ellas. Debía de ser el hijo de los señores Strife. También se dio cuenta del enorme desastre que había en dicho salón: vestidos colocados en perchas a un lado de la estancia, telares sobre el sillón, una caja de alfileres sobre una banqueta y un pequeño altillo, donde se suponía, se situaban las mujeres para tomarse las medidas._

 _-¿Qué desea? - preguntó entonces la mujer rubia._

 _-Vengo a hacerme un vestido. Es para una fiesta de bienvenida a mi bebé. - dijo Ifalna, acariciando su vientre con orgullo._

 _-¿Y qué quiere que sea? - preguntó la señora Strife, con dulzura._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Ya sabe, ¿niño o niña? - inquirió la mujer._

 _-¿Y a usted qué le importa? Vengo a por un vestido, no a hablar con usted. - repuso Ifalna, con cierta dureza._

 _-Oh, entiendo. - dijo la señora Strife, acercando a la mujer al altillo. - Le tomaré sus medidas. ¿Cómo quiere que sea? ¿De cóctel, largo, fruncido?_

 _-Ya se lo he dicho. Para una fiesta. - replicó la elegante mujer, con frialdad._

 _-Ajá. Bueno… cintura…pecho… Tengo una falda por aquí, si quiere podemos probársela encima y ver si le gustan de ese tipo._

 _-Como quiera - contestó Ifalna, sacudiendo su largo cabello castaño. - Pero dése prisa. No tengo todo el día._

 _-Sí, sí, por supuesto. - la muchacha corrió a por la falda y rápidamente, se encontraba de nuevo junto a la mujer. La ayudó a ponerse la falda, pero ésta no cerraba, por lo que la señora Strife apretaba y apretaba, ante la aparente incomodidad de la mujer, que finalmente, dio un golpe a la mano de la costurera._

 _-¡No apriete tanto! ¿No ve que estoy embarazada?_

 _-Lo siento, señora…sólo intento hacer mi trabajo._

 _-Ts, tu trabajo. Se ve que te salió mal embaucar a mi marido que ahora tienes que dedicarte a esto. - dijo Ifalna, con altanería._

 _-¿Perdone? - replicó la señora Strife, molesta._

 _-No sé como mi marido pudo fijarse en tí alguna vez. Usted es una atolondrada que no sabe hacer nada. Así está… abandonada por su marido y con un hijo a cuestas. - replicó Ifalna, que sabía exactamente que el marido de la señora Strife había fallecido hacía unos meses, sin embargo, su objetivo era hacerle daño. Siempre le había tenido celos, desde que se había enterado que su marido fue novio de ella alguna vez. Ifalna no soportaba la idea de ser la segunda mujer que había pasado por la vida de su marido._

 _-¡No le permito que hable así de mi familia! Respete la memoria de mi marido. ¡Él no nos abandonó, él murió!_

 _Sin embargo, la señora Ifalna frunció los labios con desprecio._

 _-Está claro que usted no sabe hacer su trabajo. Buscaré a otra costurera con mejor reputación que usted. - dijo ella y, con estas palabras, se marchó con altanería, dejando a la joven señora Strife sin palabras."_

-…¿mamá? - dijo Cloud, llamando la atención de su madre, que desde hacía un momento estaba ausente.

-¿Si, hijo? - preguntó ella, volviendo a la realidad.

-¿En qué pensabas? Llevabas mucho tiempo callada.

-Oh, nada, nada hijo. Es que no sé que hacer de cenar - mintió ella, risueña. No hacía falta que su hijo supiera las barbaridades que había tenido que aguantar cuando era joven, ya que, aunque ella era muy querida en Costa del Sol, no todo el mundo veía con buenos ojos que una viuda sacase sola adelante a su pequeño hijo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? - preguntó Cloud, levantándose de la cama al mismo tiempo que su madre.

-No, hijo, ya has hecho bastante hoy y…

Pero de repente, la conversación se vio interrumpida por un toque en la puerta. Ambos se miraron, curiosos. ¿Quién podría ser a aquellas horas de la noche?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	5. Chapter 5

**Muy buenas! Al final pude actualizar antes jiji!**

 **ElCJLokoshom21: Mi querido lector! Si, el drama ha comenzado pronto porque lo que está sucediendo...¡es sólo el principio de la historia! Aún quedan muchas cosas por suceder, querido y todo llegará a su debido tiempo, sólo hay que tener paciencia jiji Me alegro que dejes tantos comentarios positivos sobre mi historia, ¡se agradecen muchísimo! Espero tus comentarios pronto, que siempre son muy buenos! Muchísimas gracias, besitos y abrazos!**

 **Reimy: Mi querida lectora! Cuánto tiempo sin verte por aquí! Espero que ya hayas mejorado de aquel constipado que me dijiste que tenías jiji No importa que hayas llegado en el cuarto episodio, lo importante es que estás aquí! Y sí, los padres de Aeris son bastante estrictos en esta historia, aunque como tu dices, quizá el Profesor Gast sea algo más blandito que Ifalna ! Y quien sabe lo que ocurrirá con la escapada...quizá se vea truncada, quizá no! Tus dudas se resolverán en este episodio jiji Muchísimas gracias por leerme y comentarme, te mando mil abrazos y besitos cielo!**

 **Lady Yomi: Mi querida lectora! Las gracias he de dártelas yo a ti por escribir ese fic tan bueno y bonito! Me gusta mucho y siempre quiero dejarte comentarios positivos para que te animes a escribir por que lo haces estupendamente! Y te agradezco mucho que me vayas a dedicar una mención en el próximo capítulo, para mi es un honor! Y espero llegar a ese episodio para entonces jiji! Me alegro tanto que te esté encantando mi historia! Me esfuerzo día a día por mejorar jiji y la verdad es que sí, cuando uno ama parece que es más dificil pensar adecuadamente las cosas, pero la respuesta de Cloud se verá en este capi (quizá algo impulsada por su mamá, todo sea dicho ^^) y sí, la verdad que quería mostrar a Ifalna como una mujer pretenciosa y algo arrogante, creo que le da estilo a esta historia ! Y Cloud es un trocito de cielo, siempre lo he pensado, a pesar de que quiera mostrarse duro jiji Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, fue hermoso! Te mando mil besos y abrazos!**

 **Capítulo 5**

Cloud se apresuró a abrir la puerta ante la atenta mirada de su madre, quien se encontraba algo nerviosa. ¿Quién podía ser a aquellas horas de la noche?

-¿Aeris? - dijo Cloud, sorprendido. No esperaba ver a la muchacha allí, frente a su casa y menos, a aquellas horas, dada la estricta educación a la que sus padres la tenían sometida. La joven parecía haber llorado y se encontraba exhausta, ya que la casa de su compañero se encontraba bastante lejos de la suya.

-Cloud… - murmuró ella, pero el joven examinaba con sus ojos azules la maleta que acompañaba a la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Entra… - le instó él a pasar, mientras ella se introducía temblorosamente en el hogar.

-Mis padres…les he contado la verdad. Que tú y yo somos novios y… no lo han aceptado. - explicó Aeris, nerviosa, mientras se abrazaba a si misma. Cloud se acercó a ella sin entender.

-Y te has escapado de casa - intervino la señora Strife, tras ellos, provocando que Aeris diese un respingo, sobresaltada.

-Señora Strife, yo… no quisiera ser una molestia, de verdad. Pero no tengo otro sitio a dónde ir… quiero estar con su hijo…yo…

-Y no molestas, querida. -dijo la señora Strife. Sin embargo, Cloud se cruzó de brazos, preocupado.

-No creo que lo que estás haciendo agrade a tus padres, Aeris. Y mucho menos, facilite las cosas entre nosotros. - explicó él.

Aeris lo miró, algo preocupada. Quizá tenía razón en sus palabras, pero la joven no podía volver a su hogar y mucho menos, quedarse allí. Ya había tomado la decisión y ésta era irrevocable. No había marcha atrás.

-¿Significa eso que no quieres que esté contigo? - preguntó ella, casi en un sollozo. Pero el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso. Es sólo que no creo que esto esté bien y…

-Por el amor de Dios, Cloud. - intervino su madre, dejando perplejos tanto a su hijo como a Aeris. - No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que escuchadme bien.

Ambos la miraron sin entender.

-Mamá, ¿qué…?

-Sh. Calla. Ella es la mujer que amas. Y tú , estás enamorada de mi hijo, querida. Y, queréis ser felices, ¿verdad? Pues quedandóos aquí no encontraréis la paz ni aunque lo soñéis. No tenemos mucho tiempo, es muy probable que para la mañana, Ifalna y el Profesor Gast se hayan dado cuenta de que su hija no está en casa. Así que marchaos de aquí cuanto antes, yo os cubriré.

Tanto Aeris como Cloud se miraron, sin comprender muy bien si la señora Strife se encontraba en sus trece al haber dicho todas aquellas palabras.

-¡Vamos! ¿A qué estáis esperando? - instó ella, con enérgicos movimientos de sus manos.

-Mamá, es una locura lo que estás diciendo. No es tan fácil como crees…

-¿Qué os lo impide? Sóis jóvenes, tenéis toda una vida por delante. Cloud, ¿vas a desperdiciar esta oportunidad de ser feliz así como así?

-Pero mamá, tú…

-Yo te extrañaré, hijo, por supuesto. Pero no puedo permitir que tu vida esté anclada a la mía para siempre. Necesitas desplegar tus alas y volar.

Cloud se mordió el labio, preocupado. Aunque a veces era un hombre de impulsos, solía pensar mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas. Quería hacer todo bien, no equivocarse, puesto que él pensaba que los errores en la vida se pagaban caros. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que su madre no estaba dispuesta a pensar más en la situación, ya que se había marchado rápidamente hacia el cuarto del rubio.

Aeris y Cloud la siguieron para encontrársela vaciando el armario de ropa de su hijo con presteza.

-¡Mamá!

-Rápido, Cloud. No hay tiempo que perder. Quien sabe si Ifalna y Gast están a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Mamá, ¡las cosas no se hacen así! - le espetó él.

-Quieres ser feliz con Aeris, ¿no? - preguntó su madre. - Pues entonces, haz lo que te digo. Termina de hacer esta maleta. Querida, ayúdalo, suele ser lento para estas cosas - dijo, refiriéndose a Aeris - Yo voy a por una cosa.

Cloud y Aeris se miraron sin saber muy bien que hacer. Por supuesto que Cloud quería estar con Aeris hasta el final de sus días y ser feliz con ella, pero, ¿era huir la mejor decisión de todas? Podían meterse en serios problemas si los padres de Aeris se enteraban de que su hija se había marchado con él. Sin embargo…

-Es la única opción que tenemos para ser felices. - murmuró Aeris, con miedo en sus ojos. Nunca antes había hecho una cosa así y no sabía que era lo que podía ocurrir después, pero si estaba con Cloud, nada le importaba.

El joven la observó y pudo sentir el miedo en sus ojos. Miedo que le hizo tomar una decisión. A veces, había que arriesgarse en la vida para lograr ser felices.

Entonces, Cloud asintió con la cabeza y ambos terminaron de preparar la maleta de él. De repente, apareció la señora Strife con un periódico en sus manos y un sobre.

-Toma, hijo - le dijo ella, una vez que hubieron terminado la maleta, tendiéndole el periódico y el sobre.

-¿Qué es esto, mamá? - preguntó él, tomando el sobre.

-Es el dinero suficiente para que toméis el barco a Ciudad Huesos. Sale en una hora. Comprad los billetes y marcharos. Cuando llegues allí, pregunta por un señor llamado Barret Wallace. Él es quién está contratando a los excavadores en Ciudad Huesos.

-No puedo aceptarlo. Es tu dinero. - dijo Cloud, entregándole el sobre a su madre de nuevo. Pero ella le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo piensas marcharte de aquí, tonto? No te preocupes por mi. Tu madre sabe cuidarse muy bien sola. - dijo, tendiéndole el sobre de nuevo. Pero el rubio se negaba a cogerlo. Su madre iba a pasar muchas necesidades si cogía ese dinero y no estaba dispuesto a hacerla pasar por eso. - ¡Demonios! - exclamó ella, poniendo el sobre en la mano de Aeris y cerrándosela.

Rápidamente, la señora Strife dirigió a los muchachos al recibidor. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y examinó la calle, sumergida en la oscura noche. Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie en los alrededores ni mirando por las ventanas, la señora Strife se dirigió a los jóvenes. Abrazó a su hijo con fuerza.

-Ten mucho cuidado, hijo. Escríbeme de vez en cuando para saber que te va bien, a ti y a Aeris. No esperaba despedirme tan pronto de ti, pero las cosas se han dado así, cariño. - dijo su madre, apartando un mechón de cabello rubio de la frente de su hijo.

-Ten cuidado tu también, mamá. - dijo él, preocupado.

La señora Strife se acercó entonces a Aeris y la abrazó, algo asustada. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando abrazó a la muchacha. De repente, se sumergieron en la madre la duda y la incertidumbre de no saber si aquello era lo correcto. Pero quiso pensar que, si eso era lo que hacía feliz a su hijo, entonces era el mejor camino que había tomado.

-Cuida de él. Es lo único que me queda en la vida. Sé que eres una buena muchacha y lo harás feliz. - susurró la mujer en el oído de la joven.

-Gracias…-susurró Aeris. Ambas se miraron con complicidad.

-¡Marchaos, rápido! - dijo la señora Strife, mientras ambos jóvenes, tomados de la mano, salieron corriendo calle abajo, rumbo al puerto.

Corrieron durante 20 minutos, cansados por el peso de sus respectivos equipajes. En el puerto, esperaban algunas personas, que parecían algo cansadas, dada la hora que era, deseando que el barco hacia su destino llegase para poder descansar en él.

Rápidamente, Cloud y Aeris se acercaron hacia el mostrador, donde una alegre señorita dispensaba los billetes de barco.

-¿Qué desean? - preguntó ella, ajustándose el pañuelo lila al cuello y ensayando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-2 billetes para Ciudad Huesos.

-Oh, el barco está a punto de salir. Tomen. Buen viaje. - dijo la joven, entregándoles dos billetes.

Los jóvenes se dieron la vuelta y se pusieron en la cola, donde se encontraban el resto de pasajeros que, supusieron, irían a Ciudad Huesos como ellos. Cuando llegó su turno, entregaron al guardia sus billetes y se subieron, dejando su equipaje en la bodega.

Ambos se acercaron al borde del barco, que en breve se adentraría en las aguas, observando el mar. El silencio reinaba entre ambos jóvenes, que todavía no se creían lo que acababa de suceder.

Aeris observó a Cloud de reojo, el cual, miraba preocupado el paisaje. No parecía estar muy tranquilo con la hazaña que habían llevado a cabo. La joven había aprendido a interpretar el rostro de su compañero, ya que no solía decir lo que sentía. Y en áquel momento, sabía que se sentía tenso.

La joven entrelazó su mano con la de él y apretó con fuerza.

-Todo irá bien - dijo ella, intentando animarle. Pero Cloud muchas veces era un hombre impasible.

-Supongo… - murmuró él.

Ella lo observó, algo dolida.

-¿No estás contento de estar conmigo? - preguntó, mirándolo apenada. Entonces, el negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-Claro que estoy contento… es sólo que… no creo que las formas hayan sido las mejores. Sé que habrán problemas a partir de ahora. Y no nos dejarán tranquilos.

-Juntos podremos con todo. Yo creo en eso, Cloud. Cree tú también. - dijo ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven.

" _Ojalá pudiera decirte que todo irá bien. Pero sé como es tu familia. En cuanto se enteren de que no estás, te buscarán por cielo y tierra. Y te encontarán. Y te arrebatarán de mi lado, esta vez para siempre._ " pensó él, pasando una mano por la cintura de ella y apretándola contra él. " _Pero… al menos lo habremos intentado._ "

—

Las horas pasaron lentamente. Al amanecer, el barco llegó hacia la costa, muy cerca de Ciudad Huesos. Sólo tendrían que caminar un poco y llegarían a la ciudad.

-¿Estás cansada? Yo llevo tu maleta… - dijo Cloud, mientras se bajaban del barco. Pero Aeris negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes - dijo ella, con dulzura.

Ambos, junto a los demás pasajeros, caminaron por el valle hasta llegar a Ciudad Huesos. Se trataba de una pequeña ciudad llena de cabañas y zonas de excavación. Los hombres trabajaban en las minas buscando materiales valiosos y las mujeres también, tanto en la búsqueda como en la venta de los mismos.

" _Barret Wallace"_ recordó entonces Cloud. Era el nombre que su madre le había dicho. El hombre por el que tenía que preguntar.

Cloud y Aeris se acercaron a unos excavadores que se encontraban descansando. El rubio pensó que quizá ellos lo conocían, conocían al señor Wallace.

-Buenos días. - dijo Cloud. Los hombres los miraron, con simpatía.

-Buenos días, joven. ¿Que desea usted? - preguntó uno de ellos.

-Busco al señor Wallace. Barret Wallace. - dijo el rubio.

-Oh, Barret. Sí, sí. Ya debe de estar levantado. Por aquí, sígame, muchacho. - dijo otro de los excavadores, que empezó a caminar frente a ellos.

Cloud y Aeris lo siguieron, mientras caminaban alrededor de diferentes excavaciones. Parecía ser que aquella era la economía principal de aquella ciudad, la minería. Todos parecían muy agradables y simpáticos en un lugar donde el tiempo se había detenido por completo.

-¡Barret! - exclamó el excavador - ¡Te buscan por aquí!

Entonces apareció un corpulento hombre, alto y moreno, de mirada penetrante. Sus pequeños ojos marrones escudriñaron a ambos jóvenes y su rostro serio no pareció alterarse ni un ápice. Aeris se sentía intimidada por la presencia de aquel hombre.

-¿Qué buscáis? - preguntó Barret.

Cloud se aclaró la garganta. Él también se había sentido algo intimidado por tal imponente presencia.

-Leí su anuncio en el periódico. Busca un excavador…aquí tiene a uno. - dijo el rubio, con firmeza.

Barret lo examinó con la mirada, dando una vuelta a su alrededor, produciendo cierta incomodidad en Cloud. Aeris también se encontraba algo nerviosa.

-¿Con esos bracitos…pretendes excavar en mi mina? - preguntó el moreno.

Cloud se mordió el labio. Seguramente intentaba provocarle para hacer que se enfadase y negarle el trabajo. Pero el rubio era astuto.

-Señor, le demostraré que valgo para este trabajo.

-¿Y por qué quieres trabajar en la mina?

-Necesito el dinero para vivir, señor. Y porque quiero ser soldado algún día. - explicó Cloud.

Barret se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos.

-Y supongo que vienes de lejos, por esa maleta… y no tendrás ni hogar aquí, ¿me equivoco?

-No señor. No se equivoca… -admitió él.

El moreno se silenció de nuevo, reflexionando. Había algo en aquel muchacho que le transmitía confianza. Y había contestado muy bien a sus preguntas.

-Mañana te quiero ver aquí a la luz del alba. Arrimando el hombro, que hay mucho que hacer en la mina. ¿Está claro?

-Si, señor. - dijo Cloud, esperanzado.

-No te hagas ilusiones. Es sólo para probarte. Si me gustas…puede que te de el trabajo.

Cloud asintió, con firmeza.

-Y tú, Wedge. Búscales una casa a estos jóvenes. Tienen que descansar. - ordenó Barret, ausentándose.

-Por supuesto, Barret. ¡Por favor, síganme! - dijo el que se hacía llamar Wedge, con ánimo.

Cloud y Aeris lo siguieron, sin creerse todavía su suerte.

—

El Profesor Gast e Ifalna se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente en su elegante hogar. Elmyra caminaba de un lado para otro de la casa, haciendo sus tareas, aunque se encontraba bastante nerviosa. De un momento a otro, los señores de la casa se darían cuenta de la ausencia de su hija, eso era algo inevitable.

Entonces, escuchó a la señora Ifalna hablar desde el comedor.

-¿Aeris no piensa bajar a desayunar con nosotros? - preguntó ella.

Su marido dio un sorbo a su café, mirando a su esposa por encima de sus gafas.

-Seguirá enfadada por lo ocurrido anoche.

-Pues el enfado se le va a tener que ir en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Voy a ir a buscarla. - escuchó Elmyra, abriendo mucho los ojos, con temor.

Intentó seguir los pasos a la señora, buscando alguna forma para evitar que subiese las escaleras y fuese hacia la habitación de su única hija. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde, pues Ifalna ya estaba abriendo la puerta del cuarto.

Ifalna se encontró con la habitación a oscuras y pudo vislumbrar un bulto en la cama. Su hija aún se encontraba durmiendo, así que decidió despertarla. Corrió las cortinas.

-Aeris, ¡es hora de que te levantes! Debería darte vergüenza que con 17 años todavía tenga que venir a despertarte…- dijo Ifalna, destapando a su hija.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que su hija no estaba y que bajo las mantas solo habían cojines.

-No puede ser… -murmuró Ifalna. Su hija no podía haber hecho lo que estaba pensando. Rápidamente, se acercó al armario de su primogénita y lo abrió de par en par, encontrándoselo casi vacío. Se agachó debajo de la cama, ahogando un grito, para darse cuenta de que la maleta de viaje que solía usar Aeris no estaba.

-¡Maldita sea! - chilló Ifalna, con rabia. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras al encuentro de su marido. - Tenemos que irnos -dijo, una vez a su altura.

-¿Cómo? - preguntó él, sin entender.

-A buscar a Aeris. Nuestra hija se ha ido de casa. - sentenció Ifalna, mientras salía apresuradamente de su hogar.

Sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarla.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	6. Chapter 6

**Muy buenas ! Aquí estoy, con un nuevo episodio!**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida lectora! Muchísimas gracias por comentar el episodio una vez más jiji! Sí, Ifalna puede ser muy astuta y es probable que intente hacer algo contra Cloud y Aeris, eso se verá resuelto en este episodio! Y sí, Cloud se preocupa mucho por Aeris, siempre quiere lo mejor para ella y eso será algo que se verá varias veces durante el fic! Con respecto a Barret, a mi también es un personaje que me gusta mucho y que me he dado cuenta que, tristemente, aparece en pocos fics :( Y con respecto a tus dudas sobre como llevará Aeris su nueva vida...déjame decirte que estarán resueltas en este episodio! Jiji espero que te guste mucho querida, besos y abrazos!**

 **ElCJLokoshom21: mi querido lector! Te extrañé en el anterior episodio! Espero verte pronto! Besitos!**

 **Reimy: mi querida lectora a ti también te extrañe! Aunque es cierto que yo estoy actualizando muy rapido tambien jajaja espero verte muy pronto querida!**

 **Capítulo 6**

Ifalna caminaba rápidamente por las calles de Costa del Sol. Sabía perfectamente donde podría encontrar a su hija. La conocía muy bien y no era tan astuta como para haberse ido muy lejos de la ciudad.

Tras sus pasos iba el Profesor Gast, angustiado por no saber qué había sido de su hija. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que un enfado tonto no la hubiese llevado a cometer una locura de la que pudiera arrepentirse y deseaba encontrar a su hija sana y salva. Se preguntaba hacia dónde lo estaba llevando Ifalna, puesto que no habían cruzado ni media palabra desde que habían salido disparados de su elegante y enorme hogar.

Finalmente, Ifalna y el Profesor Gast llegaron a una humilde y pequeña casita, casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Ifalna, ¿qué significa todo esto? - preguntó Gast, sin entender.

-Ahora lo verás. Estoy segura de que Aeris está aquí. - dijo Ifalna, mientras se acercaba furiosa hacia la puerta y la aporreaba, con rabia.

La señora Strife observó a través de la mirilla quién estaba dando aquellos golpes a su puerta. Y, tal y como había imaginado por la noche, se trataba de Ifalna. La madre de Aeris no había tardado ni un ápice en darse cuenta de que su hija no estaba en casa y había sido astuta al pensar que podría estar escondida en casa de su hijo Cloud. Lo que Ifalna no sabía era que, tanto su hija como Cloud estaban muy lejos de allí, en un lugar donde la terrible actitud de Ifalna no podría alcanzarlos.

-¡Abra! ¡Sé que estáis ahí dentro! - gritó Ifalna, furiosa.

Acto seguido, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la señora Strife, que miraba con dureza a Ifalna. 18 años después, ambas mujeres volvían a reencontrarse. Pero esta vez, la madre de Cloud no sería tan sumisa. Los años la habían curtido y la habían hecho madurar.

-¿Con qué derecho viene usted a golpear mi puerta de esa manera? - cuestionó la señora Strife.

-¡Cállate! - le espetó Ifalna - ¡Sé que mi hija está aquí! ¡Decidle que salga! ¡Hoy mismo vuelve a casa!

La señora Strife compuso una sonrisa en su bello rostro, sus ojos azules brillaban con la jovialidad de una niña traviesa.

-Oh, siento decirte esto, Ifalna. Pero tu hija no está aquí. Tanto mi hijo como Aeris se han ido.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves…? ¡Dínos ahora mismo donde esta nuestra hija o de lo contrario llamaré a las autoridades!

La madre de Cloud reparó entonces en la presencia del Profesor Gast y su corazón dio un vuelco. Hacía muchos años que no veía al que había sido su novio de la juventud, mucho antes que el padre de Cloud. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente uno tras de otro, recuerdos de lo que podría haber sido y no fue. Sin embargo, la mujer sacudió la cabeza. El Profesor Gast ya no era el hombre que había sido en su juventud, agradable y hablador. Ahora era estricto y severo, sumergido en su mundo de investigaciones científicas.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Vas a decírselo a las autoridades? ¿Y qué planeas decirles, Ifalna? - le retó la señora Strife.

-¡Pienso decirles que tu hijo ha secuestrado a mi hija! - le espetó Ifalna, con rabia.

-Ifalna, las cosas no se solucionan así. No hay que llamar a las autoridades, esto podemos arreglarlo entre nosotros. Claudine, dinos donde está Aeris y te dejaremos en paz. - insistió el Profesor Gast, que parecía bastante preocupado por el paradero de su hija.

Sin embargo, Claudine, que así se llamaba la madre de Cloud, no se conmovió ni un ápice. Sabía que, en cuanto dijese la verdad, aquellas dos personas iban a destrozar la vida tanto de su hijo como de Aeris. Sabía que romperían su amor. Que no les dejarían ser felices y que harían sentir a Aeris la mujer más desgraciada del mundo. Sabía que su hijo Cloud sufriría. Y no iba a permitir todas esas cosas. Protegería a aquellos dos jóvenes hasta el final.

-Por el amor de Dios, Ifalna. Deja de decir estupideces. No se considera secuestro si la chica se ha ido por su propia voluntad. - dijo la señora Strife, con astucia.

Ifalna la miró, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos, transmitiendo toda su rabia a través de ellos. Se había dado cuenta de que aquella mujer tenía razón.

-Y no querrás que se monte un escándalo y que la gente empiece a especular porque tu hija se ha ido de casa, ¿no es así? A ti, que te gusta tanto vivir de las apariencias. - musitó Claudine, que sabía exactamente que con aquellas palabras, al menos conseguiría ganar un poco de tiempo con los padres de Aeris, ya que ellos no se rendirían tan fácilmente.

-Escúchame bien, muerta de hambre. Buscaré a mi hija salga el sol por donde salga. Y cuando la encuentre, ten por seguro que haré hasta lo imposible para que tu mugriento hijo sufra y se pudra en la cárcel. - amenazó Ifalna.

-Ifalna, basta. - dijo el Profesor Gast, intentando controlar a su mujer, que tenía un fuerte temperamento. Pero Claudine podía ser todo menos débil.

-¡Inténtalo! - la retó la señora Strife - Pero hay cosas contra las que nunca podrás luchar, Ifalna. Y una de ellas es el amor que sienten esos jóvenes el uno por el otro. Y no te atrevas a hacerle daño a mi hijo, porque no respondo.

-Eso lo veremos - dijo Ifalna, escupiendo cada una de sus palabras.

Harta de la situación, la señora Strife cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe, dejando al otro lado a la señora Ifalna y el Profesor Gast.

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa…-dijo el Profesor Gast.

Ifalna lo miró, dolida.

-¿Qué clase de persona eres, Gast? ¡Te has puesto de su parte en lugar de la mía! ¡Si hubieras insistido más, quizá…!

-¡Ya basta, Ifalna! No quiero seguir con esta discusión. Volvamos a casa y empecemos a buscar a Aeris.

-Todavía sientes algo por esa mujer, ¿verdad? - preguntó la mujer, siguiendo a su marido que caminaba calle abajo. - ¡Gast, escúchame! - insistió ella, pero su marido evitaba una confrontación directa con ella, mientras caminaba rumbo hacia su hogar.

Ifalna lo detuvo, tirando de su brazo y mirándolo con ojos angustiosos.

-¿Es que no he sido suficiente mujer para ti? - preguntó ella, dolida.

El Profesor Gast la miró, con tristeza. Su esposa siempre había sentido celos de otras mujeres, siempre había intentado sentirse superior a los demás. Pero, realmente, le daba pena, porque en el fondo, su mujer tenía la autoestima por los suelos.

-He dicho que volvamos a casa, Ifalna. - dijo él, soltándose del agarre de su esposa y retomando su camino.

Ifalna lo miró, apretando los labios, decepcionada.

—

-Esperen aquí - dijo Wedge, con simpatía, haciendo un ademán con su mano, señalando un pequeño sillón marrón donde Cloud y Aeris tomaron asiento. Ambos se encontraban muy cansados, apenas habían dormido y las emociones tan fuertes que habían vivido en las últimas horas comenzaban a hacer mella en sus mentes.

Wedge se acercó hacia el mostrador de la posada, donde una mujer de mediana edad rellenaba unos papeles con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a hablar con ella. Mientras tanto, Aeris echó un vistazo a Cloud, el cual se pasaba una mano por su cara, evidentemente cansado.

Ella pasó una mano por los hombros de su acompañante, con suavidad, mientras una dulce sonrisa emanaba de su rostro. El cerró los ojos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa también. Sentía que las cosas iban un poco mejor cuando Aeris le dedicaba esos pequeños gestos.

-Eh, cariño. Te han dado el trabajo - dijo ella, risueña.

-Aún no es seguro - dijo él. Ambos se complementaban a la perfección. Una era el optimismo, el otro, el realismo. Uno la noche, la otra el día.

-Bueno. Yo creo que te contratará. Cuando vea lo trabajador que eres, no querrá dejarte ir - afirmó Aeris.

-Espero…-musitó él. - Oye, Aeris, ¿estarás…bien aquí? - preguntó Cloud, tras un pequeño silencio, clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de ella.

-¿Cómo que si estaré bien? - cuestionó ella, dubitativa.

El joven se enderezó en el sillón, girando todo su cuerpo hacia su compañera.

-Ya sabes… a partir de ahora las cosas no serán como las que estás acostumbrada a tener. No habrá lujos, ni grandes casas ni…nada. Será como empezar de cero - explicó él, preocupado.

Aeris había vivido toda su vida entre nubes de algodón. Todo para ella había sido fácil en el sentido de que no conocía lo que era pasar hambre, no tener comida todos los días en la mesa o trabajar duro para ganarse algo de dinero. A Cloud le preocupaba que su compañera no pudiera adaptarse a ese ritmo de vida al que él estaba bastante acostumbrado. Le preocupaba no estar a su altura, que ella no estuviese bien, cómoda. Le preocupaba no darle aquello a lo que la joven aspiraba.

Sin embargo, la muchacha rió con suavidad.

-Cloud, estoy aquí, contigo. ¿Crees que todavía me importan los lujos? Si fuese así, te aseguro que ya habría vuelto a casa. - dijo ella, mirándolo con ternura.

Sin embargo, Cloud no parecía muy convencido.

-¿De verdad? - insistió él.

Aeris suspiró pesadamente.

-Cloud, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? - la joven había leído en su rostro que algo no iba bien.

-Es que… no sé si yo estaré a la altura. Ya sabes… venimos de mundos distintos, al fin y al cabo.

Aeris negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-Intentémoslo. ¿Vale? - dijo ella, acariciando el rostro del rubio. Él sonrió levemente y, dejándose llevar por la situación, dio un cálido y pequeño beso a Aeris.

Entonces, ambos escucharon la conversación entre Wedge y la dueña de la posada.

-Oh, Wedge, ya te lo he dicho. ¡Estamos llenos! - decía la mujer, preocupada.

-Vamos, Katie. Míralos. No tienen nada. Mañana empieza el joven a trabajar y te pagará la posada religiosamente. Pero no creo que tengas tan mal corazón como para dejarlos pasar la noche en la calle. Alguna habitación te quedará. - insistió Wedge.

La mujer observó a la pareja: el joven, de pelo rubio, tenía una mirada determinante, seria. Sin embargo, parecía cansado, falto de fuerzas. La joven, sentada a su lado, era muy bonita y parecía tener algo de esperanza en su mirada.

La misma esperanza que la mujer había tenido una vez, cuando llegó a Ciudad Huesos, acompañada de su bebé en brazos, buscando un sitio donde quedarse.

-Está bien…-suspiró la dueña de la posada, buscando una llave. - Tengo una habitación matrimonial. Podrán quedarse allí. - dijo ella, tendiéndole la llave a Wedge.

-¡Mil gracias, Katie! - dijo él, dando pequeños saltos de alegría -¡Sabía que no me defraudarías!

—-

Cloud y Aeris se adentraron en la habitación que Katie, la dueña de la posada, les había otorgado. Se trataba de una habitación matrimonial, grande pero acogedora, con una cama en el centro, una mesita de noche y una mesa con su silla bajo la ventana. Había una puerta de acceso al baño y tanto el suelo como la pared eran de madera. Era bastante bonita.

-Espero que tengan una feliz estancia. No se preocupen por el primer pago, ya Wedge me explicó la situación. - dijo Katie.

-Muchas gracias - dijo Aeris, con una sonrisa.

La mujer se despidió de los jóvenes y se marchó, dejándolos a solas.

-¡Que sitio tan agradable! ¿Verdad, Cloud? - dijo Aeris, sonriente.

-Sí. Está muy bien, para nosotros. Hemos tenido suerte. - suspiró él.

-¡Claro que sí! Ahora, lo mejor será descansar. - comentó Aeris.

Al día siguiente, Cloud se levantó muy temprano. No había amanecido aún, pero tenía que estar presente en la mina para cuando se dieran los primeros rayos del sol, sino quedaría mal desde el primer día frente a su jefe.

Se sentó en la cama y echó un vistazo a Aeris, quien dormía a su lado plácidamente. Acarició sus cabellos, intentando no despertarla y se dispuso a prepararse para ir a trabajar.

Cloud llegó rápidamente hacia la mina donde Barret y tres excavadores más ya estaban preparándose para el descenso.

-Buenos días - saludó Cloud. Barret lo miró con condescendencia.

-Buenos días, muchacho. Veo que eres puntual, eso me gusta. ¿Preparado?

-Sí - respondió simplemente el rubio. Barret se acercó a él, pasando una mano sobre el hombro de Cloud.

-Dime, muchacho, ¿has estado alguna vez en la mina? - preguntó el moreno.

-No. Nunca.

-Bueno, es algo complicado, pero te acostumbrarás rápidamente. Además, no estarás solo. Espero que hagas bien tu trabajo…

-Cloud.

-Cloud. ¿Y qué más?

-Strife. - respondió el rubio.

-Muy bien, Strife. Me gusta llamar a la gente por su apellido. Bueno, haz bien tu trabajo Strife y me pensaré si te contrato. ¡A trabajar! - instó Barret, no solo a Cloud, sino a los otros tres hombres.

Rápidamente, todos se pusieron manos a la obra, descendiendo por la mina. Cloud los acompañó. Sabía que no sería un trabajo fácil, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería vivir y dar una estabilidad a Aeris.

—

Horas después, Aeris se despertó gracias a los rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana. Se desperezó lentamente en la cama y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Cloud. Luego, recordó que el muchacho se había ido a trabajar y sintió pena, ya que no lo había animado en su primer día de trabajo.

No obstante, la muchacha pensó en darle una bonita bienvenida cuando regresase de trabajar, como compensación por haberse quedado dormida. Rápidamente, se levantó e hizo la cama. Acto seguido, trató de recordar que era lo que solía hacer Elmyra en su día a día.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Recoger el cuarto! - dijo Aeris, con energía. Se acercó a uno de los armarios que había en la habitación, donde estaban guardados los utensilios de limpieza. La muchacha de ojos verdes limpió a fondo el cuarto, dejándolo tan bien que se sintió orgullosa de si misma. - ¡Vaya! No lo hago nunca, pero tantos años observando a Elmyra han dado sus frutos - se dijo a si misma, risueña.

Pero, tras haber terminado de limpiar su cuarto y darse un baño, Aeris se sintió inutil. No sabía que más hacer en aquella pequeña ciudad.

Lo cierto era que, desde la noche anterior, la joven se había acostado con una idea en su cabeza. No iba a dejar que Cloud se las arreglase el sólo para mantener la estabilidad económica de ambos. Ella también quería sentirse útil, realizada. Quería hacer algo más.

Se asomó a la ventana del cuarto y vio las vistas de la ciudad. Los hombres iban de un lado para otro con los materiales que habían logrado extraer de la mina. Pero no vio a Cloud. Sin embargo, Aeris reparó en un grupo de mujeres que iban con flores de un lado para otro y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, emocionada.

Acababa de dar con el clavo de lo que quería hacer.

La muchacha bajó las escaleras de la posada rápidamente y se encontró con Katie, arreglando papeles, como siempre.

-¡Buenos días, Katie! - saludó Aeris, con alegría.

-Buenos días…oh - empezó a decir Katie, dándose cuenta que Aeris se había esfumado tan rápido como había aparecido.

La muchacha comenzó a andar por Ciudad Huesos, intentando esquivar a la gente que iba de un lado para otro. Parecía que no, pero había más gente de la que había imaginado en aquella pequeña ciudad, todos de un lado para otro, de camino al trabajo, trabajando o comprando. Los niños iban de allá para acá, disfrutando de las vacaciones de verano, que no tardarían mucho en acabar.

Hasta que Aeris localizó su objetivo. Vio a las tres mujeres que vendían sus flores. Se trataban de ancianitas alegres que iban de un lado para otro intentando llamar la atención de las gentes que pasaban por allí, pero, tristemente, nadie se detenía.

-Disculpen - dijo Aeris a una de ellas. La anciana la miró emocionada. ¡Por fin un viandante se había detenido a hablar con ella!

-Buenos días, hermosa joven. ¿Qué desea usted? ¿Una rosa, un clavel? - preguntó la anciana, enseñándole el bello y enorme canasto de flores de todo tipo y colores.

Aeris sonrió con dulzura.

-No quisiera comprar. Quisiera vender. - dijo ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Vender? - preguntó la anciana, mientras que las otras dos que la acompañaban se acercaron, curiosas, a observar la escena.

-Sí, señora. Verá… llegué anoche a la ciudad y mi novio es el único que trabaja. Pero yo también quiero hacer algo para ayudarlo, aunque sea un poco. Me preguntaba… si necesitaban alguna mano más para vender. - se ofreció Aeris.

Como si se tratase de un ángel caído del cielo, las mujeres la observaron con alegría.

-¡Oh, gracias al cielo! - dijo una de ellas.

-Verás, hija…nosotras estamos muy mayores ya. Y no nos vendría mal un poco de ayuda. - dijo otra.

-Además, estoy segura que una cara tan bonita y tan joven nos ayudaría a vender más flores. - dijo la tercera, muy convencida.

-¿Entonces, puedo trabajar con ustedes? - dijo Aeris, emocionada. Parecía haber encontrado un lugar en el que realizarse como persona.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	7. Chapter 7

**Muy buenas! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! ^^**

 **ElCJLokoshom21: Mi querido lector! Si, es probable que en este fic haya algo más de drama y angustia. Pero la vida real también se compone de eso, desgraciadamente. La verdad es que como te dije en anteriores episodios, nos encontramos tan sólo al comienzo de esta historia y todavía quedan muchas cosas por ocurrir! Y querido lector, no te preocupes por no comentar desde que subo mi episodio, yo entiendo que puedas estar ocupado o haciendo otras cositas, lo importante es que comentes! Y que por supuesto, te guste mi historia y te sientas cómodo leyendola! Yo me siento muy feliz cuando me comentas jiji! Así que espero que este episodio te guste mucho! Besitos y abrazos, nos vemos en los comentarios jiji!**

 **Reimy: Mi querida lectora! Si, Cloud y Aeris ahora emprendieron un nuevo rumbo en sus vidas! Como llevarán su nuevo destino y como solucionaran sus problemas será algo que verás en los próximos episodios, tus dudas quedarán resueltas jiji! Con respecto a Zack, aparecerá más pronto de lo que imaginas, puesto que como he dicho a otros lectores, estos episodios son solo el comienzo de la historia y todavía queda mucho que ocurrir! La verdad es que sí, la madre de Aeris es bastante mala y altiva en este fic pero tiene su sentido a la hora de escribir la historia y el pobre Profesor Gast... tiene que soportar de todo por ser su marido :( Me alegro muchísimo de que te esté gustando mi historia y quiero darte las gracias por los comentarios positivos que siempre me dejas! Es un placer recibir tus reviews! Muchos besitos y abrazos!**

 **Lady Yomi: Mi querida lectora! Ifalna es malvada y arrogante en este fic pero creo que le da un toque especial a la historia! Tiene un rol diferente al resto de personajes! El Profesor Gast está a medio camino entre la bondad y la maldad, lo cierto es que no sabe muy bien como ubicarse jiji El nombre de la madre de Cloud me salió de repente, pero me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! Y si, Ifalna es capaz de todo y más con tal de conseguir sus propósitos y hundir a Cloud puede ser una de sus opciones si así consigue sus objetivos :( Cloud me está resultando muy sencillo de escribir en este fic, ya que es un personaje que me gusta mucho, al igual que Aeris! Y con respecto a lo del trabajo de Aeris, sii quería que ella fuese una mujer adelantada a su tiempo, ya que ha sido por muchos años una chica sin voz ni voto y trabajar era una forma de hacerlo posible jiji Por último, quiero que no te preocupes por lo que me comentaste en el anterior fic, yo entiendo que los gustos de mis lectores son variados y estamos aquí para aceptar lo bueno y lo malo, pero en ningún momento me sentí ofendida por tu review en El Cielo en Sus Ojos! Es más, para mi fue un aprendizaje y no quiero que te sientas mal por eso querida. Muchísimas gracias por comentarme siempre y por tus reviews que son muy bonitos! Muchos besitos y abrazos!**

 **Capítulo 7**

-¿Trabajar? - preguntó Cloud, mientras daba un sorbo a su zumo. Tanto él como Aeris se encontraban cenando en el comedor de la posada, rodeados por más familias que convivían allí.

-¡Si! ¿No es maravilloso? - dijo Aeris, entusiasmada.

Había conseguido convencer a las ancianitas de vender las flores con ellas. Y no sólo las vendería, sino que también las ayudaría a plantarlas, ya que las pobres mujeres estaban muy mayores como para dedicarse a los cuidados de las plantas. Aeris estaba feliz, ya que nunca en su vida había ejercido una profesión y siempre había sido una niña de su casa y trabajar la hacía sentirse mejor consigo misma. Además, de esa forma, Cloud no se sentiría tan agobiado con la economia del hogar.

-No digo que no. - respondió él, tomando un poco de ensalada. Lo cierto era que estaba muerto de hambre después de la larga jornada bajo la mina.

El trabajo era duro y en determinados momentos tenía ganas de abandonar. Pero Cloud tenía un gran sentido del trabajo y la responsabilidad y no iba a darse por vencido. Quería dar una estabilidad económica a Aeris, demostrarle que estaba a su altura y reunir el dinero para poder alistarse en soldado. Barret le había dicho que podría volver al día siguiente, algo que había dado esperanzas al rubio. Sin embargo, Cloud era bastante consciente de que tendría que pasar más de un día hasta que consiguiera ganarse la confianza de su nuevo jefe.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - preguntó Aeris, poniendo una mano sobre la de Cloud, a medida que su entusiasmo decaía por momentos.

-Es sólo que no hace falta que trabajes para ayudarme, Aeris. Puedo sólo. - respondió él. No dudaba de las capacidades de su compañera, pero no quería que se tomase tantas molestias por él.

-Cloud, quiero hacerlo - dijo ella, completamente convencida, clavando sus ojos verde esmeralda en los azul zafiro de él.

Cloud la observó. Si algo le gustaba de Aeris era su determinación, sus ganas de hacer cosas, de sentirse util para los demás.

-Bueno…estoy seguro de que serás una maravillosa vendedora de flores - dijo él, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. La joven dio un pequeño brinco de alegría en su silla, mientras pasaba dulcemente un brazo por encima del hombro de su amor.

Ambos terminaron de cenar y se fueron al cuarto que compartían en la posada. Se disponían a descansar cuando Cloud hizo una pregunta que llevaba rondándole la mente desde hacia un par de horas. Se dio la vuelta para visualizar a Aeris, la cual se estaba empezando a tapar con la sábana.

-Aeris… - musitó él. Ella lo miró, con una sonrisa, mientras se tumbaba. Él permaneció sentado, observándola.

-¿Sí? - preguntó ella, con ternura.

-No has…¿no has pensado en tus padres? - preguntó él. La dulce sonrisa que cruzaba el rostro de Aeris se desvaneció lentamente.

Sí que había pensado en ellos. En el fondo, le preocupaba cual había sido la reacción de sus progenitores al darse cuenta de que la joven no estaba en casa. Le preocupaba que su padre hubiese sufrido otro achaque al corazón o que su madre estuviera mortificándolo con mil dudas y mil "si hubiéramos". Pero también le preocupaba que la encontrasen. Que estuvieran enfurecidos con ella. Que en realidad su marcha no hubiese supuesto un alivio para nadie.

-Sí… he pensado en ellos… sobretodo en mi padre. Me preocupa que no esté bien. - dijo ella, sentándose también en la cama. De repente, se le habían pasado las ganas de dormir.

-¿Que no esté bien? ¿Qué…quieres decir? - preguntó Cloud, preocupado.

-Mi padre…no está bien del corazón. Dijo que estaba enfermo…la noche en que discutimos.

-Por una parte siento que lo que hicimos no estuvo bien. -dijo el rubio, con seriedad. - Marcharnos sin decir nada. Por otra parte…estoy bien contigo. Pero lo que has dicho de tu padre y…

-Cloud, no te preocupes por eso. Estoy convencida de que mi marcha ha supuesto un alivio para ellos - dijo Aeris, tratando de sonar segura de si misma y sus palabras.

-No sé que pensar. - insistió el rubio, evitando su mirada.

De nuevo, la noche y el día contrastaban. Aeris lo observó fijamente. Sabía que Cloud siempre quería lo mejor para ella, pero, ¿por qué le costaba tanto entender que lo mejor para ella en aquellos instantes era estar con él?

La joven suspiró y ambos quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo, silencio que Cloud rompió instantes después.

-No me has contado aún… por qué discutiste con tus padres. - dijo él, con suavidad, poniendo una mano grande y larga sobre la pequeña y delgada de ella.

Ella apretó su mano, un gesto que la reconfortaba y apagaba sus miedos.

-¿Sabes? Mis padres querían que me casase con otro hombre. Uno que se llama Zack. Por cosas de negocios. Llegué a conocerlo incluso. - contó Aeris.

-Ah…¿sí? - preguntó Cloud, con curiosidad. - Y… ¿te gustó?

-Sí, era bastante guapo. - bromeó Aeris, intentando dar celos a Cloud.

-¿Más que yo?

-Más que tú - siguió bromeando ella, cerrando los ojos.

-Pues…que pena que no te hayas casado con él. A este paso nunca me dejarás tranquilo. - bromeó también Cloud, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Aeris lo miró, indignada. Entonces, cogió su almohada y golpeó con fuerza la cara de Cloud, quien dio un respingo. El joven se quitó la almohada de la cara y miró a su novia, fingiendo furia.

-¡Ahora verás! - exclamó él, cogiendo su almohada y tirándosela a Aeris, quien cayó de espaldas en la cama. Acto seguido, se colocó encima de ella, intentando hacerle cosquillas, mientras la joven reía descontroladamente.

Entonces, Aeris se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Cloud y la posición en la que estaban, sonrojándose. Ambos se miraron por un momento, en silencio, observándose cuidadosamente.

Y, sin saber de dónde provenía aquel instinto, Aeris tomó el rostro de Cloud entre sus manos y lo besó con suavidad. Cloud respondió al beso, acariciando el pelo de la joven y deshaciendo su trenza, mientras los cabellos castaños caían sobre la cama en suaves ondas.

Instintivamente, el rubio acarició con sus manos los brazos y el cuello de Aeris, mientras la joven pasaba las manos por la espalda de él, fundiéndose en un beso con el joven. Cloud seguía acariciando a la joven, hasta que pasó una mano por el muslo de ella, ascendiendo lentamente, provocando que la joven se encogiese, asustada.

Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron, fijamente.

-Cloud…-dijo ella, en un susurro, mirándolo.

-No hay por qué seguir adelante, si no quieres - dijo él.

Ella negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-Si quiero. Es sólo que tengo miedo. No he hecho esto nunca. - dijo ella, volviendo a mirarlo otra vez.

-Yo tampoco. -admitió él. - Así que…podemos aprender juntos. - propuso.

Aeris sonrió lentamente. Si tenía que aprender esa nueva experiencia y con Cloud, que así fuera, pues así se lo había deparado el destino.

-Sí, aprendamos juntos. - dijo ella, con una sonrisa, dejándose llevar por el amor.

—

Horas después, Aeris despertó. No conseguía dormir. Su corazón latía demasiado fuerte como para sentirse relajada. Eran muchas las emociones que acababan de experimentar. Todavía sentía las caricias de Cloud en su cuerpo, todavía parecía que estaban haciendo el amor.

La joven se sentía extraña. Nunca nadie, ni sus amigas, le habían explicado esa sensación. Tampoco sabía como hacerlo. Se había sentido torpe, como de mantequilla, más por el miedo que por otra cosa. Sin embargo, Cloud había sabido calmarla y su corazón se había convertido en una ruleta rusa. Le había gustado ese cosquilleo del final, que había hecho que su espalda se arquease y le había hecho ver lucecitas.

Miró a Cloud, el cual dormía a su lado con el torso desnudo. Su rostro parecía tranquilo. Rápidamente, miró hacia otro lado, roja como un tomate. Entonces, observó de reojo al rubio. No se atrevía a mirarlo de frente después de lo ocurrido. Estaba muerta de vergüenza, ya que nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo. Sin embargo, decidió sobreponerse a la situación y lo miró de nuevo, mientras los rayos de la luna que asomaban por la ventana acariciaban el rostro de su compañero.

Se sintió enternecida. A pesar de lo tímido que era… la joven se llevó las manos a los ojos, alegre. Se tumbó a su lado y se abrazó a él, cerrando los ojos e intentando conciliar el sueño después de aquella mágica noche.

—

Ifalna y Gast llegaron a la ciudad de Kalm. Tras mucho debatir, habían decidido empezar a buscar a su hija por los distintos lugares del mundo. En algún lugar tenía que aparecer.

Ambos llevaban una fotografía de su hija. Dejaron a Elmyra al cuidado de su hogar y empezaron a caminar por las calles, preguntando a todos los viandantes si habían visto a una muchacha idéntica a la de la fotografía. Sin embargo, ninguno la reconocía. Ninguno la había visto.

-¡No puede haberse esfumado como si nada! - espetó Ifalna a su esposo, dando un pisotón en el suelo, frustrada.

-Acabamos de empezar a buscarla, Ifalna… y el mundo es demasiado grande. - dijo el profesor Gast, apesadumbrado. Él quería con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a su hija.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó ella, escudriñando a su esposo.

-Que tienes que ser consciente de que no la encontraremos en días…pueden pasar semanas, meses…incluso toda una vida hasta que la volvamos a ver. Si es que la vemos de nuevo.

De repente, Ifalna comenzó a llorar ante la afirmación de su marido, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón. Gast la abrazó, pesaroso. No le gustaba ver a su esposa así.

" _Cuando te encuentre…no volverás a ver la luz del día, Aeris._ " pensó su madre, llorando contra el hombro de su marido.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	8. Chapter 8

**Muy buenas! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! Informo que durante el finde no podré actualizar, pero nos veremos el lunes con más! ^^**

 **ElCJLokoshom21: mi querido lector! jajaja si ya hubo salseo en el fic! Con respecto a Ifalna, ella es una madre estricta de los años 50, así que no permitirá mucha libertad de movimiento a su hija, por desgracia :( Y con respecto a lo del nombre de la madre de Cloud, pues lo cierto es que me surgió de repente ya que no he tenido la oportunidad de leer el fic The Ocean Deep pero bueno, de casualidades está lleno el mundo jiji! Muchas gracias por comentarme siempre y te espero en los próximos capítulos!**

 **Reimy: mi querida lectora! me alegro mucho que te haya gustado tanto el anterior capítulo! Esa es mi motivación con cada capitulo que escribo jiji! Si, por fin Cloud y Aeris compartieron un bonito momento de amor juntos, ¡ya iba siendo hora! y si, tristemente Ifalna es un ser motivado por la maldad y la severidad que pondrá muchos impedimentos a su hija para ser feliz :( el pobre Profesor Gast, su destino lo conoceremos a medida que avance el fic, puede ser bueno o puede ser malo , quien sabe :O no puedo desvelarte mucho más por el momento jiji Gracias a ti por leerme y comentarme siempre cielo! Muchos besitos y abrazos! ^^**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida lectora! Si fuera por Ifalna, ya tendría a Aeris amarrada a la cama :( Ella es una mujer muy de su tiempo, de costumbres y tradiciones y por desgracia choca con la personalidad de su hija. Jiji esperemos que Ifalna no se entere de lo que pasó entre Cloud y Aeris, crucemos los dedos para que eso no ocurra! Y bueno, si, era un asunto hacer el amor en esa epoca antes del matrimonio pero es que Aeris es una mujer poco convencional y adelantada a su tiempo, de momento! Me alegro mucho que te esté gustando este fic cariño, muchas gracias por comentar siempre de manera tan bonita! Muchos besitos y abrazos!**

 **Capítulo 8**

Aeris y Cloud se despertaron a la mañana siguiente con las luces del alba. La muchacha se abrazó al joven con alegría y él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás? - preguntó él.

-Mejor que nunca. Aunque … me siento un poco extraña - admitió ella.

Cloud entendió por qué la joven se sentía así, ya que él estaba igual. La noche anterior habían compartido una nueva experiencia juntos, algo que ambos no habían vivido nunca. Y se había sentido un hombre feliz y, también, al igual que ella, esa mañana se sentía diferente.

-Yo también - dijo él. - Pero imagino que será algo normal - comentó él, con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella sonrió también - ¿Preparada para tu primer día de trabajo? - preguntó el rubio, levantándose de la cama.

Aeris lo miró, extrañada. ¿Trabajo? De repente, pareció recordar y se levantó de la cama de un salto.

-¡El trabajo! ¡Es cierto! - dijo ella, llevándose ambas manos a la boca y corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño para prepararse. No quería defraudar a sus nuevas jefas desde el primer día y quería dar una buena apariencia.

Minutos después, la joven salió del baño con un vestido verde de seda. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta y adornado con una cinta del mismo color de su vestido. Se acercó a Cloud, que se encontraba atándose las botas y le sonrió, situándose delante de él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Me comprarías una flor si me ves así por la calle? - preguntó ella, divertida.

Cloud la miró con ojos brillantes. Si la joven supiera que se veía bonita de cualquiera de las maneras…

-Puede - dijo él. Le gustaba hacerle bromas a Aeris, puesto que se indignaba con facilidad, lo que la hacía verse más adorable aún. Terminó de atarse las botas y caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a comenzar su jornada laboral.

-¿Cómo que puede? - exclamó ella, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Él la miró por encima del hombro y le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

-Puede que te compre 10 flores si te veo así - dijo él, con cierto aire de chulería.

Ella se sonrojó levemente. Cloud se dispuso a irse, pero Aeris lo detuvo de nuevo.

-¡Espera, Cloud! - dijo ella. Él se giró, expectante. - ¡Mi beso de despedida! - anunció ella, acercándose a él.

El joven se rió ligeramente, recordando y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Que tengas un buen día - le deseó ella - Nos vemos por la noche.

-Nos vemos. Y suerte, florista. - dijo él, marchándose.

" _Florista_ " repitió Aeris para si misma, con entusiasmo " _¡Ya tengo un trabajo!_ " pensó, dando saltitos de alegría. Sin embargo, recordó que las ancianas la esperaban y, tras recoger un poco el cuarto, marchó hacia su puesto de trabajo.

Habían quedado en verse cerca de una tienda de piedras preciosas, donde normalmente, las ancianas comenzaban su jornada. Allí la esperaba Matilde, una de las mujeres, con una sonrisa en su rostro surcado de arrugas.

-¡Buenos días, Matilde! - sonrió Aeris.

-Buenos días, hija. ¿Preparada? - preguntó Matilde, escudriñándola con sus intensos ojos aguamarina.

-¡Más que eso! - aseguró Aeris, con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ten.

Matilde le tendió un enorme canasto de flores de distintos tipos y colores: rosas rojas, claveles blancos y amarillos, tulipanes amarillos, violetas, narcisos, margaritas. Aeris miró todas y cada una de las flores, maravillada. Si por ella fuera, se las quedaría todas, pues eran muy bonitas. Sin embargo, su oficio era venderlas. Matilde se quedó con el otro canasto de flores, lleno de rosas rojas.

-Puedes empezar por el sur de la ciudad, cerca de la panadería, ¿qué te parece? - la animó Matilde.

-Está bien - dijo Aeris.

-Por la tarde, cuando la Iglesia de las cinco, nos reuniremos aquí de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo, querida?

-Sí, Matilde. Aquí estaré. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda - le aseguró Aeris, despidiéndose con la mano y una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Acto seguido, la joven de ojos verdes comenzó a caminar rumbo hacia la panadería, donde Matilde la había envíado. Caminaba alegre por la ciudad, siempre con una sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro. Rápidamente, llegó a los alrededores de la panadería y se situó en el centro, entre los viandantes.

-¿Una flor para su mesa, señorita? - dijo Aeris, a una mujer que pasaba por allí, pero que, tristemente, no se detuvo a mirarla. - ¿Una rosa para su mujer, señor? - preguntó, a otro viandante. Sin embargo, ninguno se detenía. Parecía que Aeris era invisible entre la multitud de personas que iban de un lado para otro, con prisas.

La joven, tras un buen rato, se desanimó un poco, ya que nadie le hacía caso.

" _¿Es que a nadie le gustan las flores?_ " se preguntó Aeris, con pesar.

Decidió caminar un poco más hasta situarse cerca de la puerta de la panadería.

-Con una flor puede declarar su amor - dijo Aeris, a un muchacho que pasaba por allí. Pero nada. De nuevo, parecía invisible. Aeris lo intentó varias veces más, hasta que, de repente, el panadero salió a su encuentro, bastante malhumorado.

-Niña, no quiero ser grosero, pero me estás espantando a la clientela. ¡Mejor vete con tus flores a otra parte! - dijo él, bastante enfadado. Aeris lo miró, entristecida y, tras disculparse, se marchó lejos de allí.

Mientras caminaba, comenzó a pensar en que sitio de la ciudad era más factible vender sus flores, pero no se le ocurría ninguno. Estaba tan desanimada que no encontraba forma de concentrarse y pensar. Las ancianas tenían razón: en un mundo que vive tan deprisa, nadie se detiene a mirarte.

Compungida, Aeris siguió caminando hasta que una mano la detuvo. Se giró y se dio cuenta de que era un niño pequeño, de unos seis años, que tenía el pelo negro azabache y los ojos marrones.

-Oh, ¿qué quieres, pequeñito? - preguntó Aeris, con dulzura.

-Mi mamá quiere dos margaritas y una rosa - dijo, señalando a una mujer que se encontraba a escasos pasos de ellos. Cuando vio que Aeris la miraba, le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¡Está bien! Marchando dos margaritas y una rosa. - le entregó el pedido al niño y le sonrió. El pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto es? - preguntó su madre, acercándose.

-Son 10 giles, señorita - dijo Aeris, alegre. ¡Su primera venta!

-Aquí tiene. ¡Muchas gracias! - dijo la mujer, alejándose con su hijo y con sus flores.

-¡Gracias a usted! - exclamó Aeris, intentando que la mujer la escuchase en la lejanía.

Aeris retomó su camino, contenta. ¡Había conseguido su primera venta! Se sentía tan feliz… recorrió la ciudad entera hasta llegar a las minas, donde varios excavadores se encontraban trabajando, corriendo de un lado para otro con las carretillas llenas de piedras preciosas.

" _¿Estará aquí Cloud?_ " se preguntó Aeris, buscando a su compañero con la mirada. Le pareció ver unos mechones rubios metiéndose en la mina, pero no alcanzó a ver si se trataba de Cloud.

La joven dio una vuelta por los alrededores y, de repente, un excavador se le acercó.

-Señorita. ¿Me da una flor? Es para mi esposa…está enferma. - explicó el hombre. Aeris lo miró y pudo ver en su rostro la pena del hombre al decir sus palabras.

-¡Le daré la más bonita que tengo! - dijo ella, entregándole una hermosa violeta.

-Gracias. ¿Cuánto es?

-Oh, no se preocupe. Regalo de la casa - dijo Aeris, guiñándole el ojo. Dadas las circunstancias del hombre, le sabía mal cobrársela.

-Oh…¡mil gracias, señorita! - dijo él, mirando la flor con amor.

Aeris se despidió y caminó durante horas y horas por la ciudad, buscando compradores. Consiguió que tres personas más le comprasen flores, pero al caer la tarde, ya nadie más la volvió a mirar, volviéndose invisible de nuevo.

Las campanas de la Iglesia, cercanas, dieron las cinco y, recordando las palabras de Matilde, Aeris marchó rumbo hacia la tienda de piedras preciosas, donde debería reunirse con la anciana para hacer recuento. Efectivamente, allí se encontraba la mujer, esperándola con una sonrisa.

-¡Aeris! ¿Qué tal el día? - preguntó Matilde, con una sonrisa.

-Exceptuando las veces que me he sentido invisible, ¡bien! - dijo ella, con optimismo.

-¡Te acostumbrarás! - le aseguró la anciana, riendo. -¿Cuánto has reunido hoy?

-Mmm…pues…a ver…-dijo Aeris, sacando las monedas de su bolsillo y contándolas. - 150 giles - dijo, tras un rato.

-Oh, ¡vaya! ¡Eso es bastante! Quédatelo, es tu sueldo de hoy.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó la joven, emocionada. Matilde asintió. - ¿Y usted? ¿No deberíamos repartirnos el sueldo?

-Oh, no no, hija. Nosotras siempre nos quedamos con nuestras ganancias particulares. Si no, ganaríamos una miseria. Quédate tranquila - dijo la anciana, con dulzura.

-Muchísimas gracias, Matilde - dijo Aeris, con ternura.

-Mañana será un nuevo día. Podrías ir a plantar junto con las demás. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Perfecto! - dijo Aeris.

Tras despedirse de Matilde, la muchacha volvió rumbo a la posada. La verdad es que estaba muy cansada, puesto que llevaba todo el día caminando sin parar. Una vez llegó, se dio una ducha y se tendió un rato en la cama y, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida. Había sido un día duro, pero también bonito, ya que se había sentido muy productiva.

Por la noche, Cloud volvió a casa, bastante cansado. La mina era un trabajo realmente duro. Aeris se acercó a recibirlo con un beso y se dio cuenta del semblante cansado que traía su compañero.

-¿Un día duro? - preguntó ella.

-Sí, bastante. - admitió él - Pero, ¿cómo te ha ido a ti? ¿Has vendido muchas flores? - dijo él, con ternura.

-¡Mira lo que he ganado! - dijo ella, acercándose a la mesita de noche y sacando, de una improvisada hucha, que en realidad, era una cajita de pañuelos, 150 giles.

-¡Vaya! Sí que has reunido dinero. - comentó Cloud, animado.

-Sí. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Este dinero va todo para pagar tu inscripción a soldado - dijo ella, guardando el dinero con cuidado y amor en la cajita.

Sin embargo, Cloud no parecía estar de acuerdo con su compañera.

-No, Aeris. Es tu dinero y te lo has ganado. No me sentiría bien si dedicases tu sueldo a mis cosas. - explicó él, apesadumbrado.

-Sin embargo, tu quieres mantenerme con tu sueldo - dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos. - Cloud, yo quiero ayudarte. Deja que lo haga, por favor… -insistió Aeris, tomando la mano del joven y mirándolo fijamente.

-No sé…

-¿No es tu sueño ser soldado? - preguntó ella.

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces, deja que te ayude. - dijo ella, zanjando la conversación.

Cloud se dejó vencer por el momento y ambos bajaron juntos a cenar, poniéndose al día de las distintas novedades del día a día.

Entonces, sin darse cuenta, los meses comenzaron a pasar. Cloud y Aeris llevaban una vida normal: finalmente, a Cloud le habían dado el trabajo ya que había conseguido gustarle a Barret, su jefe. Ganaba un sueldo normal, lo suficiente como para vivir bien tanto él como Aeris, aunque sin tantos lujos como a los que ella estaba acostumbrada. Aeris también se había acostumbrado a trabajar y cada día que pasaba, vendía más flores, pero lo que más le gustaba era plantarlas y verlas crecer. Las ancianas estaban muy contentas y orgullosas del trabajo que la joven de ojos verdes desempeñaba con esfuerzo y pasión. De vez en cuando, también recibían cartas de Claudine, la madre de Cloud, en la que se contaban todo lo que iba pasando y se aseguraban de que estaban bien. Aeris, de vez en cuando, se sentía triste cuando esas cartas llegaban de parte de la madre de Cloud, pues sabía que ella no recibiría ninguna de sus progenitores. Se preguntaba como estarían y como habían afrontado sus vidas ahora que ella no estaba. También se acordaba mucho de Elmyra y se apenaba, ya que le hubiera gustado envíarle alguna carta, pero corría el riesgo de que su madre la descubriese.

Aeris también se preguntaba como estarían Tifa, Yuffie y los demás amigos de Costa del Sol. Se preguntaba que habrían pensado de su marcha y, si algún día se volvían a ver, las cosas seguirían igual entre ellas. Aunque Aeris confiaba en que sí, puesto que la amistad verdadera dura a pesar de las circunstancias.

Como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegó el invierno a Ciudad Huesos. El mes de enero había dejado buenas cosechas, tanto en los cultivos de plantas como en las minas.

Y se habían adentrado en febrero. El cumpleaños de Aeris se acercaba. Llegaba el día en que la joven cumpliría 18 años. Y Cloud era muy consciente de ello. Quería darle una sorpresa especial, algo que la muchacha no olvidase nunca. Sin embargo, no tenía dinero suficiente como para permitirse una sorpresa muy cara o lujosa. Tenía que pensar en algo bonito que regalarle a su compañera.

Mientras tanto, había decidido prepararle una fiesta sorpresa y para eso, contaba con la ayuda de la dueña de la posada, Katie. A la fiesta acudirían las familias que vivían en la posada, que se habían hecho muy amigos de Cloud y Aeris, Matilde y las demás ancianas floristas, Barret y Wedge. En definitiva, la pequeña familia que habían formado durante su estancia allí.

El cumpleaños de Aeris llegó y, como cada mañana, se despertó junto a Cloud.

-Buenos días, Cloud - dijo ella, con dulzura.

-Buenos días - dijo él. Retuvo el impulso de felicitarla por su cumpleaños, quería que pensase que se había olvidado para que la sorpresa fuese aún mayor.

La joven lo miró, mordiéndose el labio. ¿Se había olvidado Cloud de su cumpleaños?

-¿No sabes que día es hoy? - preguntó Aeris, risueña.

-Mmm..¿martes? - preguntó él, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía su uniforme de trabajo de espaldas a la muchacha, conteniendo la risa.

Aeris lo miró, boquiabierta. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que se hubiese olvidado de su cumpleaños?

" _Pues, si te olvidaste, sigue olvidando"_ pensó ella, enfadada, levantándose de la cama.

-Si, hoy es martes. - refunfuñó ella. - Me alegro que te sepas el calendario, Cloud Strife. - le espetó, encerrándose en el cuarto de baño.

Cloud dejó escapar una pequeña risita. Parecía haber colado el hecho de haberse olvidado del cumpleaños de su compañera. Minutos después, ella salió del baño, dispuesta a irse a trabajar, cogiendo su canasto lleno de flores.

-Adiós. - dijo ella, simplemente. El rubio la miró, con sorna.

-¿Es que no vas a darme un beso de despedida? - preguntó él, divertido. Le gustaba mucho aquella situación.

-No, hoy no tengo ganas - dijo ella, marchándose.

Cloud cerró los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa. Le encantaba hacerla rabiar. Entonces, tras asegurarse de que la joven se había marchado de la posada, el muchacho se acercó al armario y sacó un pequeño paquete que estaba bastante bien escondido y lo abrió, con sumo cuidado.

Se trataba de un vestido rosa de seda, que llegaba hasta las rodillas y sin mangas. Ese era el regalo que había conseguido para Aeris. Sabía que le gustaban mucho los vestidos y el color rosa, así que esperaba haber acertado con aquel regalo. Se mordió el labio, algo nervioso e impaciente porque llegase la noche.

—

Finalmente, la noche llegó. Cloud había pedido permiso a Barret para salir antes del trabajo y el moreno había accedido, puesto que él y Wedge terminarían también más temprano su jornada laboral para acudir antes a la fiesta sorpresa.

Matilde le había pedido a Aeris aquel día que hiciese su jornada también, ya que había fingido estar enferma, como excusa para que la joven pasase más tiempo en el trabajo. La joven, como era muy buena persona, había accedido.

Todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Aeris a la posada. Katie, que vigilaba la entrada, corrió rápidamente hacia el interior, avisando a los presentes.

-¡Rápido, escondeos! ¡Viene Aeris! - dijo Katie, apagando las luces del recibidor mientras todos se escondían.

Aeris caminó rápidamente hacia la posada. Sin querer, se le había hecho de noche, ya que aquel día había tenido que trabajar el doble. Deseaba llegar a su hogar y descansar, ya que había sido una jornada dura en la que, tristemente había conseguido vender alguna que otra flor.

Llegó a la posada y se encontró todas las luces apagadas, algo que llamó su atención.

-¿Mm? ¡Qué extraño! - dijo ella, adentrándose en la posada y buscando la luz del recibidor. Cuando la encendió, dio un respingo.

-¡Sorpresa! - dijeron todos los presentes al unísono.

Aeris se quedó mirándolos boquiabierta. ¡Estaban todos! Cloud, Katie, Wedge, Barret, Matilde y las ancianas floristas, los habitantes de la posada. Se llevó las manos al rostro, con ilusión. ¡Y ella que pensaba que todos se habían olvidado!

-¡Qué bonito! ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! - dijo Aeris, con dulzura. Cloud se acercó a ella.

-Felicidades, Aeris - dijo él, con una pequeña sonrisa y dándole un beso pequeño en los labios. La joven le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Me hiciste creer que te habías olvidado! - dijo ella, risueña.

-Entonces no tendría sentido - dijo él, riendo.

Katie apareció con un pastel de cumpleaños con 18 velas en su superficie, encendidas. Todos cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y Aeris sopló las velas, dando inicio a la fiesta.

—

La música sonaba en el comedor de la posada, donde habían organizado un pequeño banquete para celebrar el cumpleaños de Aeris. Todos deseaban acercarse a la joven y darles los pequeños detalles que, como gente humilde, se habían permitido comprar.

-Yo también tengo un regalo para ti - dijo Cloud, algo nervioso.

-¿Ah sí? - preguntó ella, con una sonrisa.

Cloud desapareció un momento y apareció al instante con un pequeño paquete, mal envuelto, que entregó a Aeris con nerviosismo. Aeris miró la envoltura y no pudo evitar reír.

-No…soy muy bueno para estas cosas - dijo él, pasandose una mano por los cabellos rubios.

-Es perfecto así - dijo ella, restándole importancia. La joven abrió el paquete, ante la expectación de todos. La muchacha extrajo del mismo un vestido rosa de seda, su color favorito, que era bastante bonito. ¡Le encantaba!

-¡Cloud! ¡Es muy bonito! - dijo ella, abrazándolo con fuerza. -Gracias…-susurró en su oído, dándole un pequeño beso.

-No es mucho pero… - empezó él, pero ella lo silenció con una sonrisa.

-Para mi es todo - concluyó ella.

Entonces, los presentes empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Todos estaban muy contentos y alegres y Aeris no podía parar de reír, mientras hablaba con Matilde y las demás ancianas.

Sin embargo, el corazón de la joven se detuvo en un instante. Alguien acababa de llegar a su cumpleaños, una persona que no estaba invitada.

Aeris abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella persona, asustada. Cloud también se había dado cuenta de su presencia y se había tornado repentinamente tenso.

Ifalna se encontraba allí, mirando a su hija Aeris con rabia.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	9. Chapter 9

**Muy buenas! Aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste!**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida lectora! Si, en efecto, Aeris acaba de cumplir 18 años y ya es mayor de edad. Pero en este capítulo, nuestra querida Ae se enterará de algo que la llevará a tomar una decisión importante en su vida :O Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el episodio cielo, a mi también me gusta mucho escribir esos momentos en los que Cloud fastidia a Aeris jiji ya que Cloud tiene esa personalidad un poco chulesca (sólo a veces) y la utiliza para hacer rabiar a nuestra pobre Ae jiji muchísimas gracias por comentarme siempre querida y espero que este nuevo episodio te guste mucho! Besitos y abrazos corazón! ^^^**

 **ElCJLokoshom21: Jajaja siii querido lector, hubo un pequeño plot - twist de los que tanto te gustan en el episodio anterior! Pero todavía queda mucho por pasar en este fic, es sólo el comienzo! Bonitas palabras las que me dices en tus reviews, las cuales agradezco mucho como siempre! Y si, es una pena que no se puedan poner fotos ni nada en los comentarios :( pero habrá que hacer de tripas corazón jiji Como siempre, te espero en los comentarios tras leer este episodio, el cual espero que te guste mucho! Muchos besitos y abrazos! ^^**

 **Reimy: mi querida lectora, te extrañé en el anterior episodio! ojalá podamos vernos pronto por los comentarios! Besitos!**

 **Capítulo 9**

-Mamá … -musitó Aeris en un susurro casi inaudible para los presentes. Ifalna se acercó a ella mientras Cloud observaba la escena, cada vez más tenso. Una vez estuvo a la altura de su hija, nadie pudo evitarlo. La bofetada resonó en toda la estancia, mientras que la gente intentaba alejar a aquella mujer de Aeris, quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cloud se acercó a ambas mujeres.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme una cosa así? - preguntó Ifalna, mirando a su hija con desprecio. Aeris todavía intentaba reaccionar, pero no podía creerse lo que acababa de suceder. No podía creer que su madre acabase de pegarle en público, dejándola avergonzada delante de todos.

-Señora Ifalna, es mejor que hablemos en otra parte. - intervino Cloud, con seriedad. Pero Ifalna lo miró con todo el odio del mundo.

-Contigo no hay nada de que hablar. Eres mugre que nunca estará a la altura de nuestra familia. Con quien hablaré será con mi hija. - dijo Ifalna, tomando del brazo a Aeris e intentando llevársela fuera de la estancia. Sin embargo, Cloud tomó a Aeris de la mano, indeciso.

-Aeris - dijo él. Pero Aeris lo miró, algo atemorizada. Sabía que la única forma de evitar un escándalo aún mayor era iéndose con su madre a hablar en privado, lejos de todo el mundo. Y si Cloud estaba presente, Ifalna lo único que haría sería hacerlo sentir peor cada vez más.

-Deja que hable con ella, Cloud. - dijo Aeris. Quería decirle algo más a su compañero, tranquilizarlo, pero su madre tiró de ella hasta llevársela a las afueras de la posada.

Una vez estuvieron fuera ambas mujeres, Ifalna se llevó las manos a la cabeza, temblorosa, mientras que Aeris estrujaba sus manos una y otra vez, cada vez más nerviosa. No se iría con su madre, no volvería a su casa si para eso había venido. Sería directa con ella y así ninguna de las dos perdería el tiempo.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado, mamá? - preguntó Aeris.

-Llevo meses buscándote. En todas partes. Y cuando llegué aquí y enseñé tu fotografía, muchos te conocían. ¿Cómo has podido marcharte de casa de esta manera? - preguntó Ifalna, dándose la vuelta para mirar a su hija, a la que minutos antes le había dado la espalda. Aeris la miró, dolida. Sabía que los reproches tan sólo acababan de comenzar.

-Si me marché de casa fue porque no me sentía querida, mamá. Tú y papá queríais dirigir mi vida y no estoy dispuesta a permitirlo.

-No sabes el daño que nos has causado. Sobre todo a tu padre. - dijo Ifalna, acusadora. Aeris la miró, de repente su corazón parándose en un latido. Sabía que Ifalna había querido decir algo más con aquellas palabras, algo que se escapaba al conocimiento de Aeris.

-¿Cómo que sobre todo a papá? ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó la joven de ojos verdes.

Ifalna volvió a llevarse las manos a la frente, en silencio, gesto que desesperó a Aeris. ¿Por qué su madre no contestaba? ¿Por qué no le decía nada? ¿Por qué no la sacaba de aquella angustia en la que la estaba sumiendo cada vez más?

-¡Habla mamá! - insistió Aeris, con voz trémula.

Finalmente y tras respirar hondo, Ifalna se decidió a contar la verdad.

-¿Por qué crees que he venido sola? Desde hace unos meses, tu padre se ha puesto peor. - dijo su madre, evitando mirarla.

-¿Cómo que peor? ¿Qué intentas decir? - inquirió Aeris, mientras sentía que su respiración se ahogaba por momentos.

-Tu padre…se está muriendo, Aeris. Le quedan pocos meses de vida. Su deseo es … volver a…verte de nuevo antes de partir. - dijo Ifalna, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Aeris la miró en silencio durante unos segundos, mientras las lágrimas se hacían hueco a través de su garganta y salían disparadas por sus ojos.

-Eso no es verdad. Estás mintiendo. - dijo Aeris, negando con la cabeza. - Es una mentira que tú y papá se inventaron para que yo volviese a casa. Pero no lo haré - concluyó la joven, secándose las lágrimas.

Pero Ifalna negó con la cabeza, clavando los ojos verdes y felinos en los de su hija, del mismo color.

-No podría inventarme una cosa así. Tu padre está realmente mal. Postrado en una cama desde hace dos meses. Muriéndose poco a poco. - explicó Ifalna, llorosa.

Aeris cerró los ojos mientras más lágrimas salían a través de ellos. De repente, se sintió culpable y estúpida. Su padre se había enfermado aún más a causa del disgusto que ella les había ocasionado. Estaba segura de eso. Había sido una egoísta, había actuado como una niña pequeña que sólo había pensado en ella misma, sin importarle nada ni nadie más. Y la vida se lo estaba devolviendo con una dureza inusitada.

Entonces, sintió las manos de su madre sobre las suyas y abrió los ojos para encontrársela frente a frente.

-Sólo te pido que vuelvas a casa, Aeris. Tu padre te necesita. Papá te necesita. - dijo Ifalna.

Aeris pensó durante unos instantes. Tenía que irse, tenía que ver a su padre antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero, ¿qué pasaba con Cloud? Él se quedaría allí, sólo. Y ella no tenía la certeza de volver a verlo si se marchaba con su madre. Pero su padre la necesitaba, más que nunca. Y ella quería a su padre con todas sus fuerzas.

Tras unos instantes que se hicieron eternos, la joven asintió con la cabeza, mientras más lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Volveré a casa, mamá.

—

-¿Irte? - preguntó Cloud, cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba como Aeris preparaba sus cosas para marcharse. Ifalna la esperaba abajo.

Aeris asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Debo hacerlo, Cloud.

Entonces él se acercó a ella y la ayudó, echando sus cosas en la maleta. Aeris lo observó detenidamente. El rostro del joven denotaba dolor. Un dolor que parecía emanar de su propia alma.

Por supuesto que Cloud estaba dolido. Sabía que ese día llegaría en cualquier momento, ya que el rubio había aprendido durante toda su vida que la felicidad es una sensación efímera que no dura para siempre. Pero no esperaba que el día llegase tan abruptamente. Y mucho menos, con la noticia de que el Profesor Gast estaba muriéndose.

-Cloud, no tienes que ayudarme si no quieres. Puedo hacerlo yo sola. - dijo Aeris, con ternura. Pero el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero hacerlo. -dijo, simplemente.

Pasaron un momento en silencio y Aeris se sentía cada vez peor. La angustia se había apoderado de ella para siempre.

-Cloud… - dijo, rompiendo el silencio - No sé si deba irme - confesó ella, dejando a un lado la prenda de ropa que acababa de tomar entre sus manos.

El rubio la miró fijamente con sus profundos ojos azules.

-Tu padre te necesita. - contestó él, con firmeza.

-¿Y tú? - preguntó ella, haciendo que la firmeza de Cloud se tambalease. Por supuesto que Cloud la necesitaba. La necesitaba todos los días a su lado, como aire para respirar. Pero no podía ser egoísta.

-No, Aeris. No pienses en mí ahora. - dijo Cloud, negando con la cabeza - Tienes que estar junto a tu padre, él es quien más te necesita. Yo estaré bien. Esperándote. Siempre esperándote. - afirmó él.

El rostro de la joven tembló con fuerza mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, abrazándolo como si fuera a desaparecer. Aeris dejó escapar un sollozo mientras apretaba los ojos, cerrándolos. Cloud intentó calmarla, pasando una mano por su espalda. Ambos se separaron y se dieron un beso, pequeño, pero cargado de pasión.

-Ojalá pudiera irme contigo y acompañarte en el que sé que va a ser un gran dolor para ti. Pero sé que no podré hacerlo. - dijo Cloud. Aeris sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Su madre no permitiría que Cloud estuviese allí junto a ellas en aquellos momentos de infinita tristeza. - Pero quiero dejarte algo. Para que, cuando suceda lo que tenga que suceder, me sientas cerca. - explicó él, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña bolita verde, que brillaba, tendiéndosela a Aeris, que la cogió con cuidado.

-Es preciosa, Cloud - musitó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa. - La tendré siempre conmigo, te lo prometo. - dijo ella, con seguridad. Se besaron de nuevo.

-Te quiero, Aeris. No lo olvides jamás. - dijo él.

-Yo también, Cloud. Y sé que volveremos a vernos. Volveré, te lo prometo - aseguró ella.

Cuando terminaron de preparar la maleta de Aeris, ambos jóvenes bajaron la escalera hacia el recibidor para salir al encuentro de Ifalna, quien esperaba a su hija Aeris con impaciencia.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? - preguntó Ifalna, con desdén. La muchacha de ojos verdes asintió. Ambas mujeres caminaron hacia la puerta, donde ya las esperaba el chófer de la familia, que seguramente habría acompañado a Ifalna hasta Ciudad Huesos. Antes de salir, Aeris se giró para mirar a Cloud por última vez. Él seguía mirándola, con tristeza en su rostro. Ella sonrió levemente, pero agachó la cabeza, marchándose.

Ifalna también se disponía a irse, cuando de repente, se detuvo. Se aseguró que su hija Aeris se montaba en el coche y se giró hacia Cloud, mirándolo con odio.

-Agradece a Dios que no haya hecho hasta lo imposible por hundirte en la cárcel. Tanto tú como tu madre son basura. Nunca volverás a ver a mi hija. Jamás. - dijo ella, desafiante. Sin embargo, Cloud no respondió, demostrándole que el valor de las personas y su educación no está en el dinero que tiene cada uno.

Ifalna lo miró con altanería. Aunque no le respondiese, sabía que le había hecho daño. Acto seguido, se marchó.

Cloud salió afuera de la posada, mientras veía el coche marchar.

" _Volveré, te lo prometo"_ escuchó el rubio de nuevo en su mente.

Pero Cloud sabía que jamás la volvería a ver.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	10. Chapter 10

**Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste! ^^**

 **ElCJLokoshom: Te extrañé en el anterior capítulo, querido lector! Espero verte pronto de nuevo! ^^**

 **Lady Yomi: Mi querida lectora! Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por los maravillosos reviews que me dejas siempre! Te agradezco mucho que alagues mi forma de escribir y que te guste tanto, eso me hace sentir motivada y con ganas de seguir escribiendo! Y sí, Cloud debería haber acompañado a Aeris, pero debemos tener en cuenta que por desgracia, Ifalna no lo quiere ni ver en pintura! Así que Cloud tomó una decisión que creyó la más conveniente para su querida Ae y para la historia en sí (en este capítulo verás por qué jiji) Muchísimas gracias por tanto cariño hacia mi y mi fic! No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco! Muchos besitos y abrazos querida! ^^^**

 **Reimy: Mi querida lectora! Muchas gracias por comentarme nuevamente! ^^ En este capítulo, tu intriga sobre si es verdad o mentira la salud del profesor Gast se verá resuelta, te lo aseguro! Y si, Cloud es demasiado buena persona y siempre quiere lo mejor para Aeris aunque no sea lo mejor para él :( Esperemos que el Profesor Gast ceda un poco y ayude a Aeris, pero...hay que contar con la presencia de Ifalna en todo momento, ya que ella es infalible! No se le escapa ninguna :( Muchas gracias por tus reviews, querida, muchos besitos! ^^**

 **Capítulo 10**

Mientras iban en el coche de camino a casa, Ifalna observó a su hija Aeris. Estaba algo más delgada y la notaba diferente.

-¿Y qué habéis estado haciendo todo este tiempo? - preguntó su madre. Aeris no la miró, tan solo observaba a través de la ventana.

-Vivir…-contestó su hija, con un hilo de voz.

-¿Y de qué vivíais? - inquirió Ifalna, cruzándose de brazos. El chofer miraba por el espejo retrovisor de vez en cuando, examinando la escena. Notaba cierta tensión en el ambiente.

-Trabajabamos. Cloud en la mina. Y yo vendía flores. - explicó Aeris.

Ifalna soltó una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo.

-Increíble. No entiendo como preferías esa vida a la que tú tenías antes. En casa, con nosotros. Es indignante. - dijo Ifalna, escupiendo todas y cada una de sus palabras con un desprecio inusitado.

Por primera vez desde que se habían subido al coche, Aeris la miró, dolida.

-Prefería aquella vida porque era libre. - le espetó la joven, aguantando el dolor.

-¿No habrás hecho algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, no? - preguntó de repente Ifalna, examinando a su hija.

-¿Algo como qué? - preguntó Aeris, sin entender.

-Algo que pueda avergonzarnos. No te habrás atrevido a…

-No - mintió Aeris. Sabía exactamente a que se refería su madre. Ifalna quería averiguar si ella y Cloud habían mantenido relaciones. Pero Aeris debía mentir o de lo contrario, se llevaría una paliza. No estaba bien visto perder la virginidad antes del matrimonio. Y mucho menos en una familia con unos ideales tradicionales tan arraigados como la de Aeris.

-Espero que estés diciéndome la verdad. - la amenazó Ifalna.

Horas después, el coche llegó hasta el hogar de Aeris, mientras el amanecer comenzaba a perfilarse en Costa del Sol. En la puerta ya las esperaba Elmyra, con su ropa habitual de trabajo y estrujándose las manos, nerviosa. Cuando vio aparecer el coche, se llevó una mano al pecho, ansiosa por ver si Ifalna había conseguido encontrar a Aeris. Y en efecto, allí estaba.

La joven se bajó del coche con un ligero chal sobre los hombros que la cubría del frío mañanero. Tenía el rostro cansado y la desilusión se dibujaba en sus bellas facciones. Elmyra se mordió el labio, sabía perfectamente a que se debía aquella tristeza en la joven.

Se acercó a Aeris y la abrazó con fuerza. Aeris respondió ligeramente a su abrazo, lo cierto es que se encontraba muy cansada del viaje y en aquellos momentos, sólo quería ver a su padre.

-¿Bien? - preguntó Elmyra, escudriñando a la joven. Aeris asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Elmyra - dijo Ifalna, acercándose al ama de llaves - coge nuestro equipaje y llévalo a los cuartos.

Elmyra asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose manos a la obra.

-¿Todo bien, señora? - preguntó ella, con educación.

-Sí. Ahora, haz lo que te digo.

-Si, señora. - dijo Elmyra, ausentándose.

-Quiero ver a papá - informó Aeris a su madre, mirándola con temor. No sabía de que manera iba a encontrarse a su progenitor, pero ansiaba verlo con todas sus fuerzas desde que habían salido de Ciudad Huesos y sabía de su delicado estado de salud. Ifalna asintió lentamente y acompañó a su hija hasta el dormitorio matrimonial que compartía con su marido.

El Profesor Gast se encontraba tumbado en la cama, con un fino paño húmedo en la frente y los ojos cerrados. Respiraba con cierta dificultad y su rostro mostraba signos de un cansancio profundo. Aeris lo miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Aquella no era la imagen que tenía de su padre, al que recordaba con porte y elegancia, siempre con sus gafas y su bigote. Ahora estaba escualido y postrado en aquella enorme cama.

-El médico dice que es cuestión de tiempo. Su corazón ya no funciona bien - murmuró Ifalna, con tristeza. A ella tampoco le gustaba ver así al que había sido su marido durante 20 años. Sentía que una parte de ella se estaba muriendo con él.

Aeris se acercó lentamente hacia la cama donde yacía el Profesor Gast y se sentó a su lado, tomando una mano de su padre entre las suyas. Intentó contener el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta y que cada vez era más fuerte.

De repente, su padre abrió los ojos con pesadez y al ver quien estaba tomando una mano entre las suyas, comenzó a respirar agitadamente, emocionado.

-A…Aeris - musitó su padre, mientras su pecho se movía arriba y abajo con lentitud y dificultad.

-Papá…- dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

-Has…vuelto. - dijo él, con los ojos llorosos - Pensé que me moriría y nunca…nunca más…volvería a ver tus ojos.

-Estoy aquí, papá.

El Profesor Gast alzó una mano, débilmente, y acarició el suave rostro de su hija.

-No…te vayas…más. - murmuró él, mientras Ifalna observaba la situación en la distancia, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-No volveré a irme. Te lo prometo. - dijo Aeris, conteniendo las lágrimas. No quería que su padre la viera llorar - Perdóname, papá. Por haberme ido y no decir nada…

-No…pidas perdón. Quizá…yo también lo hubiera hecho - dijo el Profesor Gast, riendo levemente, una risa que se convirtió rápidamente en una tos.

-Papá, no hagas esfuerzos - dijo Aeris, asustada. Pero su padre negó con la cabeza.

-Me alegro…de que estés aquí conmigo…mi niña.

—

La señora Strife recibió la carta de su hijo con mucho pesar. Lo que su hijo le había contado en aquellas tristes líneas era algo que, por desgracia, sabía que iba a pasar algún día. La marcha de Aeris era algo que sucedería. Y, tal como había vaticinado Claudine, por culpa de su madre y no por deseo propio.

Pero la señora Strife también se sentía apesadumbrada al conocer el estado de salud del Profesor Gast. Lo había querido tanto durante su juventud… le apenaba mucho saber que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida a un hombre que siempre había sido correcto y trabajador.

Sin embargo, la madre de Cloud sentía que su lugar en aquellos momentos no estaba en Costa del Sol. Preparó rápidamente una maleta y se dispuso a coger el barco hacia Ciudad Huesos. En aquellos momentos, su hijo la necesitaba más que nunca. No podía dejarlo solo.

—

Aeris se encontraba acurrucada en su cuarto, abrazando sus rodillas. Se había dado un baño y se había puesto uno de sus vestidos favoritos, pero no había conseguido conciliar el sueño. La imagen de su padre, en medio de la agonía, le había partido el alma.

Entonces, escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

-Adelante - dijo Aeris, con un hilo de voz.

Se trataba de Elmyra, su nana, que llevaba una bandeja con dulces y zumo entre sus manos y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Echaba tanto de menos traerte el desayuno, niña! - dijo Elmyra, poniendo la bandeja sobre la cama y sentándose frente a Aeris.

La joven de ojos verdes sonrió, con dulzura. Lo cierto era que tenía un poco de hambre…muchas veces, Aeris había deseado que su madre fuera Elmyra, ya que la trataba como una verdadera hija y no era tan estricta y severa como Ifalna.

-Gracias, nana - dijo Aeris, con ternura.

-No me lo agradezcas, cielo. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado en estos meses. ¡Así que ve empezando! - le instó Elmyra.

Mientras desayunaba, Aeris le contó todo lo que había vivido en aquellos meses que había pasado fuera de su casa. Le explicó como había sido su vida con Cloud y lo cariñoso que había sido el joven rubio con ella. Le contó acerca de su trabajo y le habló sobre la gente que había conocido allí, mientras Elmyra la escuchaba maravillada.

-Ya los echo de menos… - concluyó Aeris.

-Vaya, ¡todos se portaron muy bien contigo! Te lo mereces, siempre has sido una buena mujer. - dijo Elmyra, con una sonrisa dulce. -Pero…pobre Cloud. Debe de haberse quedado roto con tu marcha.

Aeris asintió. Ella también se sentía rota por haberlo dejado solo.

-Lo sé… pero mi madre no iba a permitir que viniese con nosotras. Lo odia. - dijo Aeris, cerrando los ojos.

Elmyra la miró, con resignación.

-¿Crees que volverás a verlo, hija? - preguntó Elmyra.

-Espero que sí, nana. Lo quiero de verdad. Y no imagino una vida en la que no esté él.

—

Tras varias horas de camino, Claudine llegó a Ciudad Huesos con la maleta en mano. Miró a su alrededor, preocupada. Quizá había sido algo precipitado haber llegado hasta aquella ciudad sóla y sin avisar primero a su hijo. Pero el instinto de madre la había hecho coger aquel barco y llegar hasta ahí.

Su hijo le había dicho en alguna ocasión el nombre de la posada donde vivía desde hacía unos meses, así que se dispuso a buscarla. Cuando la encontró, abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con una mujer de rostro cariñoso en el mostrador de la entrada.

-¡Bienvenida! - dijo la mujer, con alegría. - ¿Desea una habitación?

-Buenos días - dijo Claudine, con educación. - Verá…estoy buscando a mi hijo, me dijo que vivía aquí.

-No me lo diga. Usted está buscando a Cloud, ¿verdad? - preguntó la mujer, sonriente.

Claudine se quedó sorprendida, ¿cómo lo sabía?

-Perdone, pero…¿cómo sabe que Cloud es mi hijo? - cuestionó la señora Strife.

-Tiene su mirada y su pelo. Y mi instinto maternal me lo dice.

-¿Es usted madre también? - preguntó la señora Strife.

-Sí, de un hijo maravilloso. Bueno, usted está buscando a Cloud, ¿no es así? Tiene suerte, hoy libra en el trabajo. Lo llamaré al teléfono de su habitación para que venga a recibirla. Por cierto, me llamo Katie - dijo la mujer, tendiéndole la mano a la señora Strife.

-Oh, yo Claudine. Claudine Strife. - contestó la rubia, estrechando su mano, con una sonrisa.

Tras un rato de espera, su hijo Cloud apareció, bajando las escaleras. Cuando vio que se trataba de su madre, la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó el rubio, mientras su madre lo estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Yo también me alegro de verte, hijo! - dijo Claudine, con ironía.

-No es eso mamá…es sólo que… te mandé una carta hace horas y…

-Y tu madre quiere estar con su pequeño en estos momentos díficiles. - concluyó su madre, con una sonrisa. - Vamos a tu cuarto, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado.

—

Los días pasaron rápidamente, tanto para Aeris, en Costa del Sol, como para Cloud, en Ciudad Huesos.

Aeris se empezó a dedicar íntegramente al cuidado de su padre, ayudando a Elmyra en la tarea. Todas las tardes, el médico de la familia se pasaba por el hogar a ver como se encontraba el Profesor Gast, pero, tristemente, no había ningún indicio de mejora. El Profesor Gast se había estancado entre la gravedad y la mejoría, alejándose más de ésta última.

Cloud, por su parte, seguía trabajando en la mina. Las cosas parecían ser un poco más fáciles de sobrellevar gracias a la compañía de su madre, que había decidido quedarse un tiempo junto a su hijo.

Una tarde, Aeris decidió escribirle una carta a Cloud, contándole como iban las cosas por Costa del Sol. También le dedicó palabras de amor. Se disponía a llevarla a la central de Correos para que la carta fuera enviada, cuando su padre empezó a toser con fuerza de nuevo. Elmyra se acercó rápidamente a la habitación, pero Aeris la detuvo.

-No te preocupes, nana. Yo me encargo. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? - preguntó Aeris, nerviosa.

-Si, claro, niña. ¿De qué se trata?

-Necesito que lleves esta carta a la central de Correos. Es para Cloud - dijo Aeris, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Está bien - dijo Elmyra, con un guiño cómplice y marchándose a llevar a cabo el recado, mientras Aeris corría al cuarto de su padre para ayudarlo.

Elmyra bajó las escaleras rápidamente mientras cogía su bolsa del perchero. Sin embargo, una fría mano se interpuso entre su bolsa y ella. Elmyra miró a su lado y vio que se trataba de la señora Ifalna, quien detenía su paso.

-¿A dónde vas, Elmyra? - preguntó Ifalna, mirándola con altanería.

-A…a hacer la compra. - mintió Elmyra. Sabía que si decía la verdad, Ifalna no la dejaría ir.

-Y supongo que ese sobre que llevas entre las manos es la lista de la compra, ¿no? ¿Puedo leerla? -dijo Ifalna, acercándose cada vez más a Elmyra.

La ama de llaves apretó la carta de Aeris contra su pecho en un vago intento de protegerla de las manos de Ifalna, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que la señora la había cogido.

-Vamos a ver qué es lo que vas a comprar. - dijo Ifalna, que sabía que Elmyra ocultaba algo. Rasgó el sobre y extrajo el papel de su interior. Sólo le hizo falta leer la primera frase, querido Cloud, para saber de que se trataba. -¿Pensabas ir a entregar esta carta por mi hija? - inquirió la mujer de ojos verdes, mirando con dureza a Elmyra.

-Señora, yo… - empezó a explicar la mujer.

-¿Te crees la celestina de mi hija?

-Yo…puedo explicárselo, señora.

-No vas a explicarme nada, porque no hay nada que explicar. - dijo Ifalna, rompiendo la carta en pedazos. - Esta carta no va a llegar a su destino. Y ni se te ocurra decirle a mi hija que la he roto.

-¡No puedo mentirle a su hija de esa manera!

-¿Prefieres irte a la calle? - la amenazó la mujer. Elmyra se silenció. Si Ifalna la echaba se moriría de hambre… - Entonces recoge esto y haz como si la hubieras entregado. - dijo la mujer, tirando los pedazos al suelo, con desprecio.

-Pero señora…nunca recibirá respuesta…

-De eso se trata. - dijo Ifalna, retirándose.

—

Pasó una semana desde que Aeris había envíado la carta a Cloud. Pero la respuesta no llegaba. Todos los días se levantaba temprano por la mañana, mucho antes de que lo hicieran sus padres, a revisar el buzón, pero no llegaba nada. Aeris se sentía triste, ¿se habría olvidado Cloud de ella? Pero eso no podía ser…

Aquel día, la mañana transcurrió tranquila. Aeris se encontraba hablando con su padre mientras le daba las medicinas, cuando Ifalna irrumpió en la habitación.

-Aeris, voy con Elmyra al mercado. Hoy exponen las telas que vienen desde Cañón Cosmo y son de las mejores y quiero verlas con mis propios ojos. ¿Te quedas cuidando de tu padre?

-Si, mamá. Ve tranquila. -dijo Aeris, con voz triste. Tristeza que se había apoderado de ella desde su vuelta a Costa del Sol y que no parecía querer abandonarla.

Tras despedirse de su hija y de su marido, Ifalna se marchó al mercado acompañada de Elmyra. Momentos después, el padre de Aeris se quedó dormido. Respirando profundamente, Aeris pensó en algo que hacer para distraerse en su hogar, cuando, de repente, escuchó el timbre sonar. ¿Quién sería?

La joven bajó rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Tifa y Yuffie, sus mejores amigas.

-¡Tifa, Yuffie! - dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

Ambas jóvenes sonrieron a Aeris y se abrazaron a ella, con alegría. No habían cambiado mucho, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban sin verse.

-¡Aeris! - dijeron ambas al unísono.

-Nos enteramos ayer por la tarde que habías vuelto a casa. ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Tifa, con cariño.

-Bien, ¡tengo tantas cosas que contaros! Pasad, pasad - dijo Aeris, dejando que ambas jóvenes entrasen.

Rápidamente, las jovencitas se pusieron al día, contándose todo lo que les había ocurrido en los últimos meses. Aeris le contó su historia a ambas chicas, las cuales la miraron enternecidas y sorprendidas al mismo tiempo. Por su parte, Yuffie contó que era novia de Vincent y que algún día se casarían, pero que aún era pronto y Tifa dijo que estaba aprendiendo el oficio de su padre para ayudarlo en el bar.

-¡Estoy tan feliz de volver a hablar con vosotras, chicas! - dijo Aeris, llevándose las manos a las mejillas. La visita de sus amigas la había hecho sentir feliz de verdad.

-Espero que no te vayas de nuevo sin decirnos nada, Aeris. ¡Te hemos echado mucho de menos aquí! - dijo Tifa.

-Si, sobretodo ese chico …¿cómo se llamaba? - le preguntó Yuffie a Tifa . - Ese que venía a menudo a visitar a los padres de Aeris. - explicó Yuffie.

-Mm…Creo que…ah sí, ¡Zack! - dijo Tifa, juntando sus manos en una palmada al recordar su nombre.

Aeris abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Zack había mantenido el contacto con sus padres después de todo ese tiempo?

-Zack y su familia han venido muchas veces a Costa del Sol desde que te marchaste - explicó Yuffie.

-De hecho, ayudaron a tus padres en tu búsqueda - añadió Tifa.

-Imagino por qué…Zack es el hombre con el que mis padres quieren que me case - admitió Aeris, agachando la cabeza compungida. Le había agradado que Zack se hubiera preocupado por ella pero… la idea de casarse con él no le gustaba.

-¿De verdad? ¡Pues es un buen partido! - dijo Yuffie.

-¡Yuffie! - exclamó Tifa, dándole un codazo a su amiga - ¡Pero Aeris quiere a Cloud!

-Si pero… no creo que al señor Gast y a la señora Ifalna les haga mucha ilusión que Cloud sea su yerno. - dijo Yuffie, con resignación.

Aeris asintió con la cabeza, analizando las palabras de su amiga. Tenía razón. Sus padres nunca estarían de acuerdo con sus sentimientos.

—

Ifalna y Elmyra caminaban por el mercado en busca de las telas. Rápidamente, encontraron el puesto donde se vendían las telas procedientes de Cañón Cosmo, en el que estaban apiladas muchas mujeres del pueblo.

Entonces, Ifalna recordó que hacían falta naranjas y manzanas en su casa y le pidió a Elmyra que fuese a comprarlas mientras ella admiraba las telas. Elmyra aceptó y se ausentó en busca de los alimentos que la señora le había pedido.

Ifalna tomó una tela de seda entre sus manos, observando su calidad. Era bastante suave y bonita. Miró a su alrededor, observando a las demás mujeres con altanería. Sólo ella podía permitirse comprarlas. Volvió la vista a las telas, observándolas con admiración, cuando, de repente, una conversación cercana a ella llamó su atención. Disimulando mientras miraba las telas, comenzó a escuchar.

-¿Sabes lo qué ha pasado en Ciudad Huesos? - le decía una mujer bajita a otra, que estaba a su lado, observando las telas con tristeza, pues no se las podía permitir.

-No. ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó la otra.

-Se ha derrumbado una mina.

Ifalna abrió mucho los ojos, sosteniendo la tela entre sus manos, mientras escuchaba.

-¡Válgame Dios! ¿Y ha muerto alguien, querida? - preguntó la mujer, mirando a su compañera, quien negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.

-Gracias al cielo, no. Justo los trabajadores se encontraban fuera, desayunando. Lo sé de buena cuenta por mi marido, que trabaja allí y me escribió una carta, contándome que todos estaban bien.

-Gracias al señor. Tuvieron suerte esos mineros. - dijo la otra mujer, suspirando.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes que la señora Strife se marchó a Ciudad Huesos? Fue a acompañar a su hijo, que vive allí. - comentó la mujer que observaba las telas.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? - preguntó la otra.

-Claudine me pidió que vigilase su casa de vez en cuando, que iba a pasar un tiempo allí. Y yo con gusto lo hago. Es una buena mujer que cuidó de mis hijos cuando eran pequeñitos.

-Oh, pues que pena que se haya ido, yo pensaba pedirle un vestido. Y sí, es una muy buena mujer.

Las mujeres continuaron hablando de sus cosas e Ifalna dejó las telas a un lado, mientras una idea se formaba en su mente. Entonces, apareció Elmyra, con una cesta llena de naranjas y manzanas.

-Compré lo que me pidió, señora. - dijo Elmyra. De repente, Ifalna fingió tristeza en su rostro. -Señora, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Vámonos, Elmyra. Tengo que hablar con mi hija Aeris. Acabo de enterarme de una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Elmyra, con curiosidad.

Ifalna comenzó a contarle y Elmyra se llevó las manos a la boca, con tristeza.

—

Aeris se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, una de sus grandes pasiones. La visita de sus dos mejores amigas le había hecho mucho bien y se sentía feliz y contenta. Sin embargo, recordaba que Cloud no había respondido a su carta y eso la angustiaba un poco, ya que no sabía si el joven se había enfadado con ella y la había olvidado o si le había pasado algo. Entonces, pensó en enviarle otra carta. Sólo para comprobar si el rubio estaba bien.

Cuando se disponía a escribir, dejando el libro de lado, escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

-¿Sí? - preguntó Aeris, expectante. Entonces, su madre se adentró en su habitación, con rostro apesadumbrado. - Mamá, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Está papá bien? - inquirió la joven de ojos verdes. Su madre asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

-Si, si está bien. Es sólo que…en el mercado me he enterado de algo. Y…no creo que te sientas bien al saberlo, hija.

-¿De qué se trata, mamá? - preguntó Aeris - Por favor, dímelo ya. - insistió la joven, ante el silencio de su madre.

Tras un rato, Ifalna volvió a hablar, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de su hija.

-Ha habido…un derrumbe en una mina, en Ciudad Huesos. Me enteré porque la mujer que lo dijo tiene a su marido trabajando allí.

Aeris abrió mucho los ojos, sobresaltada. ¿Un derrumbe en la mina? Comenzó a temblar.

-Y…la señora Strife se ha ido para allá.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Aeris. Pero su madre se mantuvo en silencio, mientras su hija se comenzaba a sentir aún más nerviosa. - ¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué se ha ido? - insistió Aeris, zarandeándola.

Tras un silencio, Ifalna volvió a hablar.

-Porque Cloud…ha muerto.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	11. Chapter 11

**Muy buenas! Aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo! Sé que la historia avanza lentamente, pero creo que es la mejor forma de escribir esta historia! Aún así, probablemente en el próximo episodio, el tiempo avance un poco más ! ^^**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida lectora! Muchísimas gracias por comentarme siempre! Si, la verdad es que las cosas se han torcido para Aeris y Cloud y, por desgracia, Ifalna siempre parece tener las de ganar :( Ojalá que todo se solucione, pero parece que no será fácil. Muchísimas gracias por siempre dejarme tu opinión, ya que me anima mucho a escribir! PD: Ya estoy deseando ver que más sucede en tu fic, siempre me deja ansiosa porque me encanta mucho! Como escribes y como expresas las cosas y porque es una historia fantástica! Muchos besitos y abrazos corazón! ^^**

 **Reimy: mi querida lectora! Si, la verdad que Ifalna es una villana bastante malvada y calculadora. Por desgracia, la señora Strife, como tu dices, no está para desmentirlo, asi que, ¿qué pasará con Aeris y su desdicha? Y sí, puede que Zack aparezca más pronto de lo que imaginas jiji y el Profesor Gast siempre ha tenido el corazón algo más blando que su temible esposa Ifalna, esperemos que eso pueda ayudar en algo a nuestra pobre Aeris :( Muchas gracias por comentarme cielo, besitos y abrazos! ^^**

 **ElCJLokoshom21: mi querido lector! jajaja me reí mucho con tu comentario! Sí, esas chismosillas que hablan muy alto pero bueno encajan muy bien con la historia! Te agradezco mucho que alabes mi forma de escribir, yo intento hacerlo resumido para que no se haga pesado pero también intento dejar todo bien explicado y que no hayan muchas contradicciones en la historia! Muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme siempre, besitos y abrazos!**

 **Capítulo 11**

Aeris retrocedió sobre sus pasos, temblorosa, mientras negaba con la cabeza lo que su madre acababa de decirle. La joven había dejado de sentir el latido de su corazón hacía unos instantes, justo cuando su madre había dicho aquellas palabras. Intentó hablar, pero su voz no le salía. Simplemente se había convertido en un hilo de voz, que estaba a punto de quebrarse.

-No puede ser verdad…-susurró Aeris, arrodillándose en el suelo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, negándose a asumir la realidad. - No puedes estar diciéndome la verdad, no… - decía la joven, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Aeris…siento mucho que Cloud haya muerto - dijo Ifalna, entrelazando sus propias manos.

Había decidido mentirle a su hija, pues aquella era la única forma que tenía de que Aeris olvidase a Cloud para siempre y que no intentase buscarlo más. Y todo, para su suerte, le había salido a pedir de boca. Estaba claro que su hija sufriría los primeros meses, pero confiaba en que se olvidase del dolor y sus planes siguieran adelante.

-Estás mintiéndome - dijo Aeris, con voz apagada. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, al igual que sus ojos, verde esmeralda, en los que ya parecía que no cabían más lágrimas. - Todo esto es una mentira.

-No lo es - dijo Ifalna, con absoluta tranquilidad. No podía mostrar un ápice de nerviosismo o, de lo contrario, el teatro que había montado caería en mil pedazos.

-¡ES MENTIRA! - chilló Aeris, rota de dolor - ¡CLOUD NO ESTÁ MUERTO! - gritó la joven, levantándose del suelo, corriendo fuera de su habitación ante la asustada mirada de su madre, que desconocía de donde había salido la rabia de su hija.

-Aeris. ¡Aeris! ¿A dónde vas? - dijo Ifalna, corriendo tras su hija, intentando detenerla.

-Tengo que saber si es verdad, ¡tengo que saberlo! - exclamaba Aeris, mientras bajaba las escaleras desde su dormitorio hasta el salón con rapidez. Ifalna trató de alcanzarla, pero su hija era más hábil que ella.

Elmyra contemplaba la escena con una pañoleta entre sus manos, aterrorizada. Ella también parecía haber llorado, pues le tenía mucho cariño a Cloud y su triste final la había apesadumbrado.

-¡Aeris! - exclamó Elmyra también, intentando ir tras ella, pero Ifalna la detuvo, jadeante.

-Déjala… No irá muy lejos… - dijo Ifalna, mirando como su hija se marchaba corriendo por toda Costa del Sol.

Aeris corría por toda la ciudad mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas con fiereza. Su corazón la estaba guíando hasta la casa de los Strife. Una vez llegó, aporreó la puerta con fuerza. No se creía lo que le había dicho su madre, no se creía que la señora Strife se hubiese marchado a Ciudad Huesos a buscar a su hijo muerto.

-¡Señora Strife! ¡Ábrame! - insistió Aeris, mientras seguía golpeando la puerta con fuerza. Pero no había nadie allí, tanto en el interior como en la calle, que se encontraba desierta en aquellos momentos, pues todos los ciudadanos de Costa del Sol disfrutaban del mercado aquella mañana. Cansada de insistir, Aeris se dejó caer al suelo, llorando con fuerza. Cloud estaba muerto…Cloud…su amor estaba muerto…

Por eso no contestaba sus cartas. Porque había muerto. Y ella había pensado mal de él. Aeris se maldijo mil y una veces, mientras lloraba. Quería que Cloud apareciese de repente y la abrazase, que le dijese que estaba ahí y le asegurase que nada malo iba a suceder, nunca más. Que le dijese que estaba bien y que seguía formando parte de su mundo.

Las horas pasaron mientras que Aeris seguía allí, arrodillada en el suelo, con la cara vuelta hacia la puerta del hogar de los Strife, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba tan cansada, tan rota, que no podía moverse.

Entonces, una mano se posó en su hombro. Pero Aeris ni siquiera se inmutó. Sus sentidos estaban adormecidos.

-¿Aeris? - preguntó una voz. Era una voz masculina, profunda y suave. La joven permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Fuera quien fuera aquella persona, deseaba que la dejase en paz con su dolor en aquellos instantes. -Aeris, ¡eres tú! - dijo la voz, que cada vez le sonaba más familiar. -¿Estás bien?

La joven siguió con los ojos cerrados, mareada.

-Él…está muerto… - murmuró. El hombre, que la había encontrado, esbozó una expresión de sorpresa. No sabía muy bien de que hablaba Aeris, pero por la forma en que lo había dicho y por su aspecto, sabía que la joven estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Entiendo…-dijo el hombre. - Lo siento mucho, Aeris. Debió ser alguien muy importante para tí. Pero creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa. ¿Te parece?

Sin embargo, Aeris no contestó. Su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente y su corazón parecían haber dejado de existir.

-Me lo tomaré como un sí - dijo el hombre, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras pasaba una mano por debajo de Aeris y la cargaba en sus brazos. Aeris no presentó resistencia, puesto que se encontraba desorientada. Pensó que era un ángel que había venido a llévarsela al cielo, junto a Cloud. La muchacha cerró los ojos y dejó que el ángel la llevase junto a Cloud.

—

-Hijo, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Claudine, pasando una mano por el hombro de su hijo, con dulzura. Hacía días que lo había notado ausente, perdido en sus pensamientos y se sentía preocupada por él.

-No he recibido ninguna carta de Aeris, mamá. Pero tampoco ha contestado a las mías. Me pregunto si ya se ha olvidado de mi. - dijo Cloud, dejando escapar un suspiro, mientras su mirada se perdía en el vaso de café que sostenía entre sus manos.

Había pensado en Aeris durante cada segundo, cada hora y cada día desde que la joven se había marchado. Le había escrito muchas cartas, pero ninguna obtenía respuesta. Por una parte, se sentía preocupado, ya que le atemorizaba pensar que quizá Ifalna estaba detrás de todo aquello. Pero, por otra parte, le dolía pensar que quizá Aeris lo había olvidado…

-No deberías pensar eso -dijo Claudine, con ternura. - Si yo fuera tú, hijo mío, pensaría más que la amargada señora Ifalna tendría algo que ver.

-No lo sé, mamá. Me odia, pero no creo que le niegue a su hija estar en contacto conmigo.

-¿Prefieres pensar que Aeris te ha olvidado? - cuestionó la señora Strife, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya no sé que pensar, mamá. Sus padres tenían planeado casarla con un hombre de por allí. Quizá a estas alturas ya estén casados y yo sea sólo un simple recuerdo. Además, su padre está enfermo… no querrá saber nada de nadie. - concluyó Cloud.

-Pero tú si quieres saber de ella - dijo Claudine. - ¿Por qué no vas a Costa del Sol y hablas con ella?

Cloud la miró, como si su madre le hubiese dado la clave para solucionar sus problemas.

—

-Gracias por traerla, Zack. - dijo Ifalna, con condescendencia. - Ha sido un buen gesto por tu parte.

-No tiene que agradecerme nada, señora Ifalna. Lo hago con mucho gusto. Creo que sentí un flechazo por su hija la vez que la conocí. Ya sabe, amor a primera vista. - contestó Zack, mientras ambos miraban a Aeris dormir en su gran cama, con rostro cansado. La joven había vivido muchas emociones y había terminado quedándose dormida, puesto que su cuerpo y su mente se habían rendido ante tanta lucha.

-Algún día serás el esposo de mi hija - dijo Ifalna, saliendo de la habitación, mientras el atardecer caía fuera, el sol perfilándose en el horizonte. - Te lo aseguro. - la mujer se agarró al brazo de Zack, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No quisiera que todo fuese forzado. Me gustaría conquistar a Aeris. - dijo Zack. Lo cierto era que a él tampoco le convencía la idea de los matrimonios arreglados, aunque sabía que era lo conveniente en la época. Quería que cuando le pidiese la mano a Aeris, ella aceptase por que lo amaba.

Ifalna asintió con aprobación, aunque en su mente planeaba la forma de acelerar el proceso lo antes posible.

-Por cierto, ¿quién ha muerto? - preguntó Zack, preocupado. La joven había murmurado que alguien había muerto y por eso había sufrido tanto dolor. Así que Zack tenía curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba y por qué era tan importante para Aeris.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Era tan sólo un amigo de Aeris. - dijo Ifalna, intentando restarle importancia.

Ambos llegaron a la puerta principal del hogar. Zack tenía que volver a su casa, un pequeño chalet cerca de la playa en Costa del Sol en el que se había instalado desde que se enteró de la desaparición de Aeris, con la intención de estar más cerca de su familia.

-Espero verte pronto, Zack. - dijo Ifalna, dándole dos besos.

-Volveré mañana, si no es molestia. Quiero ver como estará Aeris cuando despierte. - le aseguró el moreno de ojos azules.

Tras despedirse, Zack se marchó rumbo a su hogar, mientras Ifalna lo miraba desaparecer en la distancia.

—

-¿No es algo precipitado, hijo? - preguntó Claudine, mientras veía a su hijo atarse los zapatos.

-Lo es. Pero quiero asegurarme de que Aeris esté bien, mamá. Volveré al amanecer - dijo Cloud, poniéndose en pie.

-Ten mucho cuidado, hijo. - dijo Claudine, abrazando a su hijo. Tras despedirse de su madre, el rubio salió rápidamente de la posada.

Había tomado una decisión rápida, sin precedentes. Cogería un barco y, para al anochecer, estaría en Costa del Sol. No le bastaba una carta, no le bastaba una llamada de teléfono, no le bastaba nada. Quería comprobar con sus propios ojos que Aeris estaba bien, iéndola a buscar a su propia casa. Quizá era un poco precipitado, pero su impulso le estaba ganando la batalla.

—

Cayó la noche en Costa del Sol. Aeris seguía durmiendo en su cuarto y lo mismo hacía el Profesor Gast, ambos muy cansados, pero por diferentes circunstancias.

Tan sólo permanecían despiertas Ifalna y Elmyra. Ambas se encontraban cenando, en silencio. El día había sido lo suficientemente estresante como para compartir alguna conversación. De repente, escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Quién será a estas horas, señora? - dijo Elmyra, mirando el reloj que colgaba en la pared del comedor, que marcaba exactamente las diez y media de la noche. A esa hora, casi nadie solía rondar por Costa del Sol, así que a ambas mujeres les parecía extraño que alguien llegase a su casa en aquellos momentos.

Dejando el plato en la mesa, Ifalna se apresuró a abrir.

-Quédate aquí - ordenó a Elmyra, quien comenzó a recoger los platos, dando por terminada la cena.

Ifalna se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, con cuidado. Lo que encontró al otro lado de la puerta la dejó sin habla.

Cloud Strife estaba frente a ella, con lo puesto y mirándola fijamente.

Ifalna se mordió el labio. ¡No podía ser! ¿Cómo se había atrevido a venir hasta su casa? Si alguien lo veía ahí…la historia que había creado se caería en mil pedazos y sus planes se echarían, todos y cada uno de ellos, a perder.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? - le espetó Ifalna, con dureza.

-He venido a ver si Aeris estaba bien. No ha respondido a ninguna de mis cartas y estoy preocupado por ella. - explicó Cloud, expectante.

Sin embargo, Ifalna compuso una sonrisa cargada de desprecio.

-Si Aeris no ha respondido a tus cartas es porque ya no quiere hacerlo. - dijo la mujer, mirándolo con altanería. Echó un vistazo hacia su espalda, esperando que Elmyra no estuviese rondando por allí.

-¿Qué intenta decirme? - preguntó Cloud, mientras su corazón latía más rápido de lo que pudiera imaginar.

-Que Aeris ya no está aquí porque se ha casado. Ahora vive con su nuevo marido y viene de vez en cuando a ver a su padre. - explicó Ifalna, sabiendo que todas y cada una de sus palabras eran como un cuchillo para Cloud.

El rubio la miró, incrédulo. Eso no podía ser cierto. Aeris no podía haberse casado con otro hombre cuando hacía unas semanas le había dicho a él que lo amaba. Eso no podía estar sucediendo.

-No la creo. Aeris no se ha casado con nadie. Sé que ella está aquí. ¡Aeris! ¡AERIS! - comenzó a llamarla Cloud, gritando su nombre y rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

Ifalna lo miró, horrorizada. Si seguía gritando, Elmyra saldría a su encuentro y descubriría la verdad.

-¡Cállate! ¿No lo ves? ¡Aeris ya no está aquí! ¡Será mejor que te vayas antes de que llame a la policía! - lo amenazó Ifalna, cerrando la puerta, pero Cloud la detuvo, interponiendo su mano entre la puerta y su propio cuerpo.

-¡Usted miente! Sé que Aeris está aquí. ¡AERIS! -volvió a gritar.

-¡Márchate! ¡Mi hija ya ha escogido su destino y es uno mucho mejor en el que no estás tú! Por eso no contestaba tus cartas, porque ha encontrado un hombre que está a su altura, no como tú, que eres pueblo. - le espetó Ifalna.

Cloud la miró, dolido. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Sin embargo, en su estupor, Ifalna cerró la puerta, dejando al rubio al otro lado, en la calle. Rápidamente, Cloud reaccionó, aporreando la puerta. Ifalna se recostó sobre la misma, evitando que el joven la tirase abajo, mientras que el rubio seguía golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente, se rindió y Cloud, con el corazón roto, se marchó.

-Usted es el peor ser que he conocido jamás - escuchó de repente Ifalna, quien enfocó a Elmyra. La mujer la miraba con desprecio y con odio infinito. Se había inventado la muerte del hombre que más amaba su hija Aeris con el fin de separarlos para siempre y ahora seguía inventando mentiras. Se acababa de dar cuenta que la señora Ifalna no tenía corazón.

-Cállate. Nunca has sido madre y no sabes los sacrificios que hay que hacer por el bien de un hijo. -le espetó Ifalna, con dureza.

-Ahora mismo pienso ir a decirle la verdad a Aeris. -afirmó Elmyra, completamente convencida, comenzando a caminar escaleras arriba. Pero Ifalna la detuvo con rapidez, agarrándola fuertemente del brazo y mirándola con furia.

-No te atrevas a decirle la verdad a mi hija o de lo contrario…

-O de lo contrario, ¿qué? - la retó Elmyra - ¿Me pegará? ¿Me echará de su casa? ¡Hágalo si es tan valiente! ¡Pero yo no puedo callarme ni un segundo más!

Sin embargo, Ifalna apretó su agarre.

-Si abres la boca y le dices la verdad a mi hija, no sólo te echaré de casa sino que me aseguraré de que nunca nadie más te de trabajo y te mueras de hambre. Y sabes perfectamente que soy capaz no solo de hacerlo, sino de conseguirlo. Ya viste lo que pasó con Anna. - dijo Ifalna.

Elmyra se estremeció, recordando a la pobre Anna, su antigua compañera en el hogar de la señora Ifalna. Anna había descubierto una mentira de Ifalna y se lo había dicho al Profesor Gast. Ifalna consiguió desmentirlo y seguir con su engaño, pero la pobre Anna se quedó en la calle e Ifalna se aseguró de crear mala fama a su alrededor. Tal fue la astucia de Ifalna que Anna pasó sus últimos días en la calle, pasando hambre y frío.

-Y no quieres que te suceda algo igual, ¿verdad? Así que cállate de una vez. - dijo Ifalna, soltando al ama de llaves y marchándose rápidamente a su cuarto, que compartía con el Profesor Gast.

Elmyra se quedó temblando en las escaleras. Una vez más, tendría que callar.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	12. Chapter 12

**Muy buenas! Aquí estoy, con dos nuevos episodios! Si, quise hacerles un regalito a ustedes, mis queridos lectores, dejándoles hoy con dos capítulos de esta historia! Espero que les gusten!**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida lectora! No te preocupes, recibí tu mensaje y pude ver el review! jiji Muchas gracias por preocuparte tanto y dejarme tu review por mensaje, eso hace notar lo buena lectora que eres! Bueno, es seguro que Cloud y Aeris no se van a olvidar el uno del otro, pero...sus vidas tendrán que seguir adelante :( Pero quien sabe lo que puede suceder! Ojalá Cloud perseverase, pero a veces, uno deja de luchar no por que no ame, sino porque lo ve todo perdido...entenderás mis palabras cuando leas los capítulos que traigo hoy para ustedes! Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por comentarme y leerme siempre con tanto cariño! Muchos besitos y abrazos bella! ^^**

 **Reimy: Te extrañé en el anterior capítulo, querida lectora! Espero verte pronto! ^^**

 **ElCJLokoshom21: Mi querido lector! Andas desaparecido en combate jiji espero leerte pronto , te extrañé! ^^**

 **Capítulo 12**

Al día siguiente, Aeris despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Había sentido que Cloud la llamaba en sueños, que gritaba su nombre. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con Elmyra, sentada frente a ella en la cama y mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Elmyra… - murmuró Aeris, con un hilo de voz. Parecía como si hubiera chillado toda la noche.

-Niña, al fin despiertas. - dijo Elmyra, con dulzura.

-¿Cuánto llevo dormida? - preguntó la joven de ojos verdes, intentando sentarse en la cama.

-Desde ayer por la tarde. Y ya se acerca el mediodía. - explicó la ama de llaves, acariciando los cabellos de Aeris.

Entonces los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a su mente de golpe.

-Cloud…-murmuró la joven, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Elmyra la abrazó, con fuerza.

Ambas permanecieron abrazadas hasta que Ifalna irrumpió en la habitación, acompañada de un joven de pelo negro y ojos azules. Aeris enfocó su vista hacia el joven, que se trataba, nada más y nada menos, del hombre al que había conocido hacía unos meses atrás. Zack Fair.

-¡Zack! - dijo Aeris, intentando sonar alegre, pero no lo consiguió.

-Aeris. Me alegro de que estés bien. Ayer no parecías estar en este mundo - comentó Zack, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aeris lo miró, extrañada. No entendía lo que quería decir el moreno.

-¿Ayer? - preguntó Aeris.

-Si. - intervino Ifalna. - Zack te encontró ayer, desorientada y cansada. Gracias al cielo.

Aeris miró a Zack. Así que ningún ángel había ido ayer a buscarla para reunirla con Cloud. Había sido Zack. Sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, pero intentó ignorarlo.

-Os dejaremos a solas - dijo Ifalna, marchándose con Elmyra de la habitación.

—

-¿No piensas luchar? - preguntó la señora Strife, cruzándose de brazos y observando a su hijo, quien estaba acostado en su cama, perdido en sus pensamientos y con los ojos cerrados.

-Luchar, ¿para qué, mamá? - inquirió Cloud, frunciendo el ceño - Ya lo has oído. Aeris se ha casado con otro hombre - dijo el rubio, con todo el dolor de su alma.

Desde que se había enterado de la noticia, Cloud se había sentido roto, perdido, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Aeris … ¿es que sus palabras de amor hacia él habían sido mentira? ¿Es que aquellas caricias, besos, miradas que se dedicaban no significaban nada para ella?

-Pudo haberse casado obligada. ¿No ves como son en esa familia? - añadió Claudine. Entendía que su hijo no se encontrase en sus trece, pero quería hacerlo entrar en razón como fuera posible.

-Ya nada importa, mamá. - admitió el rubio, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Claudine observó a su hijo, boquiabierta. No pudiera ser que se estuviera rindiendo tan fácilmente, dejando escapar el amor de la mujer que amaba.

-¿Es que no piensas hacer nada más? ¡Eres un Strife! ¡Y los Strife nunca se rinden! - dijo su madre, con el ceño fruncido.

-Quizá esta no es mi batalla - dijo Cloud, cada vez más hundido en su propio dolor - Quizá yo era el único que estaba sintiendo cosas donde no había nada.

-Eso lo dices ahora porque estás herido y confundido. Porque no entiendes lo que está pasando. Pero quizá, si insistes un poco más…- intentó persuadirlo la señora Strife. Pero era prácticamente imposible. Su hijo Cloud se caracterizaba por tener unos pensamientos fijos, difícilmente podía ser convencido de lo contrario.

-No mamá. ¡No hay nada más en lo que insistir! - dijo Cloud, intentando zanjar la situación.

-Entonces, ¿vas a llorar como un niño lo que tendrías que haber defendido como un hombre? - dijo la señora Strife, dando un golpe a la mesa.

Cloud se mantuvo en silencio. No quería pensar en nada más. No quería seguir sintiendo aquel dolor tan inmenso en su corazón. No quería sentir como su alma se desvanecía sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué harás? - preguntó Claudine, tras un momento de profundo silencio.

-He reunido el dinero suficiente como para inscribirme en SOLDADO. En cuanto arregle todos los papeles, me iré a Midgar. - contestó él, sentándose en la cama.

-¿No piensas ir a buscar a Aeris de nuevo? - insistió su madre. Pero ante el silencio de su hijo, se dio por rendida. - Sabes que no vas a poder olvidarla tan fácilmente.

" _Por supuesto que lo sé. El hecho de que no la busque más no significa que haya dejado de amarla._ " pensó Cloud. " _Pero esta batalla la he perdido para siempre. No sé donde estará Aeris. No sé donde encontrarla. Quizá ahora sea feliz. Quizá ahora si tenga lo que siempre ha merecido y lo que nunca he podido darle. Aeris…"_

-Me iré contigo a Midgar. - dijo su madre, de repente. Cloud la miró, sorprendido.

-Mamá, ¿y qué pasa con nuestra casa en Costa del Sol? - preguntó el rubio.

-No te preocupes por eso. Lo arreglaré todo. Pero lo cierto…es que no quiero volver allí. Me sentiría muy sola. Y si tu quieres comenzar de cero…yo también quiero ir contigo.

-Pero…también estarás sola en Midgar. Sobretodo cuando me aliste en SOLDADO.

Sin embargo, su madre negó con la cabeza.

-Al menos no estaré tan lejos de ti hijo.

—

Aeris se sentó en la cama, mientras Zack la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo has despertado? - preguntó el moreno. -Hacía mucho que no hablábamos. Desde que te fuiste…

-Tienes razón - afirmó la joven de ojos verdes, con pesadumbre. Recordaba a Cloud a cada instante, sin poder evitarlo. Ni siquiera la presencia de Zack lograba evadirla de sus recuerdos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué te marchaste? - inquirió el de ojos azules, escrutándola con su mirada.

-Es una larga historia - dijo Aeris, zanjando la conversación.

-Bueno…no insistiré más. Pero tuviste a tus padres preocupados. No es una reprimenda - dijo rápidamente Zack, negando con la cabeza, tras recibir una mirada furiosa por parte de Aeris - pero… a decir verdad, yo también estaba preocupado por ti. - admitió el joven.

-¿Por mi? - dijo Aeris, abriendo mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

-Sí… fuiste muy amable conmigo cuando nos conocimos - se excusó Zack - Y … bueno, para serte sincero, no dejé de pensar en ti desde ese día.

La joven lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida. No esperaba que Zack le dijese algo así y menos en aquellos momentos. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras se mordía un labio.

-Lo siento. No tendría que haberte dicho una cosa así ahora mismo. - se disculpó el moreno, recordando la situación de Aeris.

Sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza.

-No…no te preocupes. Es sólo que …

Entonces, Zack puso una mano sobre la de Aeris, intentando reconfortarla. La mujer clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de Zack, sin entender.

-Puedes confiar en mi, Aeris - le aseguró Zack.

Aeris lo observó durante unos momentos y su intuición le dijo que estaba ante un hombre bueno, de confianza.

-Sé que no volveré a ser la misma… no después de todo lo que he vivido. - admitió Aeris, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Instintivamente y dejándose llevar por su corazón, Zack la abrazó con fuerza. La había sentido tan frágil, tan débil…parecía que iba a evaporarse y él no iba a permitirlo. Aeris sintió que su corazón iba más rápido que de costumbre. Aquel muchacho…era bastante impulsivo. La joven suspiró pesadamente.

-No tienes que volver a ser la misma ahora - respondió Zack, cerrando los ojos y reforzando su abrazo. - Cuando un corazón se rompe, sus pedazos tardan en volver a unirse. Es el ciclo de la vida.

Aeris se separó de él y asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía algo más reconfortada. Sin embargo, sus palabras no harían que Cloud volviese.

-El ciclo de la vida…-murmuró Aeris.

—

Desde aquella conversación, los meses comenzaron a pasar lentamente, dejando atrás el invierno para darle la bienvenida a la primavera, que llegó a Costa del Sol bastante lluviosa.

Aeris no se había recuperado del todo de la muerte de Cloud. Lo extrañaba, cada día. Siempre, antes de dormir, hablaba con él, en su mente. Le contaba todo lo que había hecho durante el día, como se sentía, como si el joven de pelo rubio siguiese a su lado. La joven creía firmemente que, desde donde Cloud estuviese, la seguía escuchando.

El Profesor Gast seguía desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Su enfermedad había sido más larga de lo habitual y, la agonía, tanto emocional como física, para él y su familia estaba siendo eterna. Aeris no quería que su padre se marchase también y la dejase sola. Pero la joven tenía que aceptar que el destino le había guardado ese final a su querido padre y que el final era inevitable. Le dolía pensar eso y mucho más tras la muerte de Cloud, pero el Profesor Gast estaba sufriendo y Aeris tampoco quería una cosa así.

Sin embargo, la joven de ojos verdes había afianzado su amistad con Zack. Aunque las primeras semanas le costaba un poco abandonar su habitación, poco a poco el moreno se había convertido en su confidente y eran largas las tardes que pasaban juntos hablando de estrellas, países lejanos y la vida. Y Zack, sin poder evitarlo, se enamoraba cada día más de Aeris.

Aeris lo apreciaba, por supuesto. Pero no había conseguido sentir amor hacia él. El recuerdo de Cloud seguía muy presente en su alma y no iba a borrarlo tan fácilmente.

Ifalna, por su parte, parecía más calmada. Aunque su hija estaba en estado de depresión a raíz del supuesto fallecimiento de Cloud, inventado por ella, prefería que las cosas siguieran ese curso. Intentaba que su hija pasase más tiempo con Zack, al que consideraba el esposo perfecto para ella.

Mientras tanto, Cloud y su madre se habían marchado a Midgar tras una bonita despedida, recibida por parte de los habitantes de Ciudad Huesos. Se habían ganado el respeto y el cariño de los mismos.

Midgar no era para nada parecida a Ciudad Huesos y, mucho menos, a Costa del Sol. En la ciudad no brillaba la luz del sol y la gente iba de un lado para otro, siempre con prisas y caras alargadas. A Claudine le costaba un poco habituarse al ambiente de la ciudad, sobre todo, porque estaba sola, ya que su hijo Cloud se había alistado en SOLDADO. Pero, para su suerte, iba a verla cada fin de semana, paliando un poco su soledad. Claudine empezó a trabajar en una panadería, ayudando al dueño con los dulces. Lo suyo era coser…pero por lo visto, en Midgar, las mujeres no tenían tiempo para ir a la sastrería.

Cloud, por su parte, había conseguido cumplir su sueño, alistarse a SOLDADO. Había empezado en la categoría más baja, como cadete, pero sabía que tendría que trabajar bastante duro para llegar a ser un soldado de primera clase. Sin embargo, no le importaba pasarse horas trabajando, pues era la única forma que tenía de evadirse de sus pensamientos. Cada vez que luchaba, descargaba toda su frustración y su tristeza. No obstante, al final del día, cuando estaba sólo en su cuarto, los recuerdos de Aeris llegaban sólos y se instalaban en su corazón, con vistas a no querer abandonarlo jamás. Y es que Cloud sabía que nunca dejaría de amar a Aeris, a pesar de haberse rendido pronto.

—

Aquella mañana de finales de mayo, la lluvia no paraba de caer. En casa de Ifalna y Gast, el tiempo se había detenido. Y es que el Profesor Gast se encontraba peor que nunca y había reunido a su esposa y a su hija en su cuarto. Quería despedirse de ellas, pues sabía que su final estaba demasiado cercano. Además, el doctor, que había venido desde por la mañana, había augurado que el Profesor Gast no resistiría aquella noche.

Gast pidió a Aeris que se acercase a ella. La joven así lo hizo, sentándose en la cama de su padre y tomando una mano de él entre las suyas. Sus manos se sentían tan frías… Aeris se estremeció y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corriesen por sus mejillas.

-No llores, Aeris… - dijo el Profesor Gast, intentando esbozar una sonrisa - Todo irá bien.

-¿Cómo va a ir bien, papá, si ya no estarás con nosotras? - preguntó Aeris, entre sollozos.

-No me iré del todo…seguiré vivo en tu corazón, hija mía.

-Por supuesto que sí, papá. Nunca voy a olvidarte - dijo ella, acariciando con ternura el rostro de su padre.

Tras un momento de silencio, el Profesor Gast volvió a hablar.

-Prométeme una cosa, Aeris, antes de irme.

Aeris asintió con la cabeza, instándolo a continuar.

-Prométeme que serás feliz. Que harás tu vida…junto a un hombre bueno… como Zack.

-Papá…-musitó Aeris. No sabía si sería capaz de cumplir esa promesa. Sus sentimientos hacia Zack eran…

-Por favor, Aeris… aunque yo no esté aquí para verlo…quiero que seas feliz. Te diré un secreto…ojalá … hubiese sido…Cloud … el hombre que te acompañase en el camino de tu vida.

Más lágrimas brotaron por los ojos de Aeris.

-Siempre…luchaste por vuestro amor y…he admirado eso de ti siempre. - admitió el Profesor Gast. - pero, prométeme que reharás tu vida…y serás feliz…

Tras un rato de silencio en el que los ojos castaños del Profesor Gast iban cerrándose lentamente, Aeris decidió responder.

-Te lo prometo, papá.

El Profesor Gast asintió lentamente con la cabeza, con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, mientras que sus ojos se cerraron, descansando para siempre.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	13. Chapter 13

**Y aquí está el segundo capítulo seguido de hoy como les dije en el anterior episodio! En este no puedo poner dedicación a mis queridos lectores por que los publico seguidos hoy, pero tendrán mis palabras de agradecimiento en el próximo episodio, por supuestisimo! Espero que les guste, muchos besos y abrazos!**

 **Capítulo 13**

 _4 años después…_

 _Marzo de 1958_

Aeris despertó, como cada mañana, con el llanto de su pequeño bebé, de 2 años. Rápidamente, se levantó de la cama, intentando no despertar a nadie y fue corriendo hasta la cunita de su hijo, quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Al parecer, el pequeño se había asustado con los fuertes ruidos de la tormenta con la que habían amanecido aquel día, en Midgar.

Se habían mudado hacía unas dos semanas allí y Aeris se sentía incómoda en aquella ciudad. No le gustaba el ambiente triste y apaciguado de Midgar y echaba de menos el calor y la alegría de Costa del Sol. Pero, por motivos de trabajo de su marido, habían tenido que irse a vivir allí, para que todo fuera más cómodo.

Junto a ellos, se habían venido a vivir Ifalna y Elmyra, que vivían en una casa contigua a la suya. Ambas no tenían más ataduras en Costa del Sol y, especialmente a Ifalna, le dolía estar allí tras haber perdido a su marido, cuatro años atrás.

-Tranquilo, cielo, ya pasó - decía Aeris, mientras arrullaba a su pequeño entre sus brazos, con mucho amor. Su pequeño, de intensos ojos azules, iba calmándose poco a poco. - Ya pasó, Denzel. ¿Ves que ya no hay ruido? - dijo la joven, que tenía ahora 22 años, con una sonrisa dulce.

Aeris, al igual que su vida, también había cambiado. Seguía tan hermosa como siempre, pero su largo cabello castaño ahora solo llegaba por debajo de los hombros, en suaves ondas y sus ojos, verde esmeralda, tenían un brillo diferente desde que se había convertido en madre.

-¿Qué ocurre? - dijo una voz masculina a su espalda, suave y profunda, como la de él…pero no era él.

-Denzel, se ha asustado con la tormenta - explicó Aeris, con ternura, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo, que se había vuelto a dormir y lo dejaba de nuevo en su cunita.

-Es igual que yo. No le gusta nada la lluvia - dijo Zack, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—

Cloud se levantó aquella mañana, algo más cansado de lo habitual. La última misión había hecho estragos en su cuerpo y en su mente. Ver a tantos niños pasando hambre y necesidades había causado mella en su corazón.

Y, como cada mañana, se acercó a su uniforme de SOLDADO y sacó de su bolsillo la fotografía que siempre miraba, al amanecer. La fotografía de una mujer de 17 años, de inmensos ojos verdes y cabello castaño, con un aire de inocencia a su alrededor. La fotografía de Aeris, a quien no había conseguido olvidar a pesar de las vueltas que había dado su vida.

Se había convertido en soldado de primera clase, tras mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio. Se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros y el de sus superiores. También había conocido a una mujer especial.

Su nombre era Rinoa. Era la muchacha que ahora, estaba durmiendo a su lado, la mujer con la que llevaba un año casado. Le había costado dar el paso, pero finalmente, lo había hecho. Ella era una reputada actriz de teatro muy querida en Midgar. Bella e inteligente, con mucha simpatía y amor para dar.

Pero Rinoa no sabía nada de Aeris, ni del amor que Cloud y ella habían vivido. Cloud había sido siempre muy reservado para sus recuerdos y siempre contaba la misma historia a todo el mundo: un joven que había emigrado de Costa del Sol junto con su madre hacia Midgar para convertirse en un SOLDADO de primera clase. Un joven que había pasado de no tener nada a tener muchos lujos en su vida, gracias a su trabajo y a su esfuerzo. Pero nada más en su pasado.

Y no era porque a Cloud le avergonzase contarlo. Ni porque sintiese odio. Jamás odiaría a Aeris. Como tampoco había dejado de amarla en todos esos años. Hacía Rinoa sentía un querer especial, pero sabía que nunca se compararía con lo que sentía por Aeris. Pero tenía que hacer de tripas corazón y rehacer su vida.

-¿Qué miras? - preguntó una voz alegre tras de sí, provocando un sobresalto en Cloud y dejando la fotografía en lo más hondo del bolsillo de su uniforme.

-Na..nada. -respondió él, con voz entrecortada.

Rinoa sonrió. Le gustaba mucho que Cloud fuese siempre tan callado, tan tímido. Se puso de puntillas y, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo besó con ternura.

-¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano hoy, si es sábado? Hoy no tienes que ir a SOLDADO…- dijo Rinoa - y podríamos pasar un rato juntos.

-Quería ir a ver a mi madre. - dijo Cloud, distante.

-Entiendo, cariño - dijo Rinoa, volviendo a darle un beso y acariciando la mejilla de su esposo. - Pues cuando vuelvas, haremos algo juntos, ¿te parece?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

—

Cloud se adentró en el cementerio, buscando la tumba de su madre. Tristemente, la señora Strife había fallecido hacía 3 años en un asalto en la panadería en la que trabajaba. A Cloud le había dolido mucho la noticia. Si su madre se hubiera quedado en Costa del Sol… la echaba muchísimo de menos. No sólo era su madre, también era su confidente y su amiga.

Encontró la tumba de su madre y dejó el ramo de flores que traía consigo sobre la misma. Tras un rato de silencio en el que se dedicó a contemplar el lugar de descanso de su madre, comenzó a hablar.

-Hola mamá. Las cosas siguen bien. O eso creo… sé que hasta el último día querías que buscase a Aeris, tú mejor que nadie sabías que no la había olvidado. Pero…ahora creo que he rehecho mi vida. Se llama Rinoa…y…es una buena mujer. Todavía no tenemos hijos…Te echo de menos, mamá.

—

Una semana después de su llegada, Aeris se encontraba en el jardín de su casa, mientras veía a Denzel jugar en el suelo con sus muñecos. A la joven le encantaba pasar aquellos ratos con su pequeño, que cada día estaba más grande.

Aquella tarde se encontraba acompañada de su madre y de Elmyra, quienes pasaban más tiempo en su casa que en la de Ifalna. Sin embargo, Aeris prefería que viviesen en casas separadas, pues desde la muerte de su padre, el Profesor Gast, la distancia con su madre era más que evidente.

-Mi nieto cada día está más grande - dijo Ifalna, orgullosa. Orgullosa porque, al fin, había conseguido lo que se proponía. Había conseguido que su hija olvidase a Cloud, o eso pensaba. Lo cierto era que no solían hablar mucho del tema. Había conseguido que su hija se casase con el que ella consideraba el hombre perfecto y que tuvieran un hijo. Había conseguido dirigir la hija de su vida a su gusto.

-Se nota que Aeris es una buena madre - comentó Elmyra, con una sonrisa.

-No puedo estar más orgullosa de él - dijo Aeris, mirando a su hijo Denzel con una sonrisa.

Ifalna dio un sorbo a su café y decidió cambiar de tema. Había un punto que la preocupaba.

-¿Sigues hablando con esa…Tifa Lockhart? - preguntó su madre, dejando la taza de café sobre la mesita del jardín.

Aeris la miró de reojo. Desde siempre, Ifalna había aceptado, con cierta reticencia, que Tifa y Aeris fueran amigas.

-Claro, mamá. Ella fue la que nos ayudó a Zack y a mi con toda la mudanza. Y piensa abrir un bar aquí, dentro de poco. - contestó Aeris, con fiereza.

-Sólo lo decía por curiosidad -contestó Ifalna, cruzando sus manos. - No entiendo como una jovencita como ella no se ha casado aún. Y querer abrir un bar, ella sóla…no sé.

-Mamá, las mujeres también podemos trabajar. Se acercan los sesenta y el mundo está cambiando, poco, pero está cambiando. - contestó Aeris, cerrando sus ojos con orgullo.

-No digo que no. Pero… no sé. Se va a quedar para vestir santos.

Ignorando a su madre, Aeris se acercó a Denzel y empezó a jugar con él, mientras Ifalna hacía un desdén de desaprobación. Su hija cada vez estaba más distante con ella. Elmyra también se acercó a jugar con Denzel, al que quería tanto como si fuera su nieto, mientras que la madre de Aeris se quedó observando desde la distancia. Nunca había sido una madre especialmente cariñosa, así que tampoco tenía porque ser una abuela muy cercana.

En ese momento, Zack regresó a casa tras haber pasado un día largo en las oficinas de Shin - Ra, las cuales ya había heredado de sus padres, que se habían retirado para disfrutar de la vejez y que compartía con su hermano Angeal, aunque este, en los últimos meses, se intentaba desvincular poco a poco de la corporación.

Desanudándose poco a poco la corbata, saludó a todas las presentes y a su esposa con un pequeño beso en los labios. Luego, se acercó a su hijo y le meció los cabellos castaños, como los de su esposa.

-Hola cariño, ¿qué tal el trabajo? - preguntó Aeris, mirando a Zack, quien se dejó caer en la silla del jardín.

-Todo bien, aburrido como siempre. Ser jefe es soporífero - comentó el hombre, dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada que dejaron escapar todos los presentes. - Por cierto - dijo Zack, como recordando algo. - Estáis todas invitadas a la fiesta de inauguración del Teatro de Midgar. Será este sábado, por la noche - informó el moreno.

-¿Y tenemos que ir? - preguntó Aeris. Desde que se había casado con Zack, no paraban de asistir a actos sociales, ya que él era el presidente de la compañía eléctrica más importante del mundo.

-Por supuesto Aeris, y mucho más nosotros. Shin-Ra ha otorgado cuantiosas donaciones para que ese Teatro se abra. Tenemos que estar allí. - explicó Zack - Además, será una fiesta bastante entretenida, vendrán personas de todas partes, actores, actrices, alcaldes, demás celebridades. Incluso estarán los soldados de Shin - Ra. Bueno, sólo los de primera clase. - añadió el moreno.

—

-¿Una fiesta inaugural? - preguntó Cloud, mientras limpiaba su espada. Squall, que estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y apoyado en la pared, asintió con la cabeza.

-Y nosotros estamos obligados a ir. Al presidente de Shin - Ra se le ha ocurrido la genial idea de invitar a los soldados de primera clase. - explicó Squall.

Squall era el compañero de armas de Cloud y se había convertido en su mejor amigo con el paso del tiempo. Ambos se habían alistado a la vez en el ejército de Shin - Ra y juntos habían conseguido llegar lejos. Squall tenía los cabellos lacios y castaños y los ojos grises y, además, era bastante atractivo y fuerte.

-Hm…-dijo Cloud. No le gustaban mucho las fiestas ni los actos sociales. Pero si el presidente de Shin - Ra los había invitado…Tendría que quedar bien ante su superior.

-Anímate - dijo Squall - Será entretenido, supongo, ya que irá mucha gente importante de todos lados. Además, irá la mujer del presidente Shin - Ra. Y es una belleza que merece la pena ser vista. O al menos, eso me han contado.

Cloud terminó de limpiar su espada y la alzó en el aire, observando su pulcritud.

-Espero que sea tan bella como dices. - dijo Cloud, con sus ojos azules clavados en su espada. - Aunque sabes que sólo tengo ojos para Rinoa.

-Já. Un dulce no amarga a nadie. - añadió Squall. - Los ojos son niños.

Ambos rieron y, tras despedirse, Squall se marchó, rumbo a llevar a cabo sus obligaciones. Cloud se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

" _Los ojos son niños…_ " pensó Cloud. No sabía por qué, pero cuando Squall había nombrado a la esposa del presidente Shin - Ra, había sentido una sensación extraña en su interior. Sacudiendo la cabeza intentando quitarse esos pensamientos de su mente, Cloud se dispuso a trabajar.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	14. Chapter 14

**Muy buenas! ¡Como me encanta actualizar sabiendo que tengo unos queridos lectores tan buenos y amables! ^^ Es una lástima que no pueda actualizar más en lo que queda de semana debido a unas tareas pendientes, pero la semana que viene volvemos a la carga! jijij**

 **ElCJLokoshom21: Mi querido lector! Que alegría volver a verte de nuevo por estos mundos! Me alegro sinceramente que ya tengas la aprobación para traducir la historia! Tengo muchas ganas de leerla con tu toque, con tu magia! Seguro que quedará muy bonita! Con respecto al fic, bueno, regalo es el que ustedes me hacen siempre comentándome! Y si, quise incluir a Rinoa como un personaje alterno al universo de FF7 por que me gusta mucho! Es muy simpática y agradable! Pero también tengo en mente introducir a otros personajes, solo hay que tener paciencia para verlos llegar! Muchísimas gracias por comentarme siempre y ser tan simpático y agradable! Muchos besitos y abrazos!**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida lectora! No sólo me dejaste 1 review sino 2! Te lo agradezco de corazón! Si, la verdad que Aeris tuvo mucha suerte, dentro de la mala suerte, es decir, se casó algo obligada pero con un hombre bueno como Zack. Pero a veces, el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende y hay sentimientos que perduran para toda la vida :( entenderás lo que te digo cuando leas este episodio cielo! y si, yo también de ser Elmyra habría dicho la verdad, pero es comprensible que tenga miedo a su destino, como tu bien dices jiji Te agradezco mucho las palabras que me dedicaste, la verdad que este fic para mi supone un reto personal porque quiero contar algo (que se verá más adelante) desde una perspectiva diferente y espero que me salga todo bien! Aunque se que con el apoyo de ustedes, todo es posible! ^^Por desgracia, la señora Strife murió, pero tristemente es el ciclo de la vida :( a mi también me gustaba su personaje, pero para lo que tengo en mente, quiero centrar la historia en los nuevos personajes, aunque Claudine siempre tendrá un sitio especial en nuestro corazón! Y si, Ae es una madre muy cariñosa y llena de amor para dar, ya que ella, por el momento, intentará no cometer los errores de su mamá! Espero que te guste este nuevo episodio y como siempre, muchas gracias por tus bellos comentarios! Muchos besitos y abrazos! ^^**

 **Reimy: Mi querida lectora! Te extrañé mucho! Tus reviews siempre están cargados de cariño como los de mis queridos lectores! Y eso se agradece mucho! Si, las cosas han cambiado mucho para nuestros queridos protagonistas, Cloud y Aeris, pero las cosas están a punto de dar otro vuelco inesperado! Y si estabas nerviosa con lo que podría pasar en el anterior capítulo, me imagino como te sentirás de emocionada con este! Espero que te guste mucho este episodio, que creo que el final se me ha quedado algo más poético que los anteriores, pero este lo he escrito con todo mi corazón e imaginando la situación ¡hasta me he puesto nerviosa yo también! Y sí, quise que el hijo de Aeris fuese Denzel jiji porque para mi siempre se me dio un aire, se me parecían, tenían la misma sensibilidad y bondad! Muchísimas gracias por tus animos y el cariño que siempre me envías a través de cada review, es un placer escribir! Muchos besitos y abrazos!**

 **Capítulo 14**

Tifa Lockhart se bajó del tren junto a los demás pasajeros, con energía. Quería evitar contagiarse del ambiente triste y apagado de Midgar, así que avanzó rápidamente entre ellos, sumida en sus propios pensamientos y con un papel en su mano que indicaba una dirección. La dirección donde se encontraba su nuevo bar, el bar que le había prometido a su padre que abriría algún día. Y por fin, estaba cumpliendo su sueño.

Le había costado dejar Costa del Sol atrás, después de haber pasado toda su vida allí. Pero sabía que Midgar era un lugar lleno de oportunidades para ella y que no estaría sola, puesto que contaría con la compañía de su mejor amiga, Aeris.

En ocasiones, Tifa soñaba con tener una vida parecida a la de Aeris. Quería tener hijos y encontrar el amor pronto, pero la joven sabía que le tocaría esperar. A pesar de que era muy bella y atractiva y que había conocido a hombres en el pasado, ninguno la había hecho sentir especial. Pero sabía que algún día, llegaría esa persona con la que compartir su vida.

Caminó por el andén de la estación de Midgar hasta salir a su exterior, dándose cuenta de la enorme magnitud de la ciudad. Casi todos los edificios tenían un tono grisáceo y apagado y las gentes iban de un lado para otro con prisas.

-¿Dónde está el sol aquí? - se preguntó Tifa, mirando el encapotado cielo de la ciudad. De repente, un viandante se chocó con ella.

-Disculpe, señorita - dijo el hombre, que siguió rápidamente su camino.

-No se preocupe…- contestó Tifa, aunque sin muchos ánimos, ya que el hombre se había esfumado tan rápido que ni siquiera la escucharía.

Tifa siguió caminando por la ciudad en busca de la calle donde se encontraba su tan esperado bar. Sabía que tenía que empezar de cero, pero no le importaba. Quería vivir esa nueva experiencia.

Mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta de que los habitantes de aquel lugar estaban casi tan apagados como la propia ciudad y sintió pena de ellos. Se preguntó si habría algún momento de tranquilidad en aquel sitio tan concurrido.

De repente, hubo algo que llamó la atención de Tifa. Pasó como un relámpago frente a ella, pero la vista de la joven lo siguió. Era un hombre alto y de cabellos rubios, que la joven juraría que era…

-¡¿Cloud!? - lo llamó Tifa. Pero…no podía ser. Cloud estaba muerto…¿no?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Tifa lo siguió, llamándolo y abriéndose paso entre la multitud, pero Cloud no parecía escucharla entre el barullo habitual de la ciudad. Tifa empujaba a los viandantes intentando seguirle el paso, pero de repente, lo perdió de vista.

-No puede ser… - musitó Tifa. Tendría que ver a Aeris cuanto antes y contarle lo que acababa de ver.

—

-Por fin llegas - dijo Aeris, abrazándose a su amiga con cariño. Aeris tenía muchísimas ganas de ver a Tifa, su mejor amiga y a la que había echado de menos todo ese tiempo.

-Siento la tardanza - se disculpó Tifa, sonrojada - pero estaba dejando todo preparado en el bar.

-No te preocupes, cielo - contestó Aeris, tomándola de una mano - ya tengo muchas ganas de ir a ver tu bar.

-Eres mi invitada de honor - dijo la morena, con ternura - Por cierto…Denzel, ¡quiero ver ya a esa criaturita!

Ambas caminaron hasta la habitación de Aeris, donde se encontraba la cunita de Denzel. El niño estaba despierto, acostado mientras se deleitaba con los juguetes colgantes de su camita. Aeris lo cargó en sus brazos y, con una sonrisa, se lo mostró a Tifa.

-Te presento a Denzel Fair - dijo Aeris, con dulzura.

Tifa lo miró con ojos brillantes y, con timidez, hizo un gesto a Aeris como para cargar al niño. Aeris asintió con la cabeza y se lo tendió a Tifa, quien lo tomó entre sus brazos y acarició su cabello, con amor. Aeris contempló la escena, feliz, pues le gustaba mucho que tratasen a su hijo con tanto cariño.

-Es tan bonito - dijo Tifa - ¡Estás hecho un hombretón!

De repente, el niño comenzó a hacer carantoñas, parecía que iba a llorar de un momento a otro, provocando un sobresalto en Tifa. Aeris se acercó a su bebé y acarició su mejilla, con tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes. Suele hacerlo con las personas que no conoce. Pero es muy cariñoso. Pronto cogerá confianza contigo. - le explicó la joven de ojos verdes.

Tifa se quedó algo más tranquila.

-¿Por qué no vamos al jardín? Quiero que me cuentes como va todo por Costa del Sol. Y a Denzel le vendría bien tomar algo de aire fresco. - propuso Aeris.

La morena asintió y ambas mujeres se encaminaron hacia el jardín de Aeris, lleno de flores blancas y amarillas, con una mesita y unas sillas. Tifa negó cariñosamente con la cabeza, pensando que el jardín de su mejor amiga era inconfundiblemente de Aeris.

Ambas se sentaron en la silla y Aeris sentó a Denzel en su falda, empezando a jugar con sus manitas.

-Todo sigue igual por Costa del Sol. Incluso Yuffie parece más tranquila - comentó Tifa.

-¿Después de lo de Vincent?

-Sí. Sigue cuidando de él, por supuesto. Y el doctor dijo que pronto podría recuperar la movilidad en su mano. Pero el susto fue tremendo. Han tenido que posponer su matrimonio para vete a saber cuando. - explicó Tifa.

Aeris bajó la mirada, apesadumbrada. Vincent había tenido un accidente mientras trabajaba y había perdido la movilidad en una mano. Pero Yuffie, su prometida en aquellos momentos, se había asustado mucho con lo ocurrido, debido a que su padre había fallecido por un accidente similar cuando ella era una niña.

-Por lo menos todo ha quedado en un susto - suspiró Aeris.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te va con Zack? - preguntó Tifa.

Aeris se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes.

-Soy feliz con él… pero todavía recuerdo a Cloud. Es inevitable. Me gustaría querer a Zack tanto como quise y quiero a Cloud, pero… parece que mi corazón no me ayuda. Es injusto, ¿verdad? Zack me ha dado un hijo maravilloso y una vida tranquila y aún así… - explicó Aeris, apesadumbrada.

Pero Tifa la comprendía perfectamente. Puso una mano sobre la de su amiga, reconfortándola.

-Te entiendo. Amaste a Cloud como no has amado a nadie. Y el primer amor nunca se olvida. Pero…Aeris, hay algo que quiero contarte - dijo Tifa, algo nerviosa.

-¿Sobre qué? - preguntó Aeris, que, sin saber por qué, también se sentía nerviosa.

-Es que… puede que te parezca algo ilógico e increíble pero… me ha parecido ver a Cloud aquí, en Midgar.

Aeris sintió su corazón encogerse mientras sus ojos se abrían mucho, sorprendida. Pero Cloud…había muerto hacía cuatro años. Era imposible que estuviera vivo y en Midgar.

-Pero Cloud murió…-dijo Aeris, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo sé…pero te juro que ese hombre era idéntico a él. Se parecían mucho. La misma forma de caminar, el mismo pelo, los mismos ojos… juraría que era él.

Aeris evitó la mirada de Tifa y frunció el ceño, preocupada. Nunca tuvo la certeza absoluta de que Cloud estuviera muerto, a pesar de que tanto la señora Strife como él habían desaparecido del mapa, sólo contaba con la versión de su madre. Pero… ¿por qué iba Ifalna a mentirle con algo tan grave?

-Puede que fuera sólo eso. Que se parezcan…- dijo Aeris, que ahora sentía curiosidad por ver al hombre del que Tifa había hablado. Pero su amiga le restó importancia rápidamente.

-Sí, será eso. - dijo la morena, suspirando y recostándose en la silla.

—

La semana transcurrió rápida y el viernes llegó a la ciudad de Midgar. Aquella tarde, Aeris, Tifa, Elmyra e Ifalna se dispusieron a ir en busca de un vestido bonito para la fiesta inaugural que le gustase a la joven de ojos verdes. Mientras tanto, Zack, aprovechando su día libre, se había quedado al cuidado de Denzel.

Las mujeres caminaban por varias tiendas, pero en ninguna Aeris lograba encontrar el vestido perfecto. Era una noche de gala y bastante importante, en la que conocería a todas aquellas personas que se codeaban con su marido. Sería presentada como su esposa y la joven de ojos verdes quería dar una buena imagen a los presentes.

Tifa observaba los escaparates con avidez, buscando el vestido perfecto para su mejor amiga cuando, de repente, chocó contra algo duro como una roca, de mucha altura, cayendo al suelo.

-Auch - dijo la morena, mientras se pasaba una mano por la espalda. Entonces, una mano enfundada en un guante negro se alzó frente a ella. Tifa alzó sus grandes ojos rubí y se encontró con unos ojos profundos de color gris. Sin poder evitarlo, la joven se sonrojó. Aquel hombre era muy atractivo.

-Disculpe, señorita. ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó el hombre, que rondaría su edad.

-Si…sí. - dijo Tifa, sintiéndose tremendamente patosa. Tomó la mano del hombre, que la ayudó a levantarse.

-Lo siento. - se disculpó de nuevo. - Iba distraído y no la vi, señorita…

-Tifa. Tifa Lockhart. - se presentó, estrechando la mano del hombre, que se la había ofrecido y el cual esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Squall Leonhart - se presentó también él. Tifa sonrió dulcemente. - Encantado de conocerla. Bueno, no la molesto más. Que tenga un buen día. - se despidió Squall, retomando su camino.

-Igualmente, señor Leonhart - musitó Tifa, sonrojada y dándose la vuelta para ver marchar al hombre que respondía al nombre de Squall.

Aeris se acercó a la escena y sacudió una mano frente a Tifa, pero esta no se inmutaba.

-¿Tifa? - dijo Aeris. De repente, Tifa se sobresaltó, mirando a su amiga, tremendamente roja. - Un hombre atractivo, ¿verdad? - preguntó Aeris, pícara.

-Va…¡vamos a por tu vestido! ¡Que se nos va la tarde! - dijo Tifa, cambiando de tema con rápidez. Aeris rió suavemente.

—

La noche del sábado llegó. Aquel día, Cloud se había levantado algo nervioso y no sabía por qué. Había algo desde que había conversado con Squall que lo había hecho sentir extraño. Sin embargo, no le gustaba creer en supersticiones, así que evitaba pensar en aquel sentimiento y en aquella conversación lo máximo posible.

Se encontraba ajustándose el nudo de su pajarita cuando Rinoa apareció tras él, vestida con un elegante vestido blanco, largo hasta los tobillos y de seda. Llevaba los cabellos sueltos y tenía un broche de diamantes que adornaba un lado de su pelo de terciopelo negro.

-¿Y? ¿Estoy guapa? - preguntó Rinoa, con inocencia.

-Mucho - dijo Cloud, echándole un vistazo.

Pero Rinoa puso los brazos en jarras, al parecer, poco satisfecha con su respuesta.

-¿Sólo mucho? Pensé que ibas a decirme que estaba preciosa. - se quejó la morena.

Terminando de ajustar su pajarita, Cloud se giró hacia ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Lo siento. Estás preciosa. - rectificó el rubio, ante la sonrisa de aprobación de su esposa.

-¿Sabes, Cloud? Tengo el presentimiento de que esta noche muchas cosas van a cambiar para nosotros. - dijo Rinoa, acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

Cloud la miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué cosas? - preguntó él.

-Bueno. Van a ir muchos actores y actrices. Seguro que también habrá algún director de teatro. Quien sabe si esta sea mi oportunidad para actuar en el nuevo Teatro de Midgar. - explicó Rinoa, con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Estoy seguro de que, en cuanto vean tu talento, te pedirán que trabajes para ellos. - dijo Cloud. Rinoa sonrió.

-Por cierto. Hoy quiero que me presentes al presidente Shin - Ra. - dijo ella, separándose de él y poniéndose unos pendientes de perlas.

-¿Al presidente?

-Sí. ¿Lo conoces, no?

-Bueno…solo lo he visto de vez en cuando. Pero tendremos que saludarlos cuando lleguemos, de todos modos. - explicó Cloud.

-¿Saludarlos? - preguntó ella, terminando de abrochar su pendiente.

-Si. A el y a su esposa.

-Ah…¡me haré amiga de su esposa! - dijo Rinoa, que solía ser siempre muy simpática y amigable.

—

-¿Aeris? ¿Ya estás lista? ¡Tenemos que irnos ya o seremos los últimos en llegar! - dijo Zack, desde el salón, mientras que Ifalna caminaba de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que todo en su vestimenta estuviese en perfecto estado. Elmyra, mientras tanto, cargaba con Denzel, del que cuidaría aquella noche, ya que aún era muy pequeño para asistir a aquellos actos sociales.

-¡Ya voy! - exclamó Aeris, desde la habitación. No sabía por qué, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Tenía un presentimiento extraño, como que algo iba a ocurrir y su corazón latía con fuerza.

Aeris se miró en el espejo. ¿Qué podía ocurrir? Seguramente sería un evento aburrido más. Se observó de nuevo, examinando su reflejo. Llevaba un vestido largo, de color azul claro y el cabello suelto. No se había maquillado mucho, ya que prefería ser más natural, aunque sabía que muchas miradas se centrarían sobre ella al ser la esposa del presidente Shin - Ra.

Respiró profundamente, fijándose en sus ojos verdes, que brillaban distinto aquella noche. Se mordió el labio, rojizo y suspiró, dejando escapar todo el aire del interior de sus pulmones. Se puso sus guantes, del mismo color que el vestido y salió al encuentro de su familia.

—

Zack y Aeris iban cogidos de la mano en el interior de su coche, mientras el chófer los llevaba hasta el Teatro de Midgar, donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de inauguración. Zack había notado el nerviosismo en Aeris y su forma de tranquilizarla era tomarla de la mano.

-Tranquila - le dijo él. - Estás preciosa esta noche. Vas a ser el centro de atención de la fiesta.

-Eso es justo lo que no quiero - dijo Aeris, evitando su mirada.

Zack rió, le parecía muy adorable ver a su esposa tan nerviosa.

-Ya casi llegamos. - comentó él, mirando a través de la ventanilla del coche.

—

Cloud y Rinoa se adentraron en las inmediaciones del gran Teatro de Midgar, donde a las nueve de la noche, ya estaba repleto de auténticas celebridades y personajes pertenecientes a la alta sociedad, no sólo de Midgar, sino del mundo en general, que se habían reunido aquella noche allí. No sólo era una fiesta inaugural, también era una excusa para forjar negocios y para crear nuevas amistades en aquellos mundos.

La pareja se abrió paso entre la gente, situándose en un lugar más tranquilo.

-¿Habrá llegado ya el presidente Shin - Ra? - preguntó Rinoa, con curiosidad, mientras caminaba del brazo de Cloud.

-No lo creo. Ya lo habríamos notado. - dijo Cloud, buscando con la mirada al presidente Shin - Ra, al cual había visto alguna que otra vez, pero sin encontrarlo. Sin embargo, su mirada si captó a un incómodo Squall, enfundado en un esmoquin negro, que daba largos sorbos a su copa de champagne. -¡Squall! - lo llamó Cloud.

Entonces Squall lo miró y, poniendo cara de alivio, se acercó a su mejor amigo. Saludó con dos besos a su esposa y estrechó la mano de Cloud, con confianza.

-Amigo mío, no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte aquí. No aguanto este traje ni aguanto a todos estos estirados con dinero. - explicó Squall.

Cloud rió levemente. Sabía que el mundo de Squall no era estar rodeado de tantas pomposidades, sino en el campo de batalla, dándolo todo de si en su cómodo uniforme de soldado.

-Tranquilo, sólo será un par de horas - lo intentó reconfortar Cloud.

-¿Un par de horas? Para mi son demasiadas. Esto va a durar una vida si nos descuidamos. Así que bebamos champagne, lo suficiente como para olvidar que estamos en este tugurio. - dijo Squall, con sarcasmo.

Los tres hablaron tranquilamente hasta que algo llamó la atención de Squall, quien interrumpió el tema de conversación, mirando hacia la entrada del gran Teatro de Midgar.

-Vaya. Parece que el presidente Shin - Ra y su esposa acaban de llegar. - comentó Squall.

Sin saber por qué, Cloud sintió una punzada en su corazón y rápidamente, miró hacia la dirección en la que Squall miraba. Sin embargo, su vista solo alcanzaba a ver al presidente Shin - Ra, ataviado con un esmoquin negro, ya que los demás presentes tapaban con sus figuras a la esposa del presidente. El rubio se dio cuenta de que la pareja se había parado a saludar a los presentes, pero conseguía sin ver a la esposa.

-¡Cloud! ¡Vamos a saludarlos! - dijo Rinoa, con alegría y emoción. Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer al presidente Shin - Ra y a su esposa.

-¿Eh? - dijo Cloud, volviendo en sí, pero Rinoa ya tiraba de él y de Squall, acercándose a la pareja.

—

Aeris se sentía un poco agobiada. Acababan de entrar al gran Teatro de Midgar y se habían detenido en el vestíbulo, un lujoso habitáculo de paredes doradas y suelo de mármol, lleno de personas elegantes ataviadas con sus mejores esmoquines y sus más bellos vestidos. Celebridades a las que su marido conocía muy bien, pero de las que ella no tenía ni idea. Zack la presentaba ante ellos como su esposa y los presentes estrechaban su mano y besaban sus mejillas con cariño. Aeris sólo sonreía, con dulzura. No sabía muy bien que decir.

Entonces, unos invitados se acercaron a ellos, pero Aeris los vio por el rabillo del ojo, dándoles la espalda, pues unas mujeres se habían acercado a estrechar su mano, mientras su marido los saludaba.

-Señor Presidente - dijo Squall, estrechando la mano de su superior. -Soy Squall Leonhart, soldado de primera clase.

-Encantado, Squall - respondió Zack, también estrechando su mano con una sonrisa. Entonces se giró hacia el hombre rubio que acompañaba a Squall - ¿Y usted es…? ¿Con quién tengo el honor?

-Cloud Strife, señor. También soldado de primera clase. Y ella es mi esposa, Rinoa. - se presentó Cloud.

Zack estrechó la mano de Cloud con fuerza y con una sonrisa y besó las mejillas de Rinoa. No cabía duda de que aquel hombre era bastante agradable, pensó Cloud.

-Hablando de esposas. - dijo Zack - ¡Cariño! - llamó a su esposa. - Les presentaré a mi mujer.

Entonces pasó.

Como un choque de espadas.

Como el mar contra el fuego.

Como la luna contra el sol.

Como un corazón que se encoge y otro que deja de latir.

Verde frente azul.

El aire frente a las nubes.

Aeris frente a Cloud.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	15. Chapter 15

**Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estoy, esta vez con dos capítulos! ^^**

 **ElCJLokoshom21: Mi querido lector! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, como siempre! Si, ahora comienzan las complicaciones para nuestros protagonistas y la búsqueda de los por qué y mil y un sentimientos encontrados! Jaja por lo pronto no creo que en este fic Rinoa y Squall lleguen a estar juntos, ya que tengo a Squall preparado para otra mujer...jiji ^^Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el episodio! Fue algo más corto en emoción porque quería dejarlo con la intriga jiji De nuevo muchas gracias y te espero en este episodio! Muchos besitos y abrazos! ^^**

 **Reimy: Mi querida lectora! Me alegro tantísimo de que te haya gustado el episodio! Si la verdad fueron momentos muy emocionantes para Cloud y Aeris, el hecho de reencontrarse después de tantos años sin saber nada el uno del otro! Si, tristemente, Aeris no es del todo feliz con la vida que le ha tocado a pesar de tenerlo todo, puesto que no está con la persona que ella realmente ama y eso, queramos o no, es motivo de infelicidad :( Ifalna es una madre controladora pero puede que pronto se descubran muchas cosas que ella ha hecho, quien sabe :O muchas gracias a ti por leerme y comentarme con tanto cariño! Muchos besitos y abrazos! ^^**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida lectora! Pobrecita, espero que ya estés curada de tus problemas de salud y que no haya sido nada grave, me quedé preocupada! Espero de corazón que ya estés mucho mejor ! Te mando mis mejores deseos y mucho cariño para que te recuperes pronto corazón! Muchas gracias por comentarme aún estando en malos días, eso denota lo buena lectora que eres! Le pongo mucho corazón a lo que escribo porque ustedes le ponen mucho corazón leyéndolo y esa es mi forma de agradecerlo jiji! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que estos dos episodios que traigo hoy sean de tu agrado! Se vienen cositas interesantes en el fic! Muchos besitos y abrazos ! ^^**

 **Capítulo 15**

Aeris observó fijamente a Cloud, con sus ojos tintineantes de un lado para otro, mientras su corazón trataba de hallar una respuesta a las miles de preguntas que se estaba haciendo en aquellos instantes. Su mundo parecía haberse detenido en aquel preciso momento en el que ambos se habían reencontrado y no tenía intenciones de volver a avanzar. Cloud…estaba ¿vivo? No podía ser… la joven sentía que su respiración se había paralizado y que su corazón latía con excesiva rapidez, mientras sus manos temblaban.

Cloud también la observaba, con el corazón a punto de escaparse de su fina boca. Aeris estaba allí frente a él, después de cuatro años sin noticia alguna, casada con el presidente Shin - Ra, con su jefe. Tan hermosa como siempre, pero a la vez tan distinta. El rubio sintió como la joven estaba asustada, observándolo fijamente, como si de una aparición se tratase. Cloud no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, era como si el mundo alrededor de ellos se hubiese derretido, dejando su mera existencia. Por una parte, quería abrazarla, sentirla cerca de él, besarla, decirle que nunca la había olvidado. Pero, por otra parte, tenía los sentimientos encontrados, esa sensación de rencor por haberse sentido apartado de su vida tan fácilmente, la forma en que ella se olvidó de él casándose con otro…sentía rabia y frustración hacia Aeris, pero a la vez, pasión y amor.

Aeris también quería abrazarlo, fundirse con él y olvidar lo que había sucedido, pero sabía perfectamente la dificultad que conllevaba borrar cuatro años de una vida, como si fueran polvo, como tiza en una pizarra. Sabía que era imposible.

-Les presento a mi esposa - dijo Zack, rasgando el imperante silencio que se había apoderado de la escena, sin previo aviso. - Aeris, estos son los señores Leonhart - dijo el moreno, señalando a Squall. Aeris estrechó su mano con una pequeña sonrisa, fingiendo naturalidad - el señor Strife - presentó a Cloud. Aeris se puso frente a él y Cloud tomó su mano. No la estrechó, como habría estrechado cualquier mano. Tomó la mano de Aeris con la suya y la apretó, ligeramente, casi como en una caricia. Aeris evitó su profunda mirada, azul, sintiéndose temblar ante el contacto de sus manos. Sabía que si lo miraba, el mundo se desmoronaría. - y su esposa, Rinoa. - concluyó Zack.

Aeris escuchó aquellas palabras como si hubiese recibido un cubo de agua helada sobre sus hombros. Su esposa…la esposa de Cloud… Aeris la miró y la joven Rinoa, bella y de ojos negros como el azabache, le dio dos besos en la mejilla, besos a los que Aeris le costó reaccionar. Se sentía perdida, como en un laberinto sin salida, incluso mareada.

-Encantada de conocerla, señorita Fair. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quien era la esposa del jefe de mi marido. Se habla mucho de usted por todo Midgar. Y veo que no se equivocaban cuando decían lo bonita que era - dijo Rinoa, con una sonrisa.

-Muchísimas gracias, Rinoa - contestó Aeris, con una sonrisa. - Usted también es muy bonita. - contestó Aeris, con todo el dolor de su alma. _"Demasiado bonita"_ repitió para si, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Espero que podamos hacernos amigas, ¡nunca viene mal tener una amistad en esta ciudad tan grande! - dijo Rinoa, con alegría. Aeris le sonrió.

-Seguro que sí. - repuso ella, con nerviosismo. - Es usted encantadora - afirmó y no mentía. Para Aeris, la joven Rinoa parecía muy simpática.

-Bueno, si nos disculpan - intervino Zack - debemos saludar al resto de invitados, querida. - le explicó a Aeris, poniendo una mano en su cintura. Cloud observó aquel gesto totalmente inocente y sintió una punzada molesta en su interior.

-Sí, claro. Un placer haberlos conocido…- musitó Aeris.

-Exacto, ¡un placer! - dijo Zack con simpatía, mientras se llevaba a Aeris consigo.

—

Para Aeris, la fiesta hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de tener sentido. Su marido hablaba con varios hombres enchaquetados desde hacía un buen rato, sobre unos negocios pendientes de la compañía Shin - Ra y , aunque ella se limitaba a sonreír sin prestar mucha atención, buscaba con la mirada a su madre, la cual estaba presente en la fiesta.

La encontró charlando con otras mujeres de su edad, muy animadamente. Aeris se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo, forzando una sonrisa a sus acompañantes.

-Si me disculpan, necesito hablar con mi madre un momento, por favor. - dijo Aeris, apartando a su madre de la conversación.

-¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? - preguntó Ifalna, mientras fingía que todo iba bien, a la vez que su hija la iba alejando de la multitud, hasta llevarla a los tocadores de la fiesta, un rincón donde las mujeres se retocaban su maquillaje y su peinado.

-¿Puedes explicarme la verdad por una vez en tu vida? - preguntó Aeris, con dureza. Su madre la miró, sin comprender.

-No entiendo de que hablas. - repuso Ifalna, soltándose del agarre de su hija.

-¡De que Cloud está vivo! - le espetó Aeris - Y está aquí, en esta fiesta. ¡Me dijiste que había muerto!

Ifalna la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cloud estaba allí, en aquella fiesta de alta sociedad? ¿Cómo era posible si él era un …? Pero eso no importaba. Ifalna tenía que seguir sosteniendo su mentira de la forma que fuera, no podía dejar que su hija la descubriese y todo se fuera al traste.

-Es que fue lo que yo escuché en el mercado - se excusó rápidamente su madre - Era lo que estaban diciendo aquellas mujeres hija.

Aeris soltó un bufido de indignación.

-Parecías estar muy segura de que aquella era la verdad absoluta - repuso Aeris - así que no sé que creer, madre.

-¿No vas a creerme a mí que soy tu madre? ¡Jamás mentiría en una cosa así! - dijo Ifalna, con indignación.

-Cloud nunca ha sido plato de tu devoción.

-Pero nunca diría una cosa así de él. ¡Más sabiendo el daño que te produciría! No me lo perdonaría nunca. - repuso Ifalna, intentando pasar desapercibida y salir de aquel entuerto.

Creyéndola, Aeris se llevó una mano enguantada a su frente, cerrando los ojos y conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Cloud está vivo, mamá. -sollozó la joven de ojos verdes - ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Que estos cuatro años de mi vida no tienen sentido para mi…

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir una cosa así? - dijo Ifalna, acercándose a su hija - ¿Qué hay de tu hijo?

-Lo sé mamá. No lo digo por él. Denzel es el milagro de mi vida. Pero… sabes perfectamente que me casé sin estar enamorada.

-Tu amas a Zack - dijo su madre, intentando convencerla.

-No lo sé. Durante estos cuatro años…no he olvidado a Cloud. Los dos nos casamos e hicimos vidas separadas… pero nunca he logrado olvidarlo.

-Él a ti sí - dijo Ifalna, con palabras afiladas. Aeris volvió a cerrar los ojos, apretando los labios en un intento de no llorar. - Si no, no se habría casado con otra. - le espetó su madre.

-Necesito hablar con él. - dijo Aeris, dejando sola a su madre, pero esta se interpuso rápidamente en su camino.

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué? ¡No hay nada de que hablar! ¡Tu tienes a tu familia y el la suya! ¡Basta de seguir con esto! - dijo Ifalna, con el ceño fruncido.

-No me importa lo que digas, mamá. Es mi necesidad hablar con él. - dijo Aeris, desafiando a su madre con la mirada.

Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos instantes hasta que, finalmente, Aeris se marchó, dejando a su madre llena de rabia contenida.

—

Aeris se adentró de nuevo en el vestíbulo, buscando con la mirada a Cloud. Pero, de repente, sintió una mano en su cintura. No le hizo falta girarse para saber de quien se trataba.

-Necesito una explicación. - dijo Cloud, con voz profunda, mientras le tendía una copa de champagne y miraba alrededor, intentando no llamar mucho la atención. Sería extraño que un soldado de primera clase que acababa de conocerla estuviese hablando con la esposa del presidente Shin - Ra.

-Cloud yo…pensé que estabas muerto. - explicó Aeris, con ojos llorosos.

-¿Muerto? - cuestionó él, mirándola extrañado.

-Eso fue lo que me contaron - dijo ella, sin especificar quien. No quería meter a su madre en aquel lío.

Cloud esquivó su mirada, clavándola en el suelo.

-Pues no fue así. - contestó él. - A mi me contaron que tu te casaste. Que hiciste tu vida con otro hombre, dos semanas después de haberte ido de mi lado - repuso él, con dureza, mirándola fijamente. Aeris sintió como aquella mirada la abrasaba en llamas.

-¿Quién te dijo una cosa así?

-Eso no importa.

-A mi si me importa- dijo Aeris, temblorosa.

-Estás casada con el presidente Shin - Ra. Ahora debes de tener todo lo que siempre quisiste. - dijo Cloud, tragándose sus propias lágrimas e intentando darle la espalda, pero Aeris lo detuvo.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? - preguntó ella, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de él. - Todo lo que siempre quise fuiste tú. Pensé que estabas muerto - dijo ella, bajando la voz para que la gente a su alrededor no escuchase. - No he podido olvidarte - susurró ella, mientras las lágrimas bailaban en sus ojos, sin llegar a caer por sus mejillas.

Cloud la observó durante un momento, mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora. Por supuesto, el tampoco había dejado de pensar en ella, jamás. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, a pesar de haberse casado con otra mujer, no había ni un solo día que no observase su fotografía, que no dejase de amarla. Pero no podía decírselo ahí.

-Escucha…-dijo Cloud, acercándose un poco más a ella. - Necesito verte y hablar. Hay algo que…quiero decirte. - explicó él.

Aeris asintió levemente.

-Yo también tengo que explicarte muchas cosas, Cloud. - contestó ella. - Pero no puedo. No aquí, pueden vernos y…

-Antes de casarme vivía en una casa con mi madre. - dijo él. - Podemos …¿vernos allí? Y hablar.

-Pero…¿vernos a escondidas? - preguntó ella, con miedo.

-Es la única forma que tenemos para hablar. ¿Podemos vernos por la tarde? - insistió él.

Aeris se dio cuenta que tenían razón. Ni Zack ni Rinoa sabían que su amor había existido alguna vez, ni siquiera sospechaban que se conocían de antes. Así que, por lo menos aquella única vez, tendrían que verse en secreto. Para hablar de todo.

-Está bien. - aceptó ella.

Cloud le explicó como llegar y justo cuando había terminado, Rinoa se acercó a ellos, sobresaltándolos.

-¿Ocurre algo, Cloud? - preguntó Rinoa, con una sonrisa, acariciando el brazo de su marido.

-La señorita Aeris está algo mareada - dijo él, disimulando.

-Oh, Aeris, ¿necesitas algo? - se ofreció Rinoa, con una sonrisa. Pero Aeris, recordando que iba a hablar con Cloud a espaldas de aquella joven, se sintió mal y entristecida, negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Tomaré algo de aire - contestó Aeris, con dulzura, marchándose rápidamente de allí, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a Cloud, que la seguía con la mirada.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	16. Chapter 16

**Y como les dije, aquí está el segundo capítulo de hoy! Una sorpresa para ustedes jiji muchos besitos mis queridos lectores, espero que les guste! ^^**

 **Capítulo 16**

-¡Lo sabía! - dijo Tifa, dando un golpe a la barra de su bar y mirando a Aeris con ojos brillantes - ¡Sabía que Cloud estaba vivo y era el hombre al que había visto!

Aeris sentó a Denzel en su falda, recordando las impetuosas emociones que había vivido el día anterior. Todavía se sentía algo confusa y cuando se había despertado a la mañana siguiente, por un momento, creyó que todo había sido un sueño. Pero luego se había dado cuenta de que la realidad seguía ahí, existente.

-Quiere verme…y hablar conmigo. Pero…a escondidas. - dijo Aeris. Ese término no acababa de gustarle. _A escondidas_ … era como si estuviesen haciendo algo malo, algo ilegal.

-Y vas a hablar con él, ¿no? - preguntó Tifa, limpiando uno de los vasos del concurrido bar, que, a las cinco de la tarde, ya tenía bastantes clientes.

-¿Debería? Es como… si estuviese haciendo algo mal. En secreto… - contestó Aeris, acariciando el pelo de su hijo.

-No estás haciendo nada mal, cielo - dijo Tifa. - Solamente estás aclarando tus sentimientos con alguien de tu pasado. Además, solo será una conversación, ¿no?

—

Aeris dejó a Denzel al cuidado de Elmyra, fingiendo que iba a pasar la tarde con Tifa, una tarde de amigas. Su madre, Ifalna, no parecía muy convencida, pero sin embargo, creyó la versión de su hija.

La joven de ojos verdes se había puesto un vestido azul marino y unos tacones a juego, dejando su cabello suelto. Se miró al espejo tres veces, nerviosa. Quería verse bien…

" _¿Pero por qué? Sólo será una conversación, nada más… después, cada uno a su vida."_ pensó Aeris, mirándose por última vez en el espejo.

Zack llegaría por la noche de la oficina, por lo que Aeris, mirando el reloj, se dio cuenta de que tenía el tiempo suficiente para hablar con Cloud y volver, sin que nadie sospechase nada. Tomó su bolso y se encaminó al lugar donde se había citado con él.

—

Cloud esperaba, sentado en el sillón del salón de la casa que había compartido con su madre, antes de que tristemente, ella falleciera y que el se casase con Rinoa.

Rinoa… ella pensaba que él estaba con Squall en aquellos momentos, mientras ella visitaba a su madre. Se sentía angustiado por haberle mentido, pero aquella era la única forma.

Tenía que hablar con Aeris. Decirle que, a pesar de todo, la seguía queriendo. Aunque sabía que le dolería decirle un te quiero para después tener que dejarla marchar. Porque ambos habían hecho su vida, con caminos diferentes. Separados por el matrimonio con otras personas.

¿Vendría? Cloud esperaba que sí. Estaba nervioso, como la primera vez que salió con Aeris, hacía casi cinco años atrás. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, cuando, de repente, el timbre sonó. Rápidamente, se levantó a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Aeris, con la bella Aeris.

Pero no era su Aeris y él lo sabía. No era la mujer que había dejado atrás hacia cuatro años. Era diferente y el lo notaba. En cada mirada, en cada gesto. Sin embargo, en sus ojos verdes aún brillaba la inocencia.

La joven entró y le dio la espalda a Cloud, observando el hogar en el que se encontraba.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido - dijo Cloud, tras ella.

Ella se sobresaltó, sin saber por qué. Se encontraba nerviosa desde el momento que había salido de su casa para venir al encuentro de Cloud.

Entonces, se giró y lo enfrentó, mirándolo fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-¿Y tu madre? - preguntó ella, curiosa, ya que no había rastro de la señora Strife por ninguna parte.

-Mi madre … murió hace tres años. -confesó el rubio, agachando la mirada.

Aeris sintió un escalofrío mientras la pena se apoderaba de ella.

-Lo siento, Cloud.

-No te preocupes…- contestó él, mirándola. - Ella …te quería mucho.

-Lo sé…siempre me lo demostró. - dijo ella, con una sonrisa suave - Yo también la quise mucho.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Aeris se mordió el labio, nerviosa y observó de reojo a Cloud. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle…

-Cloud…yo…como te dije en la fiesta…nunca te he olvidado. Siempre te he querido. Y es como…como si nunca fueras a salir de mi, de mi corazón. Como si estuvieses clavado en mi para siempre. - explicó la joven, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Cloud la miró de lado, encajando cada palabra de la joven.

-Pero te casaste con él…

-Tú también te casaste - repuso ella, cansada de que Cloud le echase ese hecho en cara. - Así que podría decir que me has olvidado.

-Jamás te olvidaría. - dijo él. - Jamás lo he hecho - sentenció, sacando de su bolsillo una fotografía y enseñándosela.

Aeris observó la foto con ojos brillantes. Estaba algo desgastada por el tiempo, pero se veía perfectamente a la persona que, sonriente, posaba en ella. Se trataba de ella misma cuando tenía 17 años. Aeris le había regalado esa fotografía a Cloud. Se acercó a él y la tomó entre sus manos, con delicadeza.

-¡Todavía la tienes! - exclamó ella, en un susurro.

Cloud asintió, sonriendo levemente. Aunque se sentía nervioso por haberse reencontrado con Aeris, seguía teniendo cierto rencor hacia ella y a la situación que ambos vivían. Rencor porque era otro el que la amaba, rencor porque ella había hecho su vida con otro hombre… Sin embargo, verla hacia que todos aquellos sentimientos se derritieran.

El rubio puso una mano en la mejilla de la joven, mirándola fijamente. Aeris alzó los ojos y se encontró con los azules de él.

-Siento que nunca he dejado de amarte, Aeris. Nunca. A pesar de haberme casado con Rinoa. - le confesó.

Aeris se sintió estremecer.

-Pero Cloud… ya no hay marcha atrás. - reconoció ella, agachando la mirada pero sin apartar la mano de él de su mejilla. Él se acercó un poco más.

-Dime que no has dejado de quererme tu también, Aeris. - susurró él, con voz ronca, acariciando su mejilla.

Aeris lo observó, sintiéndose empequeñecer ante su caricia.

-Nunca he dejado de quererte, Cloud. Siempre te he amado y siempre me he engañado a mi misma. Casándome con otro hombre al que no amo. - susurró ella, con pesar - Cuando yo te amo a tí…

Y como si no necesitase ninguna respuesta más, Cloud liberó su rabia y sus sentimientos besando aquellos labios que, por cuatro largos años, había deseado besar con toda su alma. Aquellos labios que había extrañado cada noche y cada día. Primero fue un beso tímido, un beso que pedía permiso, pero luego fue un beso cargado de pasión.

Aeris respondió a su beso, dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba besarlo, sentirlo cerca de ella, saber que era real, que no era parte de su imaginación, parte de un sueño creado en su cabeza. Acarició sus cabellos rubios y se abrazó a él, con fuerza, mientras sus labios hacian el resto.

Cloud se inclinó y comenzó a besar su cuello, con pasión, mientras Aeris cerraba los ojos y se dejaba amar. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía tan viva, ni acariciada de esa manera. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía amada amando.

Entonces, mientras él besaba su cuello, la joven recordó que ella era una mujer casada. Que tenía un hijo. Y que Cloud también estaba casado.

-Cloud, espera, por favor - jadeó ella, intentando separarse, pero el ejercía demasiada fuerza con sus brazos. - Cloud, por favor. - dijo ella, consiguiendo separarse de él, quien la miró fijamente. - Estamos casados, no podemos…no puedo. - explicó ella, intentando alejarse de él, pero Cloud la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Por favor, Aeris. No quiero que exista nada más ahora. Te necesito - suplicó él. Aeris lo miró, intentando responder, pero era demasiado tarde, pues, de nuevo, estaban fundidos en un beso cargado de amor.

Lo cierto era que el corazón de la joven también clamaba esa necesidad, también quería estar con él, sin importarle nada más. Lo besó, no una, sino mil veces, cada beso con mayor culpabildad pero también con mayor amor. Perteneciendo cada uno al otro, haciendo el amor como si nunca antes lo hubieran hecho, como si todo ese tiempo hubiesen estado dormidos y ahora volvían a despertar. Siendo amantes, infieles, algo que solo ellos sabían explicar.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	17. Chapter 17

**Muy buenas! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste! ^^**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida lectora! Siento mucho lo de tu enfermedad, ojalá que cuando hayas visitado al médico te hayas empezado a sentir algo mejor, te envío todo mi cariño desde aquí! Me alegro mucho que mi historia te haga sentir mejor, es un gran halago para mi y espero que este episodio te guste mucho corazón! Si, Ifalna consiguió salvarse pero por muy poco, ella siempre tiene una excusa preparada bajo el brazo para librarse de todos los problemas :( Y bueno, Cloud y Aeris se dejaron llevar por el amor y la pasión que sienten el uno por el otro, convirtiéndose así en una especie de amantes :O Quien sabe, quizá todo termine ahí o quizá sigan viendose a escondidas jiji ...muchísimas gracias por todo el cariño que siempre me das con tus comentarios! Muchos besitos y abrazos! ^^**

 **Reimy: mi querida lectora! me alegro mucho que te gustasen los episodios! Si, la verdad que Aeris ha estado engañándose todo este tiempo y no podía seguir fingiendo que no sentía nada hacia nuestro pobre Cloud. Fue algo ingenua al pensar que sólo conversarían jiji y si, Ifalna por el momento está saliendo airosa, pero quien sabe hasta donde llegará su teatro :O y si, los corazones de Cloud y Aeris habían estado dormidos hasta el momento, extrañándose el uno al otro y es una pena por sus respectivas parejas, pero contra el amor no se puede luchar :( Muchísimas gracias por comentarme con tanto cariño como siempre! Muchos besitos y abrazos! ^^**

 **ElCJLokoshom21: Mi querido lector! Desapareciste en combate! jijiji te extrañé espero verte pronto!**

 **Capítulo 17**

Aeris se abrazó al cuerpo de Cloud mientras ambos seguían tumbados en la cama. Había pasado cerca de una hora y, después de haber hecho el amor, se habían mantenido en silencio. El rubio pasó un brazo por la espalda de ella, acercándola un poco más a él.

-Cloud…-musitó Aeris - hay algo que quiero que sepas.

-Dime - respondió él, mirando el techo. Aeris comenzó a hacer círculos con su dedo sobre el pecho del joven, pensando como decir lo que quería decir.

-Soy madre. - dijo ella, tras unos segundos de intenso silencio.

Cloud abrió mucho los ojos mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba.

-¿Madre? - preguntó, pensando si había escuchado bien lo que había dicho Aeris.

-Sí… de un niño de 2 años. Se llama Denzel… Y es lo que más quiero en este mundo.

Cloud se mantuvo en silencio, mientras su mente se convertía lentamente en un torbellino cargado de sentimientos. Aeris había sido madre de un niño… un niño que, si las cosas no se hubieran torcido tanto, podría haber sido su hijo…

-¿En qué piensas, Cloud? - preguntó Aeris, preocupada. No sabía si la noticia de su maternidad le había sentado bien o mal a su acompañante.

-En como han cambiado las cosas para los dos. - respondió él, respirando profundamente - y en que Denzel podría haber sido mi hijo. - concluyó.

En ese instante, Aeris se incorporó, cargando su peso de un lado y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero no lo es, Cloud… - musitó. - Y creo … creo que nosotros no tendríamos por qué seguir aquí. - dijo Aeris.

Lo cierto era que se sentía bastante culpable por lo que acababa de suceder entre ambos. Aunque sentía que su corazón había vuelto a revivir, no estaba bien ser infiel a Zack, a un hombre que había tratado de hacerla feliz durante cuatro años, aunque no con un éxito completo. Sin embargo, Aeris sabía que volver a casa después de haber hecho el amor con Cloud sería aún más duro que otras veces. No podía engañarse a sí misma, era a él a quien amaba. Pero no podía hacer daño a nadie más. Todo tenía que quedarse así, pues así lo había querido, desgraciadamente, el destino.

Decidida, se sentó en la cama, dispuesta a vestirse, pero el rubio la detuvo.

-Aeris… - susurró él.

-No, Cloud. - respondió ella. - Las cosas son así ahora - dijo ella, evitando mirarlo. Sabía que si cruzaba sus ojos con los de él, volvería a caer.

-Pero dijiste que seguías sintiendo amor por mi. Igual que yo por ti. - dijo él, sentándose también en la cama.

Entonces, Aeris dio un golpe en la cama, temblorosa, aguantando sus lágrimas.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes, Cloud? Ya no somos los que éramos hace cuatro años. Tengo un hijo y…y estoy casada.

-Con un hombre al que no amas.

-¿Y eso qué importa? - le espetó ella, esta vez plantándole cara. Se encontró con el rostro confundido de Cloud. - No voy a hacerle daño de esta manera.

-¿Y no nos estamos haciendo daño nosotros? - preguntó él, molesto.

Aeris iba a contestarle, pero se mordió el labio.

-No me busques más, Cloud. - dijo ella, poniéndose el vestido y peinándose los cabellos con la mano. Se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando de nuevo, la voz de él la detuvo.

-Estaré el sábado aquí, de nuevo y a la misma hora. - dijo él - Esperándote. Porque yo sigo amándote.

Aeris le lanzó una mirada cargada de furia y, sin contestarle, salió de la casa.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Después de lo que le había dicho… Ella no volvería. No habría sábado próximo. No haría más daño a su marido, no podría perdonárselo ella misma. Y tampoco iba a permitir que Cloud sufriera de esa forma, porque sabía que, aunque pasase el tiempo con ella, no poder estar a su lado de una forma normal le hacía daño.

La joven regresó a su hogar tras un rato de camino y se quedó frente a la puerta, con las llaves en la mano, dubitativa. Su corazón estaba encogido y sus ojos estaban llorosos. Estaba volviendo a la realidad. Pero así tenían que ser las cosas.

-¡Aeris! - dijo una voz femenina a su lado. Se trataba de Elmyra, que cargaba a Denzel dormido en sus brazos.

La joven sorbió sus lágrimas y compuso una sonrisa para su nana.

-¿Qué tal la tarde con Tifa? - preguntó Elmyra, dejando que Aeris tomase a su hijo entre sus brazos, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Bien, hemos hablado de todo un poco - mintió la joven, sintiendo una punzada en su corazón. No le gustaba mentir, pero tenía que hacerlo. Total, sólo había sido una vez, vez que no volvería a repetirse jamás. Nadie tenía que enterarse de aquel pequeño desliz.

-Me alegro de que hayas salido un poco de esta casa, nunca viene mal despejarse. - comentó la mujer.

Aeris la miró, preocupada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, nana? - preguntó, abriendo la puerta de su casa e invitando a Elmyra pasar.

-Que pasas mucho tiempo alrededor del niño, de tu marido y de tu hogar y casi no tienes tiempo para ti. Es bonito que te dediques a tu familia, pero aun eres joven. - explicó la nana.

Aeris suspiró mientras acostaba a Denzel en su cuna, seguida de Elmyra.

-Supongo que mi vida es esa, nana… - dijo ella, acariciando la carita de su hijo.

Elmyra la observó durante unos instantes y, poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro de la bella joven, se decidió a decirle lo que pensaba.

-Siempre he pensado que no eres feliz del todo. - explicó Elmyra. Aeris la miró con sus enormes ojos verdes muy abiertos. ¿Tanto se le notaba? Sin embargo, sabía que en su nana podía confiar.

-Sabes que Zack no es el hombre al que amo - dijo Aeris, esquivando la mirada de su nana y saliendo del cuarto, dejando a Denzel dormir tranquilo. Ambas fueron hasta el jardín y se sentaron, contemplando el atardecer.

-Lo sé, hija mía. Tu gran amor siempre será Cloud. Aunque esté muerto…

-No, nana. Cloud está vivo. - dijo Aeris, con una mirada esperanzada que no pudo evitar. Elmyra abrió mucho sus ojos, preocupada.

-¿Vivo? - preguntó.

-Sí, lo vi en la fiesta a la que fui con Zack. Estaba allí…pero casado, con otra mujer.

Entonces, se creó un silencio entre ambas mujeres, cada una sumida en pensamientos distintos.

-Nana, no entiendo por qué mi madre me dijo que Cloud había muerto. Ella me contó que fue lo que escuchó en el mercado, pero aún así… - dijo Aeris, mirando el cielo, sin percatarse del nerviosismo de Elmyra.

-Bueno…si es lo que dijo tu madre…hay…que creerla. - dijo Elmyra, intentando disimular el temblor en sus manos.

-Sí pero… mi madre siempre quiso mantener a Cloud alejado de mi. ¿Y si se lo inventó todo? - preguntó ella, clavando sus ojos verdes en Elmyra, quien se sintió estremecer. - ¿Elmyra? ¿Tú sabes algo?

-¿Yo? - Elmyra rió, nerviosa - Qué voy a saber yo, hija. Tu madre no me cuenta sus cosas… - mintió, observando el rostro de Aeris, intentando ver si la joven la había creído. Finalmente, Aeris soltó un suspiro.

-Si…supongo que si fuera lo contrario, tú me lo habrías dicho - afirmó la joven, volviendo a mirar el cielo.

—

Por la noche, Zack volvió de la oficina de Shin - Ra, algo más cansado de lo habitual. Cuando llegó a casa, se encontró con Aeris, cenando sola. Zack la miró extrañado, pues la joven siempre lo esperaba para cenar juntos.

-¿Aeris? ¿Va todo bien? - preguntó él, mirándola desde la puerta del comedor.

Ella clavó sus ojos en él, intentando componer una sonrisa que le salió a medias.

-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - dijo ella, intentando aparentar normalidad.

-Siempre me esperas para cenar - contestó él, acercándose a su esposa e intentando darle un beso en los labios, pero ella giró rápidamente el rostro y él solo pudo besar su mejilla.

Zack la miró sin comprender por qué había hecho eso. Sin embargo, Aeris esquivó su mirada.

-Lo siento, cariño, estoy algo cansada hoy. Buenas noches. - dijo ella, levantándose de la mesa y cogiendo su plato, pero Zack la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca.

-Yo también estoy cansado, Aeris. Pero no por eso merezco esta humillación que acabas de hacerme. - le espetó él, apretando fuerte la mano de su esposa.

Sin embargo, Aeris se zafó de su agarre y lo miró fijamente.

-No te he humillado. Ya te lo he dicho, estoy cansada. Buenas noches - dijo ella, retirándose ante el rostro cada vez más confundido de su esposo.

La muchacha lavó los cubiertos y se fue rápidamente a dormir, mientras que Zack permaneció en el salón, cenando a solas. Una vez estuvo en la oscuridad de la noche, la joven dejó las lágrimas fluir.

—

Cloud se despertó aquella mañana más temprano de lo habitual. A su lado, todavía dormida, estaba Rinoa. Su rostro mostraba una auténtica paz y tranquilidad, dentro de su profundo sueño. Sin hacer mucho ruido, el joven se levantó de la cama y, como cada mañana, fue a contemplar la fotografía de Aeris.

Aeris… esperaba que la muchacha estuviera con él el sabado de esa semana. Sin embargo, tenía sus dudas de que eso fuera a ser así. La joven había sonado bastante contundente cuando le dijo que no se volverían a ver jamás.

Denzel… el hijo de Aeris. Una parte de ella estaba en ese niño, lo que hacía que Cloud sintiese una especie de cariño hacia él sin conocerlo. Sin embargo, por otro lado, no podía olvidar que no era su hijo, sino de Zack, de su jefe, del presidente Shin - Ra, del esposo de Aeris. Cloud habría dado su vida por estar en su lugar.

-¿Cloud? - preguntó Rinoa, despertándose al no sentir la compañía de su esposo en su cama. - ¿Qué haces ya levantado?

-Sigue durmiendo - dijo él, guardando la fotografía sin que su esposa se diera cuenta - Todavía es muy temprano.

-Podríamos aprovechar el tiempo y hacer algo juntos - dijo Rinoa, guiñándole un ojo y señalando el lado vacío de la cama.

Cloud se acostó a su lado y rápidamente Rinoa lo abrazó, besándolo con pasión. Pero, sin poder evitarlo, con cada beso el rubio se acordaba cada vez más de Aeris. Lentamente, apartó a Rinoa de su lado, quien lo miró, confusa.

-Cloud, ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó ella, acariciando su rostro.

-No es nada. Es sólo que…

-Cloud, no me digas que no otra vez. Desde que nos casamos, hace ya mucho tiempo, sólo hemos hecho el amor dos o tres veces. Y llevamos años de matrimonio. No quiero que esto siga así - dijo Rinoa, besándolo de nuevo.

—

Aeris se levantó a la mañana siguiente con el llanto de Denzel. Rápidamente, se acercó a su cuna y lo cargó en sus brazos.

-Mamá, leche - dijo el niño, con su vocecita.

-Ya voy, cielo.

La joven bajó las escaleras con su niño en brazos para encontrarse a Zack en la cocina, mirando a través de la ventana. Denzel ya estaba algo más calmado para cuando Aeris le dio el biberón. Entonces, percatándose de algo, la joven clavó sus ojos en su marido.

-¿No escuchaste a Denzel llorar? - lo interrogó ella, escrutándolo con la mirada.

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no subiste a ver que le pasaba? - preguntó. Lo cierto era que muchas veces, Aeris se despertaba con el primer llanto que soltase su hijo, pero aquel día se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Entonces, Zack se giró hacia ella y, mirándola con el rostro endurecido, le espetó:

-Yo también estoy cansado hoy.

Acto seguido, Zack se dispuso a abandonar la cocina, seguido de una perpleja Aeris que no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-Zack, lo que ocurra entre nosotros no debe afectar a nuestro hijo. Además, lo de anoche fue una tontería. No entiendo por qué te lo tomas así.

-Está bien, como tu digas. - dijo él, tomando en sus brazos a Denzel y saliendo con el al jardín.

Aeris apretó los labios, intentando ahogar el nudo de lágrimas que se le había formado en su interior.

—

Los días pasaron con lentitud aquella semana. En casa de Aeris se respiraba cierta tensión aún. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, Zack parecía estar de mejor humor y quería hacer las paces con Aeris, quien aceptó sus disculpas y profesó las suyas también, aunque cada vez había más distancia entre ambos. Una distancia que, aunque no era muy notoria, existía.

Con respecto a Cloud, había decidido hacer todas las horas extra que le fueran posibles. Estar cerca de Rinoa le hacía sentir una angustia en su interior, ya que ella reclamaba amor, un amor que él no podía darle con toda la intensidad que ella pedía. Además, cada día extrañaba más a Aeris y deseaba que llegase el sábado para ver si la joven volvía a su encuentro.

Una tarde, Aeris salió de compras con Denzel. La joven sentía que era una buena forma de distraerse y pasar tiempo con su hijo. Mientras miraba los escaparates, no sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella.

-¡Aeris! - dijo una voz femenina. Aeris miró hacia el lugar de proveniencia de la voz y vio que se trataba de Rinoa, quien la miraba con una sonrisa y la saludaba con la mano, un par de tiendas más lejos que ella. Rápidamente, la joven se acercó. - ¡Me alegro de verte! - dijo Rinoa, dando dos besos en la mejilla a la muchacha.

-Yo también - contestó Aeris, con dulzura, aunque sentía una punzada en su interior. Verla le recordaba a lo ocurrido con Cloud y…

-¿Pero quién es este pequeñito tan bonito? - dijo Rinoa, agachándose a la altura del carrito de Denzel, donde el iba sentado tranquilamente. -¿Es tu hijo? - preguntó la morena, con una sonrisa.

-Sí - contestó Aeris, orgullosa - es Denzel. Denzel di hola.

-Hola - dijo Denzel, con una voz fina.

Rinoa rió.

-¿Te parece si caminamos juntas y vemos tiendas? - preguntó Rinoa. Aeris dudó un momento, no sabía si sería correcto…pero finalmente, aceptó.

Mientras caminaban por la calle viendo escaparates, Rinoa soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-No sabes lo afortunada que eres, Aeris. - comentó Rinoa.

Aeris la miró de reojo, mientras empujaba el carrito de Denzel.

-¿Afortunada?

-Sí, por tener un hijo y un esposo que te quiere. - dijo la morena, mirándola fijamente. - Cloud y yo nunca hemos tenido hijos… - confesó, clavando sus ojos negros en sus zapatos.

-¿Lo habéis …intentado? - preguntó Aeris, sintiéndose algo incómoda con la conversación.

Rinoa volvió a suspirar.

-Aeris…¿puedo contártelo a ti? No tengo ninguna amiga y… me vendría bien. - preguntó Rinoa, mientras la escrutaba con la mirada.

Aeris se mordió el labio, con tristeza. Ella no era precisamente la mejor consejera del amor y, mucho menos, después de lo que había ocurrido entre Cloud y ella. Cada vez se estaba sintiendo peor…sin embargo…

-Sí, claro. - dijo Aeris, intentando sonreír.

Ambas se sentaron en una cafetería cercana y, tras pedir sus cafés, Rinoa comenzó a hablar.

-Es que… no sé como contarlo, estoy algo nerviosa - dijo la morena, soltando una pequeña risa.

-Tranquila. - dijo Aeris, intentando reconfortarla.

-Verás… es que… Cloud y yo no hacemos mucho el amor. - confesó Rinoa.

Aeris esquivó rápidamente su mirada. Esperaba que le contase otro tipo de problema acerca de Cloud y su relación, no que fuese tan directa.

-A veces incluso…sé que es una tontería…pero siento que piensa en otra mujer. - dijo Rinoa, mirando su café.

Aeris la miró, entristecida, sintiéndose cada vez peor consigo misma.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó la joven de ojos verdes, temblorosa.

-No es que lo sepa - dijo Rinoa - Confío en Cloud…pero… es lo que piensan todas las mujeres cuando pasan este tipo de cosas. Aunque supongo que mi marido siempre ha sido algo distante, desde que nos conocimos.

-Creo que tendrías que hablar con él y decirle lo que piensas…- dijo Aeris, incómoda. Quería ayudarla, pero … ella ni siquiera se sentía merecedora de la simpatía de Rinoa.

-Supongo que será lo mejor… gracias, Aeris. No quisiera hacerte sentir incómoda contándote todo esto así, sin casi conocernos, pero…

-No te preocupes. Es bueno hablar de vez en cuando, desahogarte con alguien - dijo Aeris, componiendo una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

—

Finalmente, el sábado llegó. Aeris estaba cada vez más nerviosa, conforme pasaba la tarde. Aunque había tratado de evitarlo, quería estar junto a Cloud y lo había echado de menos. Sin embargo, por otra parte, sabía que no estaba bien verlo.

Pero su corazón lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba cada vez más, y el sentimiento de necesidad era cada vez más angustiante.

" _Si lo vuelvo a ver, será para dejar todo zanjado de una vez. No podemos seguir con esto, somos adultos…_ " pensó Aeris.

Pero, ¿y si Cloud intentaba besarla otra vez? Sabía que no podría resistirse al calor de sus besos, al amor que le dedicaba cada vez que rozaba sus labios con los de ella.

" _No, Aeris._ " pensó, mirándose en el espejo mientras se ajustaba los guantes verdes, a juego con su traje verde oscuro. " _Tienes que ser fuerte y anteponerte a la situación. Hoy se acaba todo._ "

La joven bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a casa de Ifalna con Denzel, para dejarlo al cuidado de su madre el tiempo que estuviera afuera.

Cuando llamó a la puerta, Ifalna se acercó a ella y tomó a Denzel en sus brazos.

-¿A dónde vas a ir? - preguntó su madre, escrutándola con la mirada.

-A ver a Tifa. - contestó Aeris, algo nerviosa. Dispuesta a marcharse, su madre la detuvo, tomándola de la muñeca.

-No soy tonta, Aeris - dijo Ifalna, mientras la joven la miraba sin comprender. - Desde que apareció Cloud de nuevo, estás extraña. Espero que no estés haciendo nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte. - amenazó Ifalna.

-¿Y qué harás entonces, mamá? ¿Inventarte otra mentira sobre Cloud? - la desafió Aeris, plantándole cara.

-Te repito que yo no me inventé nada. Pero si me entero de algo…ten por seguro que hablaré con tu marido y todo se acabará. - dijo Ifalna.

-No estoy haciendo nada, madre. - dijo Aeris - Sólo voy a ver a Tifa.

-Eso espero. - repuso Ifalna.

Aeris dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y se marchó, sin despedirse de su madre.

—

Cloud estaba sentado, de brazos cruzados, en la casa donde se había encontrado con Aeris la última vez. Estaba ansioso por verla, la semana se le había hecho eterna y, aunque no tenía la seguridad de que apareciese de nuevo, todavía conservaba algo de esperanza.

Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta. Cloud se levantó rápidamente y la abrió, sintiendo su corazón latir más deprisa al ver quien estaba al otro lado.

-Aeris…

—

Zack se encontraba en su despacho, analizando los últimos informes sobre las misiones llevadas a cabo por los soldados de primera clase. Se centró en la misión de Iciclos, que había tenido lugar hacía una semana y había sido comandada por Cloud Strife. Sin embargo, hubo algo que le había llamado la atención a Zack, ya que faltaban papeles del informe, cuyas hojas estaban numeradas.

El moreno buscó las hojas por todas partes de su despacho, pero no las encontraba. Tendría que hablar con el soldado Strife sobre el paradero del resto del informe. Levantó su teléfono y habló con el secretario.

-Emmanuel - saludó Zack, con simpatía.

-¿Necesita algo, señor? - preguntó Emmanuel al otro lado del teléfono.

-Localízame a Strife, por favor. Sí, Cloud Strife. Hay un problema con uno de los informes - explicó Zack.

-Um…señor, el soldado Strife no está aquí ahora mismo. Dijo que tenía que salir un momento, que tenía asuntos importantes que atender.

Zack se quedó extrañado. Sabía, por los informes de la empresa, que rara era la vez que Strife se inmiscuía de su trabajo. Sin embargo, decidió hablarlo con el joven soldado personalmente.

-De acuerdo, Emmanuel. Cuando vuelva, dile que quiero hablar con él.

-Si, señor.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	18. Chapter 18

**Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estoy, hoy con dos capis para compensar la tardanza actualizando jijiji ^^ Espero que les guste!**

 **Reimy: Mi querida lectora! Si, la verdad que Zack tuvo una actitud bastante infantil, pero iremos conociendo más rasgos de su personalidad a medida que pasen cosas en el fic :O sé de que anuncio me hablas y la verdad es muy machista pero tranquila porque nunca llegará a esos extremos su comportamiento! Lo cierto es que la relación entre Cloud y Rinoa está bastante estancada, ya que ella quiere pero él no, y es una situación complicada a la vez que triste :/ pero contra el amor no se puede luchar y no hay nada que se pueda hacer por evitarlo! Y si, Aeris se miente mucho a si misma pero puede que a partir de este capítulo deje de hacerlo...aun quedan muchas cosas por pasar! jiji me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el episodio, para mi es un honor recibir tanto cariño de tu parte corazón! Muchos besitos y abrazos! ^^**

 **Lady Yomi: Mi querida lectora! Nada me apena más que saber que tu estado de salud no es muy bueno :( Sólo puedo desearte lo mejor y que todo vuelva a la normalidad lo antes posible, eso si, te mando muchísisisisismo cariño desde aquí y todos mis mejores deseos! Me enorgullece saber que mi fic hace que te evadas un poco de lo que te sucede, para mi es muy bonito que me digas eso aunque me apena que estés pasandolo mal. Te dejo hoy dos episodios para hacer, en la medida de lo posible, que todo vaya un poquito mejor querida! Y no te preocupes por comentar tarde, lo importante primero que nada es tu salud! Y con respecto al fic, es cierto, Cloud nunca ha dejado de amarla y creo que nunca dejará de hacerlo, al igual que Aeris, pero tristemente me temo que el destino todavía no puede apiadarse de ellos. El destino es muy caprichoso :( Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo! Muchos besitos y abrazos corazón! ^^**

 **ElCJLokoshom: mi querido lector, me rompe el corazón tu ausencia! Vuelve pronto jijiji**

 **Capítulo 18**

-Aeris… - dijo Cloud, sosteniendo la puerta con su mano, todavía sorprendido de que la joven se encontrase allí frente a él. Finalmente, había venido a su encuentro…

-Cloud…¿no vas a dejarme pasar? - preguntó ella, con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios rosados.

-Sí, claro - respondió él, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar, sintiéndose nervioso. Era increíble la forma en que Aeris seguía poniéndolo nervioso a pesar de los años transcurridos.

Ambos se sentaron juntos en el sillón, en silencio. Un silencio que se hacía cada vez más pesado conforme pasaba el tiempo. Sin embargo, Cloud decidió rasgarlo.

-No pensé que vendrías. Tenía la esperanza, pero… - dijo él, contemplándola. Ella, mientras tanto, se miraba las manos, un tanto apesadumbrada.

-Creo que…necesitaba escapar. Escapar de todo. - confesó Aeris.

Cloud la miró, extrañado. ¿Habría ocurrido algo en aquella semana en la que se habían mantenido distanciados? Necesitaba saberlo, ayudarla.

-¿Va todo bien? - preguntó él. Sin embargo, una pregunta que a él le había parecido inofensiva, a ella le sentó como un cubo de agua helada sobre sus hombros. Entonces, ella clavó sus ojos en los de él.

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso, Cloud?

-El otro día dijiste que no te volviera a buscar más. Que ya no éramos los mismos de hace cuatro años. Y ahora dices que necesitas escapar de todo. Y yo quiero saber qué ha ocurrido. - insistió él, con seriedad.

-Supongo que… te extraño. - confesó ella, finalmente. Cloud sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. - Pensé… pensé que podría dejar todo por zanjado. Precisamente, venía a hacerlo. A dar por terminado esto. Pero por el camino… recordé tantas cosas… Cloud, no quiero dejar de verte. - dijo ella, volviendo a mirarlo fijamente.

Cloud se inclinó un poco más y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Aeris se dejó llevar mientras acariciaba su pelo. Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron con profundo amor. Aeris se abrazó a él, acomodándose en el sillón.

-Hoy necesito estar así, contigo…- susurró ella, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo, lentamente.

—

Dos horas después, Cloud volvía al edificio Shin - Ra. Aeris y él habían hablado de muchas cosas, contándose todo lo que les había sucedido en aquellos cuatro años. Ambos se habían dado cuenta de como habían cambiado, tanto el uno como el otro. Tampoco faltaron los besos y las caricias en aquella tarde.

Por su parte, Aeris había sentido una paz interior incomparable. Parecía que ver a Cloud era como su medicina, como algo que necesitaba para curar sus heridas. En aquella semana, se había dado cuenta de que, tristemente, Zack no conseguía hacerla sentir plena, feliz. Pensó que lo mejor era verse de vez en cuando con Cloud, compartir aquellos momentos juntos. Si lo hacían a escondidas, nadie tenía por qué darse cuenta de absolutamente nada… Aunque Aeris no quería hacer daño a Zack y Cloud no quería dañar a Rinoa, ambos se habían dado cuenta de que la única forma de ser felices era haciéndolo en secreto. Como una fantasía, una ilusión. Luego, seguirían con su vida normal. Sobretodo porque Aeris necesitaba de la compañía de su hijo Denzel, del que no podía olvidarse tan fácilmente.

Cloud se adentró en las inmediaciones del edificio Shin - Ra y se encontró con Emmanuel, el secretario del presidente, quien, rápidamente, se acercó a él.

-Strife, espera - dijo él, ajustándose sus gafas y mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó el rubio.

-El señor Fair quiere verte. Lleva un buen rato esperando a que aparecieras. - le informó Emmanuel.

Cloud sintió su corazón encogerse. ¿Zack? ¿Para qué querría verle? ¿Se habría enterado de la verdad? Pero eso no podía ser, eso era imposible. Aeris y él sólo se habían visto dos veces y…

-Está bien. Ya voy - dijo Cloud, finalmente.

El rubio de ojos azules se acercó a la puerta del despacho, que tenía un emblema en su exterior que rezaba "Presidente Fair". Cloud se sentía bastante nervioso. Cualquier cosa que su jefe le dijera, lo negaría. No por él, sino porque no quería poner en peligro a Aeris o comprometerla.

Llamó a la puerta y, tras unos instantes que se le hicieron eternos, el hombre en su interior lo invitó a pasar.

Cloud se adentró en el despacho de Zack, quien lo esperaba sentado tras su mesa. Parecía bastante tranquilo para el gusto del rubio, lo que hacía que se preocupase aún más.

-Strife…te esperaba - dijo Zack, con una pequeña sonrisa en su atractivo rostro - por favor, siéntate.

-Gracias, señor. - respondió Cloud, mientras tomaba asiento. - ¿Quería decirme algo?

-Sí. Verás… me he dado cuenta de una cosa. - respondió Zack. El corazón de Cloud se aceleró y comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

-Señor, yo… - empezó a decir. Tenía que ser rápido, tenía que proteger a Aeris de aquella situación. Negarlo todo podía ser la mejor opción. O asumir toda la responsabilidad. Sí, eso sería sensato…decir que Aeris en ningún momento quería hacer nada… o quizá… pero Zack interrumpió sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta.

-Es que, verás, estaba revisando estos informes sobre la misión de Iciclos que tuvo lugar la semana pasada. - dijo Zack. Cloud respiró profundamente al escuchar aquellas palabras, mientras sentía como su corazón volvía a relajarse - Y faltan papeles. Me preguntaba donde estarían.

-Oh, sí, señor…verá… Me había olvidado explicarle que, durante el camino, fuimos atacados y los papeles quedaron destrozados. Pero tenía que hacerlo o, de lo contrario, uno de los soldados rasos a mi cargo podría haber muerto, señor. - explicó el rubio.

Zack lo contempló durante unos instantes, en silencio, hasta que, finalmente, soltó una ligera carcajada. Cloud respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no terminaba de estar tranquilo del todo.

-Strife, eres un héroe. No, te lo digo de verdad. He estado revisando todos tus informes y eres uno de mis mejores soldados. ¿Sabes? Me vendría bien tener tu amistad para futuros compromisos que tengo en mente. - dijo Zack, mientras encendía un puro e invitaba a Cloud, quien negó con la cabeza.

-No fumo, señor. Y … no soy bueno para los negocios. No creo que yo pueda ayudarle en sus futuros compromisos. - dijo Cloud, incómodo. Aquella situación le estaba resultando forzada y muy extraña.

-Lo sé, Strife. Los negocios los haré yo - dijo Zack, riendo - Pero me vendría bien tener la confianza de un soldado experto para algunas cosas que tengo en mente. Ya sabes, protección, seguridad… hay sitios a los que yo no puedo ir sólo. No sé si me explico.

-¿Como un guardaespaldas?

-Algo así. También necesito a alguien entendido en la materia de la lucha y la estrategia. Y creo que tú eres mi hombre, Strife. Lo he estado pensando mucho. - explicó Zack.

Sin embargo, Cloud no podía aceptar una cosa así. No podía trabajar codo con codo con su jefe sabiendo lo que ocurría entre él y su esposa. Le resultaría incómodo y prácticamente imposible.

-Señor, lo siento pero…yo no sirvo para ser guardaespaldas. Mi trabajo es la lucha en el campo de batalla, hacer misiones… quizá otro pueda hacerlo mejor que yo. - insistió Cloud.

-Tonterías. Eso dices ahora, pero cuando te lo explique todo, querrás hacerlo. ¿Qué te parece si te lo explico todo esta noche, en una cena? Trae a tu esposa, lo pasaremos bien.

Cloud se sentía cada vez más agobiado. ¿De qué manera podía hacerle entender que no quería formar parte de sus planes? Y mucho menos estar en una cena de parejas, con Aeris tan cerca. Sería complicado.

-Señor, yo… - empezó a decir Cloud, pero Zack volvió a interrumpirlo.

-No acepto un no por respuesta - dijo el moreno, con simpatía y dando otra calada a su puro - Deja al menos que te explique en que consiste mi idea. Y luego, si quieres, lo tomas o lo dejas.

—

-¿Una cena? - preguntó Aeris, mirando el reloj de cocina. - ¿Y me lo dices ahora?

-Cariño, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - dijo Zack, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios al que Aeris no respondió - pero son cosas de negocios. Quiero proponerle un plan a uno de mis mejores empleados y que mejor que una cena para hacerlo.

-Lo sé, pero esas cosas se avisan. Ahora tengo que prepararlo todo y… - dijo Aeris, nerviosa. Las ideas de su marido eran cada vez más extravagantes y fuera de lugar.

-Seguro que les encantará lo que cocines - dijo Zack, con cariño - yo mientras tanto cuidaré de Denzel.

-¿Les? - preguntó Aeris, insegura de haber escuchado bien.

-Sí. Vienen él y su esposa. Pensé que invitarla sería una buena idea - dijo Zack, mientras se marchaba a ver a Denzel.

-Maravillosa. - refunfuñó la joven, entre dientes.

—

-Y vas a aceptar lo que te proponga el presidente Shin - Ra, ¿verdad? - dijo Rinoa, sentada en el borde de la cama mientras observaba a Cloud ajustarse la corbata.

-Por supuesto que no. - contestó él, haciéndose el nudo.

-¿Por qué? Que tu jefe te haga una gran oferta es lo mejor que te puede pasar - comentó ella, sin entender la reticencia de su marido.

-No, Rinoa. Yo… no sirvo para estar de guardaespaldas. Aguantando las tonterías de los empresarios millonarios mientras beben vino y me aburro porque parece que estoy pintado en la pared. - explicó él, con desdén. - Lo mío es la batalla.

-Pues yo creo que deberías aceptar - dijo ella, acercándose por detrás y abrazándolo - No vas a estar toda tu vida luchando. No siempre serás joven.

-Cuando llegue el día me retiraré - dijo él, contundente. Rinoa puso los ojos en blanco.

—

Llegó la noche y Aeris estaba ultimando los preparativos. Se había puesto un vestido rojo de seda, con los labios del mismo color y el pelo suelto, con pequeñas ondas. Quería dar una buena imagen a los visitantes, ya que se trataba más bien de una cena de negocios en la que, como siempre, ella no formaría parte. Se sentía frustrada, pues cada vez que su marido hacía ese tipo de reuniones, la hacía sentir como parte del mobiliario. A Aeris le gustaba sentirse activa, participar en las conversaciones, hablar de todo.

Zack apareció con la camisa y la chaqueta, mientras traía la corbata desanudada.

-Cariño, necesito una ayudita con esto - dijo Zack, mientras señalaba la corbata. Aeris lo miró con cierta ternura y, apiadándose de él, empezó a anudar la corbata.

-Zack, ya tienes una edad y ¿todavía no sabes como anudarte la corbata? - preguntó ella.

Entonces, sonó el timbre y Denzel, quien estaba sentado cerca de ellos, comenzó a llorar.

-Cielo, abre tu - dijo Aeris, nerviosa - veré que le pasa a Denzel.

Zack se colocó bien la chaqueta y, tras amasarse un poco los cabellos y componer su mejor sonrisa, se acercó a abrir la puerta. Aeris estaba de espaldas, mientras arrullaba un poco a Denzel en sus brazos, quien se debía de haber asustado con el ruido del timbre.

-Buenas noches, pasad pasad. Bienvenidos - dijo Zack, con simpatía. - Ya conocéis a mi esposa, ¿verdad?

Aeris se giró, extrañada. ¿Ya se conocían? Entonces se dio cuenta de quienes eran los invitados… Cloud y Rinoa.

-¡Aeris! - dijo Rinoa, alegre - ¡Que alegría volver a verte! - se acercó a la joven de ojos verdes y la abrazó tiernamente. Luego, acarició el pelo de Denzel, que la observaba curioso - ¡pero si es tu pequeñito!

Cloud, mientras tanto, estaba paralizado. Su corazón era un mar de emociones en aquellos momentos, mientras contemplaba al niño que estaba en los brazos de Aeris. Aquel pequeño de intensos ojos azules y pelo castaño era el hijo de Aeris… Al fijarse en su carita, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a ella y no pudo evitar sentir ternura hacia él. Sin embargo, se sentía helado, puesto que le resultaba dificil ver como la mujer que amaba había formado una familia con otro hombre.

-Cloud, mira. Es el hijo de Aeris - dijo Rinoa - Ven, acércate - insistió la morena.

Cloud se acercó lentamente a Aeris y a Denzel y acarició la cabeza del niño, con cuidado. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos viajaron hacia los de Aeris, dedicándole una mirada cargada de amor. Una mirada que, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibida para Zack, quien contempló la escena, confuso. ¿Por qué Cloud Strife había mirado así a su esposa?

Mientras tanto, Aeris se sentía temblorosa. Por un momento, viendo a Cloud y a su hijo juntos, imaginó como habría sido su vida si las cosas no se hubieran torcido tanto. Podría ser tan feliz al lado de su amado hijo y de Cloud…

-Es muy guapo - dijo Cloud, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias - dijo Aeris, fingiendo normalidad.

-¡Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a cenar! - dijo Zack, interponiéndose entre ambos de manera abrupta. Quiso restarle importancia a la manera tan intensa en que Cloud había mirado a Aeris, pero aquella imagen no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente.

Aeris dejó a Denzel sentado en su sillita y todos comenzaron a cenar. Charlaron de varias cosas, bebiendo algo de vino, cuando Zack sacó al aire el tema de conversación principal.

-Bueno, Cloud. No queremos seguir hablando de política, ¿verdad? - dijo el moreno, con una carcajada. Los demás rieron junto a él, menos Aeris, que esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Se sentía cada vez más incómoda. - Vamos a lo que nos interesa.

-Como usted diga, presidente. - respondió Cloud, con condescendencia.

-Trátame de tú. Seremos socios a partir de ahora, ¿no? - dijo Zack, con simpatía.

-Depende. - respondió Cloud.

-Cariño, no lo agobies - intervino Aeris, fingiendo naturalidad, aunque su tono de voz sonaba algo molesto.

Zack volvió a reír.

-Verás, Cloud - comenzó a explicar - Desde Shin - Ra, queremos afianzar lazos con Junon. Ya sabes, cuantas más relaciones con el exterior tengamos, mejor.

-¿Con Junon? Pero los ciudadanos de Midgar no aceptarían una cosa así. Son generaciones de rivalidad lo que separa a una ciudad de la otra. - comentó Cloud.

-De hecho, los ciudadanos de Midgar tienen prohibida la entrada a Junon, a no ser que tengas un pase especial - intervino Rinoa - Las tensiones son cada vez mayores.

-Por eso mismo - insistió Zack - quiero mejorar la situación. Ya sé que eso es cosa del alcalde de Midgar, pero ese hombre es como si no existiera. Shin - Ra es quien controla la situación. Y Shin - Ra quiere mejorar las relaciones con Junon. Pero no puedo entrar ahí sólo. Por eso te necesito a ti, Cloud.

-Señor, ya le he dicho que yo no sirvo para guardaespaldas. - insistió Cloud, cada vez más cansado de la situación.

-Pero cariño, lo que te propone el presidente Shin - Ra es bien para tu futuro. Para nuestro futuro. - dijo Rinoa, mirándolo sorprendida.

-Escucha a tu esposa, Strife, te está dando un buen consejo - dijo Zack, dando un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Aeris contempló la situación. Conocía muy bien a Cloud, sabía que a él le gustaba la adrenalina, luchar, no ser el perrito faldero del presidente. Se sentiría como un pez fuera del agua si aceptase aquella propuesta.

-Lo siento - volvió a decir Cloud - pero no puedo aceptarlo. Mi sitio es el campo de batalla.

-Pero, cariño … - insistió Rinoa.

-Strife, creo que deberías considerarlo. No has tenido tiempo para pensarlo - dijo Zack, clavando sus ojos azules en él.

-Zack, si no quiere no deberías de presionarlo más - intervino Aeris, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos. - Quizá puedas encontrar a otro soldado que lo haga encantado. Pero, piénsalo. ¿Harías que uno de tus hombres perdiese su calidad sólo por protegerte a ti?

Zack pareció considerar la idea mientras Cloud se sentía salvado por Aeris.

-Creo que tienes razón, cariño - dijo Zack, finalmente, mientras Cloud respiró aliviado. Supongo que no puedo obligarte, Strife, aunque sea tu jefe - rió - Pero quiero que sepas que me has caído bien. Quiero que trabajemos juntos más seguido. Ya veré como.

-Gracias, señor. - dijo Cloud.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	19. Chapter 19

**Y como les dije en el anterior, aquí el segundo capítulo de hoy! Espero que les guste mucho! ^^**

 **Por cierto, una pequeña sorpresa! Tengo una idea para un fic nuevo, como siempre Cleris (ya saben que es mi pareja favorita jijij) y es una idea muy muy bonita! Cuando la vean espero que les guste! Pero primero, hay que centrarse en este fic! Jajaja MUCHOS BESITOS! ^^**

 **Capítulo 19**

Desde aquella cena, los días fueron pasando rápidamente. Aeris y Cloud seguían viéndose en secreto cada vez que podían. Algunas veces hablaban, otras veces daban rienda suelta a la pasión de su interior y hacían el amor.

En su hogar, Cloud estaba cada vez más evasivo y las conversaciones con Rinoa se habían vuelto escasas y también cortas, breves, algo que a la morena le preocupaba. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor. Sabía que Cloud estaba diferente y se preguntaba cuál sería el motivo. Temía extremadamente que se tratase de la existencia de otra persona. Pero no quería imaginar que el rubio pudiese hacer algo así.

Por su parte, Aeris trataba de mantener el equilibrio entre la estabilidad de su hogar y los encuentros con Cloud. Debía de actuar con naturalidad. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con su hijo, con Elmyra y con Tifa. Pero la relación con su madre y con su marido se había vuelto ciertamente distante, aunque con este último, dicha distancia no era tan notoria, debido a que en los últimos días, Zack se pasaba el día entero en el trabajo por unos negocios que estaba llevando a cabo.

Sin embargo, la joven de ojos verdes sentía la necesidad de contarle a alguien lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida, el cambio que había experimentado. Necesitaba desahogarse, aunque no estaba muy segura de que el hecho de que alguien más ,aparte de ellos dos, lo supiera era seguro.

Aquella tarde, Tifa había tomado el día libre y se encontraba sentada con Aeris y Denzel en el jardín de la joven de ojos verdes. Aeris estaba bastante silenciosa aquel día, algo sumida en sus pensamientos y la morena se había dado cuenta de la situación.

-¿Me vas a contar ya qué te ocurre? - preguntó ella, con dulzura, clavando sus ojos rubí en la joven.

-¿Cómo sabes que me pasa algo? - dijo Aeris, tras un largo suspiro, mientras observaba como Denzel jugaba con sus muñecos en la hierba.

-Porque no eres la Aeris de siempre - contestó Tifa.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no soy la Aeris de siempre… - repuso la de ojos verdes, con pesar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Se hizo un silencio entre ambas mujeres, solo roto por el cantar de los pájaros y la voz de Denzel, que hablaba con sus muñecos.

Aeris miró lentamente a Tifa y le preguntó:

-¿Qué pensarías de mi si te digo que estoy enamorada de otra persona?

La pregunta tomó de imprevisto a la joven de ojos rubí, que la miró confundida. Finalmente, contestó:

-Pensaría que puede ser algo normal, ya que eres un ser humano y los humanos se enamoran unos de otros.

-Pero no es normal en una mujer casada y con un hijo - dijo Aeris.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - dijo Tifa, extrañada.

-Pero lo que no sería normal sería verlo a escondidas, ¿verdad? - contestó ella, evadiendo la pregunta de Tifa.

-Bueno, no creo que…espera - dijo la morena, cayendo en la cuenta - ¿a escondidas? Es Cloud, ¿verdad? ¡Estás viéndote en secreto con él! - dijo ella, abriendo mucho sus ojos. Aeris esquivó su mirada - Aeris, ¿pero qué estás haciendo?

-Tú no lo entiendes, Tifa - dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos - no he dejado de quererlo, pensé que estaba muerto. Y estar con él me ayuda a escapar de la vida que tengo. Más bien, a escapar de Zack. A evadirme de él.

-Pero Aeris, las cosas no se hacen así. No sólo estás arruinando tu matrimonio, también el de Cloud. ¿Quieres destruir a tu familia? ¿Que Denzel crezca alejado de su padre?

-Claro que no. - dijo Aeris - Pero tampoco soporto la idea de ser infeliz por el resto de mi vida. ¿Sabes lo que es despertar cada mañana al lado de un hombre al que no amas? ¿Un hombre con el que te has casado para que tu madre te dejase en paz? ¿Sabes lo que es tener que hacer el amor con un hombre por el que sólo sientes aprecio?

-¡Pero es el padre de tu hijo!

-¡Ya lo sé! - dijo Aeris, al borde del llanto - Pero eso no significa que lo ame.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambas, mientras la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

-Sé lo mucho que amas a Cloud - dijo Tifa, lentamente - pero si quieres que tu familia siga en pie, es mejor que termines con esto cuanto antes.

—

Aquella tarde, Rinoa volvió a tener naúseas y a vomitar. Se sentía extraña desde hacía un par de días y no sabía a qué se debía aquella sensación. En un principio, lo había achacado al extraño comportamiento de Cloud, pero, por otra parte, pensó que no podía seguir así. Por tanto, decidió acudir al doctor cuanto antes para averiguar si se encontraba enferma.

—

Tras la conversación con Tifa, Aeris se sentía cada vez más confusa. Sin embargo, fue sacada aprubtamente de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el teléfono de su hogar sonar. Rápidamente se acercó a contestar.

-¿Aeris?

-¿Zack? Cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

-No es nada, sólo una tontería. Me he dejado unos informes en la mesa de la habitación y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Son muy importantes. ¿Podrías traérmelos a la oficina?

Aeris se puso algo nerviosa. ¿Ir al edificio Shin - Ra? Nunca había estado allí, pero le parecía un lugar hostil y tosco. Sin embargo, tendría que hacerle aquel favor a su marido…

-Está bien. En un rato estaré allí.

—

-Señorita, podría hacerle más pruebas, pero creo que no necesito saber nada más. -dijo el doctor, revisando los papeles que tenía sobre su mesa, mientras Rinoa lo observaba con avidez.

-Dígame, doctor, ¿qué me ocurre? - preguntó ella, desesperada.

-Tengo que darle mi enhorabuena. Está usted embarazada.

—

Una hora después, Aeris, acompañada de Denzel, quien iba tranquilamente en su carrito, llegó al edificio Shin - Ra. Un edificio grande y bastante imponente. La joven llevaba los informes que su marido le había pedido bajo el brazo, pero no sabía cual era su despacho. Es más, tenía la sensación de que iba a perderse en aquel lugar. Armándose de valor, se adentró en sus inmediaciones, pero la planta baja estaba desértica en aquellos momentos.

Aeris miró de un lado para otro y lo mismo hizo Denzel.

-¿Dónde podrá estar? - se preguntó Aeris, intentando buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla a encontrar el despacho de su marido.

De repente, la joven escuchó varias voces masculinas provenientes de su izquierda. Se trataba de un grupo de soldados, entre los que estaban Cloud y Squall. Aeris abrió mucho los ojos, no recordaba que Cloud también trabajaba allí. Cloud también la miró, sorprendido y se acercó a ella, ante la atenta mirada de los demás soldados.

-¿Aeris? - dijo él, mirándola fijamente.

-Cloud…he venido a darle estos informes a mi marido…se los ha dejado en casa - dijo ella, algo nerviosa pues los demás soldados no paraban de mirarlos.

-Su despacho está en esa habitación a la izquierda. - dijo el rubio - ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - comentó él, mirándola dulcemente. Era una grata sorpresa verla antes de los sábados, día habitual en el que solían encontrarse.

-No, no te preocupes. No es necesario que llamemos más la atención - dijo Aeris, algo distante, mientras observaba de reojo a los demás soldados. - Gracias - dijo ella, despidiéndose, nerviosa.

Cloud también se despidió, extrañado. Había notado a Aeris diferente, no por su comportamiento, ya que era natural que quisiera disimular delante de los demás. La había notado diferente en otro aspecto que no sabía explicar.

—

Rinoa se encontraba más feliz que nunca. ¡Iba a ser madre! Iba a tener un hijo de Cloud, de su gran amor. Sin embargo, quería esperar para decírselo. Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Rinoa pensaba que la llegada de un bebé sería la clave para remontar su matrimonio.

—

Tras entregarle los informes a Zack y charlar un rato con él, Aeris y Denzel volvieron a casa. Se acercaba la hora de la cena, pero por alguna extraña razón, la joven de ojos verdes había perdido completamente el apetito. Incluso, se encontraba algo mareada, pero pensó que se debía al largo camino que había tenido que realizar para llegar desde su casa hasta el edificio Shin - Ra y viceversa.

Se sentó un rato junto a su hijo y empezó a leer una revista, deseando que pasase el tiempo para volver a encontrarse con Cloud de nuevo. Cloud… había tenido que ser algo distante con él, pero por alguna razón, Aeris no se sentía tranquila bajo el atento escrutinio al que aquellos soldados los estaban sometiendo. Quizá Cloud no debería haberse mostrado tan cercano con ella…sin embargo, decidió restarle importancia y empezó a hacer arrumacos a su hijo.

—

Los días pasaron y aquella mañana, llegó al edificio Shin - Ra un hombre alto, de pelo negro e intensos ojos azules. Se adentró en la empresa y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el secretario, Emmanuel, que se encontraba organizando unos papeles.

-Buenos días, bienvenido a Shin - Ra, ¿qué desea? - dijo el empleado con voz monótona, mientras se ajustaba sus gafas. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de quien era el recién llegado, su expresión se tornó a una de alegría. - ¡Señor Angeal! ¡Qué alegría volver a verlo por aquí!

-Pensé que ya no te acordabas de mi, Emmanuel - dijo Angeal, con simpatía, mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? ¿Qué tal su viaje por Cañón Cosmo?

-Todo fenomenal. Me venía bien un año sabático. Pero ahora he vuelto para ver como está mi hermano, su mujer y por supuesto, mi sobrino. - contestó Angeal, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro atractivo.

-El señor Fair está en su despacho, como siempre. ¡Vaya a verlo, seguro que se alegrará de su visita! - dijo Emmanuel, alegre.

Tras darle las gracias, Angeal asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de Emmanuel, rumbo al despacho de su hermano. Mientras caminaba, pasó al lado de un grupo de soldados, cuya conversación no pudo evitar llamar su atención.

-Eh, ¿vistéis el otro día como miraba Strife a la esposa del presidente? - dijo uno de ellos. Tras escuchar esas palabras, Angeal se detuvo y, disimuladamente, hizo como que buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¡Como no verlo! Se le caía la baba… Aunque les noté mucha confianza a ellos dos. - comentó otro, de voz grave.

-Yo creo que están juntos. - dijo otro, con voz prepotente.

-¿Qué dices? - preguntó el primero, sorprendido, mientras Angeal abría mucho los ojos ante aquella información.

-Mirad, yo estuve en la fiesta de hace un tiempo, la que hizo el presidente. Y los vi hablando. Muy cercanos también. Y vi como se miraban. Exactamente igual que ayer. Y tu no miras así a una mujer con la que no tienes nada. - explicó el otro, el que tenía voz de prepotente.

-Pobre presidente. - dijo el primero de nuevo.

-Eso son rumores. - dijo el segundo, intentando quitarle importancia - Strife jamás haría una tontería.

Angeal decidió que tenía que hablar rápidamente con su hermano de lo que acababa de escuchar. Tenía que confirmar si se trataba de sólo rumores o si de verdad estaba pasando algo entre su esposa Aeris y ese hombre llamado Strife.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	20. Chapter 20

**Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste! Siento la tardanza en actualizar pero esta semana no me he sentido muy bien animícamente y no quería que eso influenciara sobre el fic :( Pero bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo!**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida lectora! Tu si que eres una persona maravillosa, siempre dejando comentarios positivos y cargados de cariño que me llenan de alegría! Y te sigo deseando lo mejor y mandandote mucho cariño! ^^Me alegro de poder alegrarte los días con el fic ya que tu me los alegras a mi con tus hermosos reviews! Si, la verdad es que Cloud y Aeris han encontrado un motivo que les anima a seguir adelante con sus vidas y es poder verse en secreto, pero quizá con la aparición de Angeal y los rumores que circulan por ahí, esa relación corra peligro :( Y la verdad es que a Rinoa le falta mucho por conocer de Cloud, no ha conseguido conectar tanto con el como Aeris lo hizo ! Y además ahora está embarazada! Quien sabe lo que eso pueda significar! Espero que te guste mucho este episodio, te mando muchos besitos y abrazos querida! ^^:**

 **Reimy : mi querida lectora! Te extrañé mucho en el anterior episodio! Espero verte pronto por aquí corazón!**

 **ElCJLokoshom21: Donde estará mi querido lector? Espero que no te hayas cansado de leerme ! :( :(**

 **Capítulo 20**

Angeal se adentró en el despacho de su hermano Zack y, para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta que nada había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado allí, hacía un año atrás. Contempló con una sonrisa como la fotografía de sus padres seguía estando sobre el escritorio de su hermano, acompañada de una fotografía de la esposa de Zack y su hijo, Denzel. Darse cuenta de este último detalle le hizo recordar a Angeal la inquietante conversación entre los soldados y se sintió tenso. No sabía como explicarle a su hermano lo que había escuchado anteriormente, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Hermano mío - dijo Zack, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, acercándose a Angeal y estrechándose con él en un abrazo amistoso - ¡Un año sin verte! Siéntate, siéntate aquí - le instó el moreno, señalándole la silla que se encontraba frente a su escritorio. Su hermano asintió con una sonrisa.

-Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad? - comentó Angeal mientras se sentaba - Parece que fue ayer cuando me despedí de ti para irme a Cañón Cosmo.

-Espero que hayas descubierto muchas cosas sobre los ancestros de Cañón Cosmo durante tu estancia allí. ¿Vino? - dijo Zack, mientras sacaba unas copas.

-No me vendría mal - dijo Angeal - Acabo de bajarme del tren y vine directamente a verte. Y sí, he descubierto bastantes cosas, aunque no tanto como me hubiera gustado. Lo cierto es que los habitantes del Cañón se mostraban algo reticentes a contar cosas. Supongo que me sentían como un extranjero en lugar de como uno más - explicó el de ojos azules, mientras daba un sorbo a la copa de vino que su hermano acababa de servirle - Pero no hablemos más de mi, ya sabes que no me gusta ser el centro de atención - ambos rieron - ¿qué tal estás?

-Bien, con mucho trabajo, como siempre - respondió Zack - y más ahora, que tengo unas negociaciones pendientes con Iciclos.

-Papá y mamá acertaron de pleno cuando decidieron que tu fueras el jefe de la compañía - añadió Angeal, con una sonrisa.

-¿Nunca te molestó que no te eligiesen a ti? Al fin y al cabo, tu eras el hermano mayor. - preguntó Zack, curioso.

Pero Angeal negó con la cabeza, mientras un aire soñador se acoplaba en su rostro.

-Ya sabes que soy un alma libre. Nuestros padres me habrían crucificado si me hubiesen dejado al mando de esta empresa. Y yo habría destruido la corporación - explicó Angeal, con tranquilidad.

-Espero que esta vez te quedes más tiempo - dijo Zack - a veces he necesitado el consejo de un hermano mayor.

-Tranquilo. Todavía no tengo ninguna escapada planeada - se carcajeó su hermano mayor - Por cierto… cambiando de tema… ¿qué tal tu esposa y mi sobrino?

Zack dio un nuevo sorbo a su copa antes de contestar.

-Aeris está estupendamente. Ya sabes, con el niño y pasando el tiempo con su madre y sus amigas. Y Denzel, tienes que verlo. ¡Ha crecido muchísimo! Está enorme.

Pero Angeal no parecía muy convencido con lo que a Aeris se refería y menos después de haber escuchado la conversación entre los soldados. Decidió que había llegado el momento de sacar a la luz el tema.

-¿Seguro que con Aeris va todo bien? - preguntó Angeal, clavando sus intensos ojos azules en los de Zack, del mismo color.

Su hermano pequeño lo miró sin entender. ¿A qué había venido aquella pregunta?

-Pues claro - respondió Zack, algo molesto. - ¿Por que habría de ir mal?

-No sé… No te noté muy convencido cuando hablaste de ella. - indagó Angeal.

-Oh, claro que estoy convencido. Es mi esposa, la conozco perfectamente. - repuso el menor.

Pero Angeal seguía sin estar seguro. Se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Zack lo miraba fijamente, algo nervioso.

-¿Por qué me has hecho esa pregunta? - dijo Zack.

-Verás… hay rumores. He escuchado algo hoy. - comenzó Angeal.

-¿Rumores? ¿De qué? - insistió su hermano.

-No sé como decírtelo.

-Inténtalo.

Angeal volvió a guardar silencio mientras su hermano se mostraba cada vez más impaciente.

-Zack, hay rumores de que Aeris podría ser la amante de uno de tus trabajadores.

El moreno lo contempló fijamente, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Ni siquiera parpadeó. Su corazón se había parado en un latido, dolorosamente. ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo su hermano? Eso no podía ser cierto. Aeris no podía haberle sido infiel y menos con uno de sus trabajadores. Ella ni siquiera iba a la compañía a hacerle una visita. Era imposible que hubiese conocido a uno de los soldados…

-Mira…- dijo Zack, con tono amenazador, mientras recuperaba la compostura y cerraba los ojos con fuerza - no sé quién ha dicho eso ni me importa. Pero es todo una mentira. Una vil mentira, un chisme de viejas que no pienso permitir y menos sobre mi esposa.

Angeal negó con la cabeza. Su hermano no parecía entender lo que quería decirle.

-Pero, ¿y si es verdad, Zack? Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo al día pasas aquí, encerrado en esta oficina?

-Eso no es relevante - repuso Zack, cada vez más confuso. En su mente no dejaban de resonar las palabras Aeris y amante.

-¿Conoces a un tal Strife? - preguntó entonces Angeal, recordando.

Zack abrió mucho los ojos. Claro que conocía a un Strife. A Cloud Strife, concretamente, su mejor soldado. Pero, ¿qué tenía él que ver en toda aquella situación?

-Sí, es uno de mis soldados. - explicó el hermano menor.

-Pues lo que se rumorea es que él es el amante de Aeris. Que se miran con complicidad, como si hubiera algo entre ellos. - dijo Angeal. Pero Zack ya no lo estaba escuchando.

Ahora entendía todo. Ahora entendía absolutamente todo. Aquella mirada romántica que Cloud le había lanzado a Aeris. Que Aeris saliese en su defensa en la cena. Que la joven estuviese distante, que las caricias ya no fueran las mismas. Que Aeris ya no fuera la misma. Se conocían, ellos dos se conocían y estaban viéndose en secreto.

" _Seguramente besándose en secreto . Acostándose con él en secreto…_ " pensó Zack, mientras la ira recorría su cuerpo con violencia.

Cogió su chaqueta y las llaves de su casa, dispuesto a marcharse. Angeal lo tomó del brazo, intentando detenerlo.

-¿A dónde vas? - preguntó su hermano mayor.

-Voy a buscar a Aeris - le espetó, intentando zafarse de su agarre, pero Angeal era más fuerte.

-Será mejor que te tranquilices antes de ir a hablar con ella, ¡estás lleno de ira! - le aconsejó Angeal.

Sin embargo, Zack se libró de su agarre y se marchó rápidamente de la compañía de Shin - Ra, rumbo a ver a Aeris.

—

Aeris se colocó el pendiente con forma de perla y se echó un último vistazo en el espejo. Aquel día se sentía más bella que nunca. Tras una larga semana, por fin aquella tarde vería a Cloud. Lo había echado tanto de menos… necesitaba de sus abrazos, de sus caricias, una vez más.

Tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir cuando, de repente, la puerta de su casa se abrió. Aeris se quedó pasmada al ver que quien había entrado era Zack.

-¿Zack? ¿Ya has vuelto de trabajar? - preguntó ella en un hilo de voz, intentando disimular su nerviosismo. Sin embargo, él no contestó a sus preguntas. Aeris se puso aún más nerviosa, pues Zack no traía buen aspecto. Su boca era una fina línea y tenía el ceño fruncido. Parecía bastante serio.

-¿A dónde vas a ir tan guapa? - preguntó él, observándola de arriba a abajo, con desdén. No sabía por qué, pero sólo sentía hostilidad hacia ella.

-A ver a Tifa - mintió Aeris.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó Zack, con ironía - ¿No vas a ir a ver a Cloud hoy?

Aeris abrió mucho los ojos mientras sentía su rostro desencajarse. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y su corazón iba mucho más rápido de lo normal.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? - musitó ella.

-¿Aprovechabas que estaba en el trabajo para verte con él? - preguntó Zack, dando un paso más hacia ella - ¿Es mejor que yo? ¿Lo quieres más que a mi? ¿Es eso? Hubieras preferido que el fuera el padre de nuestro hijo, ¿verdad? - le espetó, poniéndose cara a cara con ella.

Aeris negaba con la cabeza mientras intentaba aguantar las lágrimas. Zack se había enterado. Pero, ¿cómo? Solamente Tifa sabía la verdad…pero, ¿habría sido ella capaz de…? No, no era posible.

-¡Contéstame a lo que te estoy preguntando, Aeris! - gritó Zack.

La joven esquivó su mirada. No iba a seguir mintiendo más. Tenía que decirle la verdad y no podía mirarlo a la cara. No iba a soportar ver como Zack se quebraba en dos.

-Es verdad. Cloud y yo… nos amamos… - dijo ella, en un susurro.

Zack dio unos pasos hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza. No quería creer que aquello estuviese sucediendo de verdad. ¡No podía ser cierto! Aeris…

-Eso no es verdad - dijo Zack, negando con la cabeza - No puedes amarle, lo conoces de hace dos días. - dijo él, más convenciéndose a si mismo que a ella.

Pero la joven negó con la cabeza.

-No, Zack… lo conozco desde hace tiempo - dijo ella, plantándole cara al fin - Fue mi primer amor. Hace cuatro años.

Zack abrió mucho los ojos, apretando la boca y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme una cosa así? ¿Cómo has podido fingir todo este tiempo? ¡Después de todo lo que yo te he dado, después de todo lo que te he demostrado, tú…! ¡Eres una…! - dijo él, zarandeándola, mientras Aeris lloraba.

-¡No lo digas! - dijo ella - No lo digas…Zack, déjame explicártelo, por favor…

-¿Qué vas a explicarme? - rugió él, clavando sus ojos en ella - ¿Vas a explicarme como te acostabas con él?

-No…no… yo no quería hacerte daño…pero si me dejas explicarte nuestra historia puede que lo entiendas y…

-¿Entender? - preguntó él, apretando su agarre - ¿Qué se supone que tengo que entender, Aeris? ¡Me has sido infiel! No hay nada que explicar ni nada que entender. - concluyó él, soltándola.

Aeris cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se creó un intenso silencio entre ambos, solo roto por los continuos sollozos de Aeris, que no dejaba de temblar. Tenía un dolor intenso en su pecho, un dolor que atravesaba su alma. Dolor por que había hecho daño a Zack y se acababa de dar cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero también dolor, un dolor convertido en temor, porque el hecho de ser descubierta significaba que su relación con Cloud estaba próxima a su fin.

La joven seguía sollozando cuando Zack, finalmente, rompió el silencio.

-Lo peor de todo es que, aún sabiendo lo que me has hecho, sigo amándote. - dijo él, con desprecio, mientras miraba por la ventana. No podía mirarla. No debía hacerlo.

-Perdóname…por favor - suplicó ella, aún llorando.

El seguía negando con la cabeza.

-Vas a tener que elegir, Aeris - dijo él, finalmente - o destruir a tu familia o destruir esa relación con…Cloud.

—

Cloud esperaba ansioso la llegada de Aeris aquella tarde. Estaba preocupado porque la joven se había retrasado y normalmente era bastante puntual. ¿Le habría pasado algo por el camino? Si ella no llegaba en unos minutos, saldría en su búsqueda.

Sin embargo, el timbre de su hogar sonó, provocando un sobresalto en el joven de pelo rubio. Sabiendo quien le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, se levantó del sillón con una gran sonrisa en sus finos labios. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Aeris. Pero Cloud vio algo en ella que hizo que su sonrisa se esfumase.

-¿Aeris? Has llorado, ¿verdad? - preguntó él, mientras dejaba que la joven pasase. Cloud conocía perfectamente a aquella joven, como la palma de su mano y sabía que sus ojos estaban más apagados de lo normal.

La joven asintió mientras le daba la espalda, pasandose una mano por la mejilla y apartando un mechón de pelo de su frente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - insistió él, preocupado, mientras pasaba una mano por el hombro de la chica en un intento de reconfortarla. - ¿Es Zack? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Pero ella negó, aguantando las lágrimas.

-Él no me ha hecho daño - habló por fin - Es más bien el daño que yo le he hecho a él. - dijo ella, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de Cloud.

-¿A qué te refieres…? - preguntó él, sin entender.

-A todo esto, Cloud. A nosotros. Me he dado cuenta de que esta relación no puede seguir avanzando más. - dijo ella, evitando su mirada.

Mentía. Otra vez mentía. No iba a contarle a Cloud la verdad. Zack y Aeris habían llegado al acuerdo de que si ella terminaba su relación con Cloud, Zack no tomaría ningún tipo de represalia hacia el rubio, ya que Aeris había asumido toda la culpa ella sola. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Sin embargo, Aeris seguiría estando casada con él, con el fin de no destruir la familia que había creado con el moreno. Con el fin de proteger a su hijo, Denzel, de los problemas de los adultos. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido… ella tendría que sacrificar su amor hacia Cloud, por el bien de los demás. Por el bien de su familia. Porque, como Zack había dicho, la familia estaba por delante de cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué intentas decirme? - musitó Cloud, tomándola del brazo suavemente, obligándola a que lo mirase.

-Que esto ha terminado, Cloud… - dijo Aeris, pero no había sonado tan segura como pretendía hacerlo.

El rubio la miró, intentando leer sus ojos, ver más allá de lo que la joven estaba intentando decirle. No había sentido seguridad en sus palabras y mucho menos, deseo de querer terminar aquella relación que ambos habían vivido.

-Sé que no estás diciéndomelo con el corazón - dijo él, con seriedad - te conozco muy bien. ¿Es él? ¿Te ha pedido él que acabes con esto? - indagó él.

Pero Aeris negó con la cabeza.

-El no sabe nada. - mintió la joven - Y es mejor que eso siga siendo así. Es mejor terminar con esto cuanto antes. - concluyó ella, zafándose de su agarre.

Sin embargo, Cloud no iba a permitir que eso terminara tan fácilmente. No iba a permitir que el sueño que vivía con Aeris cada vez que se veían se esfumase como polvo en el viento.

-No, Aeris, las cosas no son así. No voy a permitir que te vayas, no de nuevo.

-¡No quiero destruir a mi familia, Cloud! - exclamó ella, intentando contener las lágrimas - ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Y tampoco quiero destruir la tuya! Esto ha sido un error.

-No llames error a lo nuestro - dijo él, apretando con fuerza sus labios - Yo te amo y tu también a mi, es el dichoso destino el que ha querido que todo nos salga mal.

-Ya no importa, Cloud. Ya nada importa - dijo ella, en un susurro. Entonces él tomó su mano y la joven sintió que se quebraba cada vez más. No quería dejarlo, no quería alejarse del verdadero amor de su vida, del único hombre que había amado con fuerza. Pero no le quedaba otra opción. Ya no era una quinceañera que podía fugarse con él. Ahora ella tenía un hijo y tenía que darse cuenta de cuales eran sus prioridades. Se soltó de su mano y el rubio la miró, con los ojos muy abiertos. - Lo siento… - murmuró ella, con los ojos cerrados.

Se dispuso a marcharse cuando Cloud la detuvo de nuevo.

-No, Aeris. Ya te perdí una vez y no pienso perderte de nuevo - dijo él, intentando evitar que la joven se marchase.

-Cloud, es mejor dejar las cosas así. Por el bien de todos. - dijo ella, mirándolo por última vez antes de irse, aguantando el nudo en su garganta que, cada vez más fuerte, intentaba escaparse. Miró como sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas de impotencia, de rabia, de confusión. De ver como la mujer que amaba, que más había amado en toda su vida, se marchaba de nuevo de su lado.

Aeris le dio la espalda y salió de su casa, alejándose de él con los ojos cerrados, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Sin embargo, la joven no sabía que era demasiado tarde para haber finalizado la relación.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	21. Chapter 21

**Muy buenas a todos mis queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio. Les adelanto que en el próximo habrá un nuevo salto temporal y muchas cositas interesantes! ^^**

 **Reimy: mi querida lectora! te había echado de menos jiji ^^ pues sí, nuestro querido Cloud fue delatado por sus miradas y su comportamiento demasiado cariñoso con Aeris...si hubiera tenido más cuidado...pero el amor no se puede esconder por mucho que lo intentemos :( Y tienes razón, lo que está roto, roto está, pero Zack y Aeris tienen un hijo en común y no pueden luchar contra esa situación, por lo que ambos deberán dejar de lado sus problemas para poder sacar adelante a su hijo ! Me alegro mucho de que vayas a estar presente en mi próxima historia, me hace mucha ilusión que quieras leerla cielo! Desde que termine esta, comenzaré a subirla te lo aseguro ^^Muchísimas gracias como siempre por todo tu apoyo y tu cariño hacia mi en cada review, espero verte en el próximo! Muchos besitos y abrazos! ^^**

 **ElCJLokoshom21: mi querido lector! La disculpa he de pedírtela yo, que pensaba que te habías cansado de leer mi historia cuando realmente estabas pasando por un suceso terrible :( Déjame decirte que siento mucho tu situación de verdad, fue muy trágico lo que me contaste en tu review y la verdad deseo de todo corazón que la rehabilitación te ayude a curarte y a mejorarte con el tiempo, me sentí muy triste y afectada por lo que te sucedió y te mando todo mi cariño y apoyo desde aquí! No te preocupes por comentarme ni nada por el estilo, ya que primero que nada está tu salud, eso es lo más importante! Te mando muchos besitos y abrazos y todo mi cariño y mi apoyo! ^^**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida lectora, te eché de menos en el anterior episodio! :( Sólo espero que tus problemas de salud no te estén dando muchos dolores de cabeza, por lo que te mando todo mi cariño y mi apoyo desde aquí y muchos besos y abrazos!**

 **También quería dejarles alguna novedad sobre la nueva historia que quiero subir ^^Entre sus personajes, estará Claudine (la madre de Cloud que yo la llamé así en esta historia jiji) ya que vi que es un personaje al que se le cogió mucho cariño y tranquilos, que durará toda la historia esta vez ! Espero que les guste este nuevo episodio!**

 **Capítulo 21**

Cloud regresó a casa desolado, frustrado tras la conversación que había tenido con Aeris en el que se había convertido en el escondite de los amantes.

Aeris había dado por terminada la relación. Se iba de nuevo de su lado y, como la última vez, no había hecho nada por evitarlo. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Como ella había dicho, no quería destruir su familia. Ella tenía un hijo y sus prioridades se habían convertido en otras, por lo que el hecho de mantener una "aventura" con él quedaba relegada a un puesto menor.

Pero aún así, Cloud no podía hacerse a la idea de perderla de nuevo. De que se marchara, de no poder volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, abrazándola; de no poder besar sus labios, de no poder amarla. De tener que soportar que ella tenía que hacer su vida con otro hombre que no era él. Daría todo lo que estuviese en su mano, daría incluso su vida por poder pasar al menos una hora junto a ella. Pero todo se había terminado con aquellas palabras, y el sueño que él creyó vivir alguna vez se había esfumado como el polvo en el viento.

—

Aquel día, Rinoa no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte. No sabía si era parte de su embarazo, aún en sus semanas de inicio, el hecho de estar desganada o se debía al muro invisible que, sin querer o queriendo, Cloud había interpuesto entre ellos.

Se encontraba tumbada en la cama de su dormitorio, leyendo una revista de moda, dejando que las horas pasasen sin pesar, cuando de repente, decidió dejarla a un lado, sintiéndose aburrida. Se dio cuenta entonces que el uniforme de Cloud colgaba de la percha y, levantándose lentamente, se acercó a dicho uniforme, con el deseo de que el perfume del rubio aún perdurase en él. Era su forma de sentirlo más cerca, ya que hacía tiempo que no se abrazaban.

La morena llegó a la altura del uniforme y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, abrazándolo como si fuese a Cloud a quien estaba abrazando. Olió su perfume, cerrando los ojos, como si le diese vida. Pero entonces, sintió como algo dentro del bolsillo del uniforme se arrugaba, escuchando el leve sonido del papel al ser estrujado. Curiosa, metió la mano en los bolsillos para ver de que se trataba. Y lo que extrajo de aquel bolsillo la dejó sin habla.

La soltó como si quemase, dejando caer la fotografía al suelo. Con manos temblorosas, miró a aquel pedazo de papel de forma rectangular con temor, como si quisiera creer que se trataba de un sueño, o mejor dicho, de una horrible pesadilla lo que estaba viviendo en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, ahí seguía, inerte, sobre el suelo de su gran dormitorio, desafiandola.

Apretó los labios, sintiéndose traicionada por aquella fotografía. No, no era la fotografía quien la estaba traicionando. Era Cloud. Y era ella. Era Aeris.

La mujer que posaba con una sonrisa dulce en aquella fotografía desgastada por el tiempo era una Aeris adolescente. Lo sabía por su cabello largo y su rostro algo más jovial que de costumbre. Sin embargo, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con la misma intensidad con la que brillaban en la actualidad. Su belleza dolía.

Entonces, como si se tratara de la pieza de un puzle que acababa de encajar, Rinoa se había dado cuenta de la verdad. Se había dado cuenta de por qué Cloud había estado distinto desde hacía un tiempo. El mismo tiempo que ella conocía a Aeris. Las mismas semanas, los mismos días. Porque Aeris y Cloud no se habían conocido en la inauguración del gran Teatro de Midgar. Aeris y Cloud se conocían desde hacía años atrás. Y por lo que la morena podía intuir al ver la fotografía, no habían tenido una simple relación de amistad.

—

Minutos después, Cloud llegó a casa. Se encontró con un silencio devorador en el interior de su hogar, un silencio bastante intenso. Se preguntó si Rinoa habría salido a dar un paseo o a ver a su madre, pero se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba sentada en el borde de la cama del dormitorio.

Se acercó a ella lentamente con la intención de saludarla. Un beso en la mejilla, como llevaba haciéndolo las últimas semanas. Pero cuando el rubio estuvo cerca de Rinoa, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y la tensión lo invadió.

Rinoa sostenía entre sus manos la fotografía de Aeris. La misma fotografía que él llevaba en el bolsillo de su uniforme. La morena tenía la cabeza agachada, la vista clavada en la foto, como si estuviera analizándola.

-Cloud - dijo Rinoa, pasándose las manos por las mejillas, dejando la fotografía en su regazo, como si estuviera limpiándose las lágrimas, pero sin mirarlo - ¿Lo has pasado bien con Squall?

Cloud se mantuvo en silencio. No sabía que decir, que hacer. Rinoa había descubierto la foto de Aeris.

-Si no me respondes - volvió a hablar ella - he de suponer que ni siquiera has estado con él, ¿verdad?

-Rinoa, yo…

-No me mientas, Cloud. No más mentiras. Debí de haberlo supuesto. Debí de haberme dado cuenta de las cosas. Pero estaba ciega, completamente ciega.

Cloud siguió en silencio, observando a Rinoa.

-Y lo peor es que ella se hizo pasar por mi amiga. Le pedí consejo sobre nuestra relación. Porque estabas distante conmigo.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada. He sido yo - dijo Cloud, con seriedad.

Sin embargo, Rinoa no parecía estar escuchándolo.

-Pero claro que estabas distante conmigo. Porque estabas revolcándote con ella - le espetó la morena, clavando sus profundos ojos negros en los azules de él. Sus oscuros ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas.

-Rinoa, todo tiene una explicación. Nuestra historia no fue fácil. - dijo Cloud.

-¿Y crees que eso te da derecho a engañarme? ¿A reírte de mi? - le gritó ella, levantándose y dándole golpes a Cloud con toda su fuerza.

El rubio agarró sus manos con fuerza en un intento de detenerla, intentando calmarla.

-¡Claro que no! - gritó él también - Nada justifica lo que he hecho. Pero no había otra opción.

-Ah, claro, no había otra opción. - dijo ella, soltando un bufido y soltándose de su agarre, con rabia.- Te diré una cosa, Cloud, si había otra opción y era no hacerlo. Por lo que veo, no la quieres de ahora, sino de siempre, ¿verdad? Te casaste conmigo pensando en otra mujer, ¿cierto? - sin embargo, Rinoa no dejaba que Cloud contestase a ninguna de sus preguntas - y dime, dime otra cosa, ¿también cuando hacíamos el amor pensabas en ella?

-Ya basta, Rinoa. - dijo él, esquivando su mirada.

Sin embargo, Rinoa le dio una cachetada que resonó en toda la habitación, dejando a Cloud aún más perplejo.

-¿Ya basta? - chilló ella - ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme? Quiero que me digas la verdad, Cloud. ¡Dímela! - insistió ella, cada vez más nerviosa.

Entonces se hizo el silencio entre ambos, solo roto por los intensos jadeos de Rinoa, quien se secaba las lágrimas con furia, dejando sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-He amado a Aeris toda mi vida - dijo Cloud, finalmente - Pero sus padres se esforzaron en separarnos y nunca hemos podido ser felices.

Rinoa aplaudió, con sarcasmo.

-¡Qué bonita historia! ¡Pero no me importa! Porque yo también te he amado, desde que te conocí, Cloud y me he dedicado en cuerpo y alma a ti. ¡Incondicionalmente! - chilló ella, a la altura de su cara, mientras Cloud seguía evitando su mirada, apretando los labios con fuerza.

-Será mejor que me vaya de aquí Rinoa. Así tú y yo no tenemos por qué seguir haciéndonos daño.

Sin embargo, Rinoa no estaba dispuesta a perder todo lo que había construido junto a Cloud. Había dedicado años de su vida a él, a ser feliz con él, a nutrir su relación de pareja y no iba a dejar que ninguna mujer se interpusiese en su camino. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse ganar por nadie, a perder al que había sido el amor de su vida. Y sabía muy bien como hacer que Cloud se quedase a su lado. Él no dejaría de lado su responsabilidad.

-No puedes irte. - dijo ella, finalmente. Cloud la miró sin entender. - Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

—

Tras haber hablado con Cloud, Aeris regresó a casa. Zack esperaba por ella, mientras fumaba un puro. Sin saludarla, el moreno comenzó a hablar.

-¿Has hablado con él? - preguntó, con voz tenue. No se atrevía a mirarla aún.

Ella agachó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-Sí. Ya todo ha terminado. Ahora espero que tu cumplas tu parte, ya que yo cumpliré la mía. Él no tiene por qué irse de Shin - Ra.

-Soy un hombre de palabra. - dijo Zack, con seriedad. - Si tu cumples tu parte, yo cumpliré la mía.

Aeris asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras para ir a ver a Denzel, que dormía plácidamente en su cuna. Con una media sonrisa, la joven acarició su mejilla con amor.

-Gracias a Dios que te tengo a ti - dijo ella, con voz ahogada - las cosas van a ser un poco difíciles ahora, cariño. Pero si estás conmigo, no tengo por qué tener miedo.

Mientras acariciaba a su bebé, Aeris recordó las palabras de Tifa, a quien había decidido ir a ver antes de regresar a casa. La morena le había jurado que ella no le había dicho nada a Zack y Aeris la creyó firmemente, ya que Tifa no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Sin embargo, la de ojos rubí le había dicho algo a la de ojos verdes que había dejado huella en su interior.

" _Finalmente, has acabado sufriendo de nuevo_ " . Cuánta razón tenía Tifa con sus palabras. Extrañaría tanto a Cloud… tenerlo cerca, ya que vivían en la misma ciudad y a la vez, tan lejos, se le haría demasiado difícil de sobrellevar. No poder volver a sentir sus caricias ni sus besos… Sólo él sabía como besarla, como acariciarla. Nadie más lo había conseguido.

De repente, Aeris sintió un mareo intenso y lo vio todo negro.

—

-Y bien, doctor, ¿qué le ocurre a mi esposa? - preguntó Zack, mientras observaba al doctor recoger sus cosas.

El doctor se ajustó sus enormes gafas antes de contestar.

-Ese desmayo que ha tenido… los mareos…su esposa me ha explicado varios síntomas que me llevan a pensar una sola cosa. Habrá que dejar pasar unas semanas para determinarlo con exactitud pero…

-¿Pero? - insistió Zack, cada vez más nervioso.

-Enhorabuena - dijo el doctor, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Zack - La señorita está embarazada.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	22. Chapter 22

**Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste mucho! ^^**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida lectora! Me alegro mucho de volver a verte! ^^Como siempre te digo, no te preocupes por no poder comentar, hazlo cuando te sientas con fuerza y con energía porque tu salud es lo más importante! Ojalá que tengas mucha suerte con las pruebas que tienes que hacerte y desde que sepas me cuentas querida! Te mando mucho cariño como siempre!**

 **Y me alegra mucho saber que estarás a mi lado en el próximo fic, comentándolo tan positivamente como haces siempre! Espero que sea una historia bonita y del agrado de todos jiji y sí, Rinoa se enteró finalmente de la situación, no de la mejor manera, ya que a nadie le gusta enterarse a través de una foto, pero parece ser que Rinoa es de armas tomar y no va a perder a Cloud aunque sepa que no la ama... y en efecto, Aeris también se quedó embarazada! Lo que pasará a partir de ahora lo verás en este episodio corazón! Me alegro mucho que te esté encantando este fic ya que lo hago con mucho cariño y amor ^^ y te agradezco mucho que te hayas preocupado por mi estado de ánimo y por el cariño que me diste en el anterior review, eso demuestra que eres una gran persona y tu tambien sabes que cualquier cosa que te pueda animar estoy a un mensaje! Muchos besitos y abrazos querida! ^^(:**

 **Reimy: mi querida lectora! te eché de menos en el anterior episodio, cuando no me comentas me siento triste! pero mi corazón me dice que estarás en este capitulo jiji por cierto, en el anterior capítulo se me olvidó darte las gracias por el apoyo que me mandaste en tu comentario cuando yo dije que estaba algo baja de animos (afortunadamente ya estoy de nuevo feliz como siempre jiji), lo siento mucho a veces estoy distraída y quiero poner tantas cosas en mis conversaciones con ustedes que se me olvida :( Pero aprovecho para decirtelo ahora, muchisimas muchisimas gracias de verdad! Tus palabras de ánimo hacia mi demuestran el gran corazón que tienes! Muchos besitos y abrazos corazón ^^**

 **ElCJLokoshom21: Mi querido lector, espero que tu recuperación vaya a mejor día a día, te mando mucho cariño desde aquí! ^^**

 **Capítulo 22**

 _15 años después_

 _Febrero de 1973_

-¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos todos…cumpleaños feliz! - todos comenzaron a cantarle el cumpleaños cuando su madre entró en el salón, con un enorme pastel de chocolate en sus manos y 15 velas encendidas.

El joven de pelo alborotado las sopló con energía y con una gran sonrisa que había heredado de su madre. Todos se acercaron a él, dándole muestras de cariño. La primera, como cada cumpleaños, fue su madre, quien le dio un beso lleno de amor en su mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños, cariño - dijo ella, con una sonrisa dulce. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, con orgullo.

-Gracias, mamá - respondió él, también con una sonrisa.

-¡Eh, felicidades, hermanito! - dijo su hermano mayor, que tenía 17 años, acercándose a él y despeinándole el ya de por sí alborotado cabello. También lo felicitaron con cariño su abuela y la nana de su madre, a quien veía como una segunda abuela.

Entonces, el muchacho alzó la vista al frente, esperando la felicitación de cumpleaños de quien consideraba una persona muy especial para él.

Sin embargo, su padre lo observaba con semblante serio y expresión taciturna, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Felicidades, Sora. - dijo su padre, que, al igual que cada año, no mostraba ni un ápice de emoción por los aniversarios de su hijo.

Y Sora lo sabía. Sabía que su padre no era muy afectuoso con él. Nunca se sentía satisfecho con los logros que conseguía, no se había alegrado de que fuese el mejor del equipo de baloncesto, ni tampoco le gustaban los abrazos, ni leerle cuentos de pequeño. Nunca le había demostrado cariño. Su padre, Zack, siempre se había mostrado distante con él. Pero Sora no entendía por qué, si se esforzaba tanto por ser el mejor hijo del mundo.

Aeris, su madre, también había notado el desdén con el que su marido, Zack, había felicitado a su hijo. Sin embargo, decidió restarle importancia.

-¡Hora de abrir los regalos! - dijo Aeris, con entusiasmo, dando una palmada y recobrando el espíritu fiestero.

-¡El mío primero! - intervino Denzel, entregándole a su hermano pequeño un regalo con forma de bola.

-¡Pero si ya sabemos lo que es, hijo mío! - intervino Elmyra, riendo.

-Estos jóvenes…en mis tiempos nos esmerábamos más en envolver los regalos - comentó Ifalna, con su particular elegancia que no había perdido con el paso de los años.

Todos rieron, menos Sora, que esbozó una leve sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para su madre.

—

-¡Papá, papá! - dijo una jovencita de 15 años, que entró corriendo a su casa, dejando a un lado los sobres del correo que acababa de recoger y centrándose en uno que era muy especial para ella y que ya había abierto, con el sello del instituto. - ¡Papá!

La joven temblaba de la emoción. Tenía que compartir las buenas nuevas con su padre. El hombre rubio y alto salió de la cocina y se dirigió al salón, con aire preocupado. ¿Qué quería decirle su hija, por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

-¡Papá! - dijo la joven, por cuarta vez, con sus intensos ojos azules bailando de un lado para otro. Su padre, que tenía la misma mirada azul, se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó él, con voz profunda, intentando calmarla.

-Esta carta…del instituto…dice que ¡tengo matrícula de honor en matemáticas! ¡Soy la mejor de la clase! - dijo la joven, dando saltitos de alegría.

-A ver, déjame leerla bien … - dijo su padre, con seriedad, tendiendo su mano y tomando la carta. Sabía que ese gesto hacia rabiar a su hija, el hecho de que no se alegrara al instante de las cosas, pero lo hacía para verla molesta.

El hombre leyó la carta en voz alta:

-A ver… Kairi Strife, reciba usted la condecoración de la matrícula de honor por la asignatura de matemáticas, debido a sus calificaciones de 10 en todas las áreas de dicha asignatura…

Pero su hija Kairi no lo dejó terminar.

-¡Papá, ya lo has leído! - dijo Kairi, quitándole la carta de la mano. - Ahora, ¡dame mi abrazo de felicitación! - continuó la joven, sonriendo con ternura a su padre.

-Está bien, está bien, te lo has ganado. - contestó él, con una sonrisa, estrechando a su hija en un fuerte abrazo.

A Kairi le encantaba que su padre la abrazase. Se sentía muy protegida y muy segura, ya que su padre había sido un gran soldado hacía 10 años. Pero Cloud, que así se llamaba su padre, había decidido retirarse de las armas y dedicarse al trabajo en la oficina en Shin - Ra.

-Ojalá mamá estuviese aquí para saberlo - dijo Kairi, agachando la cabeza. Su madre, que era actriz de teatro, viajaba por diferentes lugares del mundo para representar sus obras y no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. Sin embargo, faltaban dos semanas para que Rinoa, su madre, volviese a casa de vacaciones.

-Si quieres la llamamos después y se lo cuentas, ¿te parece? - le propuso Cloud.

-¡Vale! - dijo Kairi, con una sonrisa. -Oye, papá, ¿por qué no vamos a cenar juntos para celebrar mis notas?

—

Aeris subió las escaleras de la que había sido su casa durante 19 años. Se había acostumbrado al habitual gris de Midgar e incluso le había encontrado alguna que otra virtud, pero nunca sería como su natal Costa del Sol.

Se encaminó hacia la habitación de su hijo, el cual se había ausentado durante unos instantes en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños. Sabía por qué se había ido.

-¿Sora? - preguntó Aeris, tímidamente, mientras abría la puerta. Se encontró a su hijo tumbado en la cama, moviendo una espada de madera de un lado a otro, perdido en sus pensamientos. -¿Puedo pasar? - dijo ella, con dulzura.

Tras un momento de silencio, Sora dejó la espada a un lado y se sentó en la cama. Suspirando, dejó que su madre pasase y se sentase a su lado, en el borde de la cama.

-¿Es que no quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños? ¡15 años no se cumplen todos los días! - dijo ella, intentando animarle.

-No es eso, mamá…

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que tu ya sabes… - dijo Sora, esquivando su mirada. Pero Aeris lo tomó de la barbilla con suavidad y lo miró, con cariño.

-¿Qué es lo que yo ya sé? - preguntó ella. Aunque sabía a que se refería, quería que su hijo fuese capaz de decirlo.

-Papá… ¡Es imposible! ¡Lo he intentado todo! Pero él… no me quiere. - explicó Sora, mirando a su madre con frustración.

-Cariño, ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto y sabes que son…

-Cosas mías - dijo Sora, terminando la frase de su madre. Aeris soltó una risa suave.

-Tu padre te quiere mucho. A su manera, pero mucho. - dijo Aeris, intentando transmitirle seguridad.

-¡Oh, vamos! Mamá, sabes que eso que acabas de decir no es verdad. Papá sólo tiene ojos para Denzel. Con Denzel se pasa horas hablando, con Denzel es cariñoso, a Denzel le hace regalos que le gustan… y conmigo, no me dice más que dos o tres palabras al día. Es como si yo no fuera su hijo o algo parecido - soltó Sora, dejando caer los brazos, decepcionado.

Aeris lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos ante aquella última frase. " _Como si yo no fuera su hijo"_. Resonaba en su mente una y otra vez.

Y es que, por mucho que se hubiese esforzado durante aquellos 15 años, Aeris nunca había conseguido que Zack tratase a Sora como un hijo. Entendía que Zack no lo viese como tal, ya que realmente, Sora no era su hijo. Sora…era hijo de Cloud.

Cloud… sin embargo, ni Sora ni Cloud podían saber esa realidad. Aeris debía mantener el silencio para mantener la estabilidad de la familia, aunque sabía que de esa forma estaba haciéndole daño a Cloud, pues estaba segura de que a él le gustaría saber que tenía un hijo. Pero ella no podía decirlo… Recordó, con tristeza, lo que había sucedido, 15 años atrás, cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de Sora.

" _-El doctor ha dicho que estás embarazada - dijo Zack, que todavía no se había atrevido a mirarla._

 _Sentada en la cama de su dormitorio, con las manos cruzadas, lo observaba Aeris. No sabía como sentirse. En aquel momento, era un mar de emociones. Y ella se encontraba a la deriva de dicho mar. Sabía que el hijo que estaba esperando no era de Zack…sino de Cloud. Y por una parte, se sentía tremendamente feliz de saber que tendría un hijo de Cloud…pero, por otra parte, sabía lo que eso significaba._

 _-Sé que no soy su padre. Llevamos… cinco meses sin acostarnos juntos. - musitó el moreno, todavía de espaldas a ella._

 _-No te pediré que lo veas como un hijo. Sería algo egoísta por mi parte. - dijo Aeris - Pero yo lo amaré siempre. Eso quiero que lo sepas._

 _-Lo veré como un hijo. - dijo Zack, mirándola entonces - Un bebé … no tiene culpa."_

Pero Zack nunca lo había visto como un hijo. Nunca lo había tratado como tal. Para Zack, Sora era el fruto de la traición, de la humillación. Y aunque se había esforzado los primeros años, luego todo se había ido al traste y había adoptado una postura distante con él. Cada vez que lo veía, Zack sentía que estaba viéndolo a él. Y no podía evitar sentir coraje hacia Sora.

-Sora… - dijo Aeris, despertando de su ensoñación. Sin embargo, su hijo la interrumpió, mirándola con aquellos intensos ojos azules en los que la mujer recordaba a Cloud.

-¿Es que no soy su hijo, mamá? ¿Es que no es mi padre? - preguntó Sora, intentando comprender porque su padre era tan distante y alejado con él.

Aeris lo contempló durante unos instantes, mordiéndose el labio. Tenía la misma forma de preguntar las cosas que Cloud, la misma forma de demostrar su dolor.

-Cielo, claro que eres su hijo. No vuelvas a decir eso jamás. - dijo ella, mientras sentía como se le rompía el corazón. Ojalá pudiera decirle la verdad a su hijo, pero no podía, no podía destruir dos familias. - Papá te quiere y mucho, además.

-Si me muriera mañana no le dolería - dijo Sora, cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso no es así, Sora - dijo Aeris, tornándose seria - Tu padre te quiere, solamente … intenta comprenderlo. Su carácter…es así.

Sora decidió no pensar más en la situación, por el momento. Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, se abrazó a su madre.

-Gracias a Dios que te tengo a mi lado, mamá - murmuró Sora, mientras Aeris le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura.

—

-Y yo quiero spaguettis - dijo Kairi, dedicándole una gran sonrisa al camarero quien, tras apuntar la comanda, se marchó rápidamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué regalo quiere la princesa esta vez por sus notas? - preguntó Cloud. Le encantaba hacerle regalos a Kairi quien, aunque ya tenía quince años, siempre sería su "pequeña princesa". Pero Kairi negó con la cabeza mientras hacía un ruidito con la boca.

-Está vez no quiero un regalo material, papá - dijo ella. Aunque era consentida por su padre, Kairi era una chica muy humilde y poco ostentosa, con un gran corazón - lo que quiero es…que te lleves bien con mamá cuando vuelva a casa.

Cloud dio un sorbo a su refresco, evitando la mirada de su hija. Le gustaría saber de quien había heredado aquella forma tan directa de decir las cosas.

-¿Te has dado cuenta? - preguntó Cloud.

-¡Ya no soy una niña! - dijo Kairi, riendo - Y sí… sé que tú y mamá discutís a menudo. Y a mi me gustaría que mis padres fuesen como los de mis amigos. Que se quisieran.

El rubio se tomó un momento para responder.

-Kairi, aún eres demasiado joven para entender algunas cosas. Pero eres muy inteligente, así que te lo explicaré. Mamá y yo a veces…no nos entendemos. Ella quiere defender su postura y yo la mía y los dos somos demasiado orgullosos como para ceder. Y esas cosas van fracturando las relaciones.

-Pero mamá y tú no os vais a separar, ¿verdad? - preguntó Kairi, preocupada.

Cloud negó con la cabeza.

-Hemos vivido todos estos años con nuestras diferencias. Pero me gustaría que supieras que, si algún día sucede, es por el bien de los dos. Así no nos haríamos más daño. - dijo Cloud.

-Pero sé que ella quiere intentar arreglarlo - insistió Kairi - Mamá te quiere.

" _Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo_ " pensó Cloud.

-¿No vas a decirme nada, papá? - preguntó su hija.

-Te prometo que pondré de mi parte, ¿vale? - dijo el rubio, con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Vale! - asintió Kairi, también sonriendo.

El camarero apareció con sus respectivos platos de comida y empezaron a cenar tranquilamente.

-Oye, papá… - comenzó de nuevo Kairi. Cloud la miró, con cariño. Era tan curiosa…le gustaba mucho saber. - ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? Ya sabes, antes de enamorarte de mamá, me refiero.

Cloud cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, clavándolos en su plato de macarrones. No es que se hubiera enamorado antes de otra persona y después de su madre. Es que siempre había estado enamorado de la misma mujer. Y vivir en la misma ciudad no arreglaba las cosas. No favorecía el olvido. Aunque la mayoría de veces la veía fugazmente y sólo se dedicaban miradas, miradas intensas que le hacían entender que el amor no se había terminado, por mucha distancia que quisiera interponer. Sin embargo, verla de pasada no le bastaba, pero había tenido que aprender a vivir con ello. Y el hecho de sólo verse de vez en cuando y de milagro, les había hecho desconocer el uno del otro lo que había sido de sus vidas. Conocidos desconocidos. 15 años sin hablar. A veces se preguntaba si Aeris había sido un sueño. Pero cuando recordaba la intensidad de sus caricias, sabía que había sido tan real como la vida misma.

-¿Papá? ¡Papá! ¿Has escuchado lo que te he preguntado? - dijo Kairi, con una risa cantarina.

-Sí…perdona. Bueno… sí, estuve enamorado una vez. - dijo Cloud, intentando hablar en pasado de un sentimiento que seguía en el presente.

-¿Sí? ¿Y de quién?

-Fue hace muchos años, una amiga de la juventud. - explicó Cloud.

-¿Y por qué no te casaste con ella?

" _Buena pregunta._ " pensó Cloud, con ironía.

-¿Te gustaba más mamá?

-Sí - mintió el rubio. Kairi sonrió.

-Papá, perdóname si a veces soy infantil y hago muchas preguntas. - se disculpó la muchacha, sonrojada.

Cloud negó con la cabeza.

-No te disculpes por eso. Me gusta que seas una chica curiosa. Es bueno saber.

—

Sora llegó al instituto con su uniforme desordenado, a diferencia de la pulcritud con la que lo llevaba su hermano Denzel, que ya estaba en su último año de instituto.

-Eh, Sora, nos vemos después, ¿vale? Voy con Marlene. - dijo Denzel, pero Sora lo detuvo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Sabe ya mamá que eres novio de Marlene? - preguntó su hermano menor.

Denzel se puso rojo y le dio un coscorrón a su hermano, con fuerza. Sora se quejó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-¡No lo sabe porque no es mi novia! Anda, pesado, nos vemos después - dijo él, marchándose rápidamente con su grupo de amigos, los más mayores del instituto.

Riéndose entre dientes de la timidez de su hermano, Sora se encaminó a encontrarse con su mejor amigo, Roxas, un chico algo callado y tímido, pero bastante bueno y divertido.

-Eh, Rox, ¿has hecho los deberes de mates? - preguntó Sora, mientras chocaba los cinco con Roxas. El muchacho rubio negó con la cabeza y miró a su amigo con aire preocupado.

-¡Que va, tío! No me entero de nada… las mates no se me dan bien. - explicó Roxas, algo avergonzado. Tanto él como Sora eran muy buenos en las demás materias, menos en esa.

-Yo estoy igual. Y encima el examen se acerca…tan sólo quedan tres semanas. ¿Ya tienes asumido que vamos a suspender?

-Lo que no tengo asumido es la azotaina que me va a dar mi padre. - dijo Roxas, con la mirada perdida y abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Disculpad - dijo una voz dulce y femenina a sus espaldas. Ambos se giraron y cuando Sora vio de quien se trataba, se sintió enrojecer.

¡Era Kairi! La chica más guapa de su clase y del mundo entero. Y estaba…¿dirigiéndose a ellos? Sora sabía que Kairi era muy simpática y extrovertida, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, sólo se sonreían y se saludaban.

-No he podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación y… bueno…. - dijo Kairi, de repente intimidada por la intensa mirada de ambos jóvenes - a vosotros se os dan mal las mates y necesitáis ayuda…y…yo soy muy buena y me encantan las matemáticas… y… bueno, quiero ayudaros - dijo la joven finalmente, con una dulce sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sora latiera con mayor rapidez.

-¡Acepto tu ayuda! - dijo Sora, asintiendo muchas veces con la cabeza, lo que provocó que Kairi se riera.

-¿Y tú, Roxas? - preguntó Kairi. Sin embargo, Roxas negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo un amigo llamado Axel que está en un curso superior y me prometió que me ayudaría… - explicó el rubio, con timidez.

-Oh…pues bueno, seremos tu y yo entonces, Sora. ¿Te parece bien que quedemos en mi casa para estudiar? En la biblioteca no se puede hablar y no podré explicarte con tranquilidad. - propuso Kairi.

-¡Me parece una excelente idea! - asintió Sora, con una gran sonrisa.

Kairi volvió a reír. Aquel chico…era tan simpático.

-¡Perfecto! Bueno, mañana te doy la dirección, tengo que pedirle primero permiso a mi padre. ¡Nos vemos! - dijo ella, despidiéndose.

Sora la siguió con la mirada, con una sonrisa tonta. Aquella chica era especial.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	23. Chapter 23

**Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo episodio que espero que se vea bien porque tuve que subirlo de una manera distinta! Me siento algo triste porque en el anterior episodio no recibí reviews :( pero luego me acordé de las circunstancias de mis queridos lectores y me di cuenta de que lo importante no son los reviews sino que mis queridos lectores estén bien y felices, algo que deseo con todo mi corazón! Y como siempre les digo, no se sientan obligados a comentar puesto que lo más importante es el bienestar de ustedes ante todas las cosas! Así que aquí les dejo con un nuevo episodio!**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida lectora! Espero que tu salud te esté dando una tregua, me quedo preocupada :( Te mando muchos besitos y mucho cariño! ^^**

 **Reimy: mi querida lectora! Sigo extrañándote, pero imagino que andarás ocupada con tus asuntos y demás, espero que estés bien y contenta! Te espero siempre con los brazos abiertos jiji muchos besitos y mucho amor guapa! ^^**

 **ElCJLokoshom21: mi querido lector! Como te dije anteriormente, espero que todo te esté iendo algo mejor y que te estés recuperando poco a poco, te mando muchos ánimos y mucho cariño! ^^**

 **Capítulo 23**

-¿Ayudar a un amigo con las matemáticas? - preguntó Cloud, mientras alzaba ligeramente la vista por encima de sus gafas, que utilizaba para leer y dejando de lado los informes que se había llevado a casa del trabajo.

Su hija Kairi lo miraba con enorme ilusión, mientras tenía las manos entrelazadas, a modo de súplica.  
-Por favor, papi, te prometo que no molestaremos - dijo Kairi, que llevaba un buen rato intentando convencer a su padre.

Finalmente, Cloud asintió.  
-Está bien, que venga. - dijo finalmente.

—  
Sora llegó por la tarde a su casa, después de las clases, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Sus ojos azules centelleaban como si de estrellas se tratase y se sentía como si estuviese flotando. Si el padre de Kairi aceptaba, podría pasar una tarde entera a solas con ella. Y eso le hacía sentirse tan animado…poder estar tan cerca de la chica más guapa de la clase.

Aeris salió a su encuentro y lo recibió con un beso, como hacía siempre.  
-¿Qué tal el colegio, cielo? - preguntó ella.  
Pero Sora negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa burlona.  
-El instituto, mamá - rectificó él, con aire de superioridad - se te olvida que ya he crecido - rió.  
-Lo siento - dijo ella, riendo - siempre te veré como mi pequeño. Ven, te he preparado el almuerzo - ambos fueron hasta el comedor, donde el plato de Sora esperaba sobre la mesa. Entonces, el joven se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.  
-Hoy me ha ido genial, mamá - dijo Sora, respondiendo a la pregunta que su madre le había hecho anteriormente - tan bien, que creo que estoy soñando.

Aeris lo miró con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado en la gran mesa del comedor, viéndolo comer.  
-¿Y a qué se debe tanta alegría? Aunque te gusta estudiar, no te hace mucha ilusión levantarte temprano para ir a clases - puntualizó la mujer.  
-Es que… recuerdas la nota que saqué en matemáticas, ¿verdad? - dijo Sora, con cierta pena.

Aeris miró al techo, con la mano en la barbilla, algo apesadumbrada.  
-Sí, tu primer suspenso… Pero ya hemos hablado de eso, cariño. Un poco de esfuerzo la próxima vez y…  
-Si mamá, pero esta vez es distinto. En el próximo examen voy a sacar un sobresaliente, ya lo verás. - le aseguró Sora, con una gran sonrisa.  
-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro? - preguntó Aeris, con curiosidad.  
-Porque esta vez cuento con la ayuda de la chica más inteligente de mi clase - respondió Sora, cerrando los ojos mientras una expresión de orgullo se cruzaba en su rostro.

Su madre rió, con dulzura.  
-¿Y no será que esa chica te gusta y por eso estás tan contento de que te ayude? - preguntó Aeris con cierta picardía.  
Entonces Sora negó con la cabeza furtivamente, bastante avergonzado. Entonces, a Aeris le vino a la mente la imagen de Cloud, que solía hacer el mismo gesto cuando se avergonzaba. Se parecían tanto…  
-No, mamá. Es sólo una amiga. - dijo Sora, intentando convencer a su madre.  
-¿Sólo una amiga?  
-Sí, sólo una amiga. - asintió su hijo, mirando fijamente a Aeris.

—  
El día siguiente llegó y Sora se levantó aquella mañana incluso antes de que sonase el despertador. Si tenía suerte, aquel día Kairi pasaría la tarde con él para ayudarlo con sus tareas de matemáticas. Se peinó con conciencia los cabellos, de por si, bastante alborotados y se puso el uniforme correctamente, incluso se hizo el nudo de la corbata.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, su hermano Denzel fue el primero en verlo y no dudó en burlarse de él.  
-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi hermano?  
-¡Calla! - dijo Sora, intentando zafarse del agarre de su hermano, que intentaba despeinarlo.

Ambos bajaron la escalera entre risas y se encontraron con su padre, quien ya estaba preparado para marcharse al trabajo.  
-Buenos días, papá - saludó Denzel.

Entonces Sora recordó la pregunta que quería hacerle a su padre. Quería saber como conquistar a una chica, como ser amable con ellas y, como su padre llegaba tarde del trabajo, no había tenido oportunidad para preguntárselo. Así que aprovechó aquel momento.

-Papá - lo llamó Sora. Al escuchar aquel nombre, Zack clavó sus ojos en él. Detestaba que Sora lo llamase de aquella forma. - quiero preguntarte una cosa.  
-Ahora no tengo tiempo, Sora - respondió el moreno, terminando de anudarse la corbata y revisando si tenía todos los papeles necesarios en su maletín.  
-Pero, ¡es muy importante! ¡Necesito un consejo y…!  
-Ya te he dicho que no. - zanjó Zack, mirándolo fijamente - Ya me preguntarás después. - dijo, mientras Aeris se acercaba a ellos, cruzando los brazos.

Zack le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y se despidió de ambos, mientras que Aeris continuó seria. Le dolía la forma en que Zack trataba a Sora.  
-Como siempre, no tiene tiempo para mi - se quejó Sora, dejando caer los brazos y dando por perdida la situación.

Aeris se acercó a él y le pasó una mano por el pelo, con dulzura.  
-Puedes pedirme consejo a mi, cariño - dijo ella, intentando transmitirle confianza.  
-Ya no importa, mamá. Me voy a clase. - dijo su hijo, totalmente desanimado, cogiendo su mochila y saliendo de su casa.  
-Pero, Sora, ¿no vas a desayunar? - preguntó ella, saliendo tras él, pero su hijo no contestó. Aeris dejó escapar un suspiro.

—  
Sora llegó a clases y se encontró con Roxas y Riku, su otro mejor amigo, que había estado enfermo en las últimas semanas y por eso no había asistido a clases. Se fundió con él en un abrazo amistoso, con una gran sonrisa. Tanto Riku como Roxas eran como unos hermanos para Sora.

-Eh, Sora, ya me ha contado Roxas que vas a tener una cita con Kairi - dijo Riku, burlón. Sora le dio un pequeño empujón, furioso.  
-No es una cita - respondió él, avergonzado. - Va a ayudarme con la tarea, eso es todo. Además, todavía no sé si su padre le habrá dado permiso.

Antes de que Riku respondiese, Kairi apareció, saludando a los presentes con alegría.  
-¡Hola, chicos! - dijo ella, con una gran sonrisa. Tanto Sora como Riku se sonrojaron. Y es que a Riku tambien le gustaba un poco Kairi, pero prefería dejar sus sentimientos de lado ya que sabía que a Sora también le gustaba la joven. No iba a traicionar a su mejor amigo de esa forma, así que lo mantendría en secreto.

-¡Kairi! - saludó Sora, con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa. Los otros dos agitaron la mano y sonrieron levemente.  
-Sora, vengo a decirte que mi padre me dio permiso para que vinieras a mi casa a estudiar. ¿Te parece bien a las cinco? - preguntó Kairi, algo preocupada.  
-¡Esa hora es perfecta! - dijo él, juntando las palmas de sus manos, sonriente.

Kairi rió suavemente.  
-¡Perfecto! Vivo en una casita blanca cerca del parque de Midgar. ¿Sabrás llegar?  
-Sí, me conozco Midgar como la palma de mi mano - asintió Sora, hinchando el pecho.  
-¡Bien! ¡Nos vemos, Sora! - dijo ella, despidiéndose.

—  
Aeris se miró en el espejo. A sus 36 años, seguía manteniéndose joven y bella, como siempre. Su pelo había vuelto a crecer y lo llevaba tan largo que le llegaba a la cadera, formando finas ondas en las puntas. Le gustaba llevarlo suelto.

Sin embargo, la mujer se había dado cuenta de que en sus ojos, la pena era algo que se había instalado irremediablemente. Aunque siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos y, sobretodo, para sus hijos, la joven tenía cierta nostalgia en su mirada verde que era incapaz de borrar.

Siempre se hacía la misma pregunta. ¿Cómo habría sido su vida de diferente si la hubiese vivido junto a Cloud? Quizá ahora sería algo más feliz. Por supuesto, el motor de su vida eran sus dos hijos, Denzel y Sora. Y tras quince años, sabía que Zack la había perdonado, pero no había olvidado, lo que invalidaba, de alguna manera, el perdón. Se había mostrado cariñoso con ella en algunos momentos, pero la relación entre ambos estaba prácticamente en coma. Se habían mantenido unidos por sus hijos, pero más que enamorados, eran amigos.

Sin embargo, a Aeris le dolía el trato que Zack profesaba hacia Sora. Sabía que él no podría verlo nunca como su hijo, ya que no lo era, pero no hacía ningún intento por tratar de conocerlo, de llevarse bien con él. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella para evitarlo? Habían sido muchas las veces que había tenido ese tema de conversación con Zack y siempre concluía de la misma manera. "Cambiaré mi forma de ser con él, lo intentaré, no tiene culpa." Siempre las mismas palabras, que desaparecían con la misma facilidad con que eran dichas.  
Muchas eran las noches en las que Aeris se sentía completamente sola. Sola en el aspecto amoroso. Había dejado de sentirse mujer desde hacía quince años, de sentirse amada por alguien. Y, por algún motivo, Cloud se había quedado tan grabado en su corazón que era imposible borrarlo de él. No había dejado de amarlo durante aquellos largos quince años, pero quizá tampoco lo había intentado. O no había querido intentarlo. Sí, probablemente fuera eso último.

—  
Llegó la tarde y Sora fue corriendo a casa de Kairi. Se dirigió hacia el parque de Midgar y pensó que tardaría en encontrar el hogar de la joven, pero se dio cuenta de que ella estaba esperándolo cerca de allí, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sora! ¡Aquí! - dijo Kairi, agitando su brazo. Sora se acercó rápidamente, sonriendo - ¡Eh, eres puntual! Ven, pasa.

Sora entró en la casa de Kairi y se quedó alucinado. Era una casa bastante grande y luminosa, con mucho espacio. Era un hogar muy bonito, aunque no tenía un jardín lleno de flores, como el de su madre.

-Mi habitación está por aquí. Vamos, ya lo tengo todo preparado - dijo ella, tomándolo del brazo y dirigiéndolo a su cuarto.

El dormitorio de Kairi tenía las paredes rosas y blancas, una gran cama en el centro y una mesita de madera en la que descansaban sus libros de matemáticas y los apuntes con las lecciones de dicha asignatura. Sora se dio cuenta de que había una estantería cerca de la mesa llena de libros de aventuras, por lo que dedujo que a Kairi le encantaba leer en sus ratos libres. Observó alrededor de la habitación y vio que estaba bastante cerca del salón del hogar. Era bastante acogedora.

-¿Estás listo, Sora? Tengo todos los apuntes aquí, ¿por donde quieres que empecemos? - preguntó ella, con dulzura.

Sora se sonrojó mientras se sentaba en la silla que Kairi le señalaba, bastante cerca de ella.  
-Ehm…ahm…geometría. ¡Eso es! Geometría. Se me da…bastante mal. - dijo él, algo nervioso.  
-¡Perfecto! Geometría es mi parte favorita de la asignatura, ¿sabes? - comentó ella, con una sonrisa, mientras abría el libro de matemáticas. Pero Sora no podía dejar de observarla, embobado.

—  
Había pasado media hora desde que Sora había llegado. Desgraciadamente, no conseguía entender los ejercicios y Kairi estaba algo desilusionada, pues no sabía como explicárselos correctamente. Entonces, escucharon la puerta de la casa abrirse y la joven miró por encima del hombro de Sora.

-¡Debe ser mi padre! - dijo ella, con alegría. Miró el reloj que descansaba sobre su escritorio, comprobando la hora. - Sí, es él.  
-¿Kairi? - preguntó la voz masculina. Sora tragó saliva. El padre de Kairi…sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. ¿Y si era un gruñón y no le gustaba?  
-Aquí, papá, en mi cuarto - exclamó ella. El joven escuchó los pasos, cada vez más cercanos y se puso aún más nervioso.

Entonces, se asomó a la puerta un hombre rubio, más o menos, de la edad de su madre, alto y con los ojos azules. Era bastante atractivo y se le recordaba a alguien, pero Sora estaba tan nervioso que no sabía a quién.

-Hola, papá - saludó Kairi, con alegría - Mira, este es Sora, el chico que te dije que iba a ayudar con mates. - explicó ella.

Cloud reparó en ese momento en el joven que estaba junto a su hija. Se fijó en sus facciones, en su pelo alborotado, en sus ojos azules. Sin saber por qué, sintió una sensación extraña al verlo. Pero le restó importancia.  
-Encantado. Yo soy Cloud, el padre de Kairi - se presentó el rubio, estrechando la mano de Sora.  
-Yo soy Sora, el amigo de Kairi - dijo Sora, nervioso. Aquel hombre imponía bastante.  
-Kairi, ¿no le has ofrecido nada de tomar? - preguntó Cloud. Entonces Kairi juntó las palmas de las manos, cayendo en la cuenta.  
-Oh, es cierto. ¡Disculpa, Sora! ¿Quieres algo de beber? - preguntó ella, con simpatía.  
-Bu…bueno…yo…  
-Os traeré algo - dijo Cloud, desapareciendo.

Sora soltó aire, con pesadez. Le sudaban incluso las manos.  
-Tu padre impone - dijo él, mirando a Kairi. Entonces la joven soltó una sonora carcajada.  
-Supongo que haber sido soldado durante tantos años te hace parecer un tipo duro - explicó ella.

Sora la miró, asombrado.  
-¿Tu padre fue soldado? - preguntó él, con admiración. A Sora le encantaba todo lo relacionado con la guerra, los soldados, el ejército, la lucha…  
Kairi asintió, con una gran sonrisa.  
-Y de los mejores de su época. No es por presumir de padre, pero papá levantaba una espada enorme con una sola mano. Tiene una caja en su cuarto llena de condecoraciones.  
-¿Y sigue luchando?  
-No, ya no - dijo ella, negando con la cabeza. - Ahora se dedica a la parte administrativa de Shin - Ra. Lleva todos los informes de las misiones y las asigna.  
-Vaya…- exclamó Sora, tremendamente admirado.

Cloud volvió a aparecer, con una bandeja con dulces y dos vasos de zumo.  
-¡Gracias, papá!  
-Gracias, señor Cloud. - dijo Sora, mirándolo asombrado. Aquel hombre había sido soldado…  
-Estaré en el salón, Kairi. Avisadme si necesitáis algo - dijo el rubio, con una leve sonrisa, dejándolos de nuevo a solas.

El rubio se sentó en el salón y, antes de revisar un poco los informes que había traído del trabajo, decidió leer un poco el periódico para mantenerse informado de lo que acontecía, no sólo en Midgar, sino en el mundo en general. Sin embargo, escuchó a los dos jóvenes hablar, lo que le distrajo de su lectura y, sin querer, prestó atención a su conversación.

-Pero, aunque parezca duro, mi padre es cariñoso y amable - dijo Kairi. Cloud sonrió, algo avergonzado.  
-Ojalá mi padre fuera cariñoso conmigo - expresó Sora. Cloud movió ligeramente la cabeza, cada vez más atento. Le extrañaba escuchar algo semejante.  
-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Kairi, preocupada.  
-Mi padre apenas se relaciona conmigo. A veces siento que no me quiere. - explicó Sora.  
-¡No digas eso! ¡Todos los padres quieren a sus hijos! - dijo ella, intentando animarle.

Se hizo un silencio.  
-No… mi padre es distinto. Parece que sólo tiene ojos para mi hermano. Intento ser un buen hijo, tratarlo con cariño y respeto pero… nunca tiene tiempo para mi.  
-Vaya… es una pena, tu eres tan bueno, Sora… pero, tu madre no es así también, ¿no?

Cloud miró por el rabillo del ojo, justo a tiempo para ver como Sora negaba furtivamente con la cabeza.  
-Mi madre es un ángel. Nos quiere mucho a mi hermano y a mi y siempre se preocupa por nosotros. Siempre es cariñosa, gentil… menos mal que ella está conmigo. - explicó el joven. Cloud sonrió ligeramente, aquella mujer debía de ser una gran persona.  
-¿Y tu madre es guapa? - preguntó Kairi, con curiosidad.  
"Qué pregunta, Kairi…" pensó Cloud, ojeando el periódico.  
-Es preciosa - dijo Sora.  
-¿Y cómo se llama tu madre? - preguntó de nuevo ella. A Kairi le gustaba saber mucho sobre los demás, tanto que a veces parecía una periodista.

Cloud también tenía curiosidad por saber como se llamaba aquella mujer, después de la descripción tan maravillosa que Sora había hecho de ella. Sin embargo, no sabía que escuchar el nombre de la madre de Sora iba a paralizarlo por completo.

-Aeris. Se llama Aeris.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	24. Chapter 24

**Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste mucho! ^^**

 **Reimy: Mi querida lectora! Que gusto volver a verte por aquí! Te echaba de menos! No te preocupes por comentar corazón! En efecto, Sora y Kairi son medio hermanos por parte de su padre, Cloud. Es una situación complicada la que se presenta para ambos, puesto que quien sabe, puede que se enamoren o puede que se vean simplemente como amigos :O Y sí, sería triste pero es probable que la historia se repita, aunque sería duro para Cloud y Aeris hacer eso con sus hijos después de todo lo que ambos sufrieron en el pasado, ¿verdad? Pero de todas formas, quien sabe lo que pasara querida! Muchísimas gracias a ti por leerme siempre y por dejarme unos reviews tan bonitos! Muchísimos besitos y abrazos corazón! ^^**

 **Lady Yomi: Mi querida lectora! Te echaba de menos! ^^Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la forma en que introduje a Kairi y Sora en la historia, para mi son unos personajes que me encantan y desde hacía bastante tiempo quería añadirlos a mi historia y vi la oportunidad en este fic jiji te agradezco mucho que alabes la forma en que los caractericé, quería que se parecieran bastante a los personajes originales ^^Kingdom Hearts siempre me gustó mucho! Y la verdad, quien sabe lo que pasará entre ambos chicos, todavía no puedo desvelar nada aunque quiera jiji! Y sí, digamos que Zack está en una situación complicada, para él es díficil tratar a Sora como un hijo pero tampoco es justo que lo desprecie, a pesar de todo. Y si, Aeris ha aguantado mucho durante 15 largos años pero ha sabido afrontar su vida gracias a la compañía de sus dos queridos hijos. Y si, tienes razón, Cloud y Sora tuvieron un primer encuentro (de muchos, quien sabe) muy especial, conectaron bien (como padre e hijo que son aunque ambos no lo sepan todavía jiji). Y claro que me preocupo por tí cielo! Faltaría más ya que siempre has sido muy buena conmigo y muy cariñosa en tus comentarios al igual que mi otra lectora Reimy! Me imagino que todo el proceso médico que atraviesas es bastante complicado y cansa mucho, así que te deseo muchas fuerzas y muchos ánimos! Te mando mucho cariño y espero que todo salga adelante y que tu situación mejore querida! Y para mi es un honor las palabras que le dedicas a mi fic, haces que sea muy especial! Muchos besitos y abrazos querida! ^^**

 **Capítulo 24**

El corazón de Cloud se paró en el instante en que escuchó el nombre de Aeris. Inmediatamente, como si una pieza de puzle acabase de encajar en su interior, se dio la vuelta por completo y se puso de pie, examinando a aquel muchacho que se encontraba en la habitación de enfrente, sentado al lado de su hija, ambos jóvenes concentrados ahora en sus tareas.

El rubio se fijó en su pelo. Alborotado, como el suyo, sólo que castaño en lugar de rubio. Se centró en sus facciones, en sus cejas curvadas, en sus ojos azules, como los de él, en su boca fina, como la de él. Incluso, con aquella expresión seria, concentrada, se parecía a él. Y tenía 15 años, la edad de su hija Kairi. Los mismos años que habían pasado desde la última vez que había hecho el amor con Aeris.

¿Y si aquel chico que estaba allí sentado era su…? No, no podía ser. Aeris se lo habría dicho, ¿verdad? Tenía que ser una simple coincidencia el hecho de que se pareciesen tanto. Una jugarreta del destino, una de tantas.

Sin embargo, Cloud todavía albergaba la posibilidad en su interior mientras observaba a Sora con detenimiento, por mucho que luchase por sacar aquella idea de su mente, aquel pensamiento.

¿Y si aquel chico era su hijo?

—  
-Espera, espera - dijo Squall, haciendo a un lado los papeles que, minutos antes, había estado analizando con su compañero de armas, con su colega de oficina y con su mejor amigo, Cloud. Llevaban cerca de 18 años siendo amigos y casi no había secretos entre ambos hombres, por lo que siempre que tenían algún problema o preocupación, se desahogaban el uno con el otro. Squall analizó con sus ojos grises la expresión taciturna de su compañero rubio, que tenía las manos cruzadas y apoyada sobre ellas su barbilla, con sus ojos azules mirando hacia un lado. - ¿Puedes repetirme lo que acabas de decir? - preguntó el de pelo castaño, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

Cloud se tomó su tiempo para responder. Se encontraban en la cafetería de las oficinas de Shin - Ra. Habían aprovechado el descanso de la media mañana para tomar un café y ponerse al día con algunos documentos pendientes. Y entonces el rubio había dicho aquello.

-Es extraño. Cuando llegó a mi casa y lo vi… no caí en la cuenta. Su rostro me resultaba familiar, pero no quise darle vueltas. Sin embargo…cuando dijo que era hijo de Aeris yo… me fijé más en él. Y es como si me estuviera viendo a mi mismo reflejado en él. ¿Y si es mi hijo? - dijo Cloud, explicándolo todo de nuevo.  
-¿Y si no lo es? - contraatacó Squall, con serenidad.  
-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no lo es?  
-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro tú?  
-¡Vamos! - dijo Cloud, reclinándose en su asiento y apoyando su espalda en la silla, con expresión desesperada - ¡Se parece a mi! ¡Es idéntico a mi! - le espetó el rubio, sintiendo que estaba hablando con una pared.

Squall lo miró durante unos instantes en un completo silencio que ponía cada vez más nervioso a Cloud.  
-¿No crees que Aeris te habría dicho que estaba embarazada de ti? - preguntó entonces el de pelo castaño.

Cloud abrió mucho los ojos, apretando los labios mientras una expresión de confusión se apoderaba de su rostro.  
-Realmente, no lo sé. Quiero pensar que sí, que me lo habría dicho y no me habría ocultado algo así. Pero Aeris se alejó de mi sin darme más explicaciones, sin decirme nada más, dejándolo todo en el aire.  
-Escucha, Cloud - dijo Squall, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su amigo - sé lo mucho que amas a Aeris y vuestra historia - el rubio clavó sus ojos en los de su compañero - pero creo que ese sentimiento tan fuerte que tienes hacia ella te hace ver cosas donde no las hay, cosas que no son.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó entonces el de ojos azules.  
-Cloud, mírate. Anhelabas tanto formar una familia con Aeris, ser feliz con ella…y todo eso te lo arrebató el destino, o lo que tu quieras. Y ese anhelo quizá te lleve a pensar que ese muchacho es hijo tuyo. Y te recuerdo que ella estaba casada.  
-¿Y?  
-Que también podría ser hijo del presidente Zack. - concluyó Squall, cerrando los ojos ante su afirmación.

Cloud se mantuvo en silencio. Aquella frase le había caído como un cubo de agua helada. Podía ser…podía ser verdad que fuese hijo de Zack. O también suyo. Esas dudas sólo podían ser resueltas por una persona.

-Tengo que hablar con Aeris. Buscaré la forma de volverla a ver. - sentenció Cloud, con su mirada perdida en la nada.

—  
-¡Cariño! ¿Dónde has estado? - preguntó Aeris, saliendo al encuentro de su hijo Sora, que acababa de llegar a su casa. Eran las ocho de la noche y la mujer estaba bastante preocupada, pues no había sabido del paradero de su hijo desde que se marchó a clases por la mañana.

Sora abrió mucho los ojos, recordando que no había informado a su madre que las clases con Kairi empezaban aquella misma tarde.  
-Oh, lo siento, mamá. Lo había olvidado…es que hoy fui con la chica que te dije el otro día, para las clases de matemáticas. Lo siento, se me había olvidado avisarte.

Aeris sacudió la cabeza. Su hijo era tan olvidadizo a veces…en eso se parecía a ella. La joven sonrió con dulzura.  
-Me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada. Me tenías preocupada, Sora. La próxima vez avísame, ¿vale?  
-Sí, mamá. - dijo Sora, con una gran sonrisa.  
-Te estaba esperando para cenar. ¿Vamos? - propuso Aeris, acompañando a su hijo al comedor, donde ya esperaba Denzel, hambriento.

Los tres se sentaron a cenar, habituados a no esperar a su padre para comer, que siempre llegaba bastante tarde del trabajo. Ambos chicos informaron a su madre de lo que habían hecho durante el día.

Entonces Aeris aprovechó para preguntarle a Sora algo más acerca de la misteriosa joven que lo ayudaba en matemáticas.

-Y, ¿Sora? - dijo ella, llamando la atención de su hijo. Tanto Sora como Denzel miraron a su madre, expectantes. - ¿No vas a contarme nada más sobre esa chica tan guapa e inteligente que te ayuda con matemáticas? - preguntó la mujer, con una sonrisa dulce.

De repente, Sora se puso tremendamente rojo y, esquivando la mirada de su madre, tomó silenciosamente un poco de zumo antes de contestar.

-Se llama Kairi y … - comenzó Sora, pero un emocionado Denzel lo interrumpió.  
-¿Kairi? ¿La hija del ex - soldado? - preguntó su hermano mayor, con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

Aeris miró a ambos jóvenes algo nerviosa. Ella conocía a un ex - soldado pero… no, no podía ser. Sería demasiada casualidad que fuera él…  
-Sí - dijo Sora, hinchando el pecho, presumido - Y lo he conocido en persona.  
-¿Has conocido a uno de los mejores soldados de Shin -Ra en persona? - dijo Denzel, que ya no reprimía su excitación.  
-Ajá. - contestó Sora, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
-¿De qué soldado habláis? - preguntó Aeris, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.  
-Mamá, estás un poco despistada, ¿no? - inquirió Denzel, mirando con incredulidad a su madre. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera de quién estaban hablando? Era casi como un mito entre los jóvenes.  
-Estamos hablando del mismísimo Cloud Strife. - contestó Sora, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Entonces, Aeris dejó caer el tenedor que tenía en la mano, que chocó contra el plato produciendo un fuerte estrépito. No podía ser verdad. Entre todos los soldados, entre todos los hombres de Midgar, tenía que ser él el padre de Kairi…

Sin embargo, había un pensamiento que asustaba a Aeris y hacía que su corazón latiese con mucha fuerza, una fuerza casi dolorosa. La mujer estaba pálida y sus manos temblaban.

"Sora ha conocido a Cloud…estuvo con su padre…" pensó la mujer, mientras sus ojos verdes iban de un lado para otro, con temor.  
-¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Sora, preocupado, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su madre.  
-Sí…sí, es sólo que … me ha impresionado, eso es todo. - dijo ella, intentando justificar su gran sorpresa.

Sus dos hijos la miraron algo extrañados, sin embargo, continuaron hablando entre sí de las grandes hazañas que conocían sobre Cloud. Grandes monstruos, ciudades enteras liberadas…todas tuvieron lugar mientras él había sido soldado. Y Aeris las conocía todas. Sin embargo, había dejado de escuchar.

Sora…se había hecho amigo de Kairi. Y Kairi era hija de Cloud. Por lo tanto… Kairi era medio hermana de Sora, por parte de padre… La joven se llevó una mano a la boca, con nerviosismo. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Por ahora, Sora y Kairi sólo eran amigos y la muchacha simplemente estaba ayudándolo con matemáticas, así que ningún otro sentimiento tenía que surgir. O al menos así trataba de convencerse a Aeris. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que Sora y Cloud se habían conocido. Habían estado juntos, no sabía si por mucho o poco tiempo, pero se habían visto…

"¿Se habrá dado cuenta?" pensó Aeris, temblando. "Cloud…¿se habrá dado cuenta de lo mucho que se parecen? Seguro que sí… a estas alturas, Cloud ya debe de estar dándole vueltas a la situación. No…no tiene por qué. Quizá no se diera cuenta, quizá sólo hablaron por un momento y no le dio tiempo a fijarse bien." Intentó tranquilizarse a si misma.

La más mínima sospecha que cruzase la mente de Cloud y la realidad que Aeris había construído para su hijo Sora se derrumbaría en milésimas de segundo.

¿Y si Cloud le preguntaba la verdad? ¿Qué haría ella? ¿Decírselo? No…no podía decirle, tras 15 años de ocultismo, que Sora era su hijo. Sería un impacto demasiado fuerte para ambos. Sora había crecido con Zack como su imagen paterna y enterarse de que su verdadero padre era Cloud sería algo demasiado impactante para él. Era muy joven para comprender las cosas.

Sin embargo, Cloud no era un niño como Sora. No era un adolescente. Era un hombre hecho y derecho que seguramente, buscaría la verdad a toda costa.

Pero Aeris no quería hacerle daño. Ni a Cloud, ni a su hijo. Sabía que le haría daño a Cloud por haberle negado durante 15 años el derecho a estar junto a su hijo y a Sora por haberle hecho creer que su padre era Zack. Por haberlo hecho partícipe de aquella historia. Y no quería dañar dos de las personas que mas amaba en su vida.

La mujer decidió no pensar más en el asunto. Quizá Cloud no se había percatado. Quizá no venía en busca de respuestas. No obstante, había otro punto que la preocupaba. ¿Y si Sora comenzaba a pensar en Kairi de una manera distinta? Por ahora sólo eran amigos…pero la mujer decidió hacer algo al respecto.

—  
Pasaron algunos días en los que tanto a Cloud como a Aeris les costó conciliar el sueño. Aunque ambos trataban de actuar con normalidad con sus respectivos seres queridos, en la oscuridad de la noche afloraban sus preocupaciones. Cloud no dejaba de pensar en Sora y en la posibilidad de que algún lazo familiar los uniese. Y Aeris no dejaba de sentir miedo por el porvenir. Le asustaba el rechazo que pudieran sentir hacia ella tanto Sora como Cloud al enterarse de la realidad. Y eso la aterrorizaba.

Aquella tarde, Kairi regresó del instituto con un papel entre sus manos. Tenía que entregarle aquella nota informativa a su padre.  
-¡Papá! - lo llamó Kairi, entrando en su casa y dejando las llaves en el recibidor, como siempre. Cloud salió a su encuentro, parecía haber estado preparando el almuerzo, como de costumbre.  
-Kairi, ¿qué tal el día?  
-Bien, papi. Toma, esto es del instituto. - dijo la joven, con una sonrisa, mientras le entregaba el papel a su padre - ¡Voy a dejar la mochila en mi cuarto! - exclamó la muchacha, desapareciendo.

Cloud leyó el papel que su hija acababa de entregarle:  
 _Reunión informativa para padres y madres:_  
 _En la reunión que tendrá lugar mañana por la tarde en el Instituto Midgar, se llevará a cabo la evaluación conjunta del funcionamiento del instituto y del profesorado con los padres y se hablará sobre la organización de la fiesta de primavera que tiene lugar cada año en el centro y se prepara con un mes de antelación. Debido a la importancia de ambos asuntos del día, rogamos a todos los padres y madres, que tengan la posibilidad, que asistan. Muchas gracias._

El hombre rubio levantó la vista del papel, mientras una idea cruzaba su mente. Una reunión de padres y madres… seguramente, Aeris asistiría a aquella reunión. Es más, cruzó los dedos deseando que acudiese. Y, aunque él no solía ir nunca debido a su trabajo, haría una excepción y asistiría. Era la única forma de poder estar cerca de ella y abordarla con aquella duda que lo estaba matando por dentro.

—  
La tarde del día siguiente llegó y Cloud se dispuso a ir al instituto, bajo la atenta mirada de su hija Kairi, quien no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.  
-¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó la joven.

Cloud la miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, tranquilizándola.  
-Claro, hija. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?  
-Es que tú nunca vas a las reuniones y es un poco raro que vayas a ir hoy.  
-En la nota decía que era importante, ¿no? - preguntó Cloud, con seriedad.  
-Sí, pero…  
-Entonces iré - concluyó el rubio, acariciando la cabeza de su hija a modo de despedida - Te veré después.

El rubio se apresuró y llegó al instituto, donde varios padres y madres esperaban pacientemente para entrar al salón de actos, donde se celebraban las reuniones de familias. Cloud estaba algo desorientado, ya que era la primera vez que acudía a una de esas reuniones, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba en aquellos instantes. Tenía un objetivo y tenía que encontrarla entre la multitud.

Miró a todas partes mientras trataba de pasar desapercibido entre los padres y las madres que hablaban con alegría entre ellos. Comenzó a desanimarse cuando pasaban los minutos y ella seguía sin aparecer. Quizá la mujer no asistiría a la reunión. Pero no. Él estaba seguro, convencido, de que asistiría. Conocía bien a aquella mujer y sabía que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para involucrarse en la educación de sus hijos, ya que siempre se había preocupado por las demás personas. Sosteniendo su teoría, Cloud decidió esperar un poco más, de vez en cuando, mirando a su alrededor. Y entonces, la vio.

Aún 15 años después, aquella mujer conseguía resaltar entre la multitud. Llevaba un vestido holgado, de color amarillo. El largo cabello castaño, suelto y en finas ondas. Su belleza, infinita, parecía que con el paso de los años mejoraba y no terminaba. Cloud la observó con detenimiento. Aunque se la veía más madura, no había dejado de ser ella.

Antes de acercarse, decidió observarla un poco más. Observar como tímidamente se abría paso entre los demás, con una sonrisa. Como se encogía para evitar chocarse con la multitud. Como las demás madres la detenían por el camino para saludarla con cariño. Se veía que era conocida y querida. Sin embargo, ella se colocó en una esquina, sola, mientras miraba de un lado para otro esperando a que la reunión comenzase. No es que no le gustase hablar con las demás madres o padres, simplemente se sentía mas tranquila así, no quería molestar a nadie. Sin percatarse de su presencia, la mujer se colocó un poco los cabellos, que se le habían despeinado al tener que pasar entre la multitud.

"Siempre coqueta" pensó Cloud, con una leve sonrisa. Sin embargo, decidió acercarse a ella. Era el momento de realizar aquella pregunta que llevaba atormentándolo desde hacia unos días.

-Aeris - la llamó. La mujer se dio la vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándose a si misma si realmente había escuchado bien aquella voz llamarla. Aquella voz que llevaba 15 largos años sin escuchar.  
-Cloud - susurró ella, mirándolo fijamente, con sorpresa. Los ojos de ambos brillaban. Llevaban 15 años sin mirarse a la cara. Durante todo aquel tiempo, se habían visto de pasada, fugazmente, sin recalcar en los cambios del uno y del otro.

Ella contempló su rostro. El rostro de un hombre de 38 años, que seguía conservando su juventud. Con aquella edad, ni siquiera podía considerársele viejo. Era un adulto. Su pelo, alborotado, como siempre, pero distinto. Estaba algo más manso, menos rebelde. Su piel, blanca y fina, como siempre. Sin embargo, sus ojos azules ya no brillaban con la determinación y la valentía de cuando tenía veintitántos años. Ahora brillaban con la firmeza y la esperanza de un hombre de su edad. Su boca seguía siendo aquella delgada línea que tanto le gustaba.

El también contempló el rostro de la mujer, más de cerca. Sus mejillas seguían conservando el tono rosado que tanto la caracterizaba. Sus labios seguían siendo rojos, semicurvados en una tímida sonrisa. Su mirada seguía siendo tan verde como un bosque. Pero sus ojos ya no tenían aquel brillo optimista, aquel brillo soñador en el cual él se perdía durante horas hacía años. Sus ojos se habían vuelto tristes, hermosos, pero tristes. Y no sabía por qué, eso le daba punzadas en su corazón.

-Cuanto tiempo sin hablar - susurró ella, emocionada, pero también nerviosa. Para Cloud, Aeris era como un libro abierto.  
-Sí. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez… -comentó él, repentinamente nervioso. Para Aeris, Cloud también era un libro abierto. - Y… y…¿cómo estás?  
-Bien y…¿tú?  
-Yo también bien. - respondió él. Ambos se miraron fijamente, con intensidad.  
-Y… ¿qué ha sido de ti durante todos estos años? - preguntó Cloud, acercándose un poco más a ella.  
-Digamos que…todo sigue igual. En algunos sentidos. Pero … estoy contenta, gracias a mis dos hijos. - explicó ella. Cloud pudo detectar cierta pena en su voz y se alarmó. Sabía que ella estaba atada a un matrimonio vacío y sin sentimientos, todo por mantener la estabilidad familiar. No entendía como había podido soportar tanto durante tantos años aunque él…había pasado exactamente por lo mismo. - ¿Y qué es de tu vida, Cloud? - preguntó ella, abrazándose a si misma, como protegiéndose.

El rubio pestañeó varias veces antes de hablar.  
-Yo…también tengo una hija. - contestó él. - Una hija preciosa. Y tu marido, ¿está bien?  
-Sí - dijo ella, cabizbaja - ¿y tu esposa?  
-Pasa mucho tiempo fuera - contestó él, con simpleza.  
-¿Y eres feliz? - preguntaron los dos, al unísono. Ambos se miraron fijamente, antes de mirar para otro lado.  
"Pero, ¿qué nos pasa? Parecemos adolescentes hablando de esta forma, avergonzándonos. Ni siquiera sé como he terminado hablando con él…el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca de nuevo me hace sentir miedo, pero a la vez… no quiero que se vaya…" pensó Aeris.  
-Sí. Gracias a mi hija - puntualizó Cloud. Aeris lo miró fijamente. -Pero… yo…  
-Me alegro de haber hablado contigo, Cloud - dijo Aeris de repente, intentando alejarse de él, pero el rubio, dándose cuenta de sus intenciones, la tomó del brazo con suavidad pero con firmeza, evitando que se fuera.  
-Espera, Aeris. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo y no pienso dejar escapar esta oportunidad.-dijo Cloud, con seriedad, mientras la mujer esquivaba su mirada.

Entonces, el rubio la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo.  
-Mírame, por favor. Soy yo. - dijo él, en un murmullo. - No soy un extraño.

Aeris asintió lentamente, avergonzada por su propio comportamiento.  
"Aeris, tienes 36 años, deja de actuar como si fueras una chiquilla. Aunque es increíble que con sólo rozarme ya estoy temblando, después de tanto tiempo…".

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? - preguntó ella, con firmeza.  
-Necesito preguntarte algo. No sé si sea el momento o el lugar adecuado, pero nunca he sido bueno para saber esas cosas. Pero es algo que me invade desde hace unos días. - explicó él.  
-Dime - dijo ella, con suavidad. Aunque la joven se sentía mareada, puesto que podía intuir lo que iba a preguntarle.

"Ahora no, Cloud. Por favor…" suplicó ella, para si misma.  
-Conocí a Sora el otro día. Vino a mi casa a estudiar, con mi hija Kairi. - explicó el rubio, mientras el corazón de Aeris empezó a latir tan rápido que sentía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. - En un primer momento, no recaí en él, no me fijé en él. Pero entonces dijo que tú eras su madre y lo observé. Observé sus rasgos, su mirada. Todo. Dime la verdad, Aeris.

Aeris abrió mucho los ojos. "No lo preguntes, por favor" suplicó ella, en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sora es mi hijo? - preguntó finalmente Cloud.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

 **Por cierto, una pequeña pregunta jiji. ¿Les gusta la película de Disney de Mulán? Me gustaría saberlo ya que eso me ayudaría a decidirme entre las ideas que tengo para mi próxima historia, ya que me gustaría hacer una adaptación de Mulán pero con los personajes de FF7. Bueno, ya ustedes me comentan que les parece jiji besitos!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! Les informo que ya este fic está en su recta final, así que quedan pocos capítulos para terminarlo! ^^**

 **Lady Yomi: Mi querida lectora! Me alegro mucho que me comentaras! Si, por fin Cloud y Aeris se volvieron a ver frente a frente después de tantísimos años! Jiji ya en este capítulo descubrirás cual fue la respuesta de Aeris a su intrigante pregunta! La verdad que esta historia puede tener tantos rumbos... puede ser triste pero también puede terminar feliz. Sin embargo, hay que remontarse a todo lo que han vivido Cloud y Aeris, puesto que no es fácil reconstruir algo que todo el mundo se encargó de romper :( Pero se verá dentro de poco, ya que a la historia le queda poquito para terminar jiji Me alegro mucho que te gustase esa parte, quería darle impacto y emoción al momento jiji Eres una gran lectora y espero que tus problemas de salud te estén dando la paz que mereces querida! Como siempre, te mando mucho cariño y mis mejores deseos! Muchos besitos y abrazos! ^^**

 **Reimy: mi querida lectora! Te extrañé en el anterior episodio pero imagino que estarás ocupada con tus cosas jiji espero volver a verte pronto por aquí, te mando muchos besitos y abrazos! ^^**

 **Capítulo 25**

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste hace 15 años? - preguntó él, después de unos minutos de silencio.

Estaban sentados en una cafetería cercana al Instituto Midgar, uno frente al otro. Pero ni él estaba prestando atención a su café ni ella a su té. Cada uno estaba mirando en una dirección distinta: él tenía sus ojos clavados en ella, mientras que la mirada de la mujer estaba perdida en el agua caliente que tenía entre sus manos.

La mujer acababa de revelarle la verdad que, de alguna forma u otra, estaba ansioso por escuchar. Su intuición nunca le fallaba y, en aquel caso, no iba a haber ningún tipo de excepción. Le había confirmado lo que el sospechaba desde hacía unos días, una sospecha que no le dejaba descansar tranquilo. Sin embargo, se había dado cuenta como la mujer que estaba frente a él se había quebrado de miedo al decírselo.

Ella sabía que lo primero que iba a preguntarle eran aquellas palabras. Por qué. Por qué no se lo había dicho en su momento, desde que lo supo. Por qué callarse durante 15 años. Por qué alejarlo de su hijo había sido la mejor opción. Por qué hacerle creer a su hijo que su padre era un hombre que no lo quería.

-Aeris, respóndeme. - dijo él, con dureza. Haciendo que el corazón de ella se encogiese cada vez más. Ella sabía que estaba dolido, roto por aquella revelación. Lo había visto en sus ojos al contestarle que era su hijo. Lo había sentido al ver la forma en que su boca se había torcido. Y ahora, le hablaba con la dureza que ella temía. Nunca le había hablado de esa forma, aquella era la primera vez. Y se sentía perdida.

-¿Es que no vas a decir nada? - insistió él. Aeris sentía sus profundos ojos azules sobre ella, quemándola. Siguió mirando su té, deseando ahogarse en él, pero sabía que era prácticamente imposible. Antes de que Cloud volviese a insistir, Aeris finalmente habló.

-Pensé en decírtelo desde que lo supe. Pero … me contaron que Rinoa estaba embarazada, también.-comenzó a explicar ella, mientras sus ojos seguían divagando en el té - Y no sentí que fuera correcto destruir la familia que estabas empezando a formar.

-¿Y si era lo correcto ocultarme que estabas esperando un hijo mío? - preguntó él, con dureza.  
-No tenía otra opción, Cloud…-musitó ella, con voz quebrada.  
-Si la tenías. Y era decírmelo.  
-¿Y qué ibas a hacer? - estallo ella, mirándolo por fin, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de él - ¿Decirle a Rinoa "oye, lo nuestro se acabó, Aeris está embarazada"? ¿Marcharte conmigo y dejarla sola con un bebé? ¿O ibas a cuidar de los dos a la vez?

Cloud se mantuvo en silencio, apretando los labios. Era cierto. ¿Qué habría hecho si se hubiera enterado de la verdad? No habría querido separarse de su hija con Rinoa, pero tampoco de Aeris y su hijo. Tampoco podría haberle arrebatado a Rinoa su hija para marcharse con Aeris y Sora. De cualquiera de las formas, habría estado en una tesitura complicada.

-Eso no es excusa para que te callaras y no me dijeras nada. - repuso Cloud, molesto.  
-Estaba evitándote problemas…-comenzó a decir Aeris.  
-¡Cállate! - dijo Cloud, dando un golpe en la mesa. Aeris lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Tembloroso, el rubio volvió a hablar, en un susurro - Cállate… no sabes… él era mi hijo también y yo…tenía derecho a saberlo. - murmuró, esquivando su mirada. No podía mirarla, no debía.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos. Un silencio tenso, recargado. Los demás clientes de la cafetería los observaron cuando Cloud dio el golpe en la mesa, pero rápidamente, volvieron a sus conversaciones. Aeris lo miraba fijamente, sin poder contener las lágrimas. El rubio tenía una de sus manos cubriéndole los ojos y la otra sobre la mesa, temblorosa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Aeris puso su mano sobre la suya, sobre la que descansaba en la mesa. Sintió como Cloud se tensaba ante el roce, pero él no abandonó su postura.

-Perdóname - musitó ella, entre lágrimas.

Él se quitó la mano de los ojos, que le había servido de venda durante los instantes anteriores y la miró. Observó a aquella mujer que estaba frente a él y se dio cuenta de la verdad. Se dio cuenta de lo frágil que era Aeris, de lo que había aguantado durante 15 años y de lo que no. Quiso decirle algo, pero ella se adelantó.

-Perdóname - repitió - tienes razón. Tendría que haber sido valiente y decírtelo. Tendría que haber dejado todo atrás, coger a Denzel y marcharme de mi casa. Tendría que haber ido a buscarte aquella noche y decirte que ibas a ser padre. Tendría que haberme enfrentado a las cosas, dejar el miedo atrás. Pedirte que te quedaras conmigo para siempre, que me abrazases fuerte y me dijeses que todo iba a ir bien. - explicó ella, llorando.

-Aeris…

-Pero no lo hice. No lo hice porque soy una cobarde. Porque nunca he mirado por mi, nunca he sido egoísta. Siempre han estado los demás primero, mis hijos primero. Y cuando tuve que ponerte a ti primero delante de los demás, a la única persona que había conseguido hacerme sentir viva, te puse en el último lugar. No pensé en ti, no pensé en el daño que te haría si no te decía que ibas a ser padre. No pensé en nada, simplemente pensé en Rinoa, en Zack, en tu hija, en mi familia. Pensé en todos menos en ti. Y ese fue el mayor error de mi vida - sollozó, cerrando los ojos con dolor, mientras dejaba caer más lágrimas.

Entonces, Cloud se zafó de su agarre y puso su mano sobre la de ella, agarrándola con fuerza. Se acercó a ella lentamente, en un intento de besarla, de reconfortarla.

Todavía besarla se sentía como si fuera la primera vez. Sus labios seguían siendo suaves, dulces. Los de él seguían siendo finos y cálidos. Fue un beso corto pero fue suficiente para hacerlos estremecer a ambos.

-Cloud…-dijo Aeris, sin entender.  
-Lo siento. - musitó él, mirándola fijamente. - Sé que hace 15 años me dijiste que lo nuestro tenía que terminar. Que teníamos que olvidarnos el uno al otro. Pero supongo que no es fácil.

Aeris volvió a mirar el té, incapaz de plantarle cara al hombre que tenía delante. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que sus manos seguían entrelazadas.

Tras un silencio en el que ambos intentaban calmarse interiormente, cada uno a sí mismo, Cloud volvió a hablar.

-Quiero hablar con él. Decirle la verdad. - dijo el rubio, retomando el tema por el que estaban preocupados. La mujer lo miró, nerviosa.  
-Cloud, todavía es demasiado pronto. No lo aceptará bien. Deja que hable con él. - dijo ella, intentando convencerle.  
-Creo que él también merece saberlo ya. - continuó Cloud, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.  
-Dame un poco de tiempo, por favor. - suplicó ella.

—  
-¡Sora! - dijo Kairi, alzando su mano y moviéndola de un lado para otro, tratando de llamar la atención del joven.

Sora miró en la dirección en la que provenía la voz y, con una sonrisa, corrió al encuentro de Kairi.

-¡Kairi! Siento llegar tarde, pero Riku y Roxas me entretuvieron y… -explicó él, tratando de justificar su tardanza con algo de nerviosismo.  
-No te preocupes, Sora. Es más, me ha venido bien que tardaras para…prepararme para lo que te quiero decir - dijo ella, sonrojada.

Después de la clase de matemáticas, Kairi se había mostrado en los últimos días de una manera distinta con Sora. Más cercana pero también … más tímida, como avergonzada. Sin embargo, había reunido el valor suficiente para pedirle a Sora que saliesen juntos aquella tarde, como amigos.

Sora lo miró, igual de sonrojado que ella. ¿A qué se refería?  
-Bueno, Kairi…¡dímelo ya! - exigió él, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Pero ella negó con la cabeza.  
-Todavía no. ¡Al final de la cita! - propuso ella, con una dulce sonrisa a la que Sora no pudo resistirse.  
-Está bien - asintió él. - ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? - preguntó.  
-¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque de atracciones del Sector 4? - dijo la joven, emocionada.  
-¿El parque de atracciones? - dijo Sora, poco convencido. Tendrían que coger un tren y el tiempo escaseaba para ambos jóvenes. Sin embargo…quería estar con Kairi.  
-Porfa…-dijo ella, mirándolo suplicante.

Sora rió y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sonrojado a la vez que feliz.  
-¡Está bien! Tu ganas - dijo él.  
-¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos! - dijo Kairi, tomando la mano de Sora y empezando a correr hacia la estación de trenes. El corazón de Sora le dio un vuelco cuando sintió la mano de Kairi sobre la suya. Sin embargo, sonrió, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

—  
El parque de atracciones era un sitio espléndido para divertirse y pasar un rato agradable con amigos. Pero Sora no estaba pasándolo del todo bien. Se encontraba mareado, aquella última montaña rusa había amenazado con hacerle vomitar.

A su lado estaba Kairi, risueña, observando como su amigo estaba pálido y de cuclillas, con una mano en el estómago.  
-Sora, ¿seguro que no quieres tomar un poco de agua? Te vendría bien para el mareo - dijo Kairi, bromista aunque algo preocupada.  
-¡No estoy mareado! - repuso él, levantándose rápidamente, lo que provocó que sus rodillas temblaran y habría estado a punto de caer si Kairi no lo hubiese sostenido.  
-¿Ves? Estás mareado - dijo ella, con orgullo. Le había ganado aquella pequeña batalla. - Ven, vamos a sentarnos en aquel banco.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron lentamente y se sentaron en un banco cercano, desde el cual se veían todas las atracciones, la gente, los puestos de comida… Sora se sentía bastante desanimado. Su estúpido mareo estaba echando a perder su primera cita con Kairi.

-Lo siento, Kairi - dijo él, apretando los puños - Estoy aguando tu diversión con mis mareos y mis tonterías.

Kairi lo miró mientras sus ojos azules se llenaban de dulzura, componiendo una sonrisa suave.  
-No te preocupes, Sora. La verdad es que no tengo más ganas de subirme a otra montaña rusa.

El joven suspiró, algo más aliviado.  
-Y no me importa estar aquí sentada sin hacer nada si estoy contigo. - dijo ella, con mucha timidez.

Sora abrió mucho los ojos, girándose lentamente hacia la joven que estaba sentada a su lado. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-Kairi…yo…

Sin embargo, Kairi lo interrumpió con su risa. Ambos miraron al frente de nuevo, aunque Sora estaba perplejo y confundido. ¿Qué había querido decir Kairi con aquellas palabras? Entonces, recordó el motivo por el que ambos habían quedado para verse.

-Oye…Kairi…¿qué era lo que ibas a decirme? Ya sabes…

La joven se tensó, poniéndose nerviosa. Había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad. No podía ser cobarde y echarse para atrás ahora. No, su padre no la había enseñado a ser cobarde.  
-Sora, yo… lo siento mucho. Me acerqué a ti para ayudarte con matemáticas no sólo por gentileza.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó el joven, sin entender.  
-Que…yo… desde que empezó el curso, me había fijado en ti. Me pareciste guapo cuando te vi pero me daba vergüenza acercarme a hablarte. Aunque se te veía bastante abierto y sociable…pero mi miedo a no parecerte simpática no me dejaba actuar. - explicó Kairi, mientras el corazón de Sora latía a mil por hora. ¿Estaba confesándole sus sentimientos?

El silencio se hizo entre ambos jóvenes. Sora no sabía que decir y sabía que si hablaba, las palabras se iban a trabar en su boca, haciéndolo parecer un inútil.  
-Sora, el motivo por el que me acerqué a ti para ayudarte con matemáticas…es …porque tú…me gustas.

Kairi clavó sus ojos azules en él, mientras un rojísimo Sora la miraba boquiabierto.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	26. Chapter 26

**Muy buenas a todos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste! Quise hacerles un pequeño regalo y, al final de este capitulo, encontrarán un short - fic. Me llegó la inspiración y lo escribí y quise compartirlo con ustedes, asi que espero de todo corazón que les guste! No se trata de mi nueva historia, esa la publicaré más adelante! Muchos besitos! ^^**

 **Reimy: mi querida lectora! No tienes que disculparte por tardar en comentar! No te preocupes, tu comentas cuando tengas un ratito y ganas! Y espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien en tus vacaciones y hayas disfrutado mucho, que lo mereces! ^^Y si, Kairi tomó las riendas de la situación y se declaró, finalmente. Tendremos que ver en este capítulo cual será la reacción de Sora! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la conversación en la cafetería y que te haya parecido tan intensa, lo cierto es que entre Cloud y Aeris todavía hay mucha química y comprensión después de tantos años ^^ Te mando un abrazo muy fuerte y muchos besitos guapa! Se agradece todo el cariño que me envías con tus reviews! ^^**

 **Lady Yomi: mi querida lectora! Te eché de menos en el anterior capitulo, pero solo deseo que tus problemas de salud no te estén molestando de nuevo :( Como siempre, te deseo siempre lo mejor de lo mejor ! Y te mando mucho cariño desde aquí y mucho amor para darte todos los ánimos del mundo! Muchos besitos y abrazos! ^^**

 **ElCJLokoshom21: mi querido lector! Me acuerdo de ti aunque en el anterior capítulo no te escribiese dedicatoria porque se me pasó :( vi que empezaste una nueva historia! Por allá te dejé mis animos y mis comentarios jiji Espero que te vaya muy bien con tu nueva historia y que estés mejorando tu salud! Muchos besos!**

 **Capítulo 26**

-Kairi… ¿qué acabas de decir? - preguntó Sora de nuevo, mientras sus manos temblaban. Debía de haber escuchado mal o algo parecido.  
-Que…me gustas, Sora. Sé que puede sonar extraño que te lo diga, pero… no podía guardármelo más tiempo - explicó ella. - Y tú…¿qué piensas sobre mí?

Sora aún estaba desconcertado, sin saber qué decir. Todo había pasado excepcionalmente rápido entre ellos. Hacía unos días, simplemente era el compañero de clases de Kairi y ahora aquella jovencita de intensos ojos azules estaba confesándole sus sentimientos.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer él para evitarlo? Ni siquiera quería evitarlo. Porque a él también le gustaba Kairi, desde el principio del curso. Había puesto sus ojos en ella como si la chica portase un imán bajo la ropa. Y desde aquel día que la vió por primera vez, no había dejado de pensar en ella. Siempre deseando que llegase la oportunidad para decirle un simple hola, para acercarse a ella. Y había sido la joven quien había roto el hielo. Quien lo había ayudado a que las cosas se facilitasen. Y de nuevo, había sido ella quien había dado el paso para confesar la verdad.

-¿No vas a decirme nada, Sora? - preguntó Kairi, esta vez, mirándose las palmas de las manos, algo desanimada. Se sentía estúpida. Quizá no había sido buena idea decirle nada a Sora, quizá la mejor opción era callarse y guardarse aquellos sentimientos que tenía dentro. Esperar a la llegada del verano. Papá siempre le decía que con el verano se olvidaban muchas cosas, porque estabas distraído. Pero no. Ella tenía que actuar de manera inconsciente y confesar todo lo que pensaba, sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, ¿qué consecuencias podía tener que dos jóvenes como ellos se enamorasen? No le hacían daño a nadie… a absolutamente a nadie, o al menos eso creían ellos.

La chica levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sora, pero inmediatamente, cerró los ojos, por instinto, al sentir que él la besaba. Era un beso tímido, inexperto, quizá era la primera vez que hacía una cosa así. Pero ella tampoco había besado nunca a nadie, así que le pareció el mejor beso del mundo.

—  
Aeris regresó a casa, confundida. La conversación con Cloud había sido demasiado intensa y sintió que había viajado al pasado cuando él puso sus labios sobre los suyos.

Aquel beso había sido electrificante. Inesperado. No se hubiera imaginado que, tras quince años y, de la forma en que habían acabado las cosas, él volviera a besarla. Y que se sintiese tan intenso como hacía quince años.

Sin embargo, Aeris sabía que aquel beso era un error, pues nada había cambiado en aquellos largos años de distancia. Ella seguía casada y él también. Ambos tenían hijos. Y un hijo en común. Por tanto, las prioridades ahora eran distintas.

Ahora la misión era otra. Debía hablar con Sora y decirle la verdad. No podía seguir engañando a su hijo durante más tiempo, no debía.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar, se encontró en el salón a Zack y a Ifalna, su madre. Se quedó algo sorprendida por la visita materna, pero teniendo en cuenta que vivían puerta con puerta, no tenía motivos para extrañarse de su presencia.

-Hija. ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Ifalna, escudriñándola con sus ojos verdes que, a pesar de los años transcurridos, no habían perdido la severidad de su juventud.

Aeris se quedó en silencio. ¿Debía mentir diciendo que había acudido a la reunión de padres y madres? ¿O debía decir la verdad por una vez y asumir que había pasado la tarde con Cloud?

Antes de que pudiera pensar algo más, Zack habló por ella.  
-Has ido a la reunión de padres, ¿no? - preguntó el moreno, mirándola por encima de su taza de café. - Era hoy, ¿verdad?

La mujer de ojos verdes se armó de valor.  
-Sí, pero no fui.

Tanto Zack como Ifalna la miraron sin comprender. ¿Habían escuchado bien a la mujer que estaba frente a ellos en aquel momento?  
-¿Qué? - volvió a preguntar Zack, dejando de lado su café.

Aeris agachó la cabeza ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.  
-No puedo seguir fingiendo más. No tiene sentido mentir. He visto a Cloud esta tarde.  
Zack se puso de pie de un salto, mirándola fijamente. Después de 15 años…¿había estado con él? ¿Y se había atrevido a decírselo como si nada?  
-No es lo que piensas - se apresuró a decir Aeris, una vez que se dio cuenta de la expresión de profunda molestia de su marido. - Teníamos que hablar de algo muy importante que quiero deciros.

Ifalna tenía un gesto de desaprobación imborrable. Ella sabía la historia. Sabía lo que había ocurrido. Se enteró poco después de saber que Aeris estaba embarazada por segunda vez. Y, por supuesto, no había apoyado a su hija en ningún momento. Durante los siguientes cuatro años tras el nacimiento de Sora, Ifalna se había encargado día y noche de recordarle a Aeris su adulterio. De atosigarla, de atormentarla. No obstante y, repentinamente, un día dejó de hacerlo. Sin saber por qué, sin entender, como si se hubiera cansado de hacerle la vida imposible a su hija. Sin embargo, Aeris no descartaba que Ifalna volviese a la carga de nuevo tras aquella declaración.

Su madre nunca había tratado mal a Sora. A diferencia de Zack, había sabido separar los acontecimientos y había tratado a su nieto en igualdad de condiciones que a Denzel. Quizá era por su intrínseca necesidad de mantener las apariencias.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que hablar con él? - le espetó Zack, acercándose a ella.  
-Ya sabéis que Sora es su hijo. Y él se ha dado cuenta de sus semejanzas con él. Y me ha preguntado si Sora es su hijo.  
-¿Y le has dicho la verdad? - preguntó Ifalna entonces, levantándose ella también del sillón y clavando sus afilados ojos verdes en los de su hija.

-Sí. Si, le he dicho la verdad. - admitió Aeris.  
-¿Y por qué has hecho una cosa así? Como siempre, sólo te importa él y nada más que él. Seguro que se acercó a ti intentando parecer que estaba apenado, que le dolía la situación. Y tú, como siempre, cediste y le contaste toda la verdad. ¡Destruyendo lo que llevamos quince años manteniendo! ¡Destruyendo la familia que se supone que somos! - le espetó Zack, escupiendo sus palabras una a una, a modo de reproche.

Aeris no pudo aguantar más.  
-¡Basta! ¡No he destruído absolutamente nada! Nuestro matrimonio se destruyó hace quince años. Mi hijo tiene derecho a saber la verdad, a conocer a su verdadero padre. ¡Y ni tú ni nadie van a impedirlo! Estoy cansada de esto. ¡Harta! Siempre he intentado mantener el bienestar de esta familia, mantener los pilares. ¡Renuncié a mi verdadero amor para hacer feliz a los demás! - exclamó Aeris, al borde de las lágrimas. - Puedo soportar alejarme de Cloud y vivir sin él, pero no puedo soportar ver como mi hijo sufre cada vez que le haces un desplante, cada vez que lo miras mal por el simple hecho de que no es tu hijo sino el de otro hombre. Sora merece saber la verdad, saber por qué tu no lo quieres y aceptar el cariño de otra persona.

Zack se quedó en silencio, mientras encajaba las palabras de Aeris.  
-Haz lo que quieras - dijo él, finalmente, en un murmullo. - Pero esta familia no va a romperse, Aeris. Ni tampoco este matrimonio.

Se marchó, dejando a ambas mujeres solas. Aeris temblaba. Nunca se había creído capaz de plantarle cara a la situación, pero aquella vez se había armado de valor y había dicho lo que sentía.

Entonces su madre se acercó a ella, con profunda decepción.  
-Si no hubieras cometido ese estúpido error hace quince años, nada de esto estaría pasando. Eres una incosciente y una egoísta. - le recriminó Ifalna.

Su hija cerró los ojos, mientras dejaba escapar una lágrima. Escuchó como Ifalna abría la puerta y se marchaba, dejándola sola. Completamente sola. En aquel instante se derrumbó.

—  
Sora llegó por la noche a casa. Esperaba un castigo o algo similar, ya que eran cerca de las diez de la noche y no había avisado a sus padres de que saldría. Pero nada le importaba en aquellos momentos. Aguantaría la bronca de sus padres y luego, en la soledad de su habitación, pensaría en Kairi y en el beso que se dieron. ¿Podían considerarse novios? Quizá era ir demasiado rápido, pero Sora deseaba ser el novio de Kairi con todas sus fuerzas. Con una sonrisa imborrable, abrió la puerta de su casa.

Se encontró con un panorama extraño. Su madre, el señor Strife y su hermano Denzel estaban en el salón, en un profundo silencio. Su madre, Aeris, estaba frente a ambos, con las manos entrelazadas. El señor Strife estaba ahí…¿significaba eso que se había enterado de lo que había sucedido con Kairi? ¿Y si lo atizaba porque no lo consideraba lo suficientemente bueno para su hija? Lo cortaría en trocitos…después de todo, el señor Strife había sido soldado, sabía perfectamente como matar a una persona. Pero, su madre no lo permitiría…¿o si? Sora tragó saliva, poniéndose nervioso.

Sin embargo, algo llamó la atención de Sora. Era la expresión de su hermano, Denzel. Parecía estar perdido, confuso…

-Ah, Sora, ya has vuelto, cariño - dijo su madre, con una media sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos verdes. El chico se sintió aún más extraño. ¿Ninguna riña? ¿Nada? Algo estaba pasando y se escapaba de su entendimiento. - Siéntate, Sora, quiero hablar contigo.

Sora caminó unos pasos más hacia ellos, tremendamente confuso.  
-Mamá, si es por que he salido de casa sin avisar y he llegado tarde, lo siento, yo… - comenzó a excusarse el chico. Pero Aeris negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo.  
-No, no es eso de lo que queremos hablar contigo. - prosiguió ella.

"Un momento…¿queremos?" pensó Sora, aún más confuso. Su mirada bailaba entre el señor Strife , que acababa de ponerse de pie y su madre, sin comprender.

-Mamá, yo…  
-¿Por qué no te sientas, Sora? - propuso Aeris, con dulzura. Sora asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras un sentimiento de ansiedad se iba apoderando poco a poco de su ser.  
-¿Qué ocurre, mamá? - preguntó Sora, tras un silencio que se hizo algo incómodo para los presentes.

Aeris se mordió el labio. Sabía que no había marcha atrás, que debía de dar el paso. Miró a Cloud, quien asintió con la cabeza en un intento de reconfortarla.  
-Sora…siempre te has preguntado por qué papá te trata diferente, ¿verdad?  
-Eh…sí…pero…no entiendo por qué tenemos que hablar de eso ahora, mamá.

Entonces, Zack apareció, acercándose a los presentes con el rostro lleno de desprecio.  
-Será mejor que le digas ya la verdad, Aeris.

Cloud miró a Zack con profunda ira. Ni siquiera entendía por qué el tenía que estar presente en aquellos momentos. En aquella revelación que era demasiado impactante como para que tantas personas tuvieran que estar presentes. Simplemente tendrían que haber estado Sora, Aeris y él. Para que fuera más íntimo, para que Sora estuviera menos expuesto. A Cloud no le importaba que Denzel estuviera presente, pero no soportaba en lo más mínimo que Zack estuviese ahí, mirando a Sora como si se tratase de una presa a la que estaba a punto de cazar.

-¿Verdad? - preguntó Sora, mientras sentía que se le secaba la boca - ¿Qué verdad, mamá?

Aeris respiró hondo, mientras un gesto de preocupación atravesaba su bello rostro. Sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente, algo que no paso desapercibido para Cloud, quien acarició una de las manos de la mujer . Sora se dio cuenta del gesto del señor Strife y miró a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿A qué había venido eso? ¿Desde cuando se conocían el señor Strife y su madre?

-Cariño, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. - comenzó Aeris.  
Sora negó con la cabeza.  
-¿El qué sientes? No entiendo nada, mamá. No entiendo esto. - dijo Sora, cada vez más frustrado. De repente todos estaban mirándole.

Aeris cerró los ojos antes de responder.  
-Sora, Zack no es tu padre.  
-¿Qué? - preguntó Sora, como si no hubiese escuchado bien. Su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, como las de su madre.  
-Tu…tu padre… es Cloud. - murmuró Aeris, con voz temblorosa.

Sora miró a Cloud con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras sentía como su mundo se desmoronaba.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

 **Bueno y aquí les dejo con lo que les prometí al inicio de este capítulo! Es un short-fic que sigue la línea argumental de Final Fantasy VII y que espero que les guste mucho! No es mi nueva historia, esa la publicaré cuando termine el fic "Perdóname". Muchos besitos!**

 **Noche**

La joven salió de una de las dos tiendas de campaña, en completo silencio, intentando no despertar a sus dos compañeras. Caminó lentamente, alejándose del refugio donde habían decidido pasar la noche.

Tras la visita a Cañón Cosmo aquel día, Aeris se había sentido lo suficientemente confusa como para no poder dormir. Aunque quizá "confusa" no era el mejor término para describir su estado de ánimo. Se podía decir que, a la par que confusa, también sentía que había hecho el mayor descubrimiento acerca de su propia existencia.

El Sabio Bugenhagen les había hablado acerca de la Corriente Vital y de su importancia para el planeta, así como de la energía Mako. Aeris confirmó lo que había aprendido durante todos aquellos años atrás: que las personas, al morir, regresaban al Planeta.

Pero también había comprendido algo bastante importante. No era algo que se hubiese dicho o algo que estuviera escrito. Era algo que simplemente estaba ahí y en aquel mismo instante, ella había descubierto su existencia.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del campamento, miró hacia el cielo, contemplando las estrellas que brillaban como miles de puntos luminosos en la noche, con fascinación. En Midgar no se veían las estrellas. Ni el Sol, ni las nubes. Tampoco la lluvia o el viento. En Midgar, siempre estaba oscuro. Siempre todo era gris. Pero ver aquel cielo puro, limpio de cualquier contaminación, le hacía darse cuenta de que el mundo era algo más que los suburbios de Midgar.

Entonces, la chica desanudó su lazo, de color rosa y dejó caer su largo pelo castaño, deshaciéndose así la trenza que siempre llevaba. Su larga melena formaba ondas detrás de su espalda. Aeris cogió del lazo una pequeña esfera verde, que brillaba con intensidad bajo la luz de la luna. Aquella esfera, la materia blanca, había pertenecido a su madre, Ifalna. Era una materia ancestral, que pertenecía a los Cetra, su raza y que sólo ellos podían utilizar.

Que sólo ella podía utilizar. Esa era la gran verdad de la que Aeris se había dado cuenta mientras estaban el observatorio del sabio Bugenhagen. Justo cuando dijo que el planeta estaba muriendo, lentamente.

En efecto. El planeta tenía una herida abierta que muy dificilmente se cerraría. Pero, ¿cómo podía ella ayudar al planeta? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Quizá sólo había una única manera y era invocando esa materia. Pidiéndole ayuda a Sagrado, el dios que custodiaba aquella esfera que, con tanto cariño, protegía entre sus delicadas manos.

Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Había tantas preguntas en su mente…¿cuándo sería el momento exacto para utilizarla? Y, ¿por qué? ¿Tendría que dar su vida por el planeta? ¿Estaría dispuesta a cerrar los ojos para siempre, a morir para salvar a los demás?

La respuesta más inmediata y más sincera de Aeris era un sí. Evidentemente, lo haría. Nunca había sido egoísta. Sabía que, si de ella dependía, sacrificaría su vida a cambio de darle una nueva esperanza al mundo.

Sin embargo, es fácil decirlo. Es fácil decir "daré mi vida por esto si es necesario". Es fácil hablar de la muerte, sin entender la complejidad de la misma. Aeris sabía que morir no tenía por qué ser precisamente el final de su existencia, sino el comienzo de otra forma de vida. No obstante, eso la asustaba.

Llevaba 22 años viviendo así. De aquella forma. Con su madre Ifalna, con su madre Elmyra. Con su primer amor, Zack. Vendiendo flores en los suburbios. Siendo una niña especial. Abriendo los ojos por la mañana, desperezándose en la cama, riendo con su madre. Escuchando las voces del Planeta, que de alguna forma u otra, la tranquilizaban. Excepto cuando alguien fallecía. Aquel era un sentimiento lacerante, sentir que alguien acababa de perder la vida. Acostumbrada a vivir de esa forma, ¿sería capaz de dar un paso tan importante en su vida? ¿De vencer a sus temores, de plantarle cara a la muerte como si fuese una vieja conocida?

No podía engañarse a si misma. Tenía miedo. Miedo de abandonar aquella maravillosa vida. Era cierto, no había tenido lujos, había pasado cerca de siete años encerrada en un laboratorio mientras era examinada, había perdido a sus dos padres y escuchaba voces que ni siquiera eran la de su propio pensamiento. Muchas veces había tenido que salir corriendo porque la perseguían. Muchas veces había sentido pánico a que le hicieran daño. Pero aún así, consideraba que su vida era maravillosa y feliz. Simplemente porque era la vida que le había tocado vivir.

Pero le aterrorizaba cerrar los ojos y no ver nada más. Cerrar los ojos y no volver a despertar. A no sentir. A no pensar. A no reír ni a llorar. A no amar. Apenas comenzaba a vivir y ya tenía que marcharse.

Estaba empezando a conocer el mundo ahora. Si no hubiera sido por Cloud y sus amigos de AVALANCHA, todavía seguiría inmersa en los suburbios de Midgar, sin ver nada más allá de las flores de su iglesia, que tanto le gustaban.

Cloud…recordó lo que le había dicho horas antes, junto al fuego de la hoguera.

"Pero yo…digo, nosotros…¿no estamos aquí? ¿Significa eso que no podemos ayudar?"

Aeris sintió un escalofrío mientras se maldecía a si misma. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta, tan terca de callarse y mirar para otro lado? Dejando a Cloud con la palabra en la boca, confundido. Él solo intentaba ayudarla, intentaba reconfortarla.

Cloud…también le dolería dejarlo atrás. Le dolería dejar atrás a todos sus amigos de AVALANCHA, por supuesto. A Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Nanaki… pero con Cloud…había establecido un vínculo demasiado especial, demasiado puro.

Al principio, le recordaba a Zack. Sus gestos, su amabilidad, incluso la forma en la que caminaban o alguna que otra mueca. Pero Aeris se había dado cuenta de que Zack no era Cloud. Cloud era otra persona totalmente distinta. Con su timidez, con su reserva. Un hombre totalmente distinto. E, irremediablemente, había terminado enamorándose de aquel rubio de intensos ojos azules. Sin embargo, ella sentía que él estaba perdido, estaba confundido. Aunque él no lo dijera, aunque no lo expresase con aquellas palabras, aunque él ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta, Aeris lo sabía. Y ella quería ayudarlo, quería guiar su camino, al menos el tiempo que pudieran estar juntos, antes de…

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Se sentía tonta. Había sido tan valiente, asumiendo que tenía que abandonar aquel mundo y ahora… tenía miedo a cerrar los ojos para siempre.

-¿No puedes dormir? - preguntó una voz profunda a sus espaldas, haciendo que diese un brinco y se secase rápidamente las lágrimas, antes girarse hacia aquella voz que conocía bien.  
-Quería mirar las estrellas por última vez antes de irme a dormir - contestó ella. Entonces, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de que el cielo estaba ahí, Cloud lo miró fijamente con sus ojos celestes. - Es muy bonito el cielo de aquí, ¿ a que sí ? - preguntó Aeris, contemplando al joven que estaba a su lado.  
-Estabas llorando, ¿verdad? - preguntó él, preocupado, mientras volvía a posar sus ojos sobre los de ella, quien lo miraba alarmada.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí detrás? - cuestionó ella, algo nerviosa.

Entonces él se pasó la mano suavemente por su pelo rubio y alborotado, algo sonrojado mientras esquivaba su mirada.  
-Un rato… lo siento. No pretendía espiarte - se excusó él, con una media sonrisa.  
-No te preocupes - dijo ella, finalmente, negando con la cabeza, mientras le sonreía con dulzura.  
-Y…¿por qué llorabas?

Aeris miró al suelo. "Lo siento, Cloud. No puedo explicártelo todavía. No es que no quiera…es que no sé como hacerlo."  
-Bueno… es … por todo lo que he aprendido hoy. Me ha dejado confundida. Pero, supongo que todo irá bien a partir de ahora - dijo ella, en un susurro.  
-Creo que sí. - dijo él, que continuaba mirándola fijamente. Aeris se fijó en su expresión, intentando descifrarla. Parecía como si…¿quisiera disculparse por algo?  
Sin embargo, ambos se quedaron en silencio, contemplando las estrellas. Finalmente, Cloud rompió el mutismo entre los dos.  
-Aeris, yo… - ella volvió a mirarlo y sus ojos se encontraron - Siento lo que te dije antes, junto al fuego. No soy muy bueno con las palabras y…sólo quería que te sintieras mejor, porque se te veía bastante triste. Aún así quiero que sepas que yo…digo, nosotros… - se corrigió rápidamente, por miedo al rechazo, a que ella no compartiera sus sentimientos, a que aquella figura casi etérea, angelical y pura que tenía ante sus ojos no quisiera sentir lo mismo que él - estamos aquí, estaremos aquí siempre y…  
Sin embargo, Aeris no lo dejó terminar, puesto que lo abrazó con fuerza. Él se quedó estático, sorprendido ante aquel gesto. No obstante, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y estrechó con sus fuertes brazos el cuerpo de ella, mientras acariciaba con una de sus manos su largo cabello castaño, cerrando sus ojos azules.

"Lo siento, Cloud, siento ser tan impetuosa" pensó Aeris, pero sonrió. "No sé cuanto tiempo más podemos estar juntos pero…quizá el final no tenga por que ser esta misma noche."


	27. Chapter 27

**Muy buenas! Emocionada porque este es el último capítulo y nerviosa porque no sé si les gustará :( Deseo con todo mi corazón que les guste!**

 **IMPORTANTE: Ya pueden leer mi nueva historia! Se titula "Compañeros" y la pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction o picando en este enlace: s/12604081/1/**

 **Quisiera dedicar este último capítulo a mis queridos lectores: Lady Yomi, por estar siempre animándome y dándome mucho cariño con tus reviews, que son siempre muy bonitos y a la que deseo todo lo mejor y una pronta recuperación, ya que se merece lo mejor del mundo por ser tan buena! A Reimy, que siempre me transmite mucho amor a través de sus comentarios y que también me anima a seguir adelante y a la cual le deseo también muchas cosas bonitas porque es una gran lectora! Y a CJLokoshom21, que aunque no estuvo en los últimos capítulos debido a su triste situación, fue el primero en leerme en mi anterior historia y me apoyó desde ese momento, algo que siempre le agradecere! ^^Ustedes son mis queridos lectores y gracias a ustedes sigo adelante con mis historias! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS ^^Y espero verlos en mi nuevo fic ^^ Muchos besitos! ^^**

 **Capítulo 27**

Sora sintió como su corazón latía con una fuerza insoportable mientras observaba al hombre rubio frente a él. El Señor Strife era su padre…Cloud Strife era su padre. Y como si todas las fuerzas del universo se hubiesen alineado en su contra, aquel hombre era también el padre de Kairi, lo que significaba que ella pasaba a ser su hermana por parte de padre.

Ella, la chica de la que comenzaba a enamorarse, resultaba ser su hermana… y aquel hombre, ¿cuándo había sido novio de su madre? ¿Por qué su madre le había ocultado una verdad tan grande como la de su verdadero origen? ¿Por qué había tenido que soportar durante quince años los desplantes de un hombre que ni siquiera era su padre? Había tantas preguntas en la mente de Sora, pero ninguna parecía encontrar la respuesta.

Si le hubiesen preguntado en aquel instante si estaba contento con la idea de que Cloud Strife fuese su padre, Sora no habría sabido qué contestar. Por una parte, sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber más de aquel hombre rubio, por conocer mejor al que decía ser su padre. Evidentemente, no iba a quererlo de la noche a la mañana, ya que eso era una tarea prácticamente imposible, caso aparte el hecho de que llevaba quince años apreciando a otro hombre como su figura paterna. Pero, por otro lado, el hecho de que Cloud fuese su padre, enterraba bajo tierra cualquier posible relación sentimental que pudiera tener con Kairi. Y aquella segunda parte estaba pareciendo pesar más en la balanza.

-Sé que es complicado entenderlo todo ahora, Sora - comenzó a hablar su madre, ante su inminente silencio - pero estoy segura de que en cuanto conozcas mejor a Cloud, comenzarás a verlo como tu padre.

Sin embargo, Sora negó con la cabeza varias veces, volviendo a la realidad como si acabasen de derramar sobre su espalda un cubo de agua helada. De repente, el salón de su casa se le hizo pequeño y en extremo agobiante, hasta tal punto que tenía la necesidad de salir corriendo. Muchos ojos lo estaban observando fijamente, como queriendo atravesarlo. Y sobre todas las cosas, estaban su madre y él, quien decía ser su padre, mirándolo con gran preocupación, intentando entender el torbellino que se estaba formando en su mente.

-No. No. ¡Yo no quiero conocer a nadie! ¡No quiero conocerte! - le espetó Sora a Cloud, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Cloud lo miró, profundamente afligido.  
-¡Sora! - exclamó Aeris, preocupada. Sin embargo, el muchacho ya no escuchaba a nadie y salió corriendo de la sala, dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Aeris intentó seguirlo, pero Cloud la detuvo con un pequeño ademán.  
-Yo hablaré con él. Creo que los dos lo necesitamos - comentó el rubio, antes de seguir los pasos de su hijo.

—  
-¿Puedo entrar? - preguntó Cloud, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, mientras observaba la habitación de su hijo. Era pequeña y acogedora, con las paredes pintadas de azul y verde. En el centro estaba su cama y, sobre ella, una espada de madera que el chico tenía ahora entre sus manos.  
-Ya estás dentro, ¿no? - cuestionó Sora, con ironía, todavía sin mirarlo.

Cloud dio unos pasos más. Sora se encontraba sentado en la cama, cabizbajo. El rubio se sentó a su lado y adoptó su misma posición.  
-Supongo que todo esto ahora te está agobiando demasiado - comenzó Cloud. - No pretendo que me quieras de un momento a otro. Sé que será complicado, para los dos, entendernos y conocernos como padre e hijo. Pero … si lo intentamos, podríamos conseguirlo. Sé que no es imposible.

El silencio reinó entre los dos, mientras las palabras de Cloud resonaban en el corazón de Sora y en su mente. Entonces, el muchacho hizo una pregunta que llevaba tiempo rondando en su mente.  
-¿Por qué me abandonaste? Hace 15 años…¿por qué vuelves ahora? - preguntó Sora, todavía sin mirarlo.  
-Yo jamás te abandoné. - dijo Cloud, con firmeza. Sora levantó lentamente la cabeza, clavando sus ojos azules en el rostro de aquel hombre. - Yo no sabía que eras mi hijo hasta que te conocí, hace unos días.  
-¿Entonces? ¿Mamá te lo ocultó? - insistió Sora, aunque no creía que su madre fuera capaz de hacer una cosa así.  
-Sí. - respondió Cloud.  
-Mi madre no haría jamás una cosa así - le espetó Sora, mirándolo fijamente.  
-Tu madre no lo hizo con ninguna mala intención. Simplemente intentaba protegernos a ti y a mi. - explicó Cloud, intentando suavizar las cosas.

Sora se sintió confuso.  
-¿Protegernos? A mi no me protegió para nada. Ahora me siento aún peor. - dijo el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio se decidió a contarle la verdad.  
-Aeris y yo no hemos tenido nunca una vida fácil. Una relación fácil. - comenzó a explicar, mientras su hijo volvía a mirarlo de nuevo, algo boquiabierto. - Yo siempre la he amado. Desde que teníamos más o menos tu edad. Quisimos estar juntos, siempre juntos, pero hubieron muchas cosas que nos lo impidieron. Éramos demasiado jóvenes para tomar decisiones racionales. Y Aeris siempre quiso lo mejor para ti y tu hermano. Ella siempre miró por los demás, nunca por ella misma o sus sentimientos. Ella quiso mantener el bienestar de la familia, su integridad.

Sora miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose algo culpable de repente. Sin embargo, esa explicación no cambiaba las cosas. Cloud seguía siendo su padre y no Zack, que lo había sido durante 15 años. Ahora, ya no podría amar a Kairi.  
-Dices que muchas cosas te impidieron a ti y a mamá estar juntos, ¿no? - preguntó Sora. Cloud asintió con la cabeza. - Y eso os hizo infelices, ¿no es así? - Cloud volvió a asentir. - Entonces, comprenderás como me siento ahora mismo.

El rubio lo miró sin entender. ¿Qué quería decir Sora con eso?  
-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Cloud, escudriñando a su hijo.  
-A que yo estoy enamorado de Kairi. - confesó, sin dudarlo. Cloud lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo. - Y ahora, el hecho de que tú seas mi padre significa que ya nada podrá ser entre nosotros. - le espetó, dolido.

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos, mientras que cada uno intentaba encajar sus sentimientos de la forma más correcta. Entonces, Aeris entró en la habitación de Sora, acercándose a los dos hombres.

-Sora… lo nuestro fue distinto - dijo Aeris, quien había estado escuchando la conversación entre los dos - A Cloud y a mi nos separó el tiempo, las circunstancias y el bienestar de otras personas. Cosas contra las que podríamos haber luchado. Pero a ti y a Kairi os une una relación fraternal. Tienes que entender que no puede ser.

El adolescente se mantuvo en silencio, intentando contener las lágrimas, lágrimas de rabia por la situación que estaba viviendo. ¿Es que no lo comprendían? ¿Es que no empatizaban con su dolor?

-Kairi va a sufrir también. Es como si la historia se estuviera repitiendo. Vosotros vais a permitir que otros sufran el mismo dolor que padecisteis anteriormente. Y no haréis nada por evitarlo. - masculló Sora, cerrando los ojos.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, hijo. Nuestra historia sucedió así. Tú eres el fruto de nuestro amor, de nuestra historia. Pero en ningún momento quisimos hacerte daño. Claro que no queremos permitir que sufras, pero vas a tener que olvidarte de Kairi de esa manera - dijo Aeris, pasando una mano por los hombros de Sora con dulzura, intentando reconfortarle.

-No sé si pueda olvidar a Kairi - comenzó a murmurar Sora - pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que no quiero saber nada de ti. - le espetó el joven a Cloud, clavando sus ojos azules en él.

Cloud sintió un escalofrío. No había imaginado su reencuentro con su hijo de aquella manera tan hostil. Pero, por supuesto, nunca pasó por su mente el hecho de que Sora pudiera tener sentimientos románticos hacia su propia hija. Entendía su frustración y su odio hacía él. Tenía que estar viéndolo como el causante de que su mundo se desmoronase, como un villano.

-Sora, Cloud es tu padre - dijo Aeris, intentando mediar en la situación - Sé que ahora mismo estás obstinado y no quieres saber nada. Pero, intenta conocerlo…por favor. - suplicó ella.

-Te entiendo - dijo Cloud, finalmente, poniéndose de pie. - Ahora mismo sientes que yo soy tu enemigo. Que soy una persona que intenta robarte tu felicidad. Pero no te culpo. Yo…estaría exactamente igual que tú.

Sora lo observó fijamente, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su interior. Sin embargo, trató de liberarse de aquel sentimiento sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Tú siempre has querido un padre que te prestase atención, que te quisiera. - dijo Aeris. - Y Cloud…es ese padre.

El joven pareció ablandarse poco a poco. Claro que deseaba un padre que lo quisiera más que a nada en el mundo. Claro que deseaba un padre al que contarle sus secretos, al que pedirle consejo. Claro que deseaba un padre que se alegrase de sus triunfos, que lo impulsase a conseguir más sueños. Pero…

-Y el amor puede esperar - siguió hablando Aeris, intentando convencer a su hijo - Quizá creas que estás muy enamorado de Kairi. No te lo voy a negar. Ni a hacerte dudar. Pero si te diré que quizá te estés precipitando al creer que ella pueda ser el amor de tu vida. Quizá el amor de tu vida está aún por aparecer. Aún eres demasiado joven. ¿No crees que ahora, lo que más importa, es tener a un padre que te quiera cerca?

Sora miró a Aeris y luego a Cloud, con los ojos llorosos. Por supuesto, era más importante. Había anhelado durante 15 años tener a su lado una figura paterna que lo hiciese sentir un buen hijo, que le enseñase a andar por el camino de la vida. Y sólamente había recibido rechazo, caras largas, frustración. Ni una señal de apego paterno durante aquellos 15 años. ¿Y si Cloud era capaz de darle todo aquel cariño que nunca había podido recibir del que creía su padre?

El joven comenzó a asentir con la cabeza. Parecía entenderlo todo. Sin embargo… Kairi seguía estando en su corazón. Y eso sería algo muy difícil de borrar.

-Será un camino duro. Pero los dos tendremos que recorrerlo. - dijo Cloud, mirando a su hijo. - ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Sora se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes, mientras veía a sus padres mirarlo. Aeris lo miraba con ternura, mientras asentía con la cabeza, instándole a aceptar la propuesta de su padre. Cloud lo miraba fijamente, con firmeza, pero también con cierto temor. Temor a ser rechazado. Y Sora sabía perfectamente lo que era ser rechazado.

-Sí. - contestó finalmente Sora - Quiero intentarlo. Pero no será fácil. Ni podré con todo de un día para otro. Tampoco podré olvidar a Kairi de la noche a la mañana. No sé si conseguiré quererte como un padre. Pero…quiero intentarlo.

—  
Los días pasaron desde aquella noticia. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad en la familia de Aeris. Denzel todavía trataba de asimilar que Sora era hijo de otro hombre. Sin embargo, seguía siendo su hermano y eso lo aliviaba. Escuchó la historia de su madre de principio a fin, lo que lo ayudó a comprender a su progenitora un poco más. En un principio, había sentido rechazo. ¿Cómo su madre había podido ser infiel a su padre? Quiso odiarla, pero cuando ella le contó toda la verdad y los duros tragos que había tenido que enfrentar, su corazón pareció ablandarse. Evidentemente, tardaría un tiempo en olvidar todo y volver a la normalidad, pero quería comprender a su madre.

Zack, por su parte, seguía centrando todas las atenciones en Denzel. Ya no tenía que seguir fingiendo ser el padre de Sora. Sin embargo, intentaba llevarse bien con él, ya que Sora seguiría viviendo en su casa. También intentaba endulzar la situación que Aeris y él vivían. Pero, no podían engañarse el uno al otro. Si seguían juntos, era por la familia. Nada más. Hacía mucho tiempo que Aeris y él eran solamente amigos, compañeros de vivienda. El amor se había extinguido entre ambos. Sin embargo, seguirían unidos, por el bien de la familia.

Aeris también se sentía algo mejor desde que la verdad había salido a la luz. Ya no tenía que seguir atormentándose por mantener oculto el origen de Sora y su historia de amor con Cloud. Sabía que sería un poco díficil para la familia comprenderla a ella y a la nueva situación, pero sabía que, con el tiempo, las cosas se suavizarían. Por su parte, Sora intentaba conocer un poco mejor a su nuevo padre. En los últimos días, habían pasado las tardes juntos, charlando de todo un poco, intentando recuperar el tiempo pérdido. Sin embargo, no era tan fácil como Sora había pensado en un principio, al igual que Cloud. Eran unos desconocidos, prácticamente. Y Sora seguía algo reticente a admitir su nueva realidad. No obstante, los dos confíaban en que el tiempo ayudaría a hacer desaparecer aquel muro que había entre los dos y que poco a poco se verían como lo que realmente eran: padre e hijo.

No obstante, todavía había algo que Sora quería solucionar.

Esperaba sentado en el parque de Midgar, junto a un tobogán. La muchacha no tardaría en llegar. Miró de nuevo su reloj de pulsera, algo ansioso. Dio pequeños golpecitos con su pie, mientras observaba las inmediaciones del parque. Entonces, escuchó su voz.

-¡Sora! - exclamó Kairi, corriendo hacia él. Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo una vez estuvieron el uno frente al otro. El abrazo se mantuvo en el tiempo durante un buen rato, hasta que decidieron separarse. En los rostros de ambos, estaba trazada la marca de la melancolía.

Kairi decidió romper el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.  
-Mi padre me explicó la verdad. Así que… nuestros sentimientos van a tener que desaparecer. - explicó ella, con sumo pesar.

Sora esquivó su mirada, mientras ambos se sentaban en el banco del parque, cada uno mirando al frente.  
-Imagino que sí. No podemos querernos como algo más que amigos. - dijo Sora, apesadumbrado.  
-Quizá sea mejor así. - dijo Kairi, mirando al frente.  
-¿Qué? - preguntó Sora, confuso, mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella.

Kairi suspiró lentamente, mientras sus ojos azules bajaban la vista hasta sus delicadas manos.  
-Sora, yo creo en el destino. Creo en los caminos que la vida traza para cada uno de nosotros. Y estoy segura de que si el destino quiso que fueramos hermanos es porque se trata de lo mejor para los dos. - explicó ella, con tristeza.  
-¿No te duele que no podamos querernos como algo más? - inquirió él, mirándola fijamente.  
-Sí. Sí que me duele. Pero… al menos sé que la vida me está dando otra oportunidad de estar cerca de ti. De una forma distinta. Y quizá incluso una forma mejor.  
-No voy a poder verte como mi hermana tan fácilmente, Kairi. - admitió Sora, dolido.  
-Yo tampoco a ti, Sora. Sin embargo… creo que es lo mejor. Conocernos, pero como hermanos. Quizá sólo estaba encaprichada contigo. Realmente, no nos conocíamos mucho - admitió ella, dejando caer una ligera risa.

Sora pensó detenidamente en sus palabras. Era cierto. Sólo se conocían de vista y habían hablado unas cuantas veces, contadas con los dedos de la mano. ¿Se podía determinar entonces que era amor profundo lo que sentían el uno por el otro? ¿O era simple atracción?  
-Aún así yo… creo que me gustabas. Bastante. - añadió Sora, mirando al suelo.  
-Podemos hacer una cosa - propuso Kairi.

Sora la miró, instándole a continuar.  
-¿Y si volvemos a empezar desde el principio? A conocernos de cero, como amigos. Quizá, si pasamos tiempo el uno con el otro y vemos nuestras virtudes y defectos, nos demos cuenta de que podríamos ser buenos hermanos pero no buenos amantes. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Prometido?

El joven la miró. ¿Conocerse mejor? Quizá era una buena idea…pensándolo bien, quizá se habían precipitado demasiado…pero…  
-Yo…-comenzó Sora, pero Kairi lo interrumpió.  
-¿Prometido? - insistió ella, con una sonrisa débil. A ella también le costaba tener que pensar en Sora como solo un hermano. Había sentido un profundo interés por él, pero … las cosas tenían que cambiar. Ella tenía que apoyar a su padre en esto. No podía hacer otra cosa. ¿Luchar contra la realidad? Eso era prácticamente imposible.  
-Prometido. - dijo él.

—  
Aeris caminó lentamente por aquel hermoso jardín lleno de flores blancas y amarillas. Desconocía de su existencia hasta hacia unos días, momento en el que Cloud le había hablado de él. La joven se paró en medio del jardín, a las afueras de Midgar, que ahora se encontraba desértico.  
Cloud y Aeris se habían citado en aquel jardín. Aeris quería decirle algo a Cloud, quería, de alguna forma, determinar la nueva situación que iban a vivir. Era algo que los dos merecían.

Entonces, la mujer escuchó unos pasos atravesar el jardín y alzó la vista, viendo al hombre rubio y de ojos azules acercándose a ella lentamente.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido - saludó ella, con una dulce sonrisa. Una sonrisa que sólo le salía con él.  
-Querías hablar conmigo, ¿no? Pues aquí estoy, dispuesto a escucharte. - dijo él, también sonriendo débilmente.

Ella respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Los abrió lentamente, mientras los clavaba en los de él.  
-Hace unos días pensé en todo lo relacionado con nosotros. Contigo y conmigo. En lo que hemos vivido. Y me di cuenta de que no podríamos empezar de nuevo aunque quisiéramos. Aunque te ame y tu a mi, aunque muramos el uno por el otro, nuestro amor no puede ser. - explicó ella.

Él asintió lentamente. Comprendía todas y cada una de sus palabras. Miró al horizonte, contemplando la enorme extensión del jardín de flores a sus pies.  
-Lo sé. - admitió, con profundo pesar. - No podemos borrar de repente todo lo que ha sucedido durante estos 20 años atrás. Hemos sufrido mucho, pasado por mucho. Pero ahora cada uno tiene una familia. No es que podamos huir como cuando teníamos diecisiete años. Dejar todo de lado, como si sólo importásemos nosotros. Es decir…tu tienes a tus hijos, a nuestro hijo…y yo tengo a mi hija. Sin embargo, Denzel es hijo de otro hombre y Kairi es hija de otra mujer. Qué egoístas seríamos si les pidiésemos que se marchasen con nosotros muy lejos de aquí solo para que tu y yo podamos estar juntos.

-Tienes razón.  
-Pero… ¿es sólo eso lo que querías decirme? - insistió Cloud, esta vez mirándola.  
-No, no es solo eso - negó ella, cerrando los ojos. - Quería decirte que aunque tu y yo tomemos caminos diferentes, siempre nos unirá Sora. Podrás verlo cuando quieras y por supuesto que voy a ayudarte a que tu relación con él mejore. Pero también quiero que sepas… - sin embargo, la voz de Aeris se quebró por un instante. Cloud la miró, sintiéndose débil.

Aquello era una despedida. No era que fuesen a dejar de verse. Por supuesto, seguirían viéndose y más ahora que Cloud y Sora eran padre e hijo. Los tres podrían compartir buenos momentos juntos. Pero esos momentos no tendrían más cabida entre Cloud y Aeris. Ellos dos no compartirían momentos juntos como una pareja, no habría momentos sólo de los dos. Por eso aquello era una despedida. Era una despedida del amor. Era decir adiós a un sentimiento que seguiría ahí, solo que inerte. Y a los dos les dolía tener que decir adiós en ese sentido. Pero tenían que hacerlo.

Tras quince años, tras tanto dolor, tras las separaciones, tras las intervenciones de los demás, tras el sufrimiento, ya nadie podría restablecer una relación que estaba hecha pedazos. Era cierto: los dos seguían amándose con la misma intensidad que la primera vez. Pero los dos ya no eran Cloud y Aeris de 17 años. Ahora eran Cloud y Aeris de 36 años, cada uno con sus respectivas familias, con sus respectivas historias, con sus respectivas vidas. Y no podían dejar todo de lado y escapar, como cuando tenían 17 años. Tenían que omitir lo que sentían, sacrificarse por otros por el bien de los demás. Pasar a otro escalón en aquella relación.

-Quiero que sepas…-volvió a intentar Aeris - que siempre te amaré. Hasta el final de mis días. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento, a pesar de haber estado separados quince años, a pesar de que los demás hayan intervenido. Tu siempre serás mi amor. - confesó ella - Aunque no sigamos juntos. Siempre serás tú.

-Yo también siempre te voy a amar. Hasta el final de mis días. Aunque ya no pueda ser. Pero siempre quedará este sentimiento dentro de mi. Y eso nadie lo va a poder cambiar. - admitió él.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Y entonces, como si lo hubieran estado deseando desde hacia bastante tiempo, se besaron. Se besaron como si el mundo fuese a terminar cuando se separasen, como si se fueran a desintegrar. Fue un beso intenso como el fuego pero a la vez suave como una pluma. Fue un beso cargado de amor, pero también de tristeza. Cuando se separaron, volvieron a mirarse, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían.

-Adiós, Cloud.  
-Adiós, Aeris.  
Ambos se despidieron el uno del otro y se marcharon, cada uno en una dirección distinta, mientras una lágrima caía en la mejilla de ella. Asumiendo el destino que el mundo les había impuesto, pero nunca el que ellos habían querido vivir.

 **FIN**


End file.
